


Chilling Adventures of Zelda

by lynezelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 119,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynezelda/pseuds/lynezelda
Summary: Part 4, my way!Set a few months after Part 3, with  the coven and  school finally getting back to normal, Zelda’s  secret could destroy them all.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Lilith/Adam, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 80
Kudos: 87





	1. Past,  Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment

The girl was scared. Zelda could see it by the way the candle shook in her hand. The girl looked no more than 8, which meant she was probably an orphan, for witches with families weren’t accepted into the Academy of the Unseen Arts until they were twice this girl’s age.  
“Are you lost, child?” Zelda asked.  
The poor child turned sharply, eyes huge and wet, breathing hard.  
“Hush, now. Calm yourself.” Zelda knelt, which was hard given the full skirts of her despised dress. But she finally made it and with a hand wiped the girl’s tears. “What is your name?”  
“Katherine.”  
“That’s a pretty name.”  
“Who are you?” asked Katherine.  
“I’m Lady Blackwood.” Zelda announced, loud enough to be heard just in case some else was down here.  
“Father Blackwood’s wife?”  
“Yes.”  
“I am lost.” Katherine confessed. “I’m new.”  
“Oh?” Zelda began to walk with the child. “How long have you been with us?”  
“Only 8 days.” Katherine answered.  
“8 days?” Zelda felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Katherine must have arrived on the day of Ambrose’s aborted execution. How horrible for the child. Katherine was looking up at her and Zelda realized she had not spoken in a while. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
As the student’s rooms was the 2nd floor, Katherine was really lost as she was found on the 1st floor. As Zelda led the girl upstairs, she noticed a light in Faustus’s office was still on. He was working late again. Not that she was complaining, but ever since the council stripped him of the title of anti-pope, Faustus hold up in his office. Zelda barely saw him until he sent for her. Zelda did wonder what he did all day. After she got Katherine into bed, Zelda went up to the 3rd floor and entered her own chamber. She found Prudence and Judas. Judas had his chamber, of course but poor Prudence only had a small stood in that room that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. To remedy this, Zelda told her stepdaughter that if she ever felt too sleepy or simply couldn’t take it anymore, she should place Judas in his portable bassinette and use Zelda’s bed for the night. After all, now that she was married, Zelda had every right to use Faustus’s room. Zelda pulled up the covers and tucked Prudence tight. The girl stirred but didn’t awaken. Zelda smiled as she watched the girl and peek in on the baby. Her stepchildren, one of many reasons she still put up with this farce of a marriage. Zelda sighed as she crossed the room and opened the doors that separated her chambers from her husband’s and froze. Faustus was seated in a chair, reading a book.

Too late. He saw her.  
“Zelda, dearest.”  
“Husband.” Zelda found her fake smile on her face once again. It had been 9 days since Hilda had broken the caligari spell and Zelda found it harder each day to be in Faustus’s presence let alone be his little life. Yesterday she saw Nicholas walk Sabrina home. Zelda longed to go home, longed to have supper with Sabrina and Ambrose, longed to fall asleep next to Hilda.  
“It’s late. Why aren’t you in bed?” Faustus’s question jolted her back to reality.  
“I was just tending to the children.”  
“And what are you doing here?”  
“I missed you.” Zelda lied. Of course, Zelda couldn’t tell the truth, that Prudence was in her bed and Zelda didn’t ask permission because that stupid spell was broken. “You work so hard and so long at night lately that sometimes I sleep in your bed just pick up you scent and feel closer to you.”  
He looked at her and there it was again. It was quick as lighting, but Zelda saw it. His eyes were soft again. During their brief marriage, his hard eyes had gone soft on a few occasions and that gave Zelda hope. Hope for what, she wasn’t sure. Meanwhile, Faustus’s finger flew up to his nose but not before a single drop of blood fell on the open page.  
“Are you alright?” Zelda asked.  
“What? Oh, yes, yes.” Faustus dismissed as he wiped his nose with his handkerchief before he put his book aside and stood. He walked to Zelda and put his arm around her waist and roughly drew his wife to him. “So, you missed me, eh?” He kissed her passionately. Zelda much rather smack her husband than kiss him but damn her to heaven if she didn’t like it just as she liked the hours of lovemaking that followed. Long after Faustus was snoring, Zelda was left wondering. Wondering how she never felt guilty about having sex with Faustus when he was married to another woman, but she felt massive waves of guilt by enjoying making love to her own husband, of course he was the husband who stole her mind and destroy her family. Odder still, even though he was laying right next to her, she missed him. She missed the Faustus she knew; the boy she grew up with, the man who respected her, the man she had married, this wasn’t him!! Zelda looked to him in the dark, unsure if she should silt his throat or bust into tears. As sleep finally claimed Zelda, today’s berries lay forgotten on her vanity in the next room.

Today was the day. That was the first thought that popped into Zelda Spellman’s mind as she opened her eyes. Zelda sat up in bed and found that Hilda was still asleep. Zelda couldn’t her luck, Hilda was always up first. Normally, Zelda wouldn’t have noticed or cared who got up first but this morning the older sister treasured the silence and longed for a walk alone in the woods before breakfast. Zelda got out of bed, and moved as soundlessly as could, getting dressed, going downstairs and out the front door without waking a soul. It was a beautiful morning right on the cusp of summer. It had been 3 months since they had beaten the pagans and had established the Order of Hecate. No one knew where Blackwood, Agatha and the twins were. The twins, Zelda sighed, it hurt to think about the 2 babies she delivered a year ago and had cared for as a stepmother were now somehow, 15 and missing again. To bury her pain over the twins and her anger at their father, Zelda buried herself in work, in school and church, so much so that Hilda voiced her concern more than once. Deep down, Zelda knew she was proving her usefulness that the coven wouldn’t kick her out that moment they discovered her secret. Zelda came to stone alter and knelt before it.  
“Hecate, mother, I thank thee for keeping my family and I safe these past months. Please give me strength and courage to tell my family and coven my…secret now that the deadline has passed and may that grant me mercy and understanding for my decision.”  
Zelda could smell breakfast and hear Hilda puttering around in the kitchen the moment she opened the door.

“Zelds? Is that you?”  
“Yes, Hilda. It’s me.”  
Zelda went down the hall and into the kitchen. Hilda stopped humming as her sister came into view. “Well, good morning, Zelda! Where have you been so early this morning?”  
Zelda didn’t think it possible for happy go lucky Hilda to get any chipper in the morning but now that she was engaged to Dr. Cereus, the town’s eccentric bookstore owner, she was constantly walking on air. Usually, this would have annoyed Zelda to no end but even she has to admit the pair was perfect together even if Zelda still cringed when she thought about how she first reacted to the news that Hilda was engaged, she accursed her sister of abandoning the coven. That had been the fear talking, after all, marriage had not been kind to Zelda, and she had known Faustus a lot longer than Hilda known her intended.  
“I got up early and went for a walk in the woods.” Zelda dismissed as she walked into the room and leaned against the island opposite Hilda. Well, here goes nothing, I guess. “Sister, I have something to tell you.”  
“Oh, don’t you worry, Zelda, I know exactly what you’re going to say.”  
Zelda was frozen to her spot. “You do?!” Zelda thought she had kept her secret hidden so well.  
“Of course,” Hilda replied, smiling. “My new class timetables. You wanted to remind me that starting today I have 3 herbalism classes not 2.”  
Zelda let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “No! I mean, yes yes, you do, but I mean, I have to tell you something else.”  
“Alright, then. What?”  
“Hilda, I’m, I’m” Come on, Zelda scolded herself. Just 1 more word and it’s out there! Just 1 more word and Hilda could aid in this conversation. “Sister, I’m-“  
“Good morning, Aunties!” Before Zelda could spit out that all important word, Ambrose zipped in, chipper as Hilda but he wasn’t fooling anyone. His good mood was false. Both Spellman sisters knew heart break when they saw it. Zelda let Hilda tend to these matters, she was better at it. Yet Hilda was still looking at Zelda.  
“Zelds? You were saying?”  
It didn’t seem right to tell the family at once, not yet. She needed to get Hilda alone. Tell her first, sister to sister. Zelda would use Hilda’s reaction to gauge if she could stay in the coven. If even her sweet-temper sister couldn’t accept this, Zelda didn’t have a prayer. “Um…We’re talk later, Hildy.” Zelda waved her hand dismissively and went to the fridge to get herself an apple juice before joining Ambrose at the table.  
“So, Ambrose love,” Hilda started. “Have you spoke to Prudence lately?”  
“Prudence?” Ambrose’s tone was if he barely knew the girl. “No, we’re not speaking but it’s okay. I’m over it.”  
“Really? It doesn’t sound like it to me.” Hilda spoke gently.  
“I’m fine!”  
“You know, Ambrose,” Zelda cut in. “If you want to take a leave of absence from the Academy, I can make it happen.”  
Ambrose was calming down. “Thanks for the offer, Aunt Zee, but I’m finally starting to like being librarian.”  
“Okay, but the offer still stands.”  
All 3 were quiet and soon there was footsteps to be heard.  
“Good morning, everyone.”  
“Save by the cousin.” Ambrose muttered.  
Sabrina took her seat as Hilda put the bacon on the table and the Spellmans started their morning meal.  
“Interesting.” Ambrose mused as he read the newspaper. “It appears that the front-page story in the Greendale Gazette is a schoolyard fight at Greendale Elementary. 911 had to be called and everything!”  
Sabrina made a face. “To an elementary school?”  
“How terrible.” Added Hilda, you must have thought so too when you read the paper, Zelds.”  
“Oh.” Zelda seemed off in her own world. “I didn’t read the newspaper this morning.”  
Suddenly, Zelda felt 3 sets of eyes staring at her in shock.  
“Aunt Zelda, you always read the paper, especially in the morning.” Sabrina said.  
“And usually more than 1.” Pointed out Ambrose.  
Hilda covered her sister’s hand with her own. “Zelda? Are you alright!”  
“I’m perfectly fine,” Zelda leapt to her feet. “I’ve been busy, that’s all! Honestly, getting all bent out shape because I didn’t read a newspaper! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a school to run.” Zelda took only 1 step before bending to whisper into Hilda’s ear, “If you find any spare time today, come see me in my office.” Zelda watched her nod and then Zelda left.

The Academy of the Unseen Art was just a short drive away from the Spellman house. This school had always been part of Zelda’s life. She had first been a student here as a girl, just as Hilda was as well as their brother, Edward. Unlike her siblings, Zelda had joined the ranks of the Academy’s teaching almost as soon as she had finished her studies. Edward, like many young warlocks before him, felt the urge to travel and see the world after finishing at the academy. He came back, of course, once the church of night named high priest, he was also named headmaster despite having spent 1 day of teaching. Some years later, Zelda grew restless and decided to join Hilda, who now lived in England and both sisters became mid-wives. Once Ambrose was old enough to enroll in the academy himself, they all came home and Zelda spent years known as the coven’s most famous mid-wife, renowned for never losing a baby. Shortly after delivering the twins, Zelda returned to teaching. A month after Blackwood tried to poison the entire coven, the Academy was reopened with Zelda as its headmistress as well as the founder of the Order of Hecate. Zelda walked into the school, smiling and nodding at the students who welcomed her and bid her good morning. This place is finally starting to get back to normal, Zelda thought, and her secret had the power to destroy the normality yet again. Zelda shook it away as she entered her office. Someone was already waiting for her.  
“Good morning, ma Cherie.” The voodoo witch greeted her with a bright smile.  
“Marie.” Zelda liked Marie, truly she did. In the past 3 months, they had shared a few kisses and a dinner dates but no farther. Zelda had told Marie she wanted to take it slow, Zelda claimed she didn’t have much experience with relationships. It was a lie, of course, but Zelda wanted to stay covered up right now. The truth was Zelda should have never kissed Marie in the first place, but it had happened right after the shooting and Zelda thought the bullseye was off her, but she was wrong and she had no right to drag Marie or anyone else down with her. Plus, no mattered how hard Zelda tried, the kisses when Marie, had nowhere near the passion she always felt with Faustus. Zelda had to nip this in the bud.  
“Are we still going to dinner, tonight?” Marie wanted to know.  
Zelda sighed as she reached her desk. “No, Marie, we’re not.”  
“That’s alright, Cherie. I know you’re busy.”  
Zelda’s knees bucketed under her and she was grateful that her chair was there to catch her. Did Marie have to so nice? Could she feel any more guilty? Zelda tried again.  
“Marie, I’ll not talking just about tonight’s dinner. I’ve enjoyed our time together, truly I have. But I don’t think it’s a good idea to continue our relationship.”  
Marie frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“No!” Zelda stressed. “Not at all. It’s just that I had a lot of…personal business I need to deal with right now, and I need to focus on that right now, that’s all.”  
Marie was silent for a few moments. “Can we still be friends?”  
Zelda smiled. “I’ll love that.”  
“Can I still teach here?”  
“Of course. The children adore you.” The headmistress responded.  
“Good. I’ve thinking about a protection dancing class.” Then Marie started to dance around Zelda’s office, but she wasn’t looking where she was going and crashed into a globe that was next to the fireplace and even tripped over it.  
“On my! “ Zelda got up and rushed over to the woman. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes.” Marie said between her laughter. Marie tried to help Zelda help her up by gripping the  
side of the fireplace and as she did, her palm pressed a small button. Both women heard a click.  
“What was that?” Marie asked.  
Zelda helped Marie up and looked around until she saw it. A panel on a nearby wall was slightly crooked.  
“That wasn’t there before.” Zelda walked to the wall and reached out a hand to move the panel but got distracted by her watch. “Is that really the time? We’ll be late for morning assembly!”

After morning assembly and 2 classes, Zelda went back to her office to do some paperwork. An hour later, Hilda came in.  
“Hey, Zelda. You want to see me?”  
Zelda laid down her pen on the stack of papers she was reading and looked up at her sister. “Yes, Hilda, I did. Please close the door and take a seat.”  
Hilda obeyed and as she sat, Zelda stood up and walked over to be closer to Hilda. She leaned against the desk. “Hildy, I would like to continue our conversation from this morning.”  
Hilda nodded. “The one before Ambrose came in.”  
“Yes.” Zelda bit her lip and started pacing. “I have news to tell you.”  
Hilda’s eyes widened. “Is it Father Blackwood? Have someone found him?”  
Zelda shook her head. “No, not yet.”  
“It is Agatha?” Hilda continued. “The twins? Oh, are there new pagan?”  
“Hilda!” the older sister snapped. “We are not playing 50 questions! I need you to focus and listen to me right now!”  
Hilda nodded. “Of course, yeah, sorry.”  
Zelda sighed and started yet again. “Sister, I need you to brace yourself. I have big, life-altering news.”  
“Now I’m really on the edge of my seat.”  
Zelda took a step forward. “Hilda, I’m going to-“  
Before Zelda could finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door before Dr. C poked his head in. “Hello, Ladies!”  
“Hey, Love!” Hilda jumped up, rushing to the door to greet her fiancé with a kiss, so happy to see him that she missed when Zelda hung her head in frustrated defeat.  
“What are you doing here?” Hilda asked with a smile.  
“Well, the shop was rather slow this morning, so I thought why not pack up a basket and take my best girl for a picnic.” Dr. C explained. “Unless you’re busy here, of course.”  
Hilda felt torn. “Technically, I’m free. I mean, my next class isn’t for 2 hours but Zelda been trying to tell me something all day and-“  
“Hildy,” Zelda took her sister’s hand. “Go on. Have fun.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Zelda nodded and gave a small smile.  
“Ok,” Hilda agreed. “But after school, it’s you and me, Zelda. I don’t care if we have to lock our doors and unplug the phones, we’re finishing this conversation.” The blonde witch said before leaving with Dr. C.  
After they were gone, Zelda slammed her hands on the desk and groaned. By the way things were going, Zelda wouldn’t have to tell anyone her secrets, it would be perfectly obvious all by itself. A moment later, Zelda claim and collective as ever, returned to her paperwork. Moments later, she could hear footsteps coming.  
“Did you forget something, Hilda?”  
“I’m not your sister, Lady Blackwood.”  
As soon as she heard his voice, Zelda was on her feet. There he was, Lucifer Morningstar, Satan himself, was no more than 10 feet away from her and she was completely alone!  
Don’t show him you’re scared, Zelda thought. Out loud, she said, “And I’m no longer Lady Blackwood. That title is not welcome in this school, neither are you!”  
“I don’t know what’s sadder.” Lucifer said. “You, Zelda Blackwood, were one of most faithful followers and now what are you? Not only have you turned against me but also your husband. You’re a bride, who abandoned her marriage after, what is it, 8 months?”  
“It’s laughable that you lecture me about abandoning my marriage when we are standing in the room, I was married in, but no one has seen Faustus in months. As for my faith, I will turn my back on anyone who tries to hurt my family, husband or dark lord.

“Blackwood is a fool; I’ll give you that.”  
“Yet, I don’t believe you’re here to play marriage counsellor.”  
“How clever. I’m in need of mid-wife and I heard you’re the best.”  
“I am.” Zelda confirmed. “But why you are asking me? Are there no mid-wives in hell?”  
Lucifer considered this. “Shockingly few. Besides, as the mother of my newest child is a witch, I would prefer a witch mid-wife.”  
“And this poor soul who carries your child, anyone I know?”  
“Actually, yes. It’s Lilith.”  
“Lilith? She must have run straight back into your arms right after I turned her away. I knew I couldn’t trust her.” Zelda muttered to herself.  
“Sort of into my arms.” His smile was maddening. “So, you’ll help us?”  
Zelda shrugged. “I don’t know why I should.”  
Lucifer looked at her like she was mad. “It is a great honor to serve me.”  
“But I don’t serve you anymore. I thought we covered that.”  
“Fine. Attend to Lilith’s pregnancy and I won’t tell Blackwood of your…precious secret.”  
For the second time that day, Zelda sat down hard on her desk chair. “You know about that?”  
“I am the great Satan, Zelda Blackwood, I know everything.”  
Stay strong Zelda. She thought then by sheer will, forced her voice to remain even. “Then you must know how weak your deal is. This is not the kind of secret one can keep to oneself forever and then I have lost my motivation for being Lilith’s midwife.”  
To Zelda’s utter amazement, Lucifer laughed. “You drive a hard bargain, I respect that and because I’m in a fine mood, I’ll offer you a better deal. Keep your secret and I’ll make it worth your while.”  
“I don’t need money.”  
Lucifer smirked. “Who said anything about money? I pay you in information.”  
Zelda got up and went over to him. “What are you talking about? What information?”  
He stared at her in silence for the longest time and then finally asked, “Do you really think that Sabrina being my daughter was Edward Spellman’s only secret?”  
Then, before Zelda could respond, faster than the blink of an eye, the dark lord was gone. Zelda wrapped her arms around herself and waited for the shaking to stop.

Choir was Zelda’s last period of the day. The choir had practiced in the church, as usual. Class had already been dismissed so Zelda was alone and collecting the songbooks when Hilda came in and gently knocked on the opened door.  
“Zelda? Is now a good time?”  
The red-haired woman glanced up just longer enough to see who was at the door. “How was lunch?”  
“It was lovely, as usual.” Hilda answered as she walked closer to the church. “But I spent most of the afternoon worrying about you. I know you have something important to tell me and I know you been trying all day to tell me. I know I said we would until we got home to talk but I’m done for the day and you seem to be wrapping up here. So, should we go back to your office or we can talk here, or we can stick to the origin-“  
Zelda didn’t even let her sister finish the sentence. “Hilda, I’m pregnant.”  
“What?!” Hilda’s eyes hadn’t been this big since she was a bug. She sat down in the front pew.  
“So now you know.” Zelda finished picking up the songbooks and placed them in the correct cabinet before taking a seat beside her sister. The pair were silent for several moments, both for different reasons. Hilda, trying to digest the new information and Zelda, both terrified and relieved she finally told someone.  
Hilda spoke first. “Are you sure?”  
Zelda nodded. “Yes. 100% certain.”  
Hilda then got an idea. “Is that why Mambo Marie said you broke up with her this morning? Not that I’m judging Zelds, sometimes you meet, and things happen fast. It was like that with me and Dr. C”.  
“No, Hilda, you’re not getting it.” Zelda stood up. “This baby is not the result of a random one-night stand or of some new relationship with some new warlock I just met, though sometimes I think that would be easier. No, sister, there’s a reason I waited until today to tell you about it. It’s because today I’m 7 months pregnant.”  
Hilda closed her eyes in understanding. As both sisters were midwifes, they both knew that according to witch law, no one, not even the council, could force a witch to end her pregnancy after she had reached her 7th month.  
“Plus,” Zelda continued. “7 months ago, I was still in my marriage bed as Lady Blackwood. This is Faustus’s child.”  
“Wait a minute.” Hilda tilted her to the side. “How can you 7 months pregnant? You were shot only 4 months ago.”  
“Yes! Exactly!” Zelda was so glad that her sister had brought up this point. “I first discovered I was pregnant right before we reopened the school and I was so unsure how I felt about it that I kept the news completely to myself. Then I was shot, and I was sure I had lost the baby, after all, I was barely out of my first trimester. Yet, after we defeated the pagans and things calmed down, I took another test just to be certain. I was expecting a negative so imagine my surprise when it came back positive. Yet, what really shocked me was how relieved and even happy I was that I still pregnant. That was the day I realized that I love my baby, Hilda and I don’t care what I must do, I will see this child born. Even if I’m thrown out of this coven, even if-“ Zelda had to clear her throat before she could continue. “Even if you and the children decide to disown me from the family.”  
Hilda jumped up and grabbed her sister’s hands. “Zelda Spellman! We would never, ever disown you, never! You are a Spellman and so is the baby inside you, regardless of who the bloody father is! It’s actually amazing when you think about it.”  
“I know.” Zelda was now openly crying. Tears of relief that someone finally shared her secret and tears of happiness that despite everything, Hilda was being so accepting. “I mean, I still have this baby against all the odds.”  
“This baby was meant to born. And I can already tell this little one is as strong and as stubborn as you are.”  
“Thank you, Hilda. I think.”  
“Don’t worry about the coven, Zelds”  
“Of course, I’m worried!” objected the red head. “It’s not bad enough that I’m the wife of the man who tried to poison all of them and now I have to tell them that I’m carrying his next child? They’ll hate me!”  
“They won’t hate you.” Hilda assured. “For you are the woman who put this coven back together. You reopened the school and you never gave up until you found a way to restore our powers without having to go back to the dark lord.”  
When Hilda mentioned the dark lord, Zelda mentally went back to the strange conversation with Lucifer. She didn’t know what to make about it. She knew she be a fool to trust the father of lies, but of course he knew exactly how to get under her skin. Do you really think that Sabrina being my daughter was Edward Spellman’s only secret? The question had haunted Zelda all afternoon. Of course, she didn’t what to believe the devil over her own brother, but Edward had kept a huge secret about his daughter and Zelda wasn’t sure that Edward couldn’t have took more secrets to the grave with him?  
“Hey, where did you go just now?” Hilda looked worried.  
“It’s just been an extremely crazy day.”  
“Well, let’s go home. It’s way past time you have a complete physical exam.”  
Zelda smiled. “Are you speaking as my sister or as my midwife?”  
“Both.”  
The sisters left the church together when Hilda said, “You know you can tell me anything at all, you know.”  
“In that case, Hildy, you will not believe who came to see me today.”

The 3 Cerebus brothers all own cottages near the lake. It has become a family tradition to bring the whole family down to spend some time there during the summer. The oldest brother and his wife never had kids, but Hilda cherished her role as an aunt. This summer was very special for Hilda for the 3 people she loved as her own were all here with her. It was here, on a beautiful July morning that Cordelia Spellman awoke to golden sunshine and wonderful breakfast smells. After a quick shower, Cordelia dressed and make sure the gold necklace of the half-moon that her parents gave her before she remembers, and she always wore was straight before heading downstairs.  
“Aunt Hil?” Cordelia called out when she found no one in sight downstairs. “Uncle C?”  
“Out here, cousin.” Came a voice, a voice Cordelia knew well but couldn’t believe she was hearing.  
She ran out to the patio and saw that she wasn’t crazy. “Ambrose!”  
“Good morning to you too, little cuz!” Ambrose enjoyed the hug his cousin gave him.  
“You haven’t been in the US for months. When did you get here?”  
“Late last night.” Ambrose answered. “And I brought you a surprise.”  
“Really? What?”  
“Hi, Cordy!”  
Cordelia whirled around and gave a shriek. “Sabrina!” The two hugged. “I thought you were still helping out with Harvey’s art show in Boston.”  
“I did. I’m back. Harvey, Roz and baby Cassie all send their love.”  
“Man, no one tells me anything. I’m always the last to know.”  
Ambrose smiled. “No offense, Cordy but you are only 12.”  
Cordelia gave her male cousin the death stare. “Yes, Ambrose, I’m aware of that fact, thank you.”  
Ambrose pointed. “That’s Auntie Z’s tone right there, and Hecate helped me I think I’ve even missed that.”

Sabrina put an arm around Cordelia. “That tone, your red hair, you look more and more like your mother every day.”  
Cordelia smiled. “That’s exactly what Auntie Hilda says.”  
Soon, Hilda and Dr. C came out of the kitchen and breakfast began. Cordelia was thrilled; big family meals were her favorite and they were getting rarer and rarer. The only people who were missing were her parents, but they were at home with the twins. The twins, Cordelia thought with a sigh. They were her half-siblings, yet she barely knew them. Judas and Judith had been lost to the family almost their entire lives. Pawns in a seemingly never-ending tag of war between the Spellmans and Blackwood. Of course, Blackwood never really cared for the twins, he just wanted them as weapons. Cordelia groaned and shook her head. Her parents had made her promise not to worry and just enjoy her week at the lake. It was a promise she intended to keep. Although Dr. C and Hilda had no kids of their own, Dr. C’s 2 brothers had 6 kids each, so Cordelia had many people to play with. They went swimming almost every day and bonfire to roast weenies, make smores and sing songs. Cordelia loved coming here each summer. Mortal lives seemed much simpler. Of course, Cordelia wasn’t a mortal and her relaxing vacation came to a halt during an afternoon basketball game when Cordelia spotted a dark-haired boy that was leaning against a tree and watching her. Before anyone could notice it, Cordelia ran off the court and up to the boy.  
“What are you doing here, Zander?” Her voice sounded annoyed.  
“Is that what mortals do all day? Bouncing an orange ball on a hot road?”  
“Would you prefer brimstone?” Cordelia crossed her arms. Something tells me you’re not here to learn the finer points of basketball.”  
“Fine, I come with a warning. Blackwood want his twins back. I’ m only warning you because your my bride-to-be.”  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Not this again! Zander, I will never marry you! You have been asking me to marry since we understand what the ‘marry’ means and I always turn you down. Plus, it doesn’t surprise that your father is having trouble with his new adviser. Everyone knows that Blackwood isn’t trustworthy.”  
Zander smirked. “Fine way to speak of your father.”  
“Blackwood is not my father!” Cordelia objected violently. “He’s no one’s father! He’s not even a person. Blackwood is nothing but a curse that is wearing my true father’s skin. A curse that my father is so ashamed of that he changed his name to Faustus Spellman. They would have destroyed the long ago if your mother hadn’t given him the mark of Cain. So as far as I’m concerned, Blackwood, you and your father can go stick it!”  
“How dare you speak to me like that! I am Alexander Morningstar. Son of the great Satan and his handmaiden, Lilith. I’m the crown prince of hell!”  
I’m Cordelia Spellman, daughter of Faustus and Zelda Spellman. Worshipper of the goddess Hecate, beloved of the moon and stars. As my family has not worshipped your father since before, we born I didn’t know why you keep  
Blackwood is coming after my family!” Cordelia di bothering me!”  
“I told you Blackwood is coming after your family!”  
“Blackwood is coming after my family!” Cordelia dismissed and started to walk away.  
“Hey, don’t walk away from me!” He grabbed her arm.  
“Don’t touch me!” Cordelia turned around and held up her hand. Suddenly, Zander felt a force pushing him back until his back hit the tree trunk. “I think your father is calling you.”  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Zander said before he disappeared before her eyes.

Late the next night, the Spellmans pulled up before the mortuary. Only Cordelia got out of the car, because Sabrina, Hilda and Dr. C all lived in town and Am brose teleported himself to the school in order to get some work done before calling quits for the night. Once Cordelia had gotten her bags inside and had taken off her coat, Cordelia was about to call out when she heard soft talking coming from living room. She went in and there were her parents, only they weren’t alone. Faustus and Zelda sat together in the middle of the sofa, while Judith who was asleep, took up half the sofa, her head on Faustus’s lap. Judas was also asleep only he was on the floor, his head on his father’s shoe. Cordelia took this as a good sign, usually when the twins were out of the dollhouse and normal-sized, they were screaming and throwing things. Not that Cordelia blamed them; when you’re raised by an insanity curse, there’s bound to be trauma.  
“Hi, mom, hi dad. How are they?” Cordelia gestured to the twins.  
“Today was a good day.” Zelda said.  
“But we have long way to go.” Added Faustus.  
It wasn’t until Cordelia went to kiss her mother’s cheek that she saw the pain in her eyes. Zelda cared for the twins as if they were her very own. True, she wasn’t their birth mother, but she had been the midwife that delivered them. Zelda had even given the girl twin her original name of Leticia and had cared for both twins before and after she had become their stepmother. She had lost 15 years with them because Blackwood had raised them in some crazy time bubble. He had also taught them to hate all Spellmans, which is Judas preferred the floor rather than sit next to Zelda. Cordelia solved this by flopping down on the couch, tossing her legs over the side, placing her head in Zelda’s lap and putting her mother’s arm around her.  
She was rewarded with a smile. “So, how was the lake?”  
“Fun and relaxing, as usual.” Cordelia normally would have mentioned her visit from the crown prince of hell, but Zander didn’t say anything that couldn’t wait until breakfast, so she chatted with her parents until her breathing as even as the twins.  
Zelda smiled down at her preteen daughter than looked to her husband. “I think we just lost another one.”  
However, Faustus looked very far away. “Where’s Prudence?”  
“At the academy, I think, prepping for the new schoolyear. Why? Did you need her?”  
“Oh no, dearest. I just can’t believe that, for the first time ever, I know where all 4 of my children are.”  
Zelda placed her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers with his. “We’re going to keep the twins this time, Faustus, I can feel it.”  
“I don’t deserve you, Zelda.” He breathed into her hair. “Any of you.”  
“Faustus, darling, you need to stop saying that. I know how hard you worked to return to me and how hard you work every single day to conquer your demons.”  
“I know I said this before but when you chose me, I vowed to become a better man, one that would be worthy of you.”  
“And here we are” Zelda smiled “13 years later and there has not been a second that I’ve regretted it. That’s why I love you. That’s why I trust you.”  
Faustus kissed his wife, long and deep. “What do you say we tuck these kids in and go to bed ourselves.”  
“Good idea. I’m tired.”  
“You are? Pity.” Faustus teased.  
His wife laughed and kissed him. “I’m never that tired.” She whispered.  
Getting 3 people upstairs and into bed would be a hassle but not for witches. With just a snap of the fingers, everyone was in the correct rooms. Faustus and Zelda went to the attic with the twins. Yes, they were adults in age, but the twins had been through so much trauma that they acted much younger. It made Faustus’s blood boil to think of it as he tucked Judith in and make sure all the good luck charms and dreamcatchers were in place while Zelda finished with Judas. They went down to the second floor, stopping at Cordelia’s door, which was Sabrina’s old room, to check on their daughter.  
“She looks so small in that big bed.”  
Faustus wrapped an arm around his wife’s middle. “Hard to believe that our little mini-you is the most powerful witch ever born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I couldn't bring myself to delete the ending of this, but ch 11, which I'm currently working on, has taken the twins in a different direction. So keep that in mind, bear with me, and stay turned for more!


	2. SECRETS AND CURSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to uncover Edward's lastest secret, Zelda discovered Faustus's hidden journals and an unbelievable betrayal by her brother.

Turns out that telling Hilda about her pregnancy was the easy part. The hard part? Getting Hilda off her back! Zelda submitted to a complete physical exam and she and the babe passed with flying colors. Zelda knew she would, she was a experienced mid-wife as well so, of course, she would take extra care of herself when it came to her own baby. Yet, try to tell Hilda that! From the time they completed her exam until it was time for bed, Hilda constanly fussed over her. Yet, the sisters both agreed on a family meeting tomorrow evening in order to tell Sabrina and Ambrose the news. Zelda added that they should invite Prudence to join them because despite her and Ambrose being in a weird place at the moment, Zelda cared deeply for her stepdaughter and was well aware that the babe she now carried was her half-silbing. Hilda’s fussing began again the moment Zelda opened her eyes the next morning and continued all through breakfast. At one point, it got so bad that Zelda thought about killing Hilda and tossing her in the Cain Pit. On 2nd thought, maybe not. The last time Hilda was in the Cain pit was terrifying, it was the first time Zelda prayed to Hecate, with all their sister witches, for Hilda’s safe return. The moment it seemed that Hilda was gone forever was the longest and scariest moment of Zelda’s life. Zelda swore that before Hilda’s hand pushed through the dirt, Zelda was 1 second away from digging up the grave by her fingernails. Anyway, Hilda had ever suggested that Zelda stay home today. What for?! Zelda wanted to yell at her baby sister. She had 6 months left of this pregnancy, surely the Academy couldn’t do without its headmistress for half a year! Still, Zelda found herself reassuring Hilda that she would walk to school rather than teleporting. It took her much longer than she orginally thought. When Zelda finally got there, she found herself turning left rather than to the right and to her office. Zelda stopped by the school’s infurnity where she found Prudence tending to Dorcus. Dorcus had been killed by Blackwood 3 months ago and although the Cain pit had worked its magic on both her and Elspbeth, for some unknown reason, recovery was always much so for witches that weren’t Spellmans.  
Zelda approached the girls and greeted them with a big smile. “Good morning, Dorcus. Hello Prudence. How are you ladies today?”  
“We’re fine, Mistress Spellman.” Prudence answered for herself and the other weird sister.  
“We were just talking about Agatha.” Added Dorcus. “We’re worried about our sister, Mistress Spellman. Is there any news?”  


Turns out that telling Hilda about her pregnancy was the easy part. The hard part? Getting Hilda off her back! Zelda submitted to a complete physical exam and she and the babe passed with flying colors. Zelda knew she would, she was a experienced mid-wife as well so, of course, she would take extra care of herself when it came to her own baby. Yet, try to tell Hilda that! From the time they completed her exam until it was time for bed, Hilda constanly fussed over her. Yet, the sisters both agreed on a family meeting tomorrow evening in order to tell Sabrina and Ambrose the news. Zelda added that they should invite Prudence to join them because despite her and Ambrose being in a weird place at the moment, Zelda cared deeply for her stepdaughter and was well aware that the babe she now carried was her half-silbing. Hilda’s fussing began again the moment Zelda opened her eyes the next morning and continued all through breakfast. At one point, it got so bad that Zelda thought about killing Hilda and tossing her in the Cain Pit. On 2nd thought, maybe not. The last time Hilda was in the Cain pit was terrifying, it was the first time Zelda prayed to Hecate, with all their sister witches, for Hilda’s safe return. The moment it seemed that Hilda was gone forever was the longest and scariest moment of Zelda’s life. Zelda swore that before Hilda’s hand pushed through the dirt, Zelda was 1 second away from digging up the grave by her fingernails. Anyway, Hilda had ever suggested that Zelda stay home today. What for?! Zelda wanted to yell at her baby sister. She had 6 months left of this pregnancy, surely the Academy couldn’t do without its headmistress for half a year! Still, Zelda found herself reassuring Hilda that she would walk to school rather than teleporting. It took her much longer than she orginally thought. When Zelda finally got there, she found herself turning left rather than to the right and to her office. Zelda stopped by the school’s infurnity where she found Prudence tending to Dorcus. Dorcus had been killed by Blackwood 3 months ago and although the Cain pit had worked its magic on both her and Elspbeth, for some unknown reason, recovery was always much so for witches that weren’t Spellmans.  
Zelda frowned. “I’m sorry, girls, but no. There is no news, no one has seen any of them in months.” Zelda was sorry to have be bearer of such bad news she changed the subject, fast. “Dorcus, sit up please, I’ll like to see how you’re healing.”  
Dorcus obeyed and Zelda was pleased to see the girl pulled herself up with very little effort. The oldest witch moved to sit behind Dorcus and gently pulled the nightgown up to take a look at the wound then Zelda stood. “Getting smaller everyday. I won’t be surprised if you were up and walking around by next week.” Papers appeared magically in Zelda’s hand. “Plus, if your work continues like this, you may be able to graduate earlier than planned.” She handed Dorcus her corrected assignment and turned to Prudence. “May I have a quick word with you, out in hall?”  
“Of course.” Prudence nodded. “Be right back, sister.”  
“Take care, Dorcus.” Zelda said.  
As soon as they stepped into the hallway, Prudence wore a worried look. “Did you lie? Is it my father? The twins? Agatha?”  
“No, there’s no new information.” Zelda reassured her. “I simply wanted to ask you if you had any plans for this evening?”  
“Oh.” Prudence wasn’t expecting this. “Nothing, really. Why?”  
“Hilda and I are holding a family meeting tonight and I would like you to join us.”  
Prudence was confused again. “You want me at a family meeting? But I’m not a Spellman.”  
“You may not be a Spellman,” Zelda said slowly.  
Prudence smiled but still seemed anxious. She looked up at Zelda though her lashes. “Will Ambrose be there?”  
“Yes, he will,” Zelda answered, her tone only slightly shaper, “but don’t worry. My announcement has nothing to do with the two of you, I promise. You don’t have to sit or speak with him, if you don’t wish to. It’s just that it took me the entire day yesterday to summon the courage to tell my sister my news. I rather not waste the rest of the week chasing down you children one by one.”  
Prudence now looked amused. “Alright, I’ll be there.”  
“Wonderful. 7 o’clock? My place?”  
The younger witch nodded as a bell rung.  
Zelda was startled. “Why on earth is that bell ringing? It’s far too early for morning assembly!”  
“No, Mistress Spellman. The bell is right on time. See?” Prudence pointed at a nearby clock.  
Zelda sighed. “Walking takes too damn long. I don’t know why mortals do it.”

That afternoon found Zelda working at her desk. After correcting classwork, Zelda wanted to work on the school’s budget. She searched for the ledger all around her desk then groaned when she realized that she had forgotten it at home. Secure in the knowledge that Hilda was in class, Zelda stood up and said the words that teleported her home. She found the dumb book and was to leave again when the doorbell rang.  
Zelda slung her head back. Unbelievable! “Could someone get the door, please?” Silence. “Sabrina? Ambrose?” After even more silence, she even tried, “Hilda!” Nothing. “What is even the point of keeping the funeral home open if no one is home during the day to run it?” Zelda muttered to herself as she walked through the front parlor and opened the door. On the other side stood a harmless old lady who smiled up at Zelda.  
“Hello, dear, “ The old lady said. “I’m afraid I’m having a bit of car trouble. I was wondering if I could use your phone, just for a moment?”  
Zelda sighed. “Come in.” Zelda backed up to allow the old woman to pass by her. “Please make it quick.” Zelda said as she shuts the door. “I’m in a hurry.” As soon as she turned, Zelda could feel rough hands pushing her up against the door as well as cold steel against her throat as Zelda looks into the eyes of Blackwood.  
“I can’t believe you actually fell for that! I mean, it’s the oldest trick in the book!” Blackwood laughed. “You stupid, Spellman whore!”  
“I’m not whore!” Zelda spat. “As much as I regret it, every single day, I’m your wife and I’m going to have your child!” Zelda gasped. The moment the words left her lips, she regretted them, wished with all her heart she could take them back, but it was far too late for that.  
Blackwood seems dazed and lowered the knife from her throat. “You’re pregnant?”  
Zelda was unsure of what to do or say next. Should she lie? Just kidding? Deny he was the father? Shove him away? Kneel him in the groin? Before she could decide what to do, Blackwood let out a cry of pain. Zelda looked down and saw that his left wrist, the one that held the knife, was being twisted, but by who? They were alone and Zelda hadn’t spelled him. Yet, the twisting continued until he had to drop the knife. He looked at Zelda and just before his noise started to bleed massively. Blackwood tried to stop the nosebleed with his hands, and he turned his back to Zelda.  
“Not now, you pathetic little weakling! If you were stupid enough to make another Spellman, it’s just one more for me to kill!”  
“I’ve told you before to stay away from Zelda and her family!”  
Who is he talking to? Zelda wondered.  
When he had cleaned up the blood and turned back to Zelda, he smiled at her and his eyes were soft. “A child, Zelda. Our child, do you know how long I’ve waited for this?”  
Zelda had just enough time to return his smile before Faustus groaned and grabbed his head as if he suddenly had a massive headache. “Run, Zelda. I can’t hold him off for long.”  
She touched his arm. “Faustus, what’s wrong with you? What’s happening?”  
“Just go, Zelda.”  
“I won’t leave you like this.” She objected.  
“JUST GO!” He spoke in Latin and suddenly Zelda was back in the office at the academy.  
“What was that?” She wondered out loud to no one.

“Maybe we should do this other night.”  
“Maybe you should learn to trust the children and stop putting things off.”  
They had just finished supper and both Spellman sisters were huddled at the sink, washing dishes. It was nearly 7 o’clock and Zelda was feeling anxious about sharing her news again.  
“Apparently, you feel anxious sharing news of this pregnancy with anyone.” Commented Hilda.  
Anyone but the mad father. Zelda thought. She had replayed her bizarre meeting with Faustus this afternoon a million times in her head and still had no idea what to make of it. Zelda finally decided that until she knew what it meant; she would keep it to herself.  
“Well, we’re all done here.” Hilda announced as she placed the last plate in the cupboard. “Shall we call them down?”  
Zelda sighed but nodded her head. Hilda left the kitchen briefly.  
“Sabrina! Ambrose! Could you come down here, please? It’s time for a family meeting!”  
Meanwhile, Zelda braced herself and lit up a cigarette. Soon, all Spellman family members were sitting around the kitchen table.  
For a long time, Zelda said nothing, so Hilda took the lead. “You see, my loves, we have news.” Sabrina leaned forward but Hilda saw this and raised a hand. “Before you ask, it’s not Father Blackwood or anyone else who is with him. This is good news for bloody once.” Hilda smiled at Zelda as a knock was heard and Prudence appeared in the doorway.  
“Hello?”  
“Why is she here?” Asked Ambrose.  
Prudence got defensive. “I was invited!”  
Ambrose shrugged. “Fine, then, I’ll go!”  
“Sit down! Both of you!” Zelda proclaimed, standing up. “This news is hard enough to tell you at all! You can at least give me 5 minutes of your time.”  
Ambrose and Prudence both sat down across from each other as Sabrina held Zelda’s hand.  
“So, what is this news, Aunt Z?”  
Zelda sat back down, took a break and said it. “Children, I’m going to have a baby.”  
“That wonderful!” Sabrina cried out.  
Zelda tried not to make a face. “It is?”  
“Of course,” Sabrina seemed excited. “So, when are you and Mambo Marie going to adopt?”  
Suddenly, Zelda felt like banging her head on the table, repeatedly. “No niece, you don’t understand. This has nothing to do with Mambo Marie, in fact we broke up yesterday. I was actually referring to the fact that…I’m currently 7 months pregnant.”  
Ambrose was the first one to put it together. “7 months?! Then Father Blackwood is”  
“the father, yes.” Zelda finished for him.  
Ambrose was silent, but only for a moment. “How are you feeling, auntie? Are you healthy?”  
Zelda smiled. “I am. Thank you, Ambrose.”  
Sabrina was confused. “How can you be having a healthy pregnancy? You drink regularly, I mean, you’re smoking right now and how are you in your 7th month? You’re not even showing.”  
“Sabrina, love,” Hilda answered. “I think you’re confusing this pregnancy with a human one. Alcohol and smoking are not harmful to a witch’s body, before, during or after pregnancy and a witch pregnancy is 13 months so it’s rare to start showing before the middle of the 8th month, even later for a lean woman like your Aunt Zelda.”  
“But she’s healthy?”  
“Completely.” Hilda nodded. “I gave her and the baby a complete physical and I’ m happy with the results.”  
“What about the shooting?” Ambrose asked.  
“The fact that Zelda and her baby both survived the shooting is nothing short of a miracle.” Hilda continued.  
Zelda was happy that her family was more worried about her and the baby’s health than who the father was. Yet she was still worried about 1 thing.  
“Prudence? You haven’t said anything yet. Are you alright?”  
Wordlessly, Prudence got up, stalked out and a moment later, they all heard the door slammed. Hilda started to rise, but Zelda placed a hand on her sister’s arm. “No, I’ll go.”

Zelda found Prudence on the far side of the deck, arms folded and staring up at the moon. Zelda placed herself beside her slowly. “I’m sorry if the news came as a shock.”  
Prudence turned her head to look at her stepmother. “No, Sister Zelda, I’m sorry. It was a stupid, childish way to react.”  
“And why did you react that way?” Zelda questioned slowly, gently.  
“I just thought I didn’t protect my sisters; I didn’t protect the twins and what if this baby is another sibling I can’t protect. I’m so angry and I’m taking it out on the world, especially poor Ambrose but the fact remains that it’s all my fault!”  
“I’m sorry. I’m a bit lost. What’s your fault?”  
“Everything!” Prudence pounded on the railing. “If I hadn’t betrayed you and told my father that Leticia was alive and where she was, who knows where we be? The twins could still be babies, Dorcus wouldn’t had died and Agatha wouldn’t be lost or-“  
“Or we could all be locked away in the dungeons or we could all be dead.” Zelda said sternly. “We will get the twins and Agatha back 1 day, I promise you. You know that I love the twins like they were my very own, but I had a hard time holding on to them because I have no blood claim to them.” Zelda placed a hand over her middle. “With this baby, it’s completely different.”  
“I know, and I also know that you’ll be a wonderful mother to my new baby brother or sister.”  
Zelda smiled. “Thank you, child. That means a lot.”  
Prudence gave a short, bitter little laugh. “You want to know something completely crazy? Sometimes, I still miss him. I miss my father. Not that raving lunatic that would kill any one of us on sight but the man he was before, from earlier. I remember that when I was little, even before I knew he was my father, he used to give me piggybacks rides, day or night, no matter how busy he was. He used me to sneak me in treats, chocolates or little candies, always 4 at a time. 1 for me, 1 for both my sisters and 1 to save for later and-“ Prudence drew a breath as if forcing herself to stop. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. That man is gone now. Crazy, right.”  
“No, dear child, not so crazy. In fact, something happened today that-“  
“Who is that?”  
Zelda turned so she could see what Prudence was seeing. Standing right before the Spellman house was an odd little man who appeared to be dressed in a grey bellhop suit.  
“I don’t know who that is.” Zelda responded. “But I’ll deal with him. Get back inside the house.”  
“Actually, I want to go back to check on Dorcas.”  
“Fine, just take the backstairs.”  
Prudence nodded and the 2 women went in opposite directions. The bellhop guy came closer as Zelda came down the front steps.  
“Are you Zelda Blackwood?”  
She rolled her eyes. “It’s actually Zelda Spellman, but yes.”  
“Hi, I’ve come to bring you to hell.” He said cheerfully.  
“Oh, really?” Zelda couldn’t tell if he was supernatural or an insane mortal.  
“You are Lilith’s midwife, right?” Zelda nodded, even with everything going on, she couldn’t believe she almost forgot about Lilith and the dark lord.  
“You need to come with me, now.”  
“Alright, just let me go get my medical bag.”  
Without warning, the bellhop reached out and grabbed Zelda’s wrist in a death grip. “If you ‘re not back in 5 minutes, I have my orders to hunt you down, drag you to hell and you will not return with any of the information you seek!” He hissed unexpectedly.  
“I’ll be right back.” Zelda said firmly and shook herself free. When she was out of the bellhop’s sight, Zelda ran into the house and straight to kitchen. “Hilda! Hilda, has Sabrina and Ambrose gone back upstairs?”  
“Yeah.” Hilda nodded. “How’s Prudence?”  
“What? Oh, she’s fine but right now, we have more pressing issues to attend to. Outside is Lucifer’s minion is outside. I’ll apparently start attending to Lilith tonight.”  
“What? Now?”  
Zelda nodded as she went to get her medical bag out of the hallway closet.  
“You know Zelds,” Hilda said. “I’ve been thinking, with your condition and everything, maybe I should go be Lilith’s midwife in you place.”  
Zelda stopped and looked at her sister. “That’s a kind offer, Hildy, but you know how tricky the dark lord can be. If he asked for me, there must be a reason.  
Hilda nodded. “You’re right.”  
Zelda sighed. “I hope I won’t be long and just in case they ask; please tell the children I’m just doing bed check at the school. We shouldn’t worry them until we know more.”  
Hilda nodded. “Okay.” Zelda started to walk away. “Oh, and Sister? Be careful.”  
Zelda nodded and was gone.

She let the bellhop lead her to hell. It was funny how if only a year ago Zelda would be wide-eyed, trying to take in every single detail of the kingdom of the dark lord she had worshipped since childhood. Now, Zelda kept her head down as she followed the bellhop into hell’s palace and into Lilith’s bedroom.  
“Zelda Spellman?” Lilith shrieked as Zelda rounded the corner. “Of all the witches in all the realms, you asked Zelda Spellman to be my midwife?”  
“Calm yourself, Lilith. Remember, I know best.” Lucifer then noticed that Zelda in the doorway. “Aw, Lady Blackwood! Right on time. I’ll just leave you ladies to check on the welfare of my son in peace.”  
“I feel the need to remind you that I’m only doing this to get that information about my brother you promised me.” Zelda said. “Be ready.”  
Lucifer bowed out of the room mockingly. For the next hour, Zelda carried out her midwife duties with as little conversation as possible.  
Lilith broke the silence. “Are you scared of me?”  
Zelda looked up. “I’m not scared of anything or anyone.”  
“Well, thank you for doing this for me.”  
“I’m not doing this for you. Your master has information that could affect my family and I need to know what it is.”  
Lilith rolled her eyes. “Your family. You really would do anything for them?”  
“Yes. I would kill or die for any one of them.”  
“Even your baby? Oh, don’t look so shocked. You know the dark lord knows everything. Frankly, I was shocked that you agreed to do this, considering Blackwood’s role in this.”  
“What does any of this have to do with Blackwood?” Zelda asked.  
Right on cue, the bellhop showed up. “All finished?”  
Zelda stood up. “Yes, we’re finished.”  
The bellhop told Zelda she would see Lilith once every month until the baby was born. He led Zelda to the dining room where Lucifer sat waiting.  
“Aw, Lady Blackwood! How is my son?”  
“The baby is fine.” Zelda explained, putting her bag down and sat down. “Yet, Lilith is not far along enough to determined gender. She’s 4 months,3 weeks and 5 days pregnant. The date sticks in my mind for that was the very night I was shot. But I’m done talking.” Zelda sat back. “It’s your turn.”  
Lucifer smiled calmly and sat back. “So, our deal was prenatal care for information, right?”  
“Right but not just information. You said that my brother, Edward was keeping yet another secret from our family and I’m so ready to know what that secret is.”  
“Years ago,” Lucifer started, “Edward came to me begging to marry the mortal, Diana. To gain my permission, Edward agreed to sign the book of beast on behalf of his firstborn child.”  
Zelda was unimpressed. “I know all this! I was Edward’s witness when he did sign Sabrina’s name in your book. You have to do better.”  
“Really, Lady Blackwood. You need to learn some patience. I was about to say that signing Sabrina’s name in my book was Edward’s idea. Since all my followers sign their names when they’re 16 anyway I thought Edward’s idea was a little weak; so, I added my own 2nd condition and Edward agreed to it.  
“There was a 2nd condition to marry Diana?” Zelda suddenly found it hard to breathe.  
“Indeed.” Lucifer waved his hand and an open book appeared on the table before Zelda. “Read the last entry of the page.”  
Zelda sighed and read out loud. “In order to marry the mortal, Diana Sawyer, I, Edward Theodore Spellman, do agree and vow to do the following; to sign my firstborn child’s name in the book of the beast and to condemn the marriage of a close relative. Wait, this makes no sense. Edward never mentions a 2nd condition and ‘condemn the marriage of a close relative’, what does that mean? Who’s the close relative?” Zelda looked up to find herself sitting in a chair at the table inside her own kitchen. “What?” Zelda looked to see the book she was just looking at was gone. “Damn it!” Zelda closed her eyes and held her head in her palm.  
“Aunt Zelda?” Zelda looked up to see Sabrina near the kitchen entrance. “Are you okay? I didn’t hear you come home from the academy.”  
“I just teleported home.” Zelda answered as she watched Sabrina get herself a glass of water. “Sabrina, where is your Aunt Hilda?” Zelda tried to keep her tone as calm as she could.  
“She went down to Dr. C’s a while ago. Well, back to homework.” Sabrina sighed and started to exit the room. Then she turned back. “Oh, Aunt Hilda did call an hour ago. Something about eloping.”  
“Eloping?!” Now Zelda couldn’t hide her panic.  
“Relax, Aunt Z, I’m sure she was kidding.”  
“Of course.” Zelda smiled and kept it in place until Sabrina went upstairs. When Sabrina was out of sight, Zelda raced outside and down the stairs. Once in the yard, Zelda took great care not to be seen by any of the house windows before she teleported herself downtown and right in front of the bookstore. Zelda rushed in the door.  
“Hilda?! Dr. Cerberus?! Hecate, please be here!”  
“Zelds?” Hilda came up from the back, Dr. C right behind her.  
Zelda put her hand on her chest. “Hildy, you are here! You called Sabrina and told her you were eloping. Please tell me you were joking.”  
Hilda smiled. “Of course, we were joking. Zelds, calm down. Think of the baby.”  
Zelda closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. “Sister, we have a problem. My 1st instinct was right. Edward was keeping a big secret from us.”  
“I’ll go make some tea.” Dr. C offered.

“So, let me this straight,” Hilda said 20 minutes later over tea and cookies. “In order to marry Diana, Edward agreed not only to sign Sabrina’s name but also to condemn the marriage of a close relative.”  
“Yes.” Her sister nodded.  
“Well, maybe it’s not true.” Hilda suggested. “The dark lord isn’t exactly known for his honesty.”  
“Oh, it’s real.” Zelda assured her. “I saw the book; it was definitely Edward’s handwriting. Plus, if it was a lie, Lucifer would’ve drowned me in details but he basically just gave me one sentence for one appointment. I won’t know more for an entire month.”  
“Well, you know what they say. The devil’s in the details.” Dr. C said.  
Hilda smiled at his bad pun while Zelda just rolled her eyes.

It was those exact details that drove Zelda crazy. Over the next few days, as much as she tried to busy herself with school and family, her mind was filled with questions. Which marriage had Edward condemned? Was it a marriage that already happened or was it one that was, yet it be? If so, could it be prevented? Condemn the marriage how and how close a relative would it have to be? The Spellmans were an ancient family with many, many distant cousins. Maybe Edward somehow tricked Lucifer by make sure that marriage never took place. No, Satan never would brought something utter useless to her attention, and Edward would have said something! These thoughts went round and round in Zelda’s mind like a hamster on a wheel.  
By the 4th night, Zelda was dressing herself for bed. Her mind was desperate for answers but, she had none, and she was searching. Yesterday, she invented an excuse to borrow Edward’s journal from Sabrina. She read half of it last night and the other half in the morning and found no even a clue about a condemned marriage. Zelda and Hilda bid goodnight to each other and turned off the light. As Zelda got comfortable in her bed, Zelda found herself thinking about hiding places that could hold Edward’s secret. She knew every secret hiding place in the Spellman house and would have found any of Edward’s secrets long ago. That’s left the school, maybe, the office…  
The office! Zelda’s eyes snapped open. Zelda’s mind went back a week when she and Mambo Marie stumbled across a secret button that loosen a panel. Life got busy and Zelda forgot all about it, until now. Zelda looked over her shoulder to find Hilda asleep. Zelda whispered the words and teleported herself to her office. Wearing nothing but her nightgown and bare feet, Zelda tiptoed to the door and looked in the hallway. All was silent and dark, it seemed like everyone was asleep. Zelda closed her door and switched on her desk lamp. Zelda then moved the globe statue, bent down and found the small button. She watched the panel that moved just like the last time it was pressed as she pressed the button and the panel moved once again.  
“Now, let’s see what you’re hiding, Edward.”  
Zelda pushed the loose panel aside and pulled a small stain-less steel box out.  
She bought the locked box to her desk and sat down. Locks to witches are child’s play. Zelda stared at the lock for 5 seconds before it popped opened. She opened the lid and found a photo of a black panther, a pearl necklace and some plain black notebooks labelled from 1 to 10. Zelda took the 1st notebook, opened it and found that the handwriting wasn’t Edward’s. It was Faustus’s.

Once Zelda had started reading Faustus’s old journals, she just couldn’t stop. It was like finding a really good book, a page turner that she just found impossible to put down. Even when she was supposed to be doing other things like teaching class, saying mass, preparing lessons or doing anything else, Zelda found herself thinking about the journals and when she could read more. The fact that Faustus was the author of all this only made it more compelling. Faustus had told Zelda he had a difficult relationship with his father, but the more Zelda read from the first journal, the more Zelda realized how much he downplayed it…a lot. Zelda was horrified as she read about the serious level of mental and physical abuse a young Faustus suffered from both his parents. Zelda was also very touched as she read on and discovered how Faustus’s schoolboy crush developed into a genuine mature love and respect of a young man for his sweetheart. Zelda remembered how angry and annoyed she felt that Faustus wouldn’t proposed to her when they were young. Last year, he confessed that he had asked Edward for her hand and the entire conversation was recorded in 1 of the journals and Edward’s reply was downright cruel. Zelda was so consumed with the writing of the journals, that the days blended and before she knew it, 2 weeks had passed and one day, after mass, Zelda summoned all her courage and announced her pregnancy to the entire coven. Sure, she got a few evil looks, but most were supportive and happy for her, most.  
“You’re pregnant? How are you pregnant?! You should have told me yourself!”  
It was Monday morning and Zelda was sitting at her desk, in the middle of yet another journal when she looked up and saw a very angry Mambo Marie. “Is something wrong?” Zelda asked.  
“Yes, something is wrong! I walk into the staff room this morning and everyone but me knew you were pregnant! You should have told me yourself!”  
Zelda stood up. “First of all, if you insist on yelling at me, you can at least close the door. Secondly, other than my family, I told everyone in the coven at the same time, yesterday at mass.”  
“But I don’t go to your mass. I have a different faith than you.” Marie called over her shoulder as she went to close the door. “Could you have told me yourself?”  
“I’m sorry, Marie. I forgot.”  
“You forgot? You forgot?!”  
“Yes, I forgot! On top of this baby, I have a million and 1 things to do! Between running this school, caring for my family and not to mention breaking my head over trying to figure out Edward’s latest secret.”  
“You at least owe me-“  
“I’m 8 months pregnant and we only met 5 months ago. I don’t owe you a damn thing!” Zelda snapped.  
“They’re laughing at you, you know, the coven, this school. There are already whisperings everywhere that Blackwood is the father!” When Zelda looked down, Marie’s eyes bulged. “You mean, he really is! Wait until I tell the others that their leader, their high priestess and headmistress is sleeping with the very man who wants us all dead!”  
“It’s not like that!” Zelda growled. “Faustus is, he has changed. For 16 years, he was this coven’s high priest, even before that he was a respected and gifted teacher here at this academy and even before that he was a brilliant student here, always flipping back and forth for top grades with 1 other student and I was that student!”  
“Then what changed?”  
“I don’t know!” Zelda rushed to the fireplace. An excuse to turn her back to the other woman before Marie could see the tears in her eyes. “You have no idea how badly I want the answer that question,” Zelda continued once she composed herself. “Granted, Faustus never was perfect by any means, but I never expected him to turn into a raving lunatic literally overnight.”  
Marie softly placed her hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Cherie, truly I am. I shouldn’t have stormed in here and started yelling at you. I came in here to ask you something. Do you break up with me to protect me from Blackwood?”  
“Yes.” Zelda confessed.  
Marie nodded. “I thought so, my poor baby. But I have something that can help.” Marie pressed something small into Zelda’s palm. “I thought you might be afraid to get rid of this mistake on your own, I figured that’s why you let this get so far so I’ll aid you.” Marie whispered and kissed Zelda.  
Zelda looked down at the tiny vital of blood red liquid in her hand. Zelda thought she knew what this was but, for Marie’s sake, she had better be wrong. “What is this?” Zelda demanded.  
“It’s easy, ma Cherie. All you do is put this, all of it, into the tea you have with your dinner tonight, have a deep, long sleep and by sunrise, there will be no more baby, and we can resume our romance.”  
Zelda nodded knowingly, as her anger returned 100 times hotter. Zelda gripped the vital before she tossed it into the fireplace. Then Zelda had to walk away because the temptation to slap the voodoo witch was just too great.  
“Hey!” Marie objected.  
“How dare you?!” Zelda hissed. “You walked in here, after talking to some of the staff, not to talk to me, not to support me, but you just start screaming at me and when we finally calm down, you say that your original intention for coming in here was to slip me an abortion potion?”  
“I am supporting you. I’m trying to help you. Like I said, I thought you might be afraid to get rid of this mistake on your own. That is why you kept this to yourself for so long, yes?”  
“No!” Zelda objected. “The reason I kept this to myself was because I knew that the witch’s council has no say about this pregnancy after the 7th month, even if the father is a wanted criminal. That should tell you how much I want this child. For Hecate’s sake, I’m a trained mid-wife, Marie. I know how to end a pregnancy and if I wanted to end this one, I would’ve done it months ago and not made it common knowledge to the entire coven.”  
Marie looked confused. “Wait, you’re a mid-wife? I thought you were a teacher.”  
“I’m both, actually.” Zelda was just now realizing how little she and Marie knew each other.  
“Whatever.” Marie shook her head. “If you have this child, you’ll be bound to Blackwood forever.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“We had a good thing starting between us. You are willing to turn your back on that and for what? To raise Blackwood’s bastard!”  
Zelda took a step forward. “I realize that having Blackwood blood will give my child problems down the line but being a bastard won’t be 1 of them.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I’m married, Marie, for almost 10 months now.”  
“But you said you had almost no experience-“  
“I lied!” Zelda snapped. “Just like I lied when I told you that the kids were mocking me when they called me Lady Blackwood, it actually my true legal name. I’m 8 months along with my husband’s child and I swear that no one in the world will harm my baby!”  
Mambo Marie crossed her arms. “I can’t be with someone who would keep a murder’s child.”  
“I can’t be with someone who would blame an innocent child for the sins of the father!”  
“Fine!”  
Fine! Unless you have any school matters to discuss, get out of my office.” Zelda watched her go, knowing she had made the decision. She then returned to her desk and the journal she was reading. Turns out, Zelda announced her pregnancy just in time. For 2 nights later, she toweled off from a bath, Zelda discovered a tiny, yet growing baby bump. In wonder, she touched it and smiled.  
“Hello, in there. I don’t want you to worry. Mommy loves you so much already. Your aunt Hilda, your sister and your cousins all are excited to meet you and I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“Zelda Spellman, get to bed!”  
“I told you, Hilda, 5 more minutes.”  
Hilda put out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table with her sister. “You told me that 2 bloody hours ago. It’s 2:20 AM.”  
It was only then that Zelda finally looked up. “Are you serious?”  
“Yes.” Hilda nodded. “I know I told you at your check-up this morning that you and the babe are still doing great, but you still need to sleep. You’re at the school all day and you’ve fallen into this habit of reading all night. When are you supposed to get your rest?” Zelda only reply was to drop the book she was holding and stretch. Hilda glanced at the notebook on the table. “Which journal are you on now? Number 6?”  
“Number 7,” Zelda corrected “I gave 6 to Prudence, for some passages concerned her mother and I felt it was only right for her to have it.”  
Hilda nodded understandingly. “At least, are you finding answers? Do you know whose marriage Edward doomed?”  
“No,” Zelda sighed, getting up from the table to get herself a glass of milk. “If anything, I’m more confused than ever.” Zelda sat back at the table. “Hilda, what did Edward tell you about Faustus and Constance’s courtship?”  
“Not much, why?”  
“Please, humor me.”  
“I think Edward told me that they were pen pals and over a year, the letters turned romantic and they were married less than a month after Constance moved to Greendale.”  
Zelda nodded. “That’s always the story I was told too.” Zelda picked up the journal. “But this paints a very different picture. Faustus writes that he didn’t even know Constance when she moved here, and that Edward blackmailed him into that marriage.”  
“ Blackmailed him? How?”  
“Faustus wrote a senior thesis, an article about demonology,” Zelda explained. “I knew that it took him years to perfected it, to get it just right, and when it was finally ready, Edward threatened not to publish it unless he married Constance. This was Faustus’s life work, not publishing it would have been career suicide. Edward had no right to hold it over his head. And it’s not only that, when it to Faustus, Edward only told us half-truths if not complete lies.”  
“Yeah, but Zelds, these journals were written by Father Blackwood. Are you sure that you can trust any of these writings?”  
“Faustus’s official journal is in the academy’s archive, just like all the other high priests. I found these in a hidden place in the office,” Zelda told Hilda. “Along with the journals, I found a picture of a black panther, which I learnt from reading the journals, is Faustus’s familiar. I also found a pearl necklace which I still don’t know who the owner is. He had no reasons to lie in these journals, the writings are way too personal.”  
Hilda made a face. “Sounds like a lot of wondering for a man who wants to kill us.”  
“I’m not even sure about that anymore since-“  
“Since what?”  
Zelda could’ve kicked herself. “I wasn’t going to tell you this until I knew what it means, but the night we told the children about my pregnancy, I-I saw Blackwood.”  
“What?! Where?!”  
“Here, at the house. He used the glamour of an old woman; I was in a hurry and not paying attention, so I let him in and he did attack me but when I told him about the pregnancy”  
“You told him about the pregnancy?!”  
Zelda shrugged. “It just slipped out. But it turned out to be a blessing because he tried to stop himself.”  
“Tried?”  
“It was so odd, Hildy. He was arguing with himself and it was like he was fighting with himself from the inside. It was Faustus who teleported me to safety.”  
Hilda sighed as both sisters got up from the table. “A condemned marriage, secret journals and 2 sides of Father Blackwood. What does it all mean?”  
“I don’t know.” Zelda switched off the light. “But I fully intend to find out.”

Nearly 3 weeks later, Lucifer summoned the bellhop. “It’s time for an update on my son. Go fetch Lady Blackwood.”  
“No need, gentlemen.” Zelda came into view. “Here I am.”  
Lucifer smiled. “Lady Blackwood, right on time. Edger to serve me again?”  
“Edger for my next payment. Shall we?”  
The bellhop led Zelda to Lilith’s room and the 2nd appointment was under way. It went just as well and as quick as the 1st time.  
“How’s the baby?” Lilith asked.  
“Fine.” Zelda replied, anxious to get back to Lucifer to shed light on Edward’s secret.  
“Could you pass me my dress please? You’re closer to it.”  
Zelda looked behind her where Lilith’s dress was hanging on the back of a chair. Zelda sighed as she went to get it. However, as soon as Zelda touched the dress, the room changed around her, and she was somewhere else. Zelda blinked; she was in what appeared to be a narrow hallway. The sound of dripping water made Zelda’s head turned left. She saw a bathroom, in the middle of the room was a standalone bathtub. Nobody was in the tub, but it was filled with murky water.  
“Demoness, are you sure this will work?”  
“What do you care? I promised you the mark of Cain either way.”  
Zelda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Zelda’s heart was in her throat as she turned her head right. The room was a bedroom and at that exact moment, there was a couple having sex but not just any couple. Zelda could see Lilith’s head on the pillow. She couldn’t see the man’s face, but she knew those tattoos anywhere.  
“Faustus?”  
A clock rang out and Zelda noticed the time and because there was a calendar under the clock, Zelda also knew the date.  
“No!”  
“Hey, where is my dress?” Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder, and as suddenly as she left hell, she was back. As soon as she saw Lilith, Zelda grabbed the other woman’s arm roughly, backing her against the wall, pinning her there by putting her arm against Lilith’s throat.  
“What game are you playing at?” Zelda demanded.  
“What? I just asked you to pass me my dress?”  
“Oh? Did you spell it because the moment I touched it, I was set up that I knew that the mortal that shares your face, shot me at the exact moment you were in bed with my husband!”  
The bellhop showed up just then. “Lady Blackwood, are you done? The dark lord will see you now.”  
“Good. There’s something important to tell him.” Fuming, Zelda followed the bellhop to the same room where she met Lucifer the 1st time. As soon as she saw him, she dropped a bombshell. “It’s not your baby.”  
“What?”  
“Lilith showed me the night she conceived, and it wasn’t you in her bed.”  
“Oh.” Lucifer dismissed easily. “It’s my child. I was just wearing Blackwood’s skin when it happened.”  
Zelda was confused. “Wait, if you were still using Faustus’s body when the child was made, wouldn’t Faustus’s sperm have to-“ Zelda stopped herself and held up her hand. “Never mind. I really don’t want to know.”  
“I’m impressed, Lady Blackwood. Most wives would have stomped off in a jealous rage.”  
His smug smile told Zelda everything. “It was you who spelled the dress, to test me.” His smile only grew bigger making Zelda extremely annoyed. “Whatever, I don’t have time to play games. The babe and its mother are doing well. Now, I’ve come to collect payment. Tell me whose marriage Edward condemned and how.”  
Lucifer shook his head, “No, no, no. Those are too many juicy details for 1 visit.”  
“What if I could sweeten the deal?” Zelda pulled out a small envelope from her pocket. “This has the child’s first picture as well as the gender.”  
“Lilith has already assured me that it’s a boy.”  
“Do you trust Lilith then? The same Lilith who betrayed you, trapped you and tried to take over your kingdom. The same Lilith who has every reason to tell that she’s carrying your son and heir?”  
Lucifer said nothing; he just snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the table and he held out his hand for the information. He took it greedily when Zelda passed it to him before Zelda sat down and read what was in the book. Zelda gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
“No! I don’t believe you! You’re lying! Edward would never do this!”  
“I’m sorry, do you not know your own brother’s handwriting?” Lucifer sounded bored. “It’s right after signing an infant Sabrina’s name in the book of the beast and you know that’s true.”  
Zelda read the passage again, out loud as if that would make it more real. “I, Edward Spellman, do hereby condemn the marriage of my sister, Zelda Spellman to Faustus Blackwood. Should this marriage ever come into being the groom will suffer from insaniam maledictum spell. This curse will come into effect as soon as they are pronounced husband and wife.”  
Lucifer was done with her. Zelda could feel herself being teleported. She ripped the page out of the book. A second later, she was home and still holding the page. Zelda saw that her sister was nearby.  
“Hilda, I think it’s time we told the children what’s going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE ON COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. THE MEMORIES OF FAUSTUS BLACKWOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if they should free Faustus from the insanity curse, the Spellmans probe the depths of Blackwood's memories.

CHAPTER 3-THE MEMORIES OF FAUSTUS BLACKWOOD  
What?!” Said a confused Ambrose.  
“What?!” Echoed a bewildered Sabrina.  
Ambrose’s mind was spinning as he held up his hand. “So...” he said slowly as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “Lilith is pregnant with the dark lord’s child and she asked Aunt Zelda to be her midwife?”  
“I’m afraid it’s all true, my dears,” Hilda told her niece and nephew as all 3 sat together in the kitchen. Zelda, however, was too angry to sit down so she was pacing furiously nearby, puffing on a cigarette.  
Ambrose’s mind was spinning as he held up his hand. “So...” he said slowly as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “Lilith is pregnant with the dark lord’s child and she asked Aunt Zelda to be her midwife?”  
“Not quite, love.” Hilda corrected. “It was actually the dark lord who actually asked Zelda to be the mid-wife. He said he would pay her with information.”  
“Boy, did he ever,” Zelda muttered.  
“What sort of information?” Sabrina asked.  
“Well,” Hilda said slowly. “Lucifer implied that Edward had kept another secret from us.”  
Zelda marched up to the table. “He didn’t imply anything! He flat out told me that dear brother Edward kept yet another secret from his own family and he was right.” Zelda slammed down the ripped page she still held so the others could read and examine it.  
Hilda spoke first. “Zelda, this concerns you.”  
“Yes, I know. Suddenly it all makes sense why the dark lord asked me to be Lilith’s midwife.” Zelda went back to her pacing.  
“Aunt Z, where did you see Lilith? At the academy?”  
“No,” Zelda responded. “I went to hell, twice.”  
“You went to hell?” Sabrina looked around, she seemed worried, but no one seemed to notice.  
Hilda was worried about her sister now. “Zelds, please stop pacing and come sit down. You’re wearing out the floor.”  
Zelda stopped and stared at her sister. “I just found that my own brother cursed my marriage 20 years before it even happened and never even told me about it. I think I have every right to be angry now!”  
“Yes, you do.” Hilda agreed. “But Edward is not here, and pacing will do nothing but tire you out.”  
Zelda sighed deeply but finally sat down with others as Hilda spoke again. “Now, what do we do with this new information?”  
Zelda picked up the page again. “The insaniam maledictum spell? Aside from the Latin translation of ‘insanity curse’ I have no idea what this means. I’ ve never heard of this spell.”  
“Things are slow at school, so I’ll start researching this first thing in the morning, Auntie Z.” Ambrose offered.  
“Thank you, Ambrose.” Zelda smiled. “Please feel free to use all books both here and at the academy. I need to know everything.”

Later that night, Hilda yawned as she left the bathroom and walked down the hallway. She entered her bedroom and saw her sister sitting on the side of her bed, looking down at the open journal she was holding.  
“Zelda, it’s late. Please it’s not the time to start another journal.”  
“I’m starting the last one,” Zelda said with a half-smile, ignoring her sister’s comments. “He wrote this just last year, right after we started our affair. He writes that he loves me, that he never stopped loving me. That he felt like he was reborn after our 1st night together.” Zelda looked up at the blond. “A curse, Hilda, why couldn’t I have figured it out by myself?”  
Hilda sat down beside her. “You couldn’t have known.”  
“But I did know!” Zelda objected, “or at least I knew that he wasn’t the Faustus I grew up with, yet I never dreamed that my brother would curse my husband!”  
“No one wants to think that way.” Hilda pointed out.  
“Oh, before I forget, Hilda please don’t get married until we know it’s safe. I don’t want what’s happening to me to happen to you.”  
Hilda put an arm around her sister. “We’ll figure all this out together, as a family, the way we always do. There’s no need to cry.”  
“Cry?! Who crying?!” Zelda demanded. Yet when Zelda touched her cheek, it was damp. “Oh, I was crying,” Zelda said, surprised. “Damn these pregnancy hormones!”  
Hilda got up and took the journal from Zelda, revealing the growing belly. “You’re going to be showing with your day clothes soon.”  
“I know.” Zelda smiled and rubbed her middle. Then she sighed. “You know, I always knew that Faustus hated Edward but after the journals and now the curse, I’m starting to think that maybe Faustus had reason to.”  
“Hush, now. It’s been a long day so let’s just go to sleep.”  
That’s what the sisters did.

The next afternoon, at the academy, Prudence ran downstairs and into the library. “Is it true? Is my father cursed?”  
Ambrose looked up from the book he was reading. “That is what the dark lord told Aunt Zelda last night, yes.”  
“Why do you say like that? Don’t you believe her?”  
“Oh, I believe my auntie. I just don’t know what, if anything, this curse changes. Look here,” Ambrose put down the book, stood up and grabbed the page to show Prudence. “It says that the curse started working when Aunt Z and Father Blackwood got married yet that was almost a full day after he used me to kill the anti-pope. I understand that Zelda wants to believe in the man she married and have a decent father for her child, but I don’t want her, or you, hurt again.”  
“What’s this?” Prudence point  
Ambrose and Prudence looked up at the same time, the faces close enough to kiss. It was Prudence who stepped away first. “Um, so how is your research coming along?”  
Ambrose sighed. “At the moment, slow, very slow.” Ambrose went back to the table, flipped a few pages before closing the book altogether. “Apparently, Uncle Edward picked a very rare spell. I can barely find anything on it.”  
“Well, let me help,” Prudence found herself smiled and shrugged when Ambrose looked at her. “After all, 4 eyes are better and faster than 2.”  
“Okay,” Ambrose nodded. “How did you know about the curse and the research anyway?”  
“Sister Zelda told me,” Prudence explained. “I’ve just come from her office. I was returning my father’s journal to her and she told me everything.”  
“So, you’re reading Father Blackwood’s journal too? Aunt Z is consuming them.”  
“Just the one. She gave it to me because some passages are about my mother. I’m so grateful for your aunt and how she treats me so well.”  
The duo worked around the clock, both at the school and at the Spellman house. Zelda and Hilda pitched in when they could. It took 3 days and 2 nights before Ambrose and Prudence gathered the family in the sitting room.  
“I think we found everything,” Ambrose started, “and even I have to admit, it makes a lot of sense when you think of his behavior. So, this curse has 3 points to it.”  
Prudence took over. “The first is insanity which pretty obvious because this is an insanity curse. A symptom of that insanity is that he’ll want the bloodline of the one that cursed him dead. In other words, he wants to kill all Spellmans. Secondly, my father will start to act like the person he hates the most.”  
Hilda was confused. “Wouldn’t that be a good thing? If Father Blackwood started acting like Edward?”  
Zelda shook her head. “Edward wasn’t the person that Faustus hated the most. That honor goes to Lord Liam?”  
“Who?” Asked the rest of the room.  
“Lord Liam Blackwood, Faustus’s father,” Zelda pointed at Prudence. “Your grandfather.”  
The younger witch crossed her arms. “Oh? Was he a sexist asshole snob.”  
“Yes.”  
“The 3rd thing is,” Ambrose moved “this is a timed curse. It takes over the person, slowly, over time. If the curse goes unchecked, it will take over in 7 years.”  
“Well, that’s good isn’t it?” asked Hilda. “It hasn’t even been a year yet.”  
“For us, maybe. But for the curse and my father it has been 15 years.”  
“Oh.”  
“But there is a little hope,” Ambrose added. “I found a footnote that says that in very rare cases, the person can fight against the curse. This might physically result in-“  
“Nose bleeds and headaches,” Zelda whispered. “Faustus got them all the time after the wedding.” Zelda straightened. “So, how do we get rid of this wretched curse?”  
“Um,” Ambrose went to the coffee table and flipped through a book. “it’s like a soul transfer. We would perform a spell that will separate Father Blackwood and the curse and then we kill the curse. If that’s what you want to do, Aunt Z.”  
Zelda sighed as she picked the journal and looked at it before she spoke. “I’ve thought long and hard about it and I’m pretty sure that the man who wrote those journals and the man who founded the church of Judas are not the same person but to be 100% certain I was thinking about performing a memory spell.”  
Sabrina couldn’t take it anymore. “Curses? Memory spells? What are you all even talking about? This is Father Blackwood, remember? The man who tried to kill us all at least once.” Sabrina stood up. “We shouldn’t save him.” Sabrina stalked off. Zelda immediately put down the journal and followed her niece out of the room.

Sabrina sighed as she flopped down on her bed, knowing that her aunt was right on her heels.  
“That wasn’t like you, Sabrina.” Zelda scolded her gently. “You usually see the best in people.”  
Sabrina sat up. “This is no best side of Father Blackwood! Have you forgotten what he did to me, to Ambrose, even to you!”  
“I have forgotten nothing!” Zelda’s tone was sterner. “But, Sabrina, please put yourself in my shoes for just 1 minute. If Harvey, Theo or Rosalind started acting strangely, you wouldn’t rest until you got answers.”  
“That’s different. I know them!”  
“Just like I’ve known Faustus since we were children,” Zelda pointed out. “And I’m not just doing this for a childhood friend. In 4 and a half months, I will give birth to a child, and sooner or later that child will ask me about its father and I will be saved to heaven if I can’t truthfully tell him or her that I did everything I could to save him.”  
“I understand all that, Aunt Z, and I respect that, truly I do but what everyone keeps forgetting is that Father Blackwood killed my parents. My father told me that himself.”  
Zelda sighed and sat down beside Sabrina. “You did tell us that, didn’t you, sweetheart? Tell me, do you remember what you were wearing when you spoke with Edward?”  
“Um, yeah. It was a blue shirt, I think.”  
“Do you still have it?”  
Sabrina nodded, got up and got the shirt out of her closet.  
Zelda got up and took a hold of the sweater on 1 end and Sabrina held the other. “Now, hold your end tight, close your eyes and think of that day. Fates that be, the memory this fabric holds, now let us see.”  
When Sabrina opened her eyes, she saw herself talking to Nick, that day at the club. “It worked!”  
Zelda looked slightly annoyed. “Of course, it worked. You think I’m a newbie?”  
The blue-shirted Sabrina was climbing the stairs to Edward while the other Sabrina tried to follow her, but Zelda took hold of her arm. “We’re just here to listen.”  
Together, they listened to Edward’s warning. Then Sabrina turned to Zelda. “See? What did I tell you?”  
Zelda’s eyes soon widened. “Sabrina, look!”  
When the teen turned again, Edward was gone. In his place was, “Lilith?! It was a glamour! It was a glamour this whole time.” Sabrina realized as Zelda bought them back to their own time. “I don’t believe it.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Zelda comforted her. “You’re not the 1st witch to be fooled by a glamour. But this kind of proves my point. You can’t always trust what you see on the surface. Do you understand?”  
Sabrina sighed. “I guess so, but I can’t believe that you’re asking me to trust Father Blackwood.”  
Zelda shook her head. “I’m not asking me to trust Father Blackwood, I’m asking you to trust me. To trust that I will never bring anyone harmful into this family. You see, the memory spell and breaking the curse are 2 different things. The memory spell will just show me how and who Faustus truly is and if it turns out that he’s always been a jerk then,” Zelda shrugged “we won’t even try to break the curse. I can’t really explain it, Sabrina. I just feel like this is something I have to do, for me and to be a good mother.”  
Sabrina gave her aunt a kind smile. “You don’t have to worry about being a good mother. You’re already the best. So, when are we going to do this memory spell?”  
“Us? Oh no, Sabrina. I plan to do this alone.”  
“Aunt Z, you said it yourself, you’ve known Father Blackwood since you were young, and you are having his baby. You should have an impartial opinion.”  
Hilda appeared in the doorway. “She’s right, Zelds. Maybe we should all go.”

2 nights later, Hilda was on bed check while Ambrose, Prudence, and Sabrina were in the academy’s lobby.  
“So, what exactly are we doing?” Sabrina asked as she watched her cousin tie one of Faustus’s ring to the end of a string as Prudence tied her father’s shirt to the other end.  
“Well, cuz, for this spell we’re actually going inside Father Blackwood’s mind so that the memories can’t lie and the ring and the shirt to guide us safely back here,” Ambrose explained.  
Prudence looked up. “Where is Sister Zelda?”

At that very moment, Zelda was in her office, reading the last page of the last journal. It was all about the day Zelda accepted his marriage proposal. The words happy, love and finally kept coming up again and again. Sighing, Zelda closed the journal and went back to her desk. Since she was finished with the journals, so she put them back in the steel box. As she shifted things around, Zelda saw something gold at the very bottom. She pulled the bracelet out and gasped when she saw the golden tree. Just months after they first met, when they were both 1st-year students, Faustus and Zelda had gone for a walk in the woods. It had gotten dark quickly and things only went from bad to worse when the duo found themselves surrounded by witch hunters. So, they decided to climb a very tall tree to safety. There, high in the treetops, Zelda and Faustus talked for hours and hours, forgetting all about the witch hunters and climbing down only at dawn. The following week, Faustus surprised Zelda by giving her a charm bracelet with a little golden tree charm. For years, they would pass it back and forth between them for good luck on a test, met me at the tree, I need to talk to you, anything really. Zelda has last seen this right before she moved to England, to remember her by. After that, Zelda had forgotten about this and thought Faustus had to but apparently not.  
Ambrose appeared at the door. “We’re all ready when you are, auntie.”  
“Oh, I’m ready,” Zelda pressed the small charm into her fist. You better believe I’m ready.

Soon, all the group was in the lobby. They were all line, 1 after the other, each took a hold of the string. Hilda was in the front because she was going to perform the spell. Zelda had originally wanted to do it, but Hilda was quick to point out that Zelda was entering the stage where spell casting would put a strain on the pregnancy. At first, Hilda didn’t want her sister to come along at all, but Zelda won’t even hear about it, so they came to a compromise. Hilda would do the spell casting with Zelda right behind her.  
“Everyone ready?” Hilda asked before the group agreed that they were. Hilda sighed and began, “Memories, do not lie, as we go into the head, that you embed.” As soon as Hilda finished, the white string hummed and turned glowing orange. In the middle of the room, the string jumped up and transformed itself into a door.  
“Okay, here we go.” Hilda opened the door and they all went in. The first steps were in total darkness and then a light came on and suddenly the group found themselves in a small office type room. There was a formally dressed woman sitting at a desk typing on a typewriter.  
“Um, hello?” Hilda said, uncertain.  
The woman stopped typing and looked up with a bright smile. “Hi there, I’m Joan. Faustus’s mind guide.”  
“Mind guide?” Questioned Ambrose.  
“Oh, everyone has one.” Joan dismissed as she got up. “How can I help you today?”  
“We would like to see Father Blackwood’s memories, please.”  
“Memories?” The joy drained from Joan’s face. “Oh geez, here we go again! Listen, lady, I don’t know who talked to or why you brought so much back-up, but I’ll tell you what I tell all his old lovers. I cannot erase Zelda Spellman from his memories. Not even 1. It’s against the rules, end of the story.”  
“What? No.” Hilda shocked her head. “We don’t want to erase anyone, especially not Zelda. I mean, look, she’s right here.”  
For the 1st time, Joan gave the people behind Hilda more than a fleeting glance. When she saw Zelda, Joan’s mouth fell open. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It’s really you! The famous Zelda Spellman! Wait, why do you want to see Faustus’s memories? You’re in, like, half of them.”  
“Then show us the half I’m not in,” Zelda suggested. “My family and I need to see who Faustus truly is, at his core.”  
“Are you asking me for the full tour?” Joan’s eyes sparkled. “No one’s asked for the tour before. I’ve always wanted to give the tour!” Joan went back to her desk to pick up a clipboard. “Okay, let’s do this. 1 thing to remember, hold on the string, always. Not only will it help you stay together but not fall out of the head that way.” The group moved away from the office and back into darkness before Joan spoke again. “The 1st thing I want to show you is not really a memory but it is important to see.” Joan led the group in the light. They all heard a woman screaming before they saw the packed bedroom.  
“Just 1 more push, Lady Blackwood! Only 1 more!” The midwife encouraged.  
The woman screamed and pushed again until a cry was heard.  
“It’s a boy!” The midwife announced. “It’s a healthy baby boy!”  
“A boy!” Lady Blackwood smiled. “Did you hear that, Liam, a boy.”  
“I heard you, Drusilla, I’m not deaf. I should be after all you screaming.” Liam Blackwood was a hard, tall and white-haired man who was seated by the window.  
He got up and went closer to his wife’s bed as the midwife came closer and gave Lady Blackwood the bundle. “Here’s your son.”  
Lady Blackwood smiled. “Little Faustus.”  
The midwife suddenly looked nervous and uncomfortable. The midwife cleared her throat. “Lord and Lady Blackwood, I hate to give you bad news on such a happy day but I’m afraid the delivery was very difficult and thank the dark lord both mother and babe are both healthy, but I’m afraid that this Lady Blackwood’s only natural child.”  
“But he’s only our firstborn.” Liam objected. “How am I support to uphold my father’s dynasty with only 1 child, WITH ONLY 1 SON!”  
His screaming made the midwife jumped back “I’m sorry.”  
Liam turned to his wife. “This is all your fault, you dumb whore!”  
All the Spellmans family gave shocked grasped as they watched Liam slap his wife, who was still holding the newborn and he started to cry. Without even noticing, Zelda place a protective hand over her stomach.  
Liam left the room and for Drusilla, all joy was gone. “Magda,” she ordered. “Magda! Come here! Take him!” A young girl came forward. She was wearing a plain red dress and something else.  
“Sister,” Zelda whispered to Hilda, “those are the pearls I found in the steel box.”  
As Zelda spoke to Hilda, the scene changed and now they were in the castle hallway.  
“Okay, now this is Faustus’s first official memory,” Joan explained as a black-haired boy that was obviously Faustus that no more than 3 or 4 years old, skipped by. He stopped and went up to the nearby window. He looked out to see his father in the courtyard with a blonde.  
Drusilla walked into the hall. “Faustus, what are you doing?”  
The boy looked up at his mother. “Papa with the pretty lady.”  
Drusilla frowned as she looked out the window. “Yes, that one of your father’s more beautiful sluts.” Drusilla knelt to look her son in the eyes and putting her hands on his shoulders. “You know what? Your father never cheated on me before you were born. Now, he barely comes to my bed because he knows I can’t have any more children and it’s all your fault! Why did you have to wreck my body on your way out of me?! Babies are born every day and they get out just fine. Are you stupider than a newborn, Faustus?” Drusilla demanded as she squeezed him harder and harder.  
“Mama, you’re hurting me!”  
“Do not cry!” Drusilla ordered. “You know how your father feels about tears.”  
Sabrina made a face. “Is this truly his 1st memory?” Joan nodded as Zelda put her arm around her niece.  
When they next saw him, Faustus had aged a few more years when he sat at a table with his tutor when Liam came out of nowhere and whacked his son to the floor.  
“What was that for, Father?”  
“I am paying top dollar for your lessons, and you got #6 wrong!”  
“But my lord,” the tutor said. “#6 is right.”  
Liam looked closer at the paper. “Oh,” He looked back at his son and shrugged. “Well, you deserved to be hit anyway.”  
Liam walked away and Faustus, still on the floor, watched him go. Both pain and sadness in his eyes.

“Why does my father hate me, Magda?” Faustus asked his governess as she tucked him in later that night.

“Lord Blackwood is a hard man, but I don’t think he hates you.”  
“Could’ve fooled me,” Faustus muttered. “Maybe if I do something nice, just for him.”  
“There’s my thoughtful boy” Magda smiled. “But you know no matter what, old Magda will always love  
you, right?” Magda kissed him goodnight and for the 1st time in memory, they saw  
Faustus smile.  
The next memory showed Faustus at the same age, only this time the boy was holding an unevenly baked chocolate cake and he held it like it was a rare jewel. He sighed when he set it down on the table.  
Liam came into the room and Faustus beamed. “Happy birthday, Father! I baked you this cake all by myself.” Faustus said proudly.  
Liam said nothing, just walked over and purposefully threw the cake on the floor and then hit his son. “How many times do I have to tell you, Faustus, cooking, and cleaning are women’s work! You’re a boy, act like one! How did I get a son so stupid and useless?!”

All the Spellmans were horrified at what they witnessed, and some were even bolted to the floor, but Joan pushed them on, encouraging them to find the next memory.  
This time, they found themselves in a space with semi or fully naked women.  
“Father, I really don’t want to do this.”  
“Faustus today is your 12th birthday and you still never had a woman. Do you want to be a virgin your whole life?”  
“No, but a whorehouse?” Faustus objected. “Magda says sex should be between 2 people who love each other or at least, like each other.”  
“What kind of garbage is your governess feeding you now? Sex is for men, women endure it. The only women who enjoy sex are whores.” Liam roughly grabbed his son by the arm. “Now, come along. It’s high time we make a man out of you!”

Zelda felt her nails digging into her palm. Each memory seemed to get worse and worse. It was clear that Liam and Drusilla were both horrible and abusive parents. The only love, comfort and emotional support Faustus got as a boy was from his governess Magda. Clearly, she was very important to him. If she and Hilda were Sabrina’s true mothers, then Magda was Faustus’s. The memories went on and on and for Zelda, they became harder to watch as Faustus grew into the boy she remembered. She watched as Faustus argued will his father over putting the Carigarli spell on his mother that Faustus himself broke, twice. As he neared his 16 birthday, Faustus got his familiar, a black panther named King. King and Faustus adored each other. The panther even slept on the floor of Faustus’s bedroom. Right after witnessing his dark baptism, the Spellmans watched Faustus’s 1st day at the Academy of Unseen Arts. It was traditional for 1st-year students to hang back after their 1st-morning assembly so the headmaster could take attendance. Today was the same.  
The headmaster looked up. “Blackwood, Faustus?”  
Faustus raised his hand. “Here!” and then he went back to talking with the boy next to him until;  
“Spellman, Zelda?” Asked the headmaster.  
Zelda saw her 16-year self seated across the room from where Faustus was. “Here!”  
That’s when Faustus first took notice of her. “Who’s that?” he asked the boy beside him.  
“Who? Zelda? Her family lives in town. Pretty, isn’t she?”  
Faustus couldn’t stop staring at Zelda. “Pretty? No. I think that is the most beautiful girl I’ve seen.”

Zelda had forgotten how fast she and Faustus became friends. Before long, be it studying, talking, laughing or attending class, they were always together.  
They walked into another memory and this time, the school’s lobby was empty, but there was a banner hanging from the balcony that said, WELCOME TO PARENTS’ DAY! Then a door slammed open and the Spellmans could see Faustus and Liam coming into the room, with Drusilla trailing behind them.  
“Go back in there and tell the headmaster that the girl cheated!” Liam ordered.  
Faustus crossed his arms. “No!”  
“What do you mean no?” His father demanded. “You can’t lose to a girl!”  
“I just did!” Faustus snapped. “I messed up and Zelda didn’t. Therefore, Zelda deserved to win the casting bee. And I know she didn’t cheat!”  
“How can you so sure?”  
“Because Zelda and I always study together.”  
Liam looked disgusted. “You do homework with that girl?! Don’t you have any friends?”  
“Yes, and Zelda is my best friend.”  
Faustus got hit for that.  
“I don’t care if you beat until I’m black and blue, I’m not taking the victory away from Zelda.”  
In the blink of an eye, the parents were gone, and Faustus sat in a corner, his cheek in his hand.  
Teenage Zelda came into the room. “Well, Parent’s day is over. All the parents are gone.”  
“Good!” Faustus muttered.  
“What was that?”  
“I said you did a good job at the casting bee.”  
“Thanks, you did too.” Zelda then truly looked at the 1st time. “Faustus, are you alright? What happened?”  
“I’m fine.” He dismissed.  
Zelda forced his hand away from his face and gasped. “That is a lot of bruising.”  
“I told you I’m fine. I just…walked into a door.”  
“You should go see the nurse.”  
“Actually…I know what will make me feel better.” Slowly, as if unsure, Faustus got up and kissed Zelda. “I wanted to do that for at least 3 months,” Faustus confessed, smiling.  
Zelda smiled back at him. “Then why did you stop?”  
The 2nd kiss was deeper and longer. His arms went around her waist and hers around his neck.  
“That was our 1st kiss,” Present Zelda declared. “I never did buy that walk into a door story.  
The air turned cold as the next scene was in the woods. Faustus laid the blanket on the ground then smiled up at Zelda. “So, is this your 1st Lupercalia?”  
Zelda casually shrugged. “We’re all 1st-year students in this group. Isn’t it everyone’s 1st Lupercalia?”  
Faustus shook his head, smiled, walked and took her hands is his. “You know what I’m asking. Is this your 1st…time?”  
Zelda smiled coyly. “Maybe. It is yours?”  
“Maybe.” Zelda laughed and he kissed her.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Objected the adult Zelda. “This is kind of private memory. Can we move on please?”  
“Oh, of course. How unprofessional of me.” Joan checked her clipboard and snapped her fingers. “This is what we came to see.”  
It was later that night and it was clear that Faustus and Zelda had made love. Zelda was asleep but Faustus was looking down at her. “No, this’s is not my 1st time, but I really wish it was. I love you, Zelda.”

It took a gentle push from Hilda for her older sister to realize that the others were moving on the next memory. They could hear the crying even before they stepped into the light. Faustus was back at home, crying softly and cringing every time Magda tried to apply lotion to his very injured back.  
“What happened, honey?” Magda asked softly.  
“I don’t even know what I said or did to set him off this time. Not that he ever needed a reason before.” Faustus muttered bitterly.  
Magda applied more ointment. “So, where is your father now?”  
“At prayers which is for the best, I guess. I find myself having a crisis of faith lately.  
Magda was shocked. “You? But you’ve always been very devoted to the dark lord, even as a little boy.”  
“I know but how can I expect the dark lord to save me from my father if he worships the dark lord too?”  
Magda didn’t know what to say so she hugged him, and he hugged her back. “Just try to relax and enjoy the rest of the summer.”  
After she left, Faustus took to his bed. “Actually, I can’t wait to get back to school and to Zelda.” He said into the pillow. Then he stared out the window, at the moon, getting an idea.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Faustus. You are a very promising student but ripping pages out of school property is unacceptable!”  
“I’m very sorry, sir. I thought I was on the verge of discovering something. When it didn’t pan out, I got upset.”  
“Yes, well, upset or not, that’s no excuse. You will write out the contents of the page you ripped out 100 times before evening assembly.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
To Zelda, she felt an odd feeling of déjà vu, it felt like she had seen this before, but she hadn’t. This memory had been long ago but for Zelda, it was so…recent. When the teacher gave Faustus the page he ripped. When Zelda saw the moon on the paper, she knew. “Hilda,” she whispered, “Remember the 1st memory Edward showed us in the nether realm? This is the same day! Only a few hours later.”  
Meanwhile, Faustus sat down and started his punishment. When he started writing the sentence that upset him in the first place, he put his pen down. “If only witches can pray to Hecate, who do warlock pray to? Maybe there’s only the dark lord and my father has his blessings to beat me.” Faustus sighed and got back to work.  
Edward sure never showed us this. Zelda thought bitterly.

The rest of Faustus’s school memories were good. He was an A+ student, a powerful warlock and 95% of being with Zelda. The problem was at home. When Faustus returned to Blackwood Manor after completing his 2nd year at the academy, he was shocked to meet his new stepmother when no one bothered to even tell him that his mother was even dead! It was during the 3rd summer home that Faustus was relaxing, reading a book and petting King who was nearby when Liam stormed up.  
“Why are you always reading?” Liam demanded. “Do something manly! Wrestle! Go hunting!”  
“No, thank you,” Faustus said calmly.  
“Why, you!” Liam tried to hit his son again but there was a force field around Faustus.  
The son looked up, smiling. “You learn things by reading books.”  
This only made Liam more furious. “Okay, smartass. Let’s see you solve this. Boys!” Liam grabbed King by the neck roughly and the panther let out a yelp as Liam threw him down the hallway when 2 servants were waiting.  
Faustus leaped to his feet. “Father! What are you doing?!”  
Liam, however, just ignored his son. “Kill it!” He ordered his minions, referring to the panther.  
“What?! No!” Faustus shoved his father aside, getting out in front, intending to stop the servants but he never got there. Instead, his father kicked him hard in the back and Faustus fell like a ton of bricks. Liam stood over his son, his hand on Faustus’s head making sure that Faustus saw every moment of the death of his beloved familiar. Then he just curled up in a ball as Liam kept kicking him. It took the rest of the summer to heal. Magda was at his side almost every moment. When he was well enough to be on foot, he limped terribly. It was Magda who gave Faustus his walking stick. Eventually, the limp healed but he kept the cane away. It reminded him of her.

Senior year at the academy was a breeze. Before he knew it, it was time to graduate. His father and stepmother came to the ceremony, Faustus didn’t return home with them. He accepted the teaching job and brought a house in Greendale. His happiness doubled when he discovered Zelda had taken a teaching job too.

The Spellmans followed the string as they stepped into another memory. This time, they were in the Greendale woods.  
“Magda!! Magda, where are you?!” Faustus’s horrified cries could be heard before he was seen. Then the raven-haired warlock came running past the group. “Magda!”  
She laid under a tree, barely moving. Faustus found her, knelt and pulled her into his arms. Magda was bleeding, very, very badly. Faustus said a dozen healing spells but it was all in vain. “What happened? Who did this to you?” He demanded.  
“Witch hunters.” She explained. “They came out of nowhere. I want you to know, my dearest boy, that since the day you were born, I have loved you were my own. The Blackwoods never deserved you, Faustus, my only regret is that I didn’t protect you more.”  
“Don’t leave me, Magda. Please don’t leave me!”  
“Hush now,” Magda whispered. “See these pearls? They were my mother’s; I want you to have them because you are my son. Give them to your future wife. No pressure, of course, but I hope it’s this Zelda Spellman I’ve heard so much about. You light up every time she’s mentioned. I’m sorry that the family on vacation and I won’t be able to meet her. Whatever happens in life or wherever you go, be happy. I love you, my darling boy.”  
Faustus kissed her brow and cried over her body as she died.

“This is your childhood home? And your happy living on a teacher’s salary?”  
“Yes, Thomas. I’m very happy with it.” Faustus answered while helping Zelda out of the carriage.  
“I remember this,” Zelda said from the sidelines. “We’ve been teaching 2 years and when school was in summer session when Faustus and I went to Europe with another couple and Thomas kept insisted on meeting Lord Liam, so Faustus finally agreed to dinner at Blackwood Manor. Sure enough, the scene shifted to a dining room where Liam and the 2 duos in the middle of their meal.  
“You have a lovely home sir, and you must be proud of your son. Even the headmaster says that his thesis on demonology will be a game-changer.”  
Faustus smiled. “You’re too kind, Thomas. I’m barely through the first half of the footnotes.”  
Zelda lightly touched his arm. “Don’t be so modest, Faustus. That paper is going to be brilliant.”  
Liam cruelly laughed. “Many words describe my son but brilliant is not 1 of them.”  
“Father” Faustus warned.  
“I sent this little brat to one of the finest schools in the world and what does he do? He lets a stupid little bitch defeat him in a first-year casting bee!”  
Faustus saw red. “That is enough!”  
“Wait a minute,” Zelda realized, “Our 1st year casting bee? I won that.”  
“Oh, now I understand,” Liam said. “Here I thought Faustus was too much of a wimp to even look at 4 girls. If you think my pathetic son can please you, you’ll think I’m the dark lord himself.” Then, in full view of everyone, Liam squeezed Zelda’s upper thigh.  
Faustus stood up so fast his chair crashed to the ground. “Tom, ladies, please excuse us, I would like a word with my father.” He said with barely controlled rage.  
He watched the trio leave and then with only 3 Latin words and a wave of his hand, Faustus unseated his father at the 1 end of the wall and threw him like a ragdoll up against the wall at the other end. “Now, you listen to me and you listen well,” Faustus commanded as he drew closer. “Do or say whatever you to me, I don’t care. But if you ever, EVER, lay a finger on Zelda again, I will kill you! I don’t care if you are my father!”  
Liam was amazed. “Who knew you had such passion and all for a girl you like.”  
“Not like,” his son corrected. “Love. I’m in love with Zelda. As soon as we return to Greendale, I intend to ask her father for her hand in marriage.”  
Liam laughed. “My poor, stupid son. You haven’t been able to shut up about this girl since you’ve met her, and from what I hear, she’s not marriage material. You need a wife you can control; one you can bend to your will.”  
“I love Zelda for her mind as well as her beauty. I love and respect her as my equal in all things and that is who I will marry.”  
“Then expect the marriage to crash and burn!” Liam sneered. “you’ll be using the Caligari spell within days, if not hours.”  
“I would never use that absurd spell on Zelda!” Faustus objected. “I love her far too much for that! If I did, call the witch doctor for something went terribly wrong!”  
The Spellmans all looked at each other. Did they need a more obvious clue?

He was too late. By the time Faustus, Zelda and their friends returned home, Zelda’s father had just died, sending the Spellmans into mourning. Faustus had little choice but to wait another year to bring up the subject of marriage with Edward, the new head of the family. This was the next memory and it did not go well. It didn’t matter that Edward was a senior student and Faustus was his teacher and mentor. As the head of the family, Edward had to give his blessing to the marriage before Faustus could propose to Zelda. It was just witch law and Edward made it perfectly clear that he did not approve at all. The dressing down that Edward gave Faustus was painful to watch and his reasons for blocking the marriage were weak. Even though Edward had only met Liam once, Edward unfairly compared Faustus with his father and Liam’s treatment of women. Faustus looked wounded by Edward’s words as he turned to leave. Yet, Faustus stopped at the door, turned and walked back to Edward.  
“I don’t agree with your comments or your decision,” Faustus told Edward.  
Edward shrugged. “I don’t know what you think you’re going to do. Without my approval, the marriage will be deemed invalid.”  
“I know that!” Faustus snapped. “What I can do is wait for you to change your mind.”  
“Ha! Don’t hold your breath.”  
“I truly believe that Zelda and I meant to be together so until you give us your permission for us to marry or Zelda marries someone else, I vow to never take a wife.”  
Neither man was willing to back down. Edward never gave his permission and Faustus refused to give up Zelda. Despite no proposal, Faustus and Zelda’s romance remained strong for several years. When Edward became a high priest, Faustus begged to marry Zelda but again he was refused. By now, Faustus feared losing the woman he loved due to a lack of commitment and he did, but not in a way he didn’t expect. In an unexpected snowstorm, Zelda found herself aiding a midwife in the birth of a child. She had been a teacher for decades, but the delivery had given her an unexpected thrill. Zelda decided to move to England to be with Hilda who was training to be a midwife too. She talked with Faustus about it and he acted like he was okay when the couple decided not to pursue a long-distance relationship. Secretly, Faustus was heartbroken and got very angry when he learned that Edward had encouraged the move. The night before Zelda’s big move, Faustus found himself at the Spellman house. Edward was not home so Faustus and Zelda had a pleasant evening, sipping wine by the fire. Zelda made Faustus promise not to give up on his thesis paper. Then she gave him the tree charm bracelet. The very charm Zelda found in the memory box and she held in her hand right now.  
The memory version of Zelda gave Faustus the charm and smiled. “Try not to forget me.”  
“I could never forget you,” Faustus answered as leaned over and kissed her. “Could we have 1 last night together? 1 last goodbye?”  
Zelda nodded and laughed as Faustus scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.  
The next thing the Spellmans saw was a darkened bedroom and Faustus, wearing only his pants, was looking at the full moon by the window he stood in front of before he got back in bed and studied Zelda, who was asleep beside him.  
“You are still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Faustus whispered, playing gently with Zelda’s hair. “If I woke you right now and asked you to marry me, would you? Or if I explained about Edward’s objection, would you let me come to England with you and we could find a high priest to marry us there. I would go with you, in a heartbeat. I would go to the ends of the end of the earth for you, Zelda. I love you that much.”

It wasn’t to be. Zelda moved to England alone and Faustus buried himself in his work. Six months later, Faustus delivered school papers to Edward’s office and Edward just happen to be on the phone with Hilda, Edward spelled the phone so Faustus could hear too. Faustus had no idea why until it came up that Zelda was on a date with some new warlock. As Hilda explained this, Edward gave Faustus a very smug smile. Hurt and angry, Faustus stormed out of the office, out of the school and into the church.  
“DAMN YOU, EDWARD!!”  
“Excuse me?”  
Faustus turned around. “I’m sorry. I thought I was alone.”  
The woman got up from where she was praying. “It’s alright. I really shouldn’t be in here without the high priest, but I just felt so lost since the loss of Barnabas, my husband. I’ m sorry; I didn’t mean to unload that on you.”  
“It’s fine,” Faustus smiled kindly. “I can fully understand the feeling of being lost. The only woman I ever loved moved to England about 6 months ago and miss her more every day. I would have married Zelda years ago, but her brother wouldn’t give me his permission.”  
“And the brother’s name is Edward. I take it.” She smiled. “Well, my name is Madeline.”  
“I’m Faustus Blackwood.”  
The next memory was of Faustus and Madeline in a passionate embrace, a lot of kissing and heavy breathing. Madeline took off Faustus’s shirt before she asked, “Do you mind if I call you Barnabas?”  
“No. Can I call you Zelda.”  
Madeline nodded and the kissing and undressing continue until it was Faustus’s time to ask a question. “Did you take your berries today?”  
Joan explained that this affair lasted a year before things broke down.  
“I can’t believe you did this!” Faustus snapped.  
There were tears in Madeline’s eyes. “Please don’t be angry.”  
Faustus blinked. “Angry? I think I have the right to be angry. Did I or I do not ask you if you have taken your berries every time before we made love?”  
“You did,” Madeline confirmed.  
“Then why on earth are you pregnant?!”  
Madeline sighed and confessed. “Because I stopped taking my berries altogether 4 months ago," Madeline sighed and confessed. “Because I stopped taking my berries altogether 4 months ago. Do you ask your other women if they take their berries?”

“You know that I have other women, what does that tell you? Also, we agreed!” Faustus stressed. “A year ago, we both were completely honest with each other. We both put our broken hearts on the table, and we agreed that our affair was about comfort and escape, nothing else.”  
Madeline shrugged. “Things change. I’ve changed. I love you.”  
“What about Barnabas?”  
“I loved Barnabas,” she defended “but I have to move on. Barnabas is dead.”  
“But Zelda isn’t!” Faustus insisted. “She’s just away right now but everyone knows that the Spellmans always return to Greendale and when Zelda comes back, I’ll be right here waiting for her.”  
Madeline rolled her eyes at the mention of Zelda’s name. “Zelda Spellman is not worthy of you! She doesn’t love you! If she did, she would be here with you now!”  
Faustus would hear none of it. He started for the door, but a desperate Madeline grabbed his arm. “Faustus, please, I love you, I’m here with you. Make me your wife.”  
“But I made a vow,” Faustus whispered. “I even told you about that. That how honest I’ve been.  
“Break that vow!”  
“Never!” Faustus declared and shook her off.  
This only made Madeline furious. “Damn you, Faustus Blackwood! You will marry me or, or…I’ll tell the high priest!”  
It was absolutely, completely the wrong thing to say. Faustus gave her an icy cold stare. “Despite what he might think, Edward Spellman does not control my life and neither do you!” He stormed off.  
Despite that ugly scene, Faustus supported Madeline although her pregnancy. Faustus did everything Madeline asked about the baby. While watching all this, Zelda couldn’t help but think about her own current pregnancy and what the last few months would be like if this Faustus had been by her side. She still remembered when she accidentally told him about the baby and for a moment Faustus seemed to return to normal. Zelda shook her head and forced her thoughts to the memories unfolded before her. However, all was not perfect with Madeline and Faustus. Every time she brought up the subject of marriage, which was often, Faustus immediately would change the subject or even leave. When the time came, Madeline gave birth to a girl. Within an hour, Faustus showed up to meet his daughter. He was surprisingly kind and gentle with the infant. He took her out of her cradle and rocked her. Faustus even joked that the baby had a mean left hook when 1 of her little fists almost bopped him in the nose. Things soured very quickly, however when Madeline once again bought up marriage. This led to the ugliest, most bitter fight the new parents ever had. The point of no return came when Madeline sneered “I bet your precious Zelda Spellman is spreading her legs all over England for any warlock, witch or demon that will have her!”  
“I don’t care if we share a child. I will never marry you, never!” Faustus shouted before slamming the door behind him. 2 days later, Faustus was in the middle of teaching a class at the academy when he saw 2 friends of Madeline walked passed the open door. Odder still was that the baby was with them. Faustus had not seen Madeline since the night of their child’s birth. Last night he was still seething over the huge fight they and had thought it best to stay away. He planned to visit today, after school. Faustus had to be a professional, finish the class and dismiss the students for lunch before he could run upstairs to the academy’s daycare to figure out what was going on. Madeline’s friends were long gone but Faustus found his child in a little plastic bassinette with a clipboard attached to it. Faustus made a face. He knew that only orphans were put there.  
“Nurse?” He said to the worker walking by. “Why is this child here? I know for a fact that this is Madeline Well’s child.”  
“Yes, it is,” The woman agreed. “but Sister Madeline was found floating in Sweetwater river this morning. The corner said she drowned.”  
“Because of our fight?” Faustus said to himself.  
“Poor little orphan.” The woman said and picked up the baby.  
“That child is not an orphan.” Faustus declared. “Give her to me! Give me my daughter!”  
“You’re the father?!”  
“Yes.” Faustus gathered the bundle in his arms.  
“Then you should know. Madeline left a note. It was just 1 line. Call the baby Prudence.”  
The adult Prudence stiffened. She hadn’t realized this series of memories was about her and her mother. Yet it did match the entries in the journal that Zelda gave her. At that moment, Prudence could feel Ambrose’s hand on her shoulder and Sabrina’s hand in hers. Maybe Zelda wasn’t the only Spellman who supported her.  
After Faustus attended Madeline’s funeral, he told Edward a family emergency had come up and he took baby Prudence to Blackwood Manor, mostly because he didn’t know where else to go. It was even worse than Faustus thought it would be. Liam had no interest in meeting his new grandchild. He and Faustus argued for hours but the next memory was even worse.  
Faustus was asleep with Prudence in her cradle right next to his bed. Suddenly, the door opened, and Liam stopped before the baby, his knife held high. Luckily, the light from the hallway was enough to awaken Faustus. “Father?! What the heaven are you doing?” Faustus jumped out of bed, grabbed the baby and held Prudence close to his chest. “Did you really come in here to kill the baby?!”  
“You should drown that brat with her mother?”  
“Are you crazy?”  
“No,” Liam responded “I’m practical. You’re too soft a man to have contact with a bastard.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“What’s her name?” Liam asked.  
“I told you, it’s Prudence.”  
Liam rolled his eyes. “The surname, you idiot, what’s her family name?”  
“It’s Blackwood, of course. What else would it be?” Faustus asked.  
“So, you intend to recognize her?”  
“Of course, she’s my daughter.”  
“So? I fathered half of this village. I didn’t hand out my name to any of my bastards.”  
“I am nothing like you!” Faustus shouted.  
Liam stared at his son. “You will not embarrass me by giving my name to a little weakling girl!”  
“She’s barely 3 weeks old! She could grow up to be anything. She could be the 1st high priestess of the church of night.”  
“Don’t be absurd! There’s has never been a high priestess of the church of night. It had always been a warlock since the first stones were laid!”  
“I only meant-“  
“Shut up and listen to me, boy!” Liam commanded. “Go back to Greendale, let the academy foster her. Let Edward Spellman raise her.”  
“You really think Edward can raise my child better than I can?”  
“Yes, because Edward Spellman is a born winner and you’re a born loser and if you ever gave that baby my last name and I found out about it. I’ll kill that little bastard!”  
By dawn, Faustus and the baby were gone.  
The next memory was in the academy’s daycare. Faustus sat in a quiet corner, Prudence in his arms. “Poor little girl, you don’t deserve any of this. A selfish mother, who killed herself of your 2nd day of life, a psycho grandfather who wants you dead and a father who can’t claim you. Well, not yet. As soon as my father dies, you will have your rightful name, I promise. Until then, you’ll be safe and happy here. I teach right downstairs; we’ll see each other all the time.” Faustus stood up, kissed her and put her in a crib and the same woman as before walked by.  
“Hi, how’s your daughter?”  
Faustus straightened, went to the woman and snapped his fingers. “This is not my daughter. This is Prudence Night. She just another orphan, right?”  
“Right.” The woman said and Faustus sadly snapped his fingers again.  
“He did it all to protect me,” Prudence said in awe.

“You want to see me, Edward?” The memory took a few years later as Joan explained.  
“Yes, Faustus. Sit down.” Faustus sat while the younger warlock held a stack of papers. “I never thought I would have the chance to say this, but I just finished your completed thesis and it was well worth the wait. It’s just brilliant.”  
“Thank you.”  
Edward sighed. “It’s a real shame that no one will ever get to see it.”  
Faustus was stunned. “What? Why?!”  
Edward changed the subject. “Have you met our newest staff member yet? Constance Miller?”  
“The new choir mistress? We’ve exchanged small talk once or twice, I suppose.”  
“Well, she’s smitten with you. If you were to marry her, you would my complete blessing.”  
“Marry her?” Faustus was beyond confused. “What does this have to do with my thesis?!”  
“Everything. The two are interlinked. If you don’t marry Constance by June 3rd, I won’t publish your thesis.” Edward explained.  
Faustus’s mouth fell open. “Have you lost your mind? It’s already May 6th! Please, Edward, you know this is wrong. I have been working on this thesis forever. I put my entire heart and soul into it. It is the cornerstone of my whole career! If it never gets published, I’ll be a laughingstock!”  
“Then marry Constance and all will be well.”  
“I don’t want to marry Constance! I don’t even know her!”  
“Then I suggest you get to know her and fast!”  
Without another word, Faustus got up and headed to the door.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Edward demanded.  
Faustus turned. “My work speaks for itself. You said yourself it was brilliant. I refuse to whore myself for it! As for marriage, well, you know my vow.”  
“That vow is invalid; now that Zelda is married.”  
Suddenly, Faustus had to claw for the door handle when his legs gave out. “Zelda. Got. Married?! To whom and when?”  
A confused Hilda turned to her sister. “What is Edward talking about? You never married in England, did you?”  
“Of course not, Hilda. You know that Faustus is my 1st and only husband.”  
Meanwhile, Edward held out a photo for Faustus, who came back into the room, took it and sat back down.  
“His name is Steven Jacobs and they eloped last week. Hilda says they adore each other.” Edward said.  
Faustus fingered the picture, “Who wouldn’t adore her?” Faustus gave the photo back to Edward. “So, where is Constance?”  
Joan explained that there were no courtship memories because it was just not important enough for Faustus to remember any of it, but he did remember the wedding.  
Liam was with his son before the wedding and for once, he was happy. “Your bride is sweet and submissive. You made a good choice.”  
Faustus looked at him. “It wasn’t my choice.”

Edward married them in the church. Constance was beaming but Faustus was only glaring at Edward.  
“Oh, this is an interactive memory,” Joan said, checking her clipboard. “On this side, we see what happen but if we go over there, we can see Faustus’s fantasy. The group went to the other side, but everything was the same, except that Constance wasn’t the bride, Zelda was.  
After that memory, the Spellmans found themselves back in the school’s office. Faustus sat behind the desk when Edward came in and seemed surprised to see the other man.  
“Faustus, you’re back! How was the honeymoon?”  
Faustus shrugged. “It was fine, I suppose. But I got a surprise this morning when I met the school’s new janitor. I think his name was Steven Jacobs.”  
Edward looked nervous. “I can explain.”  
“Good but explain this first,” Faustus slapped down a picture on the desk. It was the same photo Edward showed him of Zelda and her new husband but now the photo only Edward’s 2 sisters. It was obviously spelled. “Is Zelda married or not?”  
“No, she’s not.”  
“Damn you, Edward! Why have you always tried to keep us apart? I’ve loved Zelda and only Zelda ever since we were 16!”  
“I didn’t like how your father treated your stepmother and you know what they say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”  
“My father?!” Faustus said, enraged. “My father thinks I’m an idiotic moron and he thinks you hung the moon. So, figure that out!”  
There were only a handful of memories left. Zelda paid close attention to when Faustus learn about Edward’s death. He didn’t mourn Edward’s death, but he did seem surprise to hear about it.  
The last memory was of Liam in bed and an angry Faustus came in, shaking his head. “You have the worst timing in the world! I’ve been waiting forever for you to die and you picked 10 days before I marry Zelda.”  
Silence.  
“What’s this? Nothing to say. No, Faustus, you idiot? No Edward married a mortal, but somehow, it’s all my fault? No death threats to my daughter or my fiancée, hmm? I think I like the stroke you.” Faustus smiled but covered his mouth. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh on your deathbed, but the past few months have been the best of my life. I mean it, I’m on top of the world. Right after feasts of feasts, Zelda and I fell into each other’s arms then Constance died bearing my son and heir; the one you said I would never be man enough to sire. With Edward and Constance both dead, no one could stop me from proposing to Zelda and in a mere 10 days, she’ll finally be my wife! With you gone, I can give Prudence her true name which is great because I’m getting tired of giving her excuses. I’m going to turn your head slightly so you can watch me walk out of your life and into a life with people who actually want me.”  
“Well, that’s the last memory, please follow me out of the head,” Joan said. As they fallowed the mind guide toward the exit, wherever that was, a moan could be heard. Zelda looked up and a wooden door with bars in the windows, a dungeon door. A longer moan came from behind the door, a familiar one.  
Prudence froze. “That sounds like”  
“Faustus!” Zelda let go of the string and went up to the door.  
“Hey! Don’t let go of the string! You’ll be unprotected!” Joan warned but it was too late; the rest of the Spellmans followed Zelda. Zelda opened the door and saw a man curled up on the floor.  
It’s Faustus, Zelda thought. The real Faustus, I can feel it! “Faustus,” she called as she kneeled beside him and turned him to her. “Oh, no.”  
His face was black and blue but that was the last thing on his mind. “Zelda?” Then he saw everyone else. “He’s killed you all already!”  
“No, Faustus, look at me.” Zelda held his face in her hands. “We are all alright, it’s just a memory spell.  
“No! You have to get out of here.”  
“Come with us, Father.” Prudence pleaded.  
“I’d love nothing more, my Prudence but I can’t.” He sighed and looked down. For a brief second, his despair turned to joy. “Zelda! You really are pregnant, aren’t you? I only wish I could see the baby born.”  
“You will see our child born! You will!” Zelda insisted. “I will get you out of here and soon! I promise!” Zelda sealed her promise with a kiss. Faustus gathered her close but broke the kiss when he heard the footsteps.  
“It’s him! You need to go! He can’t see you here!”  
Zelda objected. “No, Faustus, we won’t leave you. Not like this.”  
The door was opening, and Faustus said a spell so fast that the group was back at the academy before they knew what happened.  
“Father? Father?” Prudence cried out.  
“Damnit!” Zelda, who was still on her knees, slammed the floor with a fist.  
Sabrina went to her. “You’re going to keep your promise, Aunt Zelda. We’ll help anyway we can.”

Prudence stayed at the school and it was dawn as the others enter the house.  
“I don’t know about any of you, but I need a tea,” Hilda said, walking toward the kitchen. Sabrina and Ambrose followed her, but Zelda needed nothing but her bed. Zelda was climbing the stairs when she heard Sabrina say  
“I never thought I would feel sorry for Father Blackwood.”  
“I know.” Agreed Ambrose.  
Zelda reached the hallway when she realized the memory spell worked. The journals matched Faustus’s memories, exposing more of Edward’s lies. Zelda was unsure if she would ever trust her brother again. Zelda closed her bedroom door and shred her clothing down to her slip. Once she was safely in bed with the covers over her head, Zelda started to cry. She cried for everything and everyone. For herself, for Faustus, for their unborn child, for her family, and for Prudence. Most of all, she cried because somewhere between the curse, the journals, and the memories, Zelda had proof that Faustus loved her, and she could no longer deny that she loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE ON COMMENTS


	4. A FAUSTUS DIVIDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to track down Blackwood, help arrives in the form of a strange new ally.

Late the next morning, Hilda prepared a tray of food for her sister. Hilda’s heart broke last night when she had entering the sisters shared bedroom last night and heard Zelda sobbing under her blankets. Hilda knew that her sister discovered that something upsetting. During the night Zelda’s head popped out from under the covers, the tears had dried and her older sister was now sleeping soundly. Hilda went downstairs to cook and have breakfast with the kids. As soon as the meal was over, Ambrose announced that he was going straight to the academy to look into the details of the spell that would break the curse. Sabrina originally was going to go with him, but she got a text from Roz saying that she was waiting for her friend at the mall.

“Oh, I forgot!” Sabrina moaned.

“Go on, love,” Hilda encouraged. “Go meet Roz. It’s your birthday, go have fun. Just remember you promised us a family dinner before we let you loose for the night.

“Okay Auntie,” Sabrina hugged her aunt before leaving with Ambrose, who promised to keep her updated.

Hilda puttered around the house for another hour before deciding to take a tray up to Zelda. “Good morning, sleepy head!”

Zelda groaned and stirred before siting up. “Morning,” She said to her sister as stretched before she froze. “Wait a minute. What time is it?”

“A little past 11.”

“Past 11? I got to get to school,” Zelda pushed off her duvet and swung her legs to the floor before Hilda was at her side.

“Oh no, you don’t! It’s Saturday, Zelds. There are no classes on Saturday. Therefore, the headmistress can stay in bed and feed my new unborn niece or nephew.”

With a sigh and an eye roll, Zelda got back into bed and thanked her sister as Hilda placed the tray in front of Zelda. “Saturday? That means is Sabrina’s birthday.”

“That’s right.” Hilda sat down on the bed. “Can you believe our girl is 17 already?”

Zelda picked up the mug of coffee. “Actually, I can’t believe it’s only been a year since Sabrina fled her dark baptism. It seems like several lifetimes ago.”

Hilda nodded. “Speaking of Sabrina’s birthday, we already agreed to let Sabrina spend tonight with her friends after our family dinner and remember I’m going to help Dr. C tonight with his Halloween midnight madness sale.”

Zelda nodded. “I remember.”

“What about you, sister? Just a quiet night at home? No Halloween hijinks?” Hilda could only hope.

“Actually, I’m going ghostbusting tonight.” 

Hilda closed her eyes and groaned. She was been dreading this. “Am I supposed to pretend that doesn’t mean that you going to contact Edward tonight?”

“You damn right I’m going to contact Edward tonight! Don’t you dare pretend that our brother hasn’t a lot to answer for!”

“I’m not! I know Edward has a lot to explain but can’t you just wait for me”

“Oh, for Hecate’s sake, Hildy!” Zelda put the tray aside and got out of bed. “We are talking about summoning 1 ghost on all hollow’s eve. A night where the veil between the living and the dead is lifted. A 1st-year student can do alone!”

“Yes, but you’re pregnant”

“I know that and I’m fine! Spellcasting is not a strain on me. Why is stressing me out is knowing that Faustus is at the mercy of an insanity curse that Edward caused and I need to know why. If you will excuse me, I’m going to take a bath,” Zelda walked out of the room before she added, “Then I have some baking to do.”

Ambrose was working in the office when Prudence walked by and watched him by the doorway. Prudence didn’t sleep a wink last night. She thought she needed to be alone, but she was overwhelming grateful to the fates when Dorcas found her. Cuddled up in bed next to her sister, she told Dorcas all about the memory spell and how bittersweet it made her feel. Prudence couldn’t believe how awful both her grandparents were, especially her grandfather, who wanted her death simply because she was alive. Prudence broke down and cried in Dorcas’s arms when she spoke of her mother. Last night was the 1st time Prudence had ever seen her mother with her own eyes. However, her feelings quickly soured when the memories showed that her mother had only conceived her to use her as a pawn to trap her father into marriage and when that had failed, Madeline took her own life not giving a 2nd thought her baby. The great irony was that the only person who seemed to care about Prudence was her father. The same father she tried once to kill. Ever since she found out that she was Father Blackwood’s daughter, she had been upset with him for letting her believe her whole life she was a orphan and even after they both knew the truth, he kept denying her the family name, Prudence had never dreamed that it was in a desperate bid to protect her.

“Good thing Ambrose didn’t let you kill him in Scotland.” Dorcas’s comment was meant as causal, but it did keep Prudence awake all night. She had broken up with Ambrose, months ago, for that very reason. Prudence shivered in her bed as she thought of what could’ve been. What if she had killed her father in Scotland and then came home to learn of Edward Spellman’s curse and her father’s journal and memories. Prudence knew she would’ve never forgiven herself. What about Ambrose, could he forgive her? For blaming him for making what she knew now was the right decision? She had to admit that working alongside him to research the curse had felt good, almost like old times. Watching him working at Zelda’s desk now, Prudence couldn’t help but wonder, could adorable Ambrose give her a 2nd chance, or had she blown it for good?

All Prudence could do now was clear her throat and make her presence known. “Hey.”

As soon as he saw her, Ambrose stood up. “Oh, hi. I know you said you wanted to be alone last night but that didn’t stop me from worrying about you.”

Prudence’s heart leapt with hope. “You were worried about me?”

“Of course! Last night was very hard on all us. I woke up thinking about you.”

“I woke up thinking about you too.” Prudence confessed. “About the day we broke up.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “I’ve been thinking how wrong I was to blame you about happened with my sisters and I so glad that my father is still alive. If I had-“ Prudence couldn’t even finish her thought.

“Hey, no one knew about the curse back then. You have nothing to feel bad about.”

“Except the way I treated you.” She whispered.

“Pru, today’s Sabrina’s birthday and-“

“You’re busy, I get it.” Prudence finished for him quickly.

Ambrose smiled. “Let me finish. As I said, today’s Sabrina’s birthday and the aunties agreed to let Sabrina run around with her friends to make up for last year after a family dinner. I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something after dinner? You know, something not work-rated.”

Prudence smiled; it wasn’t exactly a date, but it was a step in the right direction. “I’d love to. So, what are you doing?” 

Ambrose turned back to the desk. “Not much. I’m just getting the details of the spell that would break the curse. It’s fairly straightforward except for 1 speedbump. Unlike the memory spell, for this one to work, we need the body that your father and the curse currently share. We need Father Blackwood and except for the 1-time Aunt Z told us about, no one seen him in months.”

Prudence didn’t know what to say so she just sighed.

By 7 o’clock that evening, the Spellman household was in chaos. Sabrina, Ambrose, and Hilda were all getting ready to go out for the night. Sabrina left first, Ambrose was going to give Hilda a ride to the bookstore, so he waited for her to get her bag and keys from the kitchen where Zelda was. Hilda picked up her wallet as she threw a side-look at her older sister.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you 1 last time to put this off and wait for me?”

Zelda sighed. They had been fighting about this all day and Zelda was so done with the subject. “Are you going to be late for work?” Zelda asked, annoyed.

Hilda gave an eyeroll and left with Ambrose. Zelda went to sink and pulled back the curtain to watch the car leave the grounds and headed for town.

“Finally!” Zelda said as she turned to go set up. Zelda laid out a tablecloth of black lace on the kitchen table. Then she got the plates, silverware and the cake. Next, she took out the black candles and lit them. Finished with the table, Zelda went to the cupboard and took out a glass bottle. The afternoon Zelda had gone out to the graveyard and collect dirt from Edward’s grave in the glass bottle. She now carried the bottle with her, as Zelda walked around the kitchen, closing doors and curtains, making sure that the room’s only light source were the candles on the table. Finally, Zelda took a seat at the end of the table, uncorked the bottle and poured the graveyard dirt on the tablecloth. Zelda’s fingers went to work, as if kneeling a fine dough, Zelda formed the dirt in a neat, little circle. Then she pricked her finger with a needle and watched her drop of blood fall into the dirt. With 1 finger, Zelda followed the dirt around and around again and again as she called out, “With the aid of our shared bloodline and the dirt of your final resting place, I call you, Edward Spellman, into this realm, into this house and into this room.”

Zelda heard the whooshing sound and knew she was successful as she wiped her hands with a napkin. She placed a fake smile on her face before Zelda looked up at her brother. “Hello, Edward.”

“Hello, sister. This is quite a surprise. To what do I owe the invite?” Edward smiled too and it took all Zelda had not to go to him and slap that smile off his face.

Instead, Zelda said, “It was impossible not to think of you today, as it is Sabrina’s 17th birthday. I didn’t want you to feel left out. I mean, just because you’re not Sabrina’s father, it didn’t mean you’re not still her dad and as you can see, I find myself home alone tonight so I was wondering if you would to share a piece of leftover birthday cake with me.”

“How nice of you, Zelda. Of course, I would love a piece of cake.” Edward sat down at the table and helped himself to the cake as Zelda lit up a cigarette.

Zelda watched Edward take a few bites of the cake before she spoke again. “Oh, silly me! I think I forgot to tell you something. As this is her 1st birthday with her friends knowing she’s a witch, Sabrina saw no reason why they shouldn’t come to dinner especially since Ambrose showed up with Prudence. So, we decided to all go out to a restaurant and we ate Sabrina’s cake there.”

Edward got confused and put down his fork. “Then, what are you feeding me?”

For the 1st time that evening, Zelda’s smile was genuine. “You remember Mother’s secret recipe for truth cake, don’t you, Edward? One bite and you cannot lie.”

“And why are you feeding me truth cake?” Edward was annoyed.

“Because I don’t trust you.” Zelda snapped.

“You’re being absurd!” Edward got up and walked away. “I’ll come back when you’re in a better mood.” Edward tried to leave but he bounced back against the air when he tried to go past the kitchen entrance. He looked down and saw the line of graveyard dirt spilled across the threshold.

“You’re not going anywhere, Edward.” Zelda said calmly from the table. “Not until I give you leave to go.”

Edward turned back to look at his sister. “You sound like I’m on trial.”

Zelda shrugged. “Perhaps you are, Edward, perhaps you are.”

Edward walked back to the table and reclaimed his seat. “I get it, you’re still upset that I never told you that Sabrina is the dark lord’s child.”

Zelda laughed shortly. “Oh no. We are way past that, Edward.” Zelda produced the ripped page and slid it across the table so Edward could see it. “Do you recognize this?”

Edward immediately whitened. “Where did you get that?” He whispered.

“From Lucifer himself.”

“So, you’re back worshipping the dark lord, sister?”

“No. I’m only working for him temporarily and stop changing the subject! How dare you pay for your happiness in the past by dooming my future!”

“When I made that deal, Faustus was still married to Constance.”

Zelda tilted her head. “That might be a true statement, but it is just still an excuse. You know the dark lord would not accept a deal that is unlikely to come true.”

“Sister, you are overreacting. This does even concern you.”

Zelda’s jaw dropped. “You put a curse on my marriage and now you have the nerve to say it doesn’t concern me?”

“Yes! It says the insanity curse affects Faustus, and only Faustus!”

“Yes, but when he suffers from the insanity curse, Faustus wants your bloodline gone. Every one of us dead!”

“Wait, what?!”

“Edward Spellman! You, who were a high priest and a headmaster, made the rookie mistake of putting a curse in affect when you didn’t know what the curse includes?”

Edward was silent and Zelda felt her blood boiling.

“Of all the stupid, irresponsible things for you to do!”

“Are you questioning me, sister?”

“Yes, I am! Edward, because of your carelessness, everyone was put in danger. My husband, the family, the coven even my child!”

“This has nothing to do with Sabrina!” Edward insisted.

“I’m glad to hear that but I wasn’t talking about her,” For the 1st time since her brother was summoned, Zelda stood up and unbuttoned her blazer, showing her growing bump. “I was speaking of my baby.”

Edward looked shocked. “Oh no! You’re still pregnant!”

Now it was Zelda’s turn to be shocked. “Excuse me? Still?”

“I had thought that you being shot would have taken care of that problem!”

Zelda back away, furious and barely believing that this was her brother talking. “My baby is not a problem! Why did do this? Why did you damn Faustus?”

“I was trying to protect you.” Edward explained.

“Protect me,” Zelda repeated with a sneer, “from the man who loves me? Besides, you were truly trying to protect me, you should have tried to warn me. You know, before the wedding.”

“I did try to warn you.” Edward stressed.

If it wasn’t for the fact that she witnessed Edward eating the truth cake, Zelda would swear her brother was lying. “How?” She demanded, “because I surely would have remembered that conversation!”

“I tried to scare you away from him,” Edward explained. “By moving up the curse.”

Zelda sat again, her mind spinning. “Moving up the curse?! So, when did it actually start?”

“Right after Constance died.” Edward said, very matter of fact.

“Of course,” Zelda said more to herself than to her brother. “It all makes sense now. His super sexist attitude, his cruelly to Prudence over not recognizing her. Oh, Hecate, the anti-pope! Faustus is as innocent as Ambrose!” Before the tears could come, Zelda looked at Edward. “Why did you do this? When his only true crime was loving me?!”

“You keep saying that. How can you be sure he loves you?”

“While I was trying to discover your secrets, I discovered Faustus’s journals and I discovered many things I never knew and how many lies you’re told Hilda and me. After I found my brother cursed my husband, I didn’t know what to believe so the family helped me performed a memory spell and let’s just my opinions about him and you have changed.” 

Edward waved a hand dismissingly. “Faustus Blackwood is a dangerous man. His parents really screwed him up. The man is broken, Zelda and not a fit husband for my sister.”

Zelda crossed her arms. “What are you saying, Edward? That only people with happy childhood deserves happy adulthoods? No, there’s something more here, something you’re not telling me.”

Edward shook his head, but said, “Yes, you’re right.”

Zelda sat back, crossed her arms and waited for the truth cake to do its work.

“You want the truth? Fine, the truth is I never wanted you and Faustus to marry, not ever. I never wanted him to join this family. That way, I could remain the Spellman family’s only star!”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. It was clear just by looking at him that Edward wanted to stop; but the truth cake wouldn’t let him.

“If you did perform a memory spell, then you already know that he asked for your hand properly twice and twice I refused him. The fear I had that he would turn into Lord Liam was only partially true and my favorite excuse. The main reason I kept refusing him was because I knew he loved you, truly loved you and if I could keep him heartbroken and miserable, I knew he wouldn’t focus on his work that much and that made my rise to power so much easier. Faustus was my mentor, he taught me everything I know. He could have easily been high priest before me. Yet, he wasn’t obsessed with power. He was obsessed with you. It was just a happy accident that the woman he loved was my sister. Mine to give and mine to take away. When the dark lord asked me to condemn a marriage so I could have Diana, it was a no-brainer.” 

The room fell silent. Edward had finished explaining but Zelda couldn’t find her voice. Suddenly, all she could think of was a long-ago memory of her own. It was of her mother warning both her and Hilda to never to use the truth cake recipe unless you knew for sure you wanted to know the truth. Zelda never got that, until now. Zelda glared at the man across the table. She no longer saw the boy she grew up with up or the brother she was so proud of. It was as if she was seeing Edward for the 1st time and oddly, he was resembling the spoiled, selfish brat Faustus wrote about in his journals.

Zelda leaned in. “First of all, Edward, I may be your sister, but I have never belonged to anyone but myself and secondly, you sound more like Lord Liam than Faustus ever have!” 

Edward shook his head. “Zelda, you should’ve never married him! The way he used to look at you-“

“I remember that, and I remembering liking the way he looked at me.” Zelda told her brother. 

“You shouldn’t be blaming me. You should be thanking me.”

Zelda made a face. “Thanking you?”

“Yes. You didn’t marry Faustus for love, but for power. Power you now have because of the curse.”

Zelda stood up. “Are you daft, Edward?! Yes, I wanted power, but not at this price. I never wanted this All the pain, madness, bloodshed and death are on your head!”

“You don’t want power? Maybe that’s for the best because you’re a bad high priestess!”

“Excuse me?”

“Let’s face it, Zelda,” Edward said. “Your coven was weak and dying before I showed up to show you the way.”

Zelda could barely believe what she was hearing. “I did not ask to be shot and I remember I piecing together Hecate’s moon cycle by myself. All you did was show me memories that I don’t even trust! The 1st memory you showed me was just to show Faustus as a jerk, which is not even true!”

“Why are you defending Faustus?” Edward asked.

“Because I love him!”

Edward laughed. “Now, who’s lying, Sister?”

Zelda stood up, walked near to her brother, took a fork to cut a slice of cake and ate it. 

“I do love Faustus Blackwood!” Zelda declared after swallowing her piece of truth cake. “I’ve been in denial about it for years, decades, perhaps even centuries. That’s what being a woman raised in the church of night does to you. It makes you afraid to admit to any type of emotion for fear of being judged as weak. My only regret is that took your damned curse, his journals and some very painful to watch memories for me to finally admit it and I swear Edward, I will get my husband back. I don’t what I have to do or how long it takes, I will free Faustus from this curse.”

“Ha!” Edward sneered. “You can’t. That’s the 1 thing Lucifer told me is that this curse takes over. Faustus is already gone.”

Zelda shook her head. “You’re wrong. Faustus is fighting the curse, struggling within himself. He has already saved me from the curse, twice. Once when I was alone and then he saved the entire family.”

Edward rolled his eyes. “Are we done? Hearing about Blackwood as a romantic hero is rather boring.”

Zelda really didn’t care for his tone. “No, I have 2 important questions for you then you can go. First, did Faustus kill you and Diana?”

Zelda didn’t even blink as her brother answered. “No, it really was engine trouble. Anything else is pure gossip.”

His sister felt intense relief as she went on. “Hilda is engaged. Is her marriage curse too or was that just for me?”

“Hilda will be fine. True is I never expected her to marry. I did know if Constance ever died, Faustus would be all over you like a cheap suit. Actually, he was all over you before she died.”

Zelda now had all the information she needed and thank Hecate for that! She couldn’t stand being in her brother’s presence for 1 more moment. “Goodbye, Edward.”

“What? That’s it?” Edward asked, as if he forgot he just asked to be dismissed 2 minutes ago. “No, thank you brother? I wish to see you again soon?”

“Edward,” Zelda sighed and said slowly, “You’re my brother and I’m always going to love and mourn for the boy we lost. But I never be able to trust you and right now, I don’t know if I’ll want to see you again.”

“Zelda-“

Yet his sister didn’t want to hear it. Zelda blew out all the candles and her brother vanished. Zelda sat in the dark trying to absorb all the new information. Then she cleaned up the kitchen, locked the front door and went to bed.

“Elizabeth I ruled England from 1558 to 1603. She never married or had children, yet her reign was one of the greatest in all of history and truly was known as a golden age.” Mary Wardwell told her 5th period history class at Baxter High. Sabrina usually liked history, it never ceased to amaze her how many historical figures were actually witches but today she found it hard to concentrate. Her birthday was a blast. It was great to have everyone at dinner and then had a stress-free night out with her friends. Sunday was another story. When she came down for breakfast, she heard Hilda and Ambrose arguing about Ambrose invading Zelda’s privacy. That’s how Sabrina learned that Zelda had summoned Edward to learn more about the curse. Ambrose had somehow known about this and had hidden a phone in the kitchen, recording the entire conversation. Despite her scolding, Hilda listened to the recording intensely as the kids were. Somethings that Edward said were shocking, as was Zelda’s declaration of love. The 3 didn’t need to worry about Zelda catching them as she spent most of the day in bed. Not that Sabrina could blame her. After a night of shifting though Father Blackwood’s most heart stirring memories, followed immediately by a showdown with your unapologizing brother the very next night must have exhausted the witch who was getting more pregnant by the day. Sabrina sighed, looked out the window and froze. There he was, about 15 feet away from the school, Father Blackwood!

“I’LL KILL YOU, DAN!”

“NOT IF I KILLL YOU FIRST!”

The fuss in the hallway stopped Ms. Wardwell’s lecture and Sabrina looked away from the window for a moment but when she looked back, he was gone. Meanwhile, the noise in the hallway grew louder and louder. More and more fights broke out, with both students and teachers involved and no knew why. 911 was called and soon Sabrina found herself outside in front of the school, being hugged by both of her aunts.

“Are you alright, my little lamb?”

“I’m fine, Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina reassured her before turning to her other aunt. “Aunt Z, I saw Father Blackwood.”

“What? When?”

“I was sitting in class, right before all this happened, I looked out the window and I saw him, if only for a spilt second.”

“What’s going on here?” asked an unknown voice. Zelda turned her head to see a woman beside her. This woman wore a long, black trench coat on a top of a light navy business suit. Her hair was long, curly and so red it looked almost orange. She wore a sliver chain around her neck that held a diamond encrusted letter E.

Zelda blinked. “Excuse me, do we know you?”

“I don’t think so,” the stranger answered. “My name’s Gloria, Gloria Rose. I’m a reporter for the Greendale Gazette and I just trying to get some facts. What about you, young lady? Do you know what is happening?” She spoke with a thick but regal British accent.

Sabrina shrugged. “Not really. Everything was perfectly normal then the yelling started, and then really bad physical fights broke out, all out of nowhere.”

“Hmm, that sounds a lot like what happened at the elementary school a few months back,” Hilda said. “Remember Zelds?”

“Do you think there may be a connection, Ms. Rose?” Zelda once again turned to the reporter, but she had already disappeared.

The woman known as Gloria Rose to some, groaned as soon as she opened the door and saw her house in a messy state of decay. She shut the door, took her coat off and just opened the fridge when she heard a voice.

“Agatha, is that you? Get me a water!”

She sighed before she grabbed a bottle of water before she walked into the living room. There she saw that Blackwood was lounging on the couch, watching some daytime tv show.

Pathetic, she thought.

“Well, I know you’re back there,” Blackwood said. “The water, give it to me!”

She unscrewed the cap, turned the bottle upside down and emptied all the water on Blackwood.

“Hey!” He jumped up and finally looked at the woman he was talking to. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me.” She said with mock cheerfulness. “and you’re finally off your ass! Why were you at Baxter High today?”

“I wasn’t”

“Don’t lie to me!” She snapped. “I just came from there and surprise, surprise, it was just like the elementary school and you promised me you would leave innocent children out of this.”

“Mortals are never innocent.” Blackwood muttered.

“I took you in last spring because I felt sorry for the 3 children you had in tow. It’s now November 3rd. In all the months in between you and your little ball of evil have nothing but attack 2 school for no reason!”

“My little ball of evil? It’s called the Eldritich terrors and I would have killed all the Spellmans long ago if my other self stopped me every time.”

“I don’t care. I don’t know the Spellmans, I have no reason to see them hurt. I do care about the promises you made to me. When was the last time you were down in the mines?”

“The mines?”

“Yes, the mines,” she said slowly, as if she was speaking to a small child. “Down in the mines are the gates of hell. You know, hell where Lucifer had kidnapped my men, yet again. I swear, talking to you is like talking to a wall!”

“How dare you, a witch, talk to me, a warlock like that! And you’re a half-breed at that!”

The woman glared at him before she took 3 steps forward before she calmly said 1 word, “Bow.”

“Ha!” Blackwood had no intention of doing so, of course, but as soon as she said the word, Blackwood felt a tingling in his legs and before he knew what happened, he was on his knees.

“It’s the darndest thing. Lucifer has been stealing my advisors for so long that I decided to build a house here in Greendale. I made sure it was built on English soil and the building materials are all from England. The mere fact that I can have you on your knees in 1 word should prove to you that I’m no ordinary woman. That I’m no ordinary witch!” She said. “I blame myself. I made you to comfortable here, you’ve gotten too familiar with my person. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

She put a hand under his chin and lifted his head, forcing him to look at her. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

She let him get up then she started to walk away. “You have 5 days to do something.”

During the next 5 days, the Spellmans tried everything they could think of to find Blackwood. Prudence tried the blood spell that Mambo Marie taught her but all that came of it was to show that he was still in Greendale. On day 3, Zelda had an appointment with Lilith, so Zelda went to hell, but she was unaware that Gloria Rose was watching her enter the gates of hell from the shadows. After attending to Lilith, Zelda tried to get Lucifer to tell her where Faustus was, but he wouldn’t and even threatened to hurt the other Spellmans if Zelda didn’t continue as Lilith’s midwife. By Friday, everyone was in Zelda’s office.

“I have the spell down pat, aunt Z,” Ambrose said, “but to even start, we need Father Blackwood.”

“I may be able to help with that.” The whole gang looked up to see Gloria Rose standing in the doorway.

“You’re that reporter we met at Baxter high a few days ago,” Sabrina recalled. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not a reporter, child, and I’ve never had been. I only pretend to be from time to time because Blackwood never tells me what he’s planning.”

“So, you know where Blackwood is?” Asked Ambrose.

Gloria nodded. “Sure. I took him in last spring. I mostly felt sorry for the children he had with him.”

“Agatha and the twins. Are they okay?” Prudence asked.

“They’re all fine. I would never let him hurt them.” Gloria said with great compassion before turning towards Zelda and Hilda. “Anyway, Blackwood made promises to me. Promises that he never delivered on. So, you want him, for some reason and I don’t. So, I say it’s time to make a deal.” 

“A deal?” Asked Hilda.

Gloria shrugged. “I already said that Blackwood reneged on his promises, things I still need help with.”

“Like what, exactly?” Zelda asked.

“Funny, you asked. I saw you go into hell the night before last and that’s all I need, for someone to sneak me into hell. I would do it myself, but Lucifer had kidnapped my men so often I’m on the top of his wanted list.”

“You’ll have to wait. As Lilith’s midwife, I only see her once a month.”

“Fine.”

Ambrose frowned. “If you can be so disloyal to Blackwood and how do we make sure you’ll be loyal to us?”

“Dear boy, my only loyalty is to my men and my empire. Do you know that old English oak tree in the Greendale Woods?”

“Yes.”

“Meet me there tomorrow at 2 and I’ll give you Blackwood.”

“We’ll be there.” Zelda assured her and Gloria left.

“Do you trust you her, Aunt Z?” Sabrina asked.

“Not really but we’re out of options, and I don’t want Faustus at the curse’s mercy 1 more second more than necessary.”

The next afternoon, all the Spellmans found themselves in the woods.

“She’s late,” Ambrose muttered. “She’s not coming.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Gloria came out from behind the old English oak, seemingly out of nowhere. “5 minutes late and I’m not coming? You children need to learn to trust.”

“Why should we trust you? My father is not here with you.” Said Prudence, backing up Ambrose.

“I never say I would be bringing Blackwood with me. I said I would give you Blackwood and you should trust me because I’m the only witch in all the realms who can do this.” Gloria turned around, grabbed her E necklace, and closes her eyes. “Winds of England, ancient and new, bring here all the faces they knew. Oak roots big and strong, tie down Faustus Blackwood so their spell won’t go wrong.” The wind picked up as soon as the spell began. Soon, yelling could be heard, and the wind pushed Agatha and the twins into view. Prudence and Sabrina grabbed them and teleported to the academy then came back. 

“Maybe you go too.” Hilda softly suggested to her sister.

Zelda shook her head. “No way! You may have convinced me to hang back during the spell, but I am not leaving here without Faustus!”

Speaking of which, Blackwood, carried on the wind, came into view, and slammed him hard onto the ground in front of the oak tree and the roots grew and tied his arms down so he couldn’t move.

“Traitor!” He hissed when he saw Gloria leaning against the tree and smiled down at him.

“Well, my work here is done.” Gloria started to walk away but then Zelda stopped her.

“Thank you for doing this. It means so much to me.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be in touch about going to hell.”

Gloria walked away as Ambrose, Sabrina, Prudence and Hilda formed a circle around Blackwood’s body and joined hands while Zelda sat on a tree stump nearby, watching intensely.

“Spellmans!” hissed Blackwood.

“Ignore him.” Ambrose advised. “Just close your eyes and focus on the spell.” Ambrose said as he did the same. “Insanity above, real man below, we forgive what we now know. Be it signed by the moon or the sun, now let the curse be undone!”

Nothing happened except that Blackwood was slowly getting himself loose from the roots.

Ambrose tried the spell again and still nothing. “It’s not working.”

“Look!” Prudence pointed to where her father’s nose was bleeding. “Something is happening. Let’s try again.”

As they did, Zelda pleaded. “Please Faustus, return to me!”

As the 3rd attempt wound down, Blackwood freed himself but before he could stand up, a bright white light surrounding him. The Spellmans all jumped back. When the light bubble died away, there was no longer 1 Faustus Blackwood…there were 2. They were 15 feet apart. 1 was well-groomed and complete with his signature cane, the other only wore a leather jacket over rags. They seemed both dazed and they were both looking around.

“Spellmans!” The ragged one hissed and walked toward them but was tackled by the well-groomed one.

“You!” growled the well-groomed one and started to punch the man under him. “Who’s the weak one now? Hmm? “Who’s the weak one now?” Faustus started to fade away, as if he was going teleport.

“Faustus!” Zelda ran to him and took hold of him before they teleported together. A moment later, Zelda and Faustus were seated in hell’s dining hall with Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled smugly at Zelda. “You broke the spell! A lot sooner than expected.”

“This has nothing to do with you!”

“On the contrary, Lilith gave the mark of Cain to the other Blackwood, so I’ll just take this back.” Lucifer just waved his hand over Faustus’s wrist and the mark was gone.

“I have 2 requests.” Faustus finally spoke. “I wish to be placed under house arrest.”

“Fine,” Lucifer said. “Husband and wife should be together, so you’ll be grounded to the Spellman house.”

“No! Not there! Anywhere but there!”

His wife turned to him. “Faustus!”

“I’m sorry, Zelda. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore and I don’t trust myself. Especially not with you and our baby, dearest. I need to be alone, completely alone.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen.” Lucifer muttered, bored. “What else do you want?”

“Take my magic.”

“All of it?” Zelda asked.

“Yes. I can’t hurt people with power I no longer have.”

“Done.” Lucifer snapped his fingers and Zelda found herself at home. Sitting on the stairway in the front parlor. Faustus was beside her, rocking himself and crying. It unsettled Zelda, in all their years together, she had never seen him cry, but that didn’t stop her from putting an arm around him and rocking with him. “Shhh, it’s okay. We’re together now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. ROAD TO RECOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus is finally freed from the curse but can he survive the guilt? With her husband back, Zelda knows where her heart truly lies.

WARNING: Talk of suicide

Zelda couldn’t sleep. She sighed as she turned to look at the clock, 2:45 AM. Zelda looked upper still to Hilda 3 feet away, lightly snoring. Zelda removed her blankets and put her feet into her slippers. She exited the bedroom before conjuring a little ball of light to accompany her down the dark hallway. It had been 2 and a half weeks since Zelda’s husband had been separated from his insanity curse and things were not going all that well. The plan had been to free Faustus and then kill the curse and they had tried their best. Zelda had been literally in hell as Prudence tried to stab it and Hilda came from behind with a heavy rock. However, the stab wound made no difference and the rock that broke in 2. It fell to Zelda to tell her family that the curse bore the mark of Cain, which made it immortal. Somehow, the curse got away. So, Blackwood, (to help avoid confusion, the family decided to call the curse Blackwood and the real man Faustus,) was on the run again but not for long. A week later, when all the coven was in the church to hear mass, a bloody Dorcas stormed in to tearfully inform the others that Blackwood stormed the nearly empty academy. Dorcas tried hard but Blackwood did manage to reclaim the twins before disappearing again. Poor Dorcas blamed herself, but Zelda tried her best to comfort the distraught girl. Secretly, Zelda herself wanted to cry. How could they lose the twins yet again, after a mere 8 days! Late at night on all 7 nights, Zelda would take care not to be caught as she sneaked into where the twins slept. She would tuck them in if needed, kiss them and just stay with them for a while. Wondering how Judas and Letitia, she knew the girl twin was calling herself Judith, but she would always be Letitia to Zelda, could possibly be teenagers, when their 1st birthday was still weeks away. Agatha, who was already pretty hostile, grew even more violent and wild when she learned that Blackwood came to get the twins but not her. Knowing that Agatha was a danger not only to herself but to the other students and teachers, Zelda made the decision to put Agatha in the dungeon, for now.  
“I’m really sorry girls,” Zelda told the other weird sisters about her decision. “I wish there was another way, but I need to put the safety of the coven first, plus if Blackwood comes back for her, it won’t be so easy.”  
“We understand, Sister Zelda.” Prudence soothed.  
Dorcas nodded. “Agatha’s in good hands. We trust you, Mistress Spellman.”  
Zelda smiled, she needed to hear that right now.  
Zelda briefly considered getting in touch with their mysterious new ally, Gloria Rose but the idea was quickly dismissed for 2 reasons. First, Zelda had no idea where Gloria lived or how to get in touch with her and had a funny feeling that Gloria wouldn’t pop up again it was time for Lilith’s next appointment. Also, was the fact that Gloria had betrayed Blackwood by giving him to the Spellmans so it was unlikely Blackwood would go back to her.

The cold hallway gave Zelda a chill, sending her back to the present. Zelda went to the end of the hall and opened the linen closet, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself. In addition to worrying about Blackwood, the twins, and Agatha, Zelda was extremely concerned about Faustus, only in a completely different way. Agatha’s behavior was violent and dangerous. Faustus was a danger to no one but himself. Zelda was with her husband when he asked the dark lord to put him under house arrest and stripped him of all his magical powers. Boy, Faustus was not kidding. He asked for house arrest but it was more like room arrest. Shortly after returning from hell, Faustus went down to the morgue and stayed there for 2 and a half weeks. The morgue was the lowest, coldest room in the Spellman house. Zelda suspected if Faustus could go lower, he would. He also absolutely wouldn’t hear of going near the church or school.  
“I am no longer a high priest,” he said when Sabrina addressed as Father Blackwood, “nor should I be. I betrayed a sacred trust when I poisoned the entire coven.” His head turned as his eyes grew misty.  
Faustus also insisted on being punished. He even asked Ambrose to chain him up. Zelda quickly overruled that request. There was no self-torture Faustus wouldn’t inflict on himself. One day, he found a rope that he used as a whip. By the time someone found him, his back was red, bruised and bleeding. He wouldn’t allow anyone to heal him but a sneaky Zelda did it while he was asleep. Zelda feared she wouldn’t be attracted to a powerless Faustus but she was wrong. I love him, she thought. I truly love him, more and more each day. People made sure that trays of Hilda’s famous cooking was brought down to him at least 3 times a day, but Faustus barely touched any of it. Zelda spent hours and hours with him, begging him to eat, if only for her. It kind of reminded Zelda when she and Hilda would do a good cop/bad cop routine when a 4-year-old Sabrina refused to eat her peas. On the days that were really bad, Zelda would take her own dinner to the morgue and refused to eat until Faustus did. Of course, her pregnancy and the fact that the baby needed to be fed, was her ace in the hole and soon found Faustus cleaning his plate.

Zelda dismissed the ball of light as she went down the spiral steps to the morgue. There was a full moon tonight and its light filled the room. Zelda sighed as she saw Faustus was, yet again, not sleeping in the cot that had been prepared for him but instead, sitting against the wall, wearing only his pants, trying to keep himself from nodding off. Why? Because sleep deprivation was a form of torture too.  
“It’s like he’s broken, Aunt Hilda.” Zelda overheard Ambrose said one morning. Zelda said nothing as she entered the room but she knew whatever was ‘broken’ in Faustus, could be fixed.  
“What are you doing here?” Faustus asked when he finally noticed Zelda standing on the last stair. “It’s late. You should be asleep.”  
“So should you.” She returned firmly.  
He shook his head. “I don’t matter, you do.”  
“Yes, you do.” You matter to me. Zelda thought silently to herself. Zelda wanted to tell Faustus she loved him a thousand times since he been back but it never seemed to be the right moment. Sighing, she went over to him. “Oh, Faustus! Your hands are like ice! Here.” Zelda took off the blanket that was wrapped around her and gave it to him before going to the cot to pick up the rest of the blankets.  
“No, I don’t want it. I deserve to be cold!” Faustus whined like a child while pushing away the blankets. However, the blankets were tucked tightly around him once Zelda spelled it.  
Then she sat down and snuggled next to him. “You know, Faustus,” Zelda said before they both fell asleep, “you can’t go on like this much longer.”

Zelda was right, of course, and Faustus knew it. It was Wednesday morning when it was when Faustus sneaked into the kitchen before anyone had come down. It was a lot harder to switch 2 bottles without powers.  
“Well, Father Blackwood! It’s good to see you above ground level.” Faustus turned sharply around, keeping the bottle behind his back as he saw Hilda smiling at him. “Are you feeling better this morning?”  
“A little.” He lied. “And call me Faustus.”  
“Well, good! Fancy a bit of breakfast? The others should be right down.”  
“No, thank you, Hilda. I’m not hungry.” That was true. It took a few more lines of small talk before Faustus was able to leave the kitchen without letting Hilda see the bottle he switched. Out in the hallway, Faustus recognized a book on a bench that as headmistress, Zelda would use. He picked it up and tucked it under his arm. Turning, Faustus almost ran into Sabrina.  
“Oh, Miss Spellman, um, Sabrina, I’m glad I bumped into you. I just wanted to say that I am very ashamed of my behavior towards you when we first meet. I know now that I was just taking my anger toward your father out on you and that’s not fair to you.”  
Sabrina was stunned. “T-Thank you, Fath, Mr. Blackwood. Perhaps we can start fresh going forward.”  
Faustus smiled at the girl. He was back downstairs when he heard footsteps on the steps and Ambrose then came into view with a cardboard box.  
“I got you what you asked for from the academy.”  
“Thank you, Ambrose. You’re a fine young man. My daughter could do a lot worse.”  
Ambrose turned bright red. “We aren’t back together or anything, not yet, I mean, not officially.”  
“Nevertheless, I approve. Whatever you and Prudence decide to do.”  
“Someone say my name? My ears are burning.” Prudence smiled as she entered.  
“Hey, Prudence! What are you doing here?” Asked a friendly Ambrose.  
“I just thought I would come round, check on things here. Good morning, Father.”  
Faustus returned his daughter’s smile. “Good morning, Prudence.”  
“Do you want some company back to school?” Prudence asked Ambrose.  
“Sure.”  
They both turned to go until Faustus called his daughter back. Prudence turned and Faustus went up to his daughter, caressed her cheek before kissing her and giving her a big hug.  
Prudence smiled. “What was that for?”  
Faustus smiled back. “I just wanted to kiss and hug you just for no special reason, just once.”  
Prudence’s smile grew bigger and she hugged him back. “Thank you, Father.” She whispered in his ear.  
She and Ambrose left then, passing Zelda on the stairs.  
“Hello, Sister Zelda.”  
“Morning, Aunt Z.”  
Zelda came downstairs in a rush. “I can’t believe I’m going to be late again.” Zelda seemed to be searching for something.”  
“Lost something?” Faustus asked.  
“Yes,” Zelda answered. “I need a certain book for my 1st class and I can’t find it anywhere.”  
Faustus held up the book he took from the hall. “Is it this one?”  
Zelda looked up and immediately lit up. “Yes!” She took it from him and turned to leave.  
My beautiful Zelda, Faustus thought. But I need 1 more look, just 1 more.  
“Zelda?”  
“Yes?” She turned to him again and he drunk her in before he shrugged. “I forgot my thought.”

It was half an hour before Faustus knew he was alone in the house. It was only then that Faustus opened the cardboard box that Ambrose brought him to check if it had all the contents in it. Yep, it was all there. Every stomach-churning item. With 1 look, Faustus could tell that the old-fashioned potbelly stove was not going to be big enough to burn all this stuff. So, Faustus went upstairs to find something bigger. The fireplace in the living room seemed big enough but Faustus simply couldn’t do it. It was on this exact spot, almost a year ago, that he kissed Zelda. It was by far, the very best kiss of his entire existence and that was the night that Faustus and Zelda started the affair that led to their marriage, 6 months later. Faustus continued his search combing all the upstairs but didn’t find anything that he needed. Faustus was on the stairs when a stranger came through the door.  
“Zelda?” The stranger called. “Prudence?”  
“There’s no one here but me,” Faustus said. “I think they’re at the academy.”  
The strange woman looked up at him. “Who are you?”  
I could ask the same thing of you. Faustus thought but he actually said “I’m an old friend of the Spellmans. I’m staying here for a few days.”  
“Oh, okay, nice to meet you. I’m Mambo Marie and I was just looking for Zelda. She’s been late a lot lately. I think she’s been avoiding me since we broke up.”  
Faustus couldn’t stop himself. “Broke up?! You mean, the 2 of you used to be together?” You have no right to feel jealous. Faustus silently scolded himself. You have no right to feel anything but guilt and shame.  
“Yes, we went out for a couple of months last spring,” Marie answered and sighed. “I still miss her sometimes. Zelda Spellman is proving a hard woman to get over.”  
Try impossible, Faustus thought. Outloud, he said, “Would you like to get back together with Zelda?”  
Marie half-smiled and shook her head. “Not going to happen, even if I wanted it to. Our last conversation made that perfectly clear.”  
“Oh, it couldn’t have been that bad.”  
“Oh no?” Marie challenged. “The last time Zelda and I were alone together, I tried to get her to take…an abortion potion.” She looked down at her feet.  
“You tried to get Zelda to kill ou, her baby?”  
“I do regret it,” Marie said quickly. “I got hurt that Zelda didn’t tell me herself and I got mad when she told me that the father was that bastard who wants to kill the whole coven.”  
Faustus closed his eyes at the word ‘bastard’ but he forced himself to go on. “Have you told Zelda that you’re sorry?”  
Marie shrugged. “No, I mean, what would be the point? Zelda would never forgive me.”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Zelda can be very forgiving, perhaps too forgiving.”  
“What?” asked Marie.  
“Nothing,” Faustus dismissed. “You know if you act now you could surprise Zelda with a romantic lunch.”  
“You think that will work?”  
“Can’t hurt.”  
“Well, okay. I’ll try.” Marie smiled.  
“Try giving her purple Primroses. They’s are Zelda’s favorites.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Bye,” Faustus waved until Marie closed the door. “Please take good care of all I love.”

Half an hour later, Zelda walked into her office, studying some papers and looked up to see a set table and Mambo Marie was smiling and holding flowers. “Hello, ma Cherie.”  
“Hi, what are you doing?”  
“I know it’s been a while,” Marie started. “But I thought we could have lunch together so I could apologize for my behavior from last time.”  
Zelda smiled. “I appreciate that.” Zelda closed the folder, tossed it on her desk and sat down on the chair Marie had pulled out for her. Then Marie sat down herself.  
“I am sorry Zelda.” Said Marie. “I had no right to tell you what to do with your baby, it is your body, after all.”  
“Yes, Marie, it is,” Zelda said firmly.  
“But that’s not all.” Marie put her hand on top of Zelda’s and smiled. “Ma Cherie, I think we should give us another chance.” When Zelda said nothing, Marie said jokingly. “What? There’s not somebody else, is there?” Zelda looked at her guiltily.  
“Unbelieve!” Marie snapped.  
Before a fight could break out, Hilda ran into the office. “Zelda! Zelda!”  
Zelda stood up. “Hilda, what is it? What’s wrong?”  
“I was just in my herbalism class, showing how nightshade is poison in liquid form but when I opened the bottle, it was only dirt. Then I remember that I saw Father Blackwood in the kitchen, near my purse and since this is the 1st day he’s alone in the house-“  
“Faustus is going to kill himself.” Zelda finished for her sister.  
Marie was utterly confused. “Wait, isn’t a good thing if Blackwood dies?”  
“Blackwood and Faustus are not the same people anymore.”  
“What?!”  
“Hilda, you explain it to her. I got to go save Faustus.”  
But Marie wouldn’t be put off. “Damn it, Zelda Spellman, if you walk out on me now, we are over! I mean it. I’m going back to New Orleans and I won’t be coming back!”  
Zelda wasn’t one easily threaten but more than that, Marie didn’t seem to care about a potential suicide. “Have a safe trip,” Zelda said before teleporting home.

Meanwhile, back in the morgue of the Spellman house, Faustus sat in a corner on the floor. He held a picture of Zelda that he swiped from the mantle. “Goodbye, my love.” Faustus lifted the bottle to his lips but before he could drink anything, the bottle flew out of his palm and smashed against the opposite wall.  
“What the heaven are you doing, Faustus?!” Zelda demanded, coming more into the room and gently shoved him. “You cannot leave me! You cannot leave me! You cannot leave me!” Zelda turned, covering her eyes to catch the fresh tears. “What are you thinking of?”  
“I was thinking of how you and everyone else would be better off without me.”  
Zelda shook her head and crossed her arms. “That is so not true! You are needed, Faustus.”  
“By who?”  
“By your children, by me!” Zelda returned. Faustus shook his head so Zelda went forward and held Faustus’s head so he had no choice but to look at her. “You are loved,” Faustus shook his head. “Yes, you are!” Zelda insisted. “Prudence love you, the twins love you, our new baby will love you and I love you.”  
Faustus’s eyes widened. “In all our years, the centuries we’ve known each other, that’s the 1 thing you’re never said to me, never.”  
“Well, I do, truly I do. I’m only sorry it took me so long to realize it.”  
“What about your girlfriend, Mambo Marie?”  
“How do you know about her?” Zelda asked. “Was she here? What am I even talking about? Of course, she was! She would never know to bring me purple primroses all by herself. I won’t lie to you, Faustus. I did have a crush on Marie when we first met but crushes fade and in reality, we don’t know each other and lately, all we do is fight. Even now, when Hilda told me what you had planned, she wanted me to stay and finish lunch with her but all I could think of was you and how I couldn’t bear to lose you, again.” Faustus stayed silent and Zelda got an awful, horrible idea. “Have I gotten this all wrong? I know it’s only been a few months for us but it’s been 15 years for you. Do you no longer love me, Faustus?”  
Faustus put an arm around her waist and for a second it looked like he was going to kiss her but forced himself to stop. “I love you so much, Zelda. Other than my children, I’ve never loved anyone else, not for a second. Yet the fact remains that I don’t deserve you.”  
“Deserve me or not, you have me!” Zelda said before she kissed him. Faustus tried to resist but Zelda held him close and soon their bodies melted into each other. It wasn’t long before Faustus’s fingers found the zipper on the side of Zelda’s skirt. She stepped out of it and rolled her hosiery and panties down as far as they would go without breaking the kiss. Faustus, meanwhile, unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off him before he scooped her up and gently laid her on the exam table. Carefully, he lowered himself over her. He began to kiss her, slowly. Beginning with the very top of her head and worked his way down to her forehead, one cheek then the other and on to those sweet, sweet lips. As Faustus moved to kiss her neck, his fingers went to work, unbuttoning her blouse. Zelda’s view was blurry as he caressed her neck but when he skillfully took off her bra and embraced her breasts, Zelda saw nothing at all. Her sight returned when she realized that his kisses had stopped completely. Zelda looked up to see Faustus staring down at her swollen belly. Oh no, Zelda thought, the insecurity creeping in. Faustus wasn’t attracted to a heavyset woman. It was just a fact Zelda knew. Personally, Zelda never had to worry about it, until now. Does he find me disgusting, is that why he stopped.  
Yet Faustus’s eyes were filled with wonder as he touched the mount of flesh that housed their child. “That’s our baby in there.” He kissed all around her stomach. “How far along are you?”  
“I’m currently 9 and a half months pregnant.”  
“It’s odd, isn’t it?” Faustus asked while he continued kissing. “It’s been 15 years for me but only a few months for you, dearest. Hey! What is this?!”  
“Oh, that’s just the wound from the gunshot.”  
“What?! Who shot you?” Faustus demanded, instantly protective of his wife.  
“It doesn’t matter.” When Zelda finally reached for his belt, Faustus grew nervous again.  
“Zelda? Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”  
“Shh,” Zelda hushed. “You’re safe here. You’re safe with me, I promise.”  
“Yes, but are you safe with me?” Faustus questioned.  
Zelda only responded by kissing him and gently got on top of him. Now, it was Zelda’s turn to seduce. She kissed his chest, his hips and once she finally removed his pants, she went even lower. Faustus shivered with pleasure. When he couldn’t take it anymore so he rolled himself on top again and entered Zelda. The couple was used to rough sex, but this wasn’t that. This was lovemaking, comforting and soothing lovemaking. The kind outlawed by the dark lord, but they didn’t follow him anymore. Zelda fell asleep in Faustus’s arms.

When Zelda awoke, someone had covered her with a blanket, so she felt warm and safe. Without opening her eyes, Zelda reached out for Faustus but her hand couldn’t find him. Opening her eyes, Zelda discovered that he wasn’t beside her at all. With growing worry, Zelda prompted herself up on her elbow and scanned the room for her husband and found nothing.  
“Faustus? Faustus!” Zelda cried out. Why did I fall asleep? She thought, panicking. Why did I leave him alone?  
“I’m right here.” Came the calm reply. Zelda looked around and finally found him sitting on the floor, his back resting against the exam table. With a sigh of relief, Zelda wrapped the blanket around herself so she was at least semi-decent should anyone decide to come in before she climbed down to him.  
“It seems that I’m always finding you on the floor. We do have chairs, you know.” Zelda snuggled beside him but he made no move to embrace her nor did he push her away.  
Finally, Faustus spoke. “We shouldn’t have done that.”  
“It’s okay,” Zelda soothed. “We don’t follow the dark lord anymore. Lovemaking should be fine.”  
“I don’t give a flying fig about the dark lord!” Faustus cried, getting to his feet. “We shouldn’t have sex at all. Why can I never resist you, Zelda? Now it’s going to be next to impossible to go back.”  
Zelda was confused. “I don’t understand, Faustus. Go back wh- OH!” Zelda instantly forgot what she was saying as her hand flew to her mid-section.  
Faustus, too, briefly forgot whatever was troubling him as he went to his knees back to his wife. “Zelda? Zelda, what’s wrong?”  
However, when Zelda looked up, she was smiling. “The baby,” she explained. “It just kicked.”  
An odd expression came across Faustus’s face, one that was half horror, half awe. “Really?”  
“Yes!” Zelda took Faustus’s hand and placed it on her stomach. “There,” she said after a moment. “Did you feel that?”  
Faustus nodded. “Yes.” A tear fell from his eye as he stood, his head in his hands as he walked away. “This can’t be happening! Not now!” Faustus turned back to Zelda. “We’re finally married. You’re pregnant with my child. It’s all I ever wanted and I have to go back to him!”  
Zelda was still completely lost. “Him? Him who?”  
“My other half, of course,” Faustus answered. “I can’t thank you enough for…my little break, dearest but we both know that it could affect space and time if I’m not made whole soon. I just, I just can’t believe Edward was right. I’m, I’m just like my father.”  
The mention of her brother made Zelda angry. “You are nothing like your father!”  
“Oh no?” Faustus challenged. “’ You forget yourself, my dear. A wife walks behind her husband.’ I said that to you not even an hour after we were married. I cannot tell you how many times my father said exactly those words to my mother and my stepmother. I cringed every single time I heard it. I cringed twice as hard when those very words came out my own mouth. That moment I wanted to kick my own ass!”  
“But Faustus, that was the curse talking, not you.” Zelda reminded him.  
“Curse? What curse?!”  
Zelda’s eyes widened and put her hand over her mouth as the realization dawned on her. “You don’t know, do you? Faustus do you what an insaniam maledictum spell is?”  
Faustus didn’t need to think about it. “An insanity curse? What’s that got to do with me?”  
Everything! Zelda wanted to yell but instead, she said, “It’s getting cold. Let’s get dressed, there’s much to talk about.”  
So the couple got dressed and sat side by side on Faustus’s cot. That’s when Zelda told him everything. How Lucifer asked her to be Lilith’s midwife, how her payment was learning how Edward’s cursed their marriage, how she found his journals, the memory spell, how she confronted Edward and finally how she divided him from the curse.  
Faustus, understandingly, was shocked for several moments before he spoke. “Do you mean even 16 years after his death, Edward was still trying to keep us apart?”  
Zelda frowned but nodded.  
“Why that little control freak! How dare he-“ Faustus stopped himself as he hung his head and his shoulders began to shake with heavy sobs. “For 15 long years, I heard my voice use words I didn’t want to say and saw my body do things I didn’t want to do! I thought it was my dark side was taking over completely but I never heard of such a thing!”  
A shiver ran down Zelda’s spine. “You knew?” She whispered. “You knew but you couldn’t stop it.”  
“Mostly. I was only able to overpower his will when he tried to hit the twins and when he tried to murder you.”  
“Faustus, from what I’m hearing, you were trapped in a curse that works like a cargarli spell.”  
Faustus froze before he stood up and walked a few feet to distance himself from his wife. “Oh heaven, the cargarli spell! How could I do that to you? I’m so, so sorry Zelda!”  
She went to him. “It’s alright, Faustus. You were not responsible for anything you did under the curse. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too.”  
“What? Zelda, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?”  
“I remember thinking after our wedding that it couldn’t be you but I let my anger and hurt cloud my judgment.” She put her arms around his neck. “Plus, I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that I love you.”  
Faustus looked pained. “Zelda, I love you so much but we both know you don’t love me.”  
Zelda felt like she had been punched in the gut. “But I do love you, Faustus, truly I do.”  
He sighed. “Zelda, you yourself told me that you realized your feeling after reading my journals and performed the memory spell, I think those feelings are just pity.”  
“No, Faustus, you’re wrong. Yes, I felt bad for the boy you were but I also realized how much I missed you. I lost count of how many times I want to inferred during the memory spell. I’m in love with you, Faustus and if takes me another 300 years to convince you of that, so be it!” She could see that he wasn’t convinced so she tried again. “You were right all along, Faustus, we do belong together. Think of all we’ve through already. Edward denies us permission to marry so you vow never take a wife. Edward tricks you into marriage with Constance, but it doesn’t kill our feelings for each other or even slow them down. We finally marry and we defeat this insanity curse. I’ve only forgotten my berries once in my life, barely a month after our marriage and that’s the very night I conceive our child. It all means something Faustus.”  
He bit his lip. “Are you sure the curse is gone? I mean, just because it’s not in my body anymore doesn’t mean it didn’t creep into other things.”  
“Like what?”  
Faustus sighed. “Like the baby. You just said you conceived 1 month after our marriage. When the curse was on me. So did you even think the baby was fathered by the curse, not by me?”  
“I did think of that, actually,” Zelda said. “Then I thought about how before every time we made love as husband and wife, your eyes would grow soft or you would get a nosebleed. I didn’t know it then but it was you breaking through. Even if you knew it or not, you never let the curse touch me that way and when I realized that, I loved you even more. Secondly, it’s a curse. We have to stop thinking of it as a real person. It may be wearing your skin and speak with your voice but it’s only a spell, a parasite we will be well rid of.”  
Faustus lowered his eyes. “How can you be so sure that I’m not the curse? You told me yourself that the light was too bright to see when we separated. What if you brought home the wrong Blackwood?”  
Zelda shook her head. “You’re the real Faustus. I know it and I can prove it!” Zelda poked around in some drawers and took out something, held it in her hand and went back to Faustus. “One of the things the curse wanted most is to end the Spellman bloodline. We both know I have Spellman blood. So if you are the curse,” Zelda pressed the knife into his hand and even guided his hand up to her throat. “Kill me.”  
They silently eyed each other as Zelda let go of the knife and Faustus did nothing either way. Unafraid, Zelda leaned slightly, just enough so the knife bit into her skin and produced a single drop of blood. Faustus’s lip quivered before he threw down the knife and hugged Zelda to him with all his might.  
Zelda kissed his cheek before whispering, “See, darling? You’re not the curse or your father or Edward. You’re you. Faustus. My husband, the father of my unborn baby and the man I love.” Her comments only made him squeezed her tighter.

Zelda was still holding Faustus when she looked up and saw a cardboard box. It felt oddly out of place because Zelda knew they didn’t keep deliveries down here. She was right; for this was the box Ambrose brought Faustus this morning.  
“What is that?” Zelda asked. Faustus turned, saw it and moaned.  
Faustus, you idiot! He thought. He saw Zelda go over to it but he held her back before she could open it. “No, no, no! I’m sorry Zelda, I meant to burn the contents of that box before..” Faustus’s voice died out.  
“Well, what’s in it?”  
Faustus sighed and hung his head. “All your things from when you were Lady Blackwood. As I said, I meant to burn everything before you got home but then Mambo Marie showed up and I got sidetracked and forgot. You were never supposed to see them again.”  
Zelda was touched. Faustus felt so much shame and guilt that he refused to leave the lowest point of the house for weeks and would have killed himself if Zelda hadn’t stopped him. Yet, somehow, he still had the presence of mind to want to destroy what he knew had been harmful to her. “Well, I’m here now so how about we burn these things together?” She suggested.  
Faustus shook his head sadly. “Can’t. I looked all around the house but the only fireplace large to do this in the living room.”  
“So? Let’s go.”  
“No!” He objected. “I don’t want to ruin the memory of where we had the most perfect kiss of my life.”  
Zelda flashed him a smile. “Faustus, my darling, we have a million kisses ahead of us, possibly in every room in this house.” To prove her point, Zelda kissed him right there.  
So, with Faustus carrying the box, they made their way to the living room. The box mainly contained those big, bright, colorful 50’s style dresses Zelda wore as Lady Blackwood. Faustus would just roll them up and toss them into the fire but he couldn’t help but notice that Zelda liked to rip up the dresses before feeding them to the fire. Then, at the very bottom of the box, they found it. The music box.  
“I’ll take care of it,” Faustus offered.  
“No, I’m okay.” Zelda reached into the box and put the music box on the coffee table and checked the drawers for a picture of herself, just in case. Then Zelda looked up at her husband. “Play it.”  
Faustus’s eyes bugged out. “What?! No! I don’t want to!”  
“Darling, it’s alright. I asked you to. Play the music.”  
Unsure and with a deep sigh, Faustus winded up the music box. The tune started to play and then Zelda smashed it all to bits with a poker iron. Faustus smiled and joined it with another poker. Then he helped pick up the wooden pieces and threw them into the fire before gathering his wife into his arms. “I don’t know what I was thinking. You look so much better in black anyway.”  
“You weren’t thinking anything, the curse was.” Zelda reminded him.

Despite now knowing about the curse, Faustus still had massive feelings of guilt and shame. He still refused to live anywhere but the morgue, but something had changed. For the next 11 nights, Zelda, without fail, would slip into the cot next to Faustus and stay with him all night. On 9 of those 11 nights, they made love. Faustus had almost forgotten how Zelda’s sexual drive matched so perfectly with his own. On 7 of the nights, Faustus would awaken in a cold swear frightened by harsh nightmares and cruel memories. Sometimes, it took all of Zelda’s soft words and her soft hands to soothed and lull him back to sleep. Despite his promise to her never to try to commit suicide again, Zelda made sure there was at least 1 other person in the house with Faustus at all times since Zelda’s duties during the day were many and growing as this season would be her 1st feast of feast as high priestess. To curb his depression, the other Spellmans tried to interact with him more. Ambrose bought down piles and piles of books and remembered how much he liked to talk about magic and life with the older, more experienced warlock. Sabrina and Faustus struck a deal, to forget their ugly past and try to start anew. Hilda often went to Faustus for help with schoolwork corrections and advice for the 1st time teacher from the man who had done it for centuries.

On the 12th night, Zelda came downstairs with a piece of pumpkin pie. “Faustus, I bought you something.”  
Her husband looked up from the book he was reading. “It’s nearly 10, you’re almost never this late.”  
“Oh, Faustus. You see what happens when you live in a morgue. The days’ blends into each other. Today was Feast of Feast.”  
“Yes, and as if it wasn’t chaotic enough with this being my 1st as high priestess, Hilda was chosen as queen during the lottery.”  
“Zelda, I’m so sorry.” Faustus frowned.  
However, Zelda smiled. “Don’t be, Hilda’s fine.”  
“But you just said your sister was the queen of the feast.”  
Zelda nodded. “I did, but as high priestess you know, it’s my right to change the rules which I did. Now the queen and the handmaiden prepares the meal rather than be the meal. Then the coven sups together before hearing mass in Freyda’s name. I remember when the elders of the coven would become enraged when Edward would outlaw things and replace it with nothing.”  
“So do I. That’s why I put most of them back.”  
“But with my slight changes, I made most of the coven happy plus we get to enjoy the queen’s famous pie.” She handed him the pie and sat down next to him. “Blessed feast.”  
Faustus kissed her. “Blessed feast, dearest.”

“Father Blackwood, I need a favor.”  
“Hilda, if I have told you once if I have told you a 100 times, I’m no longer a high priest, it’s okay for you to call me Faustus.”  
It was the following afternoon and Hilda rushed into the morgue.  
“Okay, well, Fath-um, Faustus, I find myself in a bit of a jam. Zelda just called and with Mambo Marie leaving us in the lurch, there’s nobody to teach the next class but me. Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem but today is Black Friday, the busiest shopping day of the year for mortals and I already promised Dr. C that I would help at the bookshop.”  
Faustus frowned. “Normally, I would love to help you out but Zelda knows I just can’t look at those students after what I’ve done. Zelda talks about telling them the truth about me being here at one point and then try to slowly ease me back into the coven but I just don’t see it happening.”  
Hilda bit her lip. “I know you don’t want to be seen at the academy and totally understand why. So, um, I was actually asking you if you might go lend Dr. C a hand.”  
Faustus’s jaw hit the floor. “Go work at a mortal bookstore, me? Certainly not! I wouldn’t know what to do. Besides, I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I’m under house arrest.”  
“Are you?” Questioned Hilda. “Zelda had told me about you trying your powers to make sure they’re gone but you’ve been here nearly a month now and you’ve rarely left this room, let alone this house. Plus you made that deal with the dark lord that no one serves anymore. It may not be valid. Please, just try, I’m desperate!”  
“How?”  
Hilda thought for a moment. “Well, when Ambrose was housebound, he couldn’t go past the driveway. We could try that.”  
So, they did and Faustus crossed the Spellman driveway and into the public street with ease.  
“I don’t get it,” Faustus said, puzzled. “Why would the dark lord take my power but let me roam free?”  
“Maybe he forgot,” Hilda offered. “Anyway, I’ll go call Dr. C and tell him you’re on your way!” She was gone before Faustus could remind her that he hadn’t officially agreed to do anything.

The walk into town took 20 minutes. Despite everything, even Faustus had to admit that the fresh air and the change of scenery did him a world of good. What did Hilda say? That it was the biggest shopping day of the year for mortals? Boy, she wasn’t kidding! From the moment he arrived, the place was packed! Apparently, it was a teenage hangout as well as a bookstore. Somehow, Faustus made his way to the check-out counter where Dr. C, who was expecting him, greeted him and gave him a vampire cape to wear. Despite the cape, despite the mortals, Faustus actually had a pleasant afternoon. It was a very nice afternoon. It was nice to be busy and have something to do other than just dwell on his own guilt and sadness. Secondly, Faustus learned the ropes of working retail fairly quickly. Thirdly and perhaps most surprisingly of all, despite the fact that they only met that day, Dr. C and Faustus had an almost instant connection. They say that opposites attract in love but maybe it’s true in friendship as well. The shop was so busy that it was 6:30 that evening before the men could stop to eat.  
“Thank you,” Faustus said as he reached for the mug of coffee.  
Dr. C smiled. “I’m delighted to meet you, Faustus. I have heard a lot about you.”  
“Not all good, I bet,” Faustus muttered.  
Dr. C ignored that comment. “I have a question for you, actually. When Hilda’s brother married a mortal, they got major hassle but it wasn’t a big deal when Hilda and I got engaged. I’m not complaining or anything just wondering why.”  
Faustus raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you an incubus? That’s what Zelda told me.”  
“Yeah. I mean, I am now but I was born mortal. The demon stuff didn’t happen until college.”  
“Doesn’t matter. The demon is a part of you and abled you to marry a full-blooded witch, like Hilda. Consider it a marriage loophole.”  
Both men heard the chime of the bell above the door which meant more customers.  
Dr. C stood up. “I’ll go. Can you clean up?”  
Faustus nodded and cleaned up until he heard “Come on, old man, give us the money!” Faustus sneaked up to the storefront to see that Dr. C was being robbed at gunpoint.  
Damn! Faustus didn’t know what to do. He no longer had magic to save him so Faustus looked around and smiled.  
Meanwhile, Dr. C was in trouble. “Let’s go, old man!” Ordered Punk #1. “This money better be more real than your attempt to look like a vampire.”  
Punks #2 & 3 laughed. “Good one, man,” Punk #2 said. “A fake vampire.”  
“You’re right, he is a fake vampire,” Faustus came from the backroom, his hands behind his back. “Unluckily for you 3, I am a real warlock.”  
Punk #3 was in awe. “Cool! So you conquer lands and stuff?”  
Faustus sighed. “No, you idiots, not a warlord. A warlock, a male witch.”  
“Right,” sneered Punk #1. “He’s a vampire and now you’re a witch. So, what are you going to do? Hocus pocus us to death?”  
“No. That term is utterly useless. Besides, everyone knows that the really strong spells are in Latin. Like” Faustus shrugged and spoke some Latin words.  
The punks sloppily repeated the words back then asked, “What does that mean?”  
“A big, honking baseball bat!” Then, and only then did Faustus produce the Louisville slugger from behind his back. He chased the punks around the shop and finally, out the door. He was so pumped up that he barely heard the gunshot. A moment later, Faustus came back in, the bat resting on his shoulder and he was laughing. “Well, we showed them didn’t we?” Silence. “Dr. C?”

Zelda and Hilda ran into the ER entrance of the hospital.  
“My fiancée has been shot! Where is he?” Hilda demanded of the woman at the nurse’s station. They got the room number and rushed to where Dr. C was with a doctor.  
Hilda rushed to him with a hug and kiss. “Oh, love, are you okay?”  
“He’ll be fine,” the doctor answered, “It’s just a flesh wound.”  
“So, what happened?” Zelda asked, in a tone calmer than her sister.  
“I was robbed,” Dr. C explained, “ladies, Faustus was amazing. He distracted the robbers long enough to activate the silent alarm, he chased them off with a bat. One must have gotten scared for the gun went off and glazed my shoulder. When I came back around, I was in the ambulance and Faustus was right there with me. The paramedic told me that Faustus applied pressure to the bleeding and saved my life.”  
Hilda closed her eyes and sighed. “Thank Hecate, he was there.”  
“Where’s my husband now?” asked Zelda.  
“I don’t know. He was here a second ago.”  
In the next room, Faustus looked up at the silvery half-moon. “Hecate, mother, let him be alright. For he feels one-tenth for Hilda what I feel for Zelda, they’ll be very happy together.”  
“You’re praying to Hecate.” Faustus barely saw Zelda in the doorway before his wife was in his arms and kissing him deeply. “What was that for?”  
“Are you kidding?” She replied. “You saved Dr. Cereberus.”  
“Saved him? I got him shot.”  
“Don’t be daft,” Zelda dismissed. “You saved him and without having magic, you were in just as much in danger as he was but you didn’t even think of that, did you? That’s what made you a hero tonight.”  
“I don’t want to be a hero! I want to be perfect! For only a perfect man could ever be worthy of you.”  
She kissed him again. “I love you so much, Faustus even if you are talking nonsense.”

Hilda stayed overnight at the hospital so Zelda and Faustus took a cab home. Faustus immediately headed for the morgue but Zelda stopped him.  
“No, I have a surprise for you and it’s upstairs.”  
So they went upstairs with Zelda explaining she had already planned to give him the surprise tonight but now he truly earned it. Zelda opened a door that led to a cozy bedroom with a double bed and an attached bathroom suite.  
Zelda smiled. “Welcome home.”  
“This is a whole new room. When did you do this?”  
“I started the night after we first made love.”  
His eyes bugged out. “You made a whole new bedroom and bathroom in just 11 days?!”  
“Darling, some of us still have our magic.”  
“Dearest, this is superb. But I can’t stay here. I don’t deserve such comfort.”  
“Then, do it for me,” Zelda suggested. “I refuse to sleep apart from my husband but my back is crying out in protest at the thought of another night on that cot. Speaking of my increasingly pregnant body, I need to get off my feet. Care to help me christen our new bed?” It was only then that Faustus returned her smile.  
Hours later, after they had made love and fallen asleep in each other’s arms, Faustus awoke in a cold sweat and a sharp intake of breath. “Damn these nightmares! Will they ever go away.”  
“It’s alright, my love. There is no quick fix spell for trauma and you’ve been living with that curse for some time now.” Zelda snuggled closer and laced her fingers with his. “The good news is that we have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. QUEEN TO QUEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sabrina’s double lives exposed, the Spellmans enlist the help of 1 of the greatest queens in history.

CHAPTER 6-QUEEN TO QUEEN  
The early morning sun glared through the blinds and right into her eyes. Zelda moaned and rolled over in her bed. She stretched and thought how odd it was that her single bed seemed so much wider and bigger today. Zelda’s outstretched hand hit upon a warm body, just before she was going to ask Hilda what she was doing in her bed, Zelda heard a male voice whispering in her ear.  
“You know, a man could get used to waking up to you each morning.”  
Zelda smiled as the sleepy fog faded from Zelda’s mind as she realized where she was and she was with. She opened her eyes and looked up smiled at her husband. “You say that every morning since we moved into our new room 6 days ago. You might get tired of saying it 1 day.”  
Faustus kissed her. “Never.”   
“What time is it?” Asked a yawning Zelda.  
“It’s still early,” Faustus said casually then his tone turned… suggestive, “Come here.”  
Zelda laughed but did nothing to stop him as he reached for her. “Faustus!”  
It was no secret that the married couple enjoyed their new ‘morning routine’, of course, it was only 6 days in! After the superb morning sex, Faustus jumped in the shower while Zelda got dressed and looked into the mirror. Today was the first morning that Zelda had no choice but to wear a maternity skirt and now she was twisting to check out every angle. Then she shrugged, for almost 10 months pregnant, Zelda thought she didn’t look that bad.  
She opened the bathroom door to talk to Faustus. “I’m going downstairs to breakfast, darling. See you down there.”  
He pretended not to hear her so Zelda came closer and closer until she was able to draw back the shower curtain and give him a quick kiss. Smiling, Zelda left her room. It was true, there were problems that still needed to be dealt with but Zelda felt happier than she had in ages. Zelda knew a lot of that happiness had to do with Faustus. It gave her a sense of peace to know that her husband was here, whole and with her again. True, he had a long way to go just to get back to normal. He was only a week out of the morgue and he was still plagued by nightmares, his own guilt, and worry about his lost twins but at least, Zelda could hold and comfort him. Zelda turned to go into the kitchen and was delighted to see her sister there already in the process of making breakfast.  
“Hilda, when you get here?”  
Hilda looked up from her cooking. “Hello Zelds, I got in late last night. I had no choice. I have laundry to do. Plus, Dr. C says I was hovering.”  
Zelda chuckled as she picked up her newspaper from the kitchen island. A week ago, Hilda’s beloved fiancé was robbed at gunpoint in his bookstore. Luckily, Faustus was there to save the day, which really boosted Faustus in everyone’s eyes. Nevertheless, during the confusion, Dr. C was shot but it was only a flesh wound. The hospital was content to just keep him overnight but Hilda had spent the better part of 6 days with the shopkeeper.  
Zelda lowered herself into a chair at the table. “So, how is Dr. Cerebus?”  
“Good as new,” Hilda smiled “and it’s all thanks to Father Blackwood. Dr. C told me that if anything, the shooting made him realize how time is short so we’ve decided to move up the wedding. In fact, we’ve set the date.”  
“Really? When?”  
“January 1st” Hilda announced proudly.  
Zelda arched her eyebrow. “That’s not even a month from now. Are you sure you have to prepare in such a short time?”  
Hilda smiled. “We’ve already started. Dr. C had called both his brothers and they’re fairly certain that they can round up the rest of their families to spend the Solstice season here and stay on for the wedding. I also told Dr. C that I think it would be lovely if his brothers and their wives could arrive early so that we could have a nice dinner where they could meet you and Father Blackwood. Speaking of you two, how’s it going? Did the bedroom surprise go over well?”  
“hmm, hellishly so.” Zelda’s body tickled just at thought of her recent lovemaking with Faustus. “I truly loved him, Sister. Things between us have never been better. Last night I finally found the courage to tell him that I don’t want to know the gender of the baby until birth. Well, not only did he understand, he agreed with me! Faustus said that being stuck with the curse for so long, being able to see his demons at work but being powerless to stop them, changed him for the better and it truly has, Sister, I’ve seen it.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to tell me, Dr. C can’t stop talking about what a great guy Faustus.”  
Zelda nodded. “Faustus says much the same.”  
“Oh, I’m so happy how everyone is getting along so well. It’s like a dream, only better because it’s real! Perhaps all the drama for this family is finally behind us.”  
“Well, almost,” Zelda corrected her sister. “There is still Blackwood and the twins to worry about. Despite having no more magic, Faustus is reading a lot of old tracking spells lately. I pretend not to notice.”  
Hilda walked across the room to put the pan she had been cooking with into the sink. She turned to go when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. To be sure, Hilda went to the window and pushed the curtain aside. “Zelds?”  
“Um?”  
“Is today your next appointment with Lilith, by any chance?”  
Zelda looked up. “It is, actually. Why do you ask?”  
“That woman, Gloria Rose, is outside.”  
Zelda got up and joined her sister at the window. “I knew she would pop up today. I just didn’t expect her this early. Stay here, Hilda, I’m right back.”  
Gloria Rose leaned against a tree in front of the Spellman house. “Good morning,” she greeted Zelda as she came into view.  
Zelda’s reply was calm. “Good morning. How did you know the day of Lilith’s next appointment?”  
Gloria shrugged. “It wasn’t hard to figure out. You said you go once a month and it was exactly a month ago that I saw you enter the gates of hell.”  
Zelda stepped forward menacingly. “Have you been following me?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself. The sooner I get into hell, the sooner I get my men back. Let’s go.”  
Zelda caught her by the arm. “Hold on there. Not yet, it’s too soon.”  
“What do you mean too soon?! Today’s the day, isn’t it?!” Gloria was enraged.  
Zelda nodded. “Yes, today’s the day but I never go first thing in the morning and it’s already going to look out of place when 2 people show up for a job I always do alone.”  
Gloria thought for a minute. “Fine, then. When do you usually keep the appointment?”  
“I’ll meet you down in the mines, near the gates, at 6 tonight.” In a gesture of good faith, Zelda put out a hand. Gloria sighed but still shook Zelda’s hand. Zelda watched the other woman walk off the property before she turned and went back into the house. As soon as Zelda opened the door, she could feel the stares of her sister, niece, husband, and nephew bearing down on her. It was only after she hung up her coat did Zelda face the crowd. “Anyone for breakfast?”

It made Zelda extremely happy to see all her loved ones sit down for the morning meal together. If someone had told Zelda 6 months ago that Sabrina and Ambrose would have not only willing but happily sit down with Faustus for breakfast, she wouldn’t believe it. Heavens, 6 months ago, SHE didn’t want Faustus! But a lot had happened since then. The only thing that amazed Zelda now was how wonderful all the people she loved got along. Of course, it wasn’t long until this morning’s breakfast became a debriefing about Gloria Rose.  
“Most people avoid hell, not long to go there and I remember her saying her men were down there. What men?” Questioned Sabrina.  
Hilda sighed. “We just don’t know, love. Fathe-er, Faustus, are you sure you remember nothing after living with her all those months?”  
Zelda shot her little sister a dirty look but Faustus answered anyway. “I don’t remember anything,” Faustus sighed. “The curse kept me in the dark most of the time. At least, he didn’t hit me as hard as my father did.”  
Zelda took her husband’s hand. “You shouldn’t have been hit at all,” she whispered. Then Zelda addressed the room. “Did anyone notice how she kept on calling on England? Like it gave her power. She wanted us to meet her by an English oak and she called on the English winds to bring us, Blackwood.”  
Hilda shrugged. “I never even heard of a witch who draws her powers on a country. Did you find anything, Ambrose?”  
Ambrose shook his head. “I’m sorry Aunties but no. Prudence and I went all through the archives but we didn’t across special English magic or anything like that. In fact, the only book that helped at all was the IWD.”  
“The what?” asked Sabrina.  
“The IWD, international witches database. It’s like a supernatural phone book for every witch and warlock in the world,” Ambrose explained to his cousin. “Anyway, there’s no listing for a Gloria Rose or anything like it. She obviously gave us a fake name.”  
“Perfect,” Zelda muttered, “the only thing we know about this woman is that we know nothing at all.”

That evening, a worried Faustus watched Zelda pack up her medical bag.  
She looked up. “What?”  
“Don’t go.”  
Zelda chuckled. “Faustus, I have to go. They’re all expecting me.”  
“I know that, but this whole thing feels extremely unsafe to me. First, we have Lucifer and Lilith, who are never going to be trustworthy. And then this 3rd one, this Gloria Rose, who we know nothing about. I can’t lose you, Zelda, not again, not this soon.”  
“You’re not going to lose me, Faustus, not for any reason. I love you.”  
“I love you too but I’ve been wracking my all day, Zelda, and I can’t remember a thing about this Gloria Rose, she could be anyone. From Blackwood’s mistress to one of Lucifer’s minions, this whole thing could be a trap. I really think that I should go in your place.”  
Zelda shook her head. “Faustus, you can’t, you have no medical experience.”  
“So, let me come with you.” He insisted.  
“Aren’t you going to the bookstore with Hilda tonight?”  
“Yeah, but my plans can easily be changed.” He said eagerly.  
“No,” Zelda said softly “all I meant was if you’re going out tonight, I would probably be home before you are. As for Gloria Rose, whoever or whatever she is. I owe her, a lot.”  
“Why? Why do you owe her so much?”  
Zelda walked over to him and kissed Faustus deeply. “Due to her, you were able to come back to me.”  
“Alright, go on but I’m warning you right now, if you’re not back by sunrise, I’m coming to get you.”  
Zelda knew she shouldn’t be but she was amused by this conversation. “You would go to hell and face the dark lord without your powers?”  
Faustus laughed. “I would go anywhere to keep you safe Zelda Spellman.”  
Gloria was waiting by the gates, wearing jeans and a hoodie when Zelda got there. “Thank you for keeping your word.”  
“I always keep my promises,” Zelda said calmly.  
The other witch was equally as calm. “So do I. Actually, I’m quite surprised to see you here alone. Blackwood doesn’t exactly strike me as a man to let a woman out alone. So, did you kick that jerk to the curb yet?”  
“Blackwood and my husband are not the same.” Zelda went on to explain all about the curse.  
Gloria smiled and nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. I knew men’s opinions of women had improved since my day.”  
“Your day?”  
“Let’s just say I’m older than I look. So, was it your husband or his curse that burned down my house?”  
Zelda sighed. “Oh, I’m so sorry. That was no doubt the curse’s way of paying you back for helping us.”  
Gloria shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter. It’s not like I live in Greendale full-time anyway.”  
“No, of course, because you live in England.”  
“Yes, England,” Gloria smiled slyly at Zelda. “But not England in this dimension.”  
Okay, Zelda thought, so much for getting to you by casual conversation.  
By this time, they were getting close to the palace, Zelda told Gloria that they would see Lilith before they could get to Lucifer.  
“To avoid suspicion, we’re going to say you’re my assistant.”  
Gloria nodded. “Okay. What does Lilith need a doctor for anyway?”  
“I’m not a doctor, I’m a midwife. Lilith is carrying the dark lord’s child.”  
Gloria giggled as she put on her hood. “Bearing Lucifer’s child. That’s 1 Lilith has never tried in her quest to become his queen.”  
How old are you, lady? Zelda thought but dared not to ask.

Turns out Lilith didn’t care for an assistant, not 1 bit.  
“What’s wrong with my baby?” Lilith asked, panicked.  
“Nothing,” Zelda said for at least the thousandth time.  
“But you brought someone with you, you never bought an assistant with you before. I cannot lose this baby!”  
Zelda smiled. “Oh, I didn’t know you cared that much about this baby.”  
“You’re damn right I care about this baby! If I lose it, Lucifer will kill me!”  
“What?”  
“The whole reason I conceived this baby was to ensure my stay of execution!”  
Both as a midwife and as a mother-to-be herself, Zelda felt utterly disgusted. “You don’t care about this baby at all. You just care about yourself!”  
“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”  
Zelda was enraged. “What’s wrong with it? What’s wrong with it?!”  
That’s when Gloria stepped in. “Miss Spellman, I believe we’re done here. We should leave Lilith to rest.”  
Gloria grabbed Zelda’s arm and pulled her out of Lilith’s bedroom and out into the hallway. “I didn’t come all the way down here to rescue my men only to be kicked out because you lost your temper with Lilith!”  
Zelda frowned. “I’m sorry, but have you ever heard of anything so sickening? I mean, what kind of woman has a baby just to make her own life better?”  
Gloria didn’t even have to think about it. “My mother.” She said before Gloria entered Lucifer’s room.  
“Who are you?” Zelda asked before following Gloria into the room.

“Aw, Lady Blackwood,” Lucifer smirked. “How is your un-cursed husband?”  
“Quite well, thank you and so is Lilith,” Zelda said calmly.  
“Excellent! Who’s your friend?”  
Just my assistant,” Zelda dismissed.  
Lucifer wasn’t buying it for a minute. “Your assistant?” He laughed as he waved his hand and Gloria’s hood fell. As soon as Lucifer saw who it was under the hood, he laughed even harder. “You? I’ve been expecting you for months! What took you so long? I was starting to think you had abandoned them, see that I know best.”  
“Never!” growled the witch. “You and I both know if I had come alone, I would never get this far. Blackwood promised to help me for months but nothing came of it so I traded Blackwood to the Spellmans and bingo, here I am. Now that we are all nice and caught up, where are my men?”  
Lucifer shrugged and leaned back in the chair. “I’m sorry but it’s out of my hands now. Those advisors now belong to the queen of hell now, Lizzie.”  
“Then I request an audience with the queen of hell and don’t call me Lizzie!”  
Queen of hell? What queen of hell? Zelda thought, confused. There’s no queen of hell anymore.  
In a room nearby, a wooden staff pounded the floor 3 times. A man announced loudly, “Royal court is now in session. All hail Sabrina, queen of hell!”  
Oh no. She couldn’t! She wouldn’t! Even before she realized her feet were even moving, Zelda was running; she flew out of the dining hall, leaving Lucifer and the other witch behind. Zelda ran down the hallway and into the main room at the end of the hallway. It was obvious as soon as Zelda stepped into the room that this was the room was the throne room. Zelda was hoping against hope that she heard the announcement wrong. Only 1 look on who sat on the throne and Zelda knew she heard correctly.  
“SABRINA SPELLMAN!!”  
There was a lot of hustle and bustle as Zelda moved through the crowd as she walked to the front. “Sabrina, what the heaven are you doing here? You promised your aunt Hilda and me that you gave up this throne months ago? What do you think you’re doing?”  
However, the queen of hell said nothing, her eyes barely recognizing the woman who raised her.  
“Answer me!” Zelda stepped forward but was pushed back by a big, horned bodyguard.  
“The queen wishes you to go no further.”  
“She’s not a queen!” Zelda raged. “She’s a 17-year-old child and I’m her legal guardian!”  
The queen balked. “How can you be my guardian? Lucifer is my father.”  
“Your father is Edward Spellman and we both know it. Now, take my hand and we’ll go home. You are so grounded!”  
The queen rose. “How dare you speak to me like that! I’m not going anywhere. I have a kingdom to rule. Now, bow to me!”  
“I won’t bow to you, Sabrina!”  
Sabrina frowned. “Another one who won’t bow. Why is everyone so rude to me? You see, they won’t bow to me either.” Sabrina gestured to the 10 men who were all dressed in 16th-century outfits. “My father gave me these men months ago. He says that they are some of the best advisors known to mankind. Yet in all this time, they refuse to kneel or swear loyalty to me.” Sabrina sighed and then the men began to bow one by one. Sabrina’s eyes widened. “Well, well, well. Will wonders never cease? I wonder why they picked now to bow to me?”  
“That’s because they’re not bowing to you, girl, they’re bowing to me.” Unlike Zelda, who had to push and fight her way through the crowd, at the sound of the new voice, the crowd parted to show a smirking Gloria at the entrance. As she walked towards the throne, even some demons in the crowd bowed down as she went by. She ignored Sabrina as she walked by the queen of hell and went straight to the men who were still kneeling beside the throne.  
“Are you all alright?” She asked all her men.  
A white-haired man in front took her hand and kissed it. “We’re fine but forgive us, Your Majesty. Lucifer came out of nowhere and tricked us.”  
“Hush, there is nothing to forgive.” She assured them.  
Sabrina was enraged. “Um, excuse me? You cannot just come into my palace, talk to my advisors, and ignore me!”  
“Your advisors?! These are my men!”  
Sabrina lifted her head. “Nonsense! My father gave them to me.”  
“Yes, after he stole them from my kingdom!”  
Sabrina laughed. “Your kingdom? You claim to be a queen while this 1 claims to be my aunt?”  
“This 1?!” Zelda was insulted.  
The other witch drew herself to her full height. “I claim to be no one but who I am!”  
Queen Sabrina put her hands on her hips. “Oh? Then who are you?”  
I would like to know that myself. Zelda thought.  
“I am Glorianna Regina, the red rose of the house of Tudor. Simply put, I am Elizabeth Tudor. I have built an empire that will never see the setting of the sun and before you even ask, I will bow to no one. Now kindly release my men before I lose my temper.”  
“I am the Queen of hell-  
“No, you’re not.” Scoffed Elizabeth “no true queen begins a sentence with ‘I am the queen!’” After a moment, Elizabeth whispered to Zelda “You found your niece and I found my men. I say it’s time we get out of here.”  
“How?” Zelda whispered back. “There are at least 100 people in here and Lucifer down the hall.”  
“Just hold tight to Sabrina and leave the rest to me.”  
Slowly, they advantaged to the throne but the bodyguard noticed. “NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE QUEEN!” He moved to harm Elizabeth but someone spelled him frozen in place. The British queen looked back to her group of men.  
“Thank you, Dr. Dee.”  
Elizabeth was the last to step onto the platform. She faced the crowd, her hands spread wide. “I, Elizabeth Tudor, daughter of England’s eight Henry and the witch, Anne Boylen, do call forth fire from the pit!” Just as Sabrina had done the night the Greendale 13 were defeated, huge blue flames rose up at Elizabeth’s command, shielding them from the court. They then joined hands and teleported.

The company soon found themselves in the front hall of the Spellman house. It took a few minutes for everyone took collect their bearings. During the confusion, the queen of hell tried to run for the door.  
“Hold her!” Ordered Elizabeth.  
Quick as lighting, 2 of the men caught up, grabbed and held the teen.  
“How dare you! I am Sabrina Morningstar, queen of hell!”  
“Yes, we know, you told us already.” Elizabeth sounded bored. “Perhaps I would be more threaten if you weren’t wearing my dress or some demon version of it.”  
Zelda was about to intervene when she heard rock music coming from upstairs.  
“Will you excuse me for a moment?” Zelda asked after sneaking a glance at the stairway.  
“Go, we got this.”  
“Thank you, Gloria, er, Your Highness, er, Your Majesty.”  
The other witch smiled. “Just call me Elizabeth.”  
“Right,” Zelda turned around and ran up the stairs. The music was coming from Sabrina’s room so Zelda went straight there, opened the door and turned off the stereo. “Sabrina!”  
There she was. An innocent-looking child that Zelda loved more than anything. Like the schoolgirl she was, this Sabrina was at her desk, studying. She looked up when the music stopped. She smiled sweetly, not even a hint of the chaos she created.  
“Hi, Aunt Z. How about your appointment with Lilith?”  
“Knowledgeable,” Zelda said coldly. “Sabrina, did you go out tonight? Out to anywhere at all?”  
“No, I’ve pretty much been dealing with this ton of homework since after supper.”  
Zelda crossed her arms. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah Auntie, I’m sure.”  
“Then come downstairs, there’s something I need you to see.”  
Sabrina nodded. “Okay, just let me finish-“  
“Now!”  
They were just coming off the steps when Sabrina saw her double and immediately turned. “Aunt Zelda, I can explain.”  
“Of course you can, Sabrina. You can always explain after you are caught lying and making messes. How many times do Hilda and I have to tell you before it finally sinks in? Magic always has a price! Hecate only knows how this impacts our lives. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
“I didn’t exactly lie.”  
“You told us you gave up the throne of hell months ago.”  
“I did give it up… to myself.”  
“Not funny, young lady!” Snapped Zelda.  
“What the heaven is going on?” Ambrose came down the stairs. “I can hear the yelling all the way from the attic.”  
All it took was 1 look at the army of people in the front parlor for Ambrose to know exactly what was going on. “Judas Priest, cuz, I warned you from the very beginning you were going to get caught!”  
Zelda was shocked; she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “You knew?!” She said to Ambrose, “and what do you mean from the very beginning? How long has this been going on?”  
The young warlock was now staring down at his shoes. “About 5 months.”  
Zelda’s jaw dropped. “5 mo- You children have to stop keeping secrets!”  
“Don’t worry, Aunt Z,” Ambrose reassured her. “I’ve been reading up what to do when Sabrina got caught.”  
His cousin stared daggers at him. “Gee, thanks, Ambrose.”  
Nevertheless, Ambrose raised his hands and said a spell in Latin. Whoosh! Before anyone could say or do anything, both Sabrinas were carried into the middle of the room where they immediately started to merge together, even the queen’s formal dress merged with the teen’s casual wear. As soon as they were 1, the single Sabrina fell to the floor, shaking and trying to breathe in gulps.  
Zelda looked to Ambrose. “What did you just do?”  
“I don’t know. It should have worked.”  
“Well, it didn’t!” Zelda hissed. “I’ve never even seen anything like this.”  
“I have.” Came Faustus’s voice.  
Elizabeth and her men moved aside to reveal Hilda and Faustus coming into the front door. Hilda seemed frozen in shock but Faustus came right in and knelt down in front of Sabrina and turned the body on its side.  
“Hold her head so she doesn’t swallow her tongue.”  
Faustus was talking to Ambrose but Zelda was closer.  
“What’s happening to her, Faustus?”  
“The 2 halves of her have been apart too long. Her soul is confused, it doesn’t know where it belongs.” Faustus explained.  
Zelda stroked her niece’s hair. “It’s alright, Sabrina, darling. You’ll be okay. Faustus, what do we do?”  
“The body is in shock. Until that passes, all we can do is get her up to bed, make her comfortable, and watch over her.”

It was a massive undertaking but somehow, someway, the group got Sabrina upstairs, undressed and into bed. They were many people doing many different things, for the safety of everyone, Sabrina’s hand and feet were chained to the bed, but the room became hushed when Zelda cried out.  
“OW!”  
Faustus rushed over to his wife. “Dearest? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Zelda insisted, offering up a weak smile. “Just a strong kick from the baby.”  
“I don’t think so, Zelds,” Said Hilda, joining then. “I saw that pained look on your face. Come on, let’s go into the other room and get you checked out.”  
“No! I don’t want to leave Sabrina!”  
“Sister, there’s a lot of people here to look after Sabrina and it won’t take long.” Hilda took Zelda by the hand and the sisters left Sabrina’s bedroom.  
10 minutes later, Faustus found himself pacing in front of his own room.  
“Well?” He asked as soon as Hilda appeared in the hallway.  
Hilda smiled at her brother-in-law. “Zelda is perfectly fine, the baby just having a bit of a growth spurt. I still can’t believe Zelda entering her 4th and final trimester.”  
“I can’t believe she hasn’t run us both over to get back to Sabrina.”  
“Oh, Zelds won’t be getting up until morning. You see, I spiked her water with foxglove powder. There 1 thing my sister always needed but almost never gets in this pregnancy is rest.”  
“I agree 100% with you, Hilda.”  
“Maybe she would if she didn’t have to deal with crisis after bloody crisis,” Hilda muttered as she walked away.  
Faustus smiled after her and went into the room to be with Zelda. He walked over and sat beside where Zelda was lying down. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”  
“Did Hilda spike my water?” His wife asked grumpily. “No, don’t answer that. I know she did. Why else would I feel so drowsy all of a sudden.”  
“Hush, Zelda,” Faustus soothed. “Don’t fight it. Go to sleep.”  
Zelda looked as torn as she felt. “But…Sabrina”  
“Sabrina has more than enough people, including me, to watch over her tonight. Consider this your night off.”  
“I-I don’t know…”  
Faustus decided that it was time to change the subject. “I’m not sure what’s going on Sabrina but I am happy to see that you’re back and you’re safe. So, did Gloria going with you helpful?”  
“Help? She saved us.”  
“Really? Did you ever find out Gloria Rose’s real name?”  
Zelda yawned. “Yes, her name is Eliz-Elizabeth Tu-Tudor.”  
Faustus raised an eyebrow. “Elizabeth Tudor? As in England’s Elizabeth I?”  
Zelda didn’t answer him. Her eyes were closed and her breath even. The foxglove powder had done its work. Zelda was sound asleep. Faustus drew the covers up closer to Zelda’s chest before he kissed her forehead.  
It was a long night. They hung onions to keep Lucifer away. Everyone took 1-hour shifts to watch over Sabrina, whose body calmed down by dawn, now her personalities would flip flop from Sabrina Morningstar to Sabrina Spellman and back again. Faustus, who took 2 shifts went to bed at 3 AM and at 8, he was awakened by sobs. He turned around in bed and found Zelda had her back to him, her shoulders shaking up and down.  
He kissed her cheek. “Don’t cry, dearest.”  
Zelda sniffed as she turned to be in her husband’s arms. “I can’t believe I don’t know what Sabrina was up to.”  
“No one knew, Zelda.”  
“Yes, but I’m the one who been in hell for 4 months to check on Lilith, and Sabrina said it’s been 5 months.”  
“Lucifer is a master at trickery, he probably shielded you from Sabrina but forgot this last time. Plus, you got so much on your mind, the baby, the school, me, my curse.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Don’t what?”  
“Don’t blame yourself.  
“Why not? You’re blaming yourself.”  
After a moment, Zelda and Faustus laughed together.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Sabrina was waking up. Elizabeth, who had sent her men home when she decided to stay on, leaned forward in her chair and whispered. “Sabrina Spellman?”  
The teen opened her eyes and immediately seemed upset. “You have the honor of addressing Sabrina Morningstar, queen of hell. Bow to me!”  
Elizabeth sighed. She had enough of Sabrina Morningstar from last night and edger to meet Sabrina Spellman her family spoke so highly of. “I told you, I bow to no one.”  
“So, are you still claiming to be a queen who died 500 years ago?” Sabrina pressed.  
“Are you still claiming to be the devil’s daughter?”  
“My statement is true.”  
“So is mine!” Elizabeth said firmly.  
“Get me out of here or I’ll-“  
“Do not threaten me, child! Everyone who ever threatened me has regretted it, including your father. The sooner we discover who you truly are, the sooner you can go back to hell.”  
“Why would I want to go back to hell and to all those ugly demons.”  
Elizabeth crossed her arms. “Now I’m confused. If you care nothing for your realm or its people, why be queen?”  
“For power, of course.”  
Elizabeth laughed. “Only fools and tyrants want power for power’s sake.”  
“How would you know?”  
“You don’t get it, do you, Sabrina. As a ruling queen, you only have 5 months experience. I, on the other hand, had over 500 years.”

A recently arrived Prudence soon came to take the next shift, so Elizabeth headed downstairs where the Spellmans were having breakfast.  
“I don’t get it,” said an upset Hilda, “if both sides are Sabrina, then why is ‘queen Sabrina’ so mean to us?”  
“Simple,” Answered Elizabeth, coming into the kitchen. “Absolute power corrupts absolutely, especially with someone so young. I’m a Tudor, corrupt power is almost a family trait.”  
“Well, we’re Spellmans and we take care of our own,” replied Zelda. “So, what’s the plan?”  
“Um, I’m was thinking that Ambrose and Prudence could start in the school’s archive and I could start with the books around here.” Faustus was please that the family listened and even accepted his suggestion. Maybe he could be a Spellman after all.  
Elizabeth bit into her toast. “Don’t bother.”  
Zelda frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“I know the spell that must be performed and how to perform it.”  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Why are you just telling us this now? Let go do it now.”  
Elizabeth shook her head. “It too soon. Only Sabrina can tell me when she ready.”  
“Why?” asked Ambrose.  
“It’s an identity spell and only Sabrina can decide if she’s a Spellman or a Morningstar.”  
“That’s absurd! Of course, Sabrina is a Spellman.”  
“I’m sorry, Zelda. I know this is hard on you but if we push Sabrina to make a decision too soon the spell won’t work at all.”

Later on that day, Sabrina had calmed down enough to be unchained. However, she was still closely watched because her personalities still flip-flopped. On the 3rd day, she felt like Sabrina Spellman most of the day, and that evening, she invited over Harvey, Roz, and Theo. Once she filled her friends in on her unique situation, they all decided to start studying in the kitchen. That’s where Elizabeth, who was staying with the family until Sabrina made her final decision, found them.  
“Hello there, what are you doing?”  
Sabrina smiled at her. “Homework. We have a big history mid-term coming up.”  
“I love history, maybe I can help. What’s the subject?”  
“Here’s the ironic part, the subject is you.”  
It was now Elizabeth’s turn to smile. “Then I was right; I can help. Meet me in the living room in 5 minutes.”  
“Why?”  
“Your aunts have been asking me not so subtle questions in these past few days. If I tell my life story, I might as well share it with everyone.”  
10 minutes later, the kids were in the living room and they were joined by Ambrose, Prudence, Hilda, Zelda, and Faustus.  
“There’s so much to say I don’t know where to begin,” Elizabeth sat in a chair facing them all. Then she spotted a schoolbook. “Most textbooks get the facts right about me. I am an English princess. I was born September 7, 1533, but like everything else in my life, the history books only have half the story. My father wanted a son and heir to continue his dynasty. My mother lusted for power and had a desire to be queen. It seemed a perfect match at first, so much that my father broke from to the Catholic church to divorce his 1st wife to marry my mother. She promised him a son but when she only produced me, the marriage went south and he had her beheaded on charges on adultery and witchcraft. Now I don’t know about the adultery part but Anne Boleyn certainly was a witch. I was only 2 when my mother died and I spent the rest of my childhood feeling like a double agent. At court, I was raised to be the perfect little Protestant princess, but when I was with my Boleyn relatives, I was taught magic and service to the dark lord. Yet, I was abandoned by the Boleyns when I fled my dark baptism.”  
“You fled dark baptism too?” Sabrina’s eyes grew large.  
Elizabeth chuckled. “Yes, sweet girl, and I almost fell off my chair when you told me you fled yours the other day. Anyway, when people talk of princesses, they think of fairy tales. However, my life at 16 was anything but. I was orphaned and the Boleyns all but disowned me no matter how hard I tried to explain that it felt wrong for the dark lord to have power over me like my father had power over my mother. When I was 19, I met a man named John Dee, he too was a half-bred. His moral family were seers, they had what did you say it was called Sabrina?”  
“The cunning,” Sabrina said while she squeezed Roz’s hand.  
Elizabeth was less sure. “The cunning. Dr. Dee told me that it was my destiny to rule England. Dr. Dee introduced to other witches and warlocks who believed that I was England’s future. It was also from Dr. Dee that taught me to worship the spirit of England.”  
“England has its own spirit?” asked Harvey.  
“Every country has its own spirit, but few people know that,” Elizabeth explained. I was crown queen at 25 and my time as queen is well documented but in 1588, after we won a war with Spain, I got a visit from Lucifer, he offered to make me his queen but I knew Lucifer was jealous that I had done so well without him and he had no power over me since I never did sign the book of the beast. Besides, I saw his offer for what it truly was; an excuse for him to bring hell to earth by my beloved England. After I refused his offer several times, he gave me something to remember him by.”  
Elizabeth pushed up her shelve and showed the Spellmans her bare arm.  
Faustus was shocked. “You have the mark of Cain. You cannot be killed.”  
“Yes, it was meant as a punishment, never to die means never to be with the people I devoted my life to.”  
“But all the books said you died in 1603.” Said Roz.  
“I faked my death,” Elizabeth said softly. “I had to. Back then 45 was considered old and I was in my 70th year. Giving up the throne of England and my entire life work was by far, the hardest thing I’ve ever done. Soon after, I meet the spirit of England. It was he who gave me this ‘E’ necklace which I’ve never taken off and as a reward for my loyalty, he gave me the magiks of ancient England. As I’ve grown older, my power has only grown stronger. As for Lucifer, I got the last laugh because my people, even the mortals, preferred the loss of heaven rather than leave me behind. We found a hole in time that we can call home and start again. You see, now I am both a queen and a guardian.”

Later on, that night, after her friends had gone home, there was a soft knock on Sabrina’s bedroom door.

“Yes?”

Elizabeth poked her head in. “Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec? That is…am I still in the presence of Sabrina Spellman?”  
The girl nodded. “You are and sure, come on in.  
Elizabeth came into the room and sat on the bed next to Sabrina. “I was just wondering if you were any closer to making your decision about the spell? Like I told the Spellmans, you’ll be ready when you’re ready. But since we have so much in common, you might want to talk some things over.”  
Sabrina sighed. “I don’t know. I mean, I want to do what best for everyone, of course, but I’m not sure what that is.”  
“Is it your father? I know from personal experience that Lucifer lies and breaks promises all the time.”  
Sabrina nodded. “I know and I don’t even consider him my father. Plus, I love my family.”  
“By your family, you mean the Spellmans?”  
“Good, because I know they adore you. I know I’ve been here such a short time but I’ve never seen such a warm and loving family. Of course, I know next to nothing about a happy family. My father tried to dishonor me by insisting that I wasn’t his daughter despite the fact that I looked more like him than his other 2 children. My brother disinherited me and my sister put me in jail. It wasn’t until I became queen that I felt loved. Not by the men who just wanted favors but the people who support and believed in me even before I was a queen but couldn’t show it for fear of punishment or death. I wanted to be a good queen for them. To build a better England for them. I was told I wasn’t that bad.”  
“Wasn’t that bad?! You’re a legend!”  
Elizabeth chuckled. “Thank you but we were talking about you. Any closer to a decision?”  
“No,” Sabrina moaned and flopped down on the bed. “I really do what to do was best for everyone but I truly don’t know what that is.”  
“Well, why did you accept the throne in the 1st place?”  
“At first I did it to free my then-boyfriend, Nick from Lucifer. Now Nick is safe, Lucifer is free, I know my aunts don’t approve. I do like the power of being queen but I find myself asking is it truly my throne if my father can take it back anytime he wants?” Sabrina covered her eyes with her hands. “Man, I’m so confused! I really wish that warlock/seer friend of yours would pop up and tell me my destiny.”  
“Dr. Dee didn’t tell me my destiny, he only confirmed it. I can’t explain why or how, exactly but even as a child, I knew my true love was never going to be only 1 man or 1 woman, it was always going to be England. It’s the reason I was born a Tudor, it’s the reason I was born at all. That’s what you must do now, Sabrina, you have to figure out who you are at the very core of your soul.”  
“But what if I want both? The love of my family and the power of being a queen?”  
Elizabeth smiled. “My dear, nobody gets both. Not even me.”

Early the following week, Elizabeth tagged along as Hilda ran errands. They were gone for most of the day but when they returned to the house, happy, giggling, carefree; they found Zelda seated alone at the table, half-smoked cigarette in its holder. Hilda’s older sister looked quite tense.  
Hilda put down her bag from the supermarket. “Zelds? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine” snapped the red-haired witch.  
Yet Hilda knew her sister far better than that. “No, no you’re not. What happened? What’s wrong?”  
“I told you Hilda, nothing!” But Zelda closed her eyes and when they opened again, a single tear slid down her face. “She slapped me.”  
“What? Who slapped you?”  
“Sabrina! She came down this morning in shall we say, ‘a morningstar mood,’ and started ordering Faustus and me around. When I confronted her over her behavior and when I wouldn’t let her just walk away, she slapped me.”  
Hilda rubbed her sister’s back while Elizabeth asked: “Where’s Sabrina now?”  
Zelda sighed. “In her room. She has locked herself in her room since it happened. Faustus and I took turns all day trying to get her to talk us.”  
“That’s right” Faustus came in from upstairs, “but Sabrina says she’ll only talk to you, Elizabeth.”  
“Looks like that’s my cue” Elizabeth went upstairs and knocked on Sabrina’s door.  
“Go away!” Sabrina shouted.  
“It’s Elizabeth,” Elizabeth said softly.  
Elizabeth could hear the teenager get off her bed, rush to the door, and unlock the door.  
Sabrina’s eyes were red and puffy from crying. “I’m ready!” She announced. “I want to do that spell right now!”  
“Are you sure?”  
Sabrina nodded. “Yes. I’m never been more sure of anything.”  
“Okay. The sun will be setting soon. Tell me, do you own a slip?”  
Half an hour later, the Spellmans walked into the darken Greendale woods. 2 golden crowns were placed onto the stone altar.  
Zelda was confused. “I don’t understand. Why do we need crowns?”  
“As high priestess, you will crown a queen tonight. The rest will reveal itself in time.” Elizabeth explained. “Come with me, Sabrina.”  
They went to a clearing, 5 feet away.  
Elizabeth smiled at the girl. “Look up at the sky, Sabrina. What do you see?”  
“The stars?”  
Yes, the stars have been witness to a million monarch’s births, crowning, and deaths and they will be witness to a million more.”  
Using a big stick, Elizabeth drew a big circle in the dirt then she wrote a giant S and E before the circle. Elizabeth stripped down to her slip, entered the circle on the side of the E, and knelt down. Sabrina did the same. Elizabeth took some dirt from the S and marked Sabrina’s forehead and Sabrina did the same with the E dirt. They held hands and Elizabeth began to chant.  
“Peace be with you, soul divine, wake again in paradise. Crowned in glory, fear no more. Of winter’s misery or the coming war. Gloria regali, peace, and understanding, forever may you reign.”  
Sabrina looked up as it started to rain. Although it was pouring, it was a soft rain, a summer rain in December. Sabrina closed her eyes as Elizabeth continued.  
“Gloria regali, peace, and understanding, forever may you reign. Gloria regali, peace, and understanding, forever may you reign. Forever may you reign!”  
The rain stopped just as suddenly as it had started. When Sabrina opened her eyes, she found herself fully dressed. But not in the jeans she had just discarded. She was wearing her favorite black skirt and her red pullover with the black straps. Sabrina got up and ran. She didn’t stop running until she was in Zelda’s arms and hugged her so tight.  
Sabrina sniffed. “She was right. It’s always been my choice. I chose to be a Spellman. I’ll always choose to be a Spellman over a Morningstar. No amount of power is worth hurting the people I love. I’m so sorry, Aunt Z. I love you so much.”  
“My darling girl,” Zelda whispered.  
The whole family drew closer, even if Faustus did hesitate only a moment before stroking his wife’s hair.  
“Besides Aunt Z, you’re all the leader this family needs.”  
“Now, Sabrina, just because you’re not meant to a queen, doesn’t mean you can’t still be a leader.”  
The Spellman looked up to see that the spell had changed Elizabeth too. She was wearing a big, heavy formal ballgown of pure white. Her only jewels were the E at her neck. She was every inch a queen and her smile was every bit as friendly as it was, but something was missing. Zelda looked over to the stone altar where 1 of the crowns, Sabrina’s, had turned to dust and faded on the wind. Zelda went over and picked up the other crown.  
“As high priestess, it is my honor to crown a queen tonight.”  
Elizabeth knelt down and as soon as Zelda placed the crown on the half-witch’s head, the voices came.  
“All hail Elizabeth! Queen of the Elizabethans!” They grew louder as more and more people made themselves.  
Faustus gave the queen a hand up. “Looks like my ride’s here.” She joked.  
Before she could go to her people, Zelda stopped her. “Thank you for all you’ve done for us. Please consider us friends and know you can call on us should you need help.”  
“That’s very kind of you, high priestess,” Elizbeth smiled before she went to the crowd. “My beloved people! Your timing, as usual, is superb. Shall we go home?”  
They cheered. A man offered Elizabeth his arm and she accepted it. Just before leaving the woods, Elizabeth turned to take a final look at the Spellmans. She winked at Sabrina and the teen waved to the great queen who had helped her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. HILDA'S WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hilda becomes a blushing bride, Zelda is worried for her husband when the coven discovers that Faustus is living at the Spellman house.

CHAPTER 7-HILDA’S WEDDING  
“Oh, it’s going so well! Don’t you think it’s going well? I think it’s going well.”  
Zelda rolled her eyes. If she hadn’t seen the pagans defeated with her own 2 eyes, she would swear they were back and had this time turned Hilda into a hummingbird. Zelda drew in a breath before she said.  
“Yes, Hilda, it is going well. Granted, we just had cocktails and still have a whole dinner to get through so you please calm down, sister!”  
It was a Friday evening and the reason Hilda was so nervous and on edge was because some of her fiancée’s family, namely his two brothers and their wives had arrived in Greendale yesterday for Christmas and the upcoming wedding and tonight, they all came to dinner at the Spellman house. Although this whole dinner had been her own idea, Hilda had been a nervous wreck all day and apparently still was, as Zelda watched her sister run around the kitchen trying to put finishing touches on all the food while Zelda sat calmly at the island focusing on a single dish.  
“Okay, it looks like we’re ready to serve the 1st course.” Hilda smiled.  
“Finally,” muttered Zelda “Let’s get this show on the road,” She slipped off the stool, picked up her tray of food and was about to leave the kitchen when  
“Zelda!” Hilda called out, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
Zelda turned back an eyebrow raised. “What?”  
“You’re still smoking.”  
The older sister glanced at her cigarette in its holder on her finger. “Yeah, so?”  
“Mortals frown at smoking, especially during pregnancy and you are showing very much these days, sister.”  
“But I’m not mortal.”  
“I know you’re not-“ Hilda closed her eyes, let out a breath, and tried again. “We’re not mortals, but as I’ll already explain it to you, 3 times today alone, Dr. C’s relatives are so will you please put that out? Hecate, Zelda! Why have you been so snippy today?”  
Rather than answer her sister, Zelda stepped past her, laid the food tray on the island once again, and put out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray and placed the holder down before turning back to Hilda. “There. Better?”  
Hilda shoved the forgotten food dish in her sister’s arms, “There, perfect.” Hilda grabbed her own dish and the 2 sisters journeyed into the dining room where Dr. C and the others were chatting. There were the 2 brothers, Sam and Mike and their wives, Rose and Sara. So far, the Cerberus family outnumbered the Spellmans which only consisted of the 2 sisters. Ambrose and Sabrina left while the getting was good, a part of Zelda envied the children’s getaway and Faustus, well, he said he would be there for the family dinner, but it didn’t exactly take a genius or a fortune teller to tell that this would be a hard day for Faustus, no matter what he did or where he went. Like the loving and supportive wife Zelda thought she could never be but somehow had become, she made plans, handed over her classes and made sure her other duties were taken care of so she could spend the whole day with Faustus. Yet when Zelda woke up this morning, her husband was already gone; not only from their bed or from their room but from the house. Zelda told herself not to worry. After all, if she was Faustus, she would need some alone time too, today of all days. When there was still no sign of him an hour after breakfast, Zelda decided to go to work after all. Work proved a good distraction so many times before and it did today, up to a point. It was about noon that the worry Zelda told herself not to content with, started to creep up in. Prudence casually saying that she hadn’t seen her father at all today. That didn’t help matters. Zelda placed several calls to the house throughout the afternoon. Either Faustus wasn’t home or didn’t care to pick up the phone. After school, Prudence joined her in the church when they met up to pray for the twins’ safe return. There, in the stillness, Zelda studied her stepdaughter. 2 years ago, Zelda could barely tell who was who in the trio known as the weird sisters. Now it was overwhelming how much love and pride Zelda felt for the strong outgoing young woman that reminded Zelda so much of herself at her age. As soon as she stepped out of the church a student approached with a message from Hilda, who wanted her home right away. Zelda returned home to see her sister whipping herself into a frenzy. Zelda could barely get a word in, let alone explain what day today was and that Faustus was MIA. Someone’s laugh bought Zelda back to reality.  
“You 2 plan to be married on New Year’s Day and you’re going to do it outside, in the woods? Why?” asked 1 of the brothers who’s name escaped Zelda at the moment.  
“I told you, Sam,” Dr. C answered “Hilda and her family are of a different faith than ours. We want to have the wedding on neutral ground. Plus, the Greendale woods have their own natural beauty.”  
“Plus, we plan to decorate, dress it up a bit more.” Added Hilda.  
“What about the reception?” Asked Mike, Dr. C’s other brother. “Do you get a hall or something?”  
“No,” said Dr. C, “We’re going to have to have the reception right here.”  
Rose, Sam’s wife looked horrified. “Here?! But this is a funeral home.”  
Zelda immediately felt insulted. “Excuse me, this is our family home!”  
“Yes, it is and we had lots of lovely parties here, you’ll see.” Hilda got up to clear the table before laying out the main course, and Dr. C got up to help her. Hilda was able to whisper into her sister’s ear.   
“Please Zelda, just calm down and behave!”  
Zelda was about to answer her sister when she felt her baby kick within her. Instantly, Zelda forgot her sister, looked down, smiled, and placed a hand on top of her swollen middle.  
“So, how far along in your pregnancy?” Sara, Dr. C’s other sister-in-law asked Zelda, edger as Hilda was to change the subject.  
“Oh, I’m 10-“ Zelda caught herself before she said months because a mortal pregnancy is 9 months rather than a witches’ 13. “I’m 10 days in my 8th month,” Zelda said.  
“Nice save,” Dr. C whispered as he grabbed Zelda’s plate. As Hilda and Dr. C went into the kitchen and Zelda found herself alone with 4 mortals. What came next was the same boring small talk Zelda had come to expect while dining with mortals. Yes, she and Hilda were truly sisters. No, no one was adopted or was a half-sibling. Zelda could’ve sworn she had this exact conversation with Diana’s family. Thank Hecate it wasn’t too long before Hilda emerged from the kitchen, bearing a wonderfully cooked turkey in her arms, Dr. C was right behind her, carrying side dishes.  
They were in the middle of the main course when the front door opened and closed. Zelda only had to turn a little in her seat to see that her husband was finally home, Zelda couldn’t help but smile.  
“Faustus!”  
For some reason, Faustus was filthy, covered head to toe with mud and dirt. “I apologize, the time got away from me but I didn’t forget about dinner, I just need a moment to clean up.” With that, Faustus disappeared upstairs. However, it was 10 minutes before Faustus slid into the chair next to Zelda.  
“I’m sorry I took so long. It takes me forever to do anything now that I don’t have magic-um, magic soap. I hate when they discontinue things.” Faustus laughed nervously.

A confused Sam looked over to Dr. C. “I thought you said the brother was dead.”  
Rose, his wife, gasped in shock. “Sam! You can’t just say things like that!” Rose scolded  
“Sorry,” Sam muttered.

Hilda smiled. “It okay! It’s true that Zelda and I have a brother who died 16 years ago. His name is Edward.”  
“That’s right,” Added Dr. C. “But this is Faustus” when his family still had no reaction, Dr. C tried again. “Blackwood? Come on, guys, I told you about him. He saved me when the store was robbed.” Dr. C finally got the reaction he was waiting for.  
Mike pointed at Faustus and Zelda with his fork. “So, you 2 together?”   
Faustus gave a tender look at his wife before answering. “Yes, very much so,” He said while Zelda nodded.  
“Oh? How did you guys meet?” asked Mike’s wife, Sara.  
“We were 16. It was our first day at the academy,” replied Zelda.  
You’re high school sweethearts?”  
Zelda smiled. “You could say that.”  
Sam laughed. “Well, who knows? With Robert and Hilda getting hitched, maybe wedding bells can ring a 2nd time.”   
“Oh no, you misunderstand. Zelda and I already got married last year.” Faustus explained.  
“You can’t be all that serious about marriage, neither of you is wearing a ring,” muttered Sam.  
The table fell silent. Apparently, there was no easy way to tell Hilda’s future mortal in-laws that those slivery wedding bands were painful reminders of their first few weeks of marriage. A time when Faustus and Zelda were both suffering under awful bewitchments. So together, not long after destroying the music box, they agreed to get rid of the rings and gave them to Ambrose to smite them. So far, there was no talk of replacing them.  
Dr. C was desperate to change the subject. “So, Mike, how are the kids?”

“Pretty good,” Mike responded. “though Sara and I try not to think too hard about them getting down here once school lets out. Can you imagine? Only 1 licensed driver, that small car and 4 kids?”  
Inwardly, Zelda flinched. Did the mortal really have to pick right now to mention 4 children? It took a moment for Zelda to gather the courage to look beside her. When she did, it only confirmed what she already knew. That Faustus stiffened in his seat.  
“I’m really sorry. I thought I could do this but I just can’t. Sorry again, Dr. C, Hilda, please excuse me.” Faustus got up and left out the front door. With only an ‘I’m sorry’ glance at her sister, Zelda followed her husband out to the porch, pausing only to grab a jacket on the way out.  
Hilda laughed nervously at her remaining guests. “Desert, anyone?”

Outside in the cold night air, Faustus could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. “That mortal doesn’t know lucky he is! I would give anything to know where all my children are!” He muttered to himself. Faustus wasn’t aware of Zelda’s presence until he felt her putting his coat around his shoulders.  
He turned to her. “I’m sorry I ran off like that.”  
“Don’t be, it was a boring dinner party.”  
“I’m also sorry that I didn’t leave a note for you this morning. I was across town before I remembered.”  
“That’s alright.”  
Faustus gave his wife a half-smile. “You’re being pretty understanding with me today. You remember, don’t you? You know what day today is.”  
“That it’s the twins’ birthday? Of course, I remembered!”  
Faustus felt his wife shiver in the cold so he led Zelda to the bench, sat beside her, and put the coat over both of them. Then he put an arm around Zelda.  
“I knew that you would never forget the twins’ birthday! After all, apart from their DNA, they’re as much your children as they are mine.”  
Zelda looked at him. “Do you really feel that way, Faustus? Truly?”  
“I do, truly.” Faustus smiled at the wife he so adored.  
Rather than give in to tears, Zelda sighed and put her head on Faustus’s shoulder. Faustus kissed her brow while she said, “I can’t believe the twins are already 1.”  
Faustus looked up sharply. “1? You keep on forgetting they were raised in that damn time loop. Zelda, it’s their 16th birthday and you know how important this day or rather, this night is to our people.”  
“It’s their dark baptism,” Zelda whispered.  
“Exactly and I can’t stand that the twins, our twins, are with him! Especially tonight, the night of their dark baptism. I’m so afraid that damn curse will go ahead with his stupid plan!”  
“What plan?”  
“This curse seems to be an extreme version of me and sometimes I do think the old ways are best but he-it-takes it too far. You see, centuries ago, Blackwoods would wed brother to sister to keep bloodlines pure.”  
Zelda’s eyes widened as the true horror dawned on her. “Faustus, no!”  
“We can only pray to Hecate that something happens. Like the curse changes its mind, or perhaps the twins will object and refuse to go through with it.”  
Zelda didn’t know what to say in order to comfort him, so she just snuggled closer to her husband. For a few moments, they sat in comfortable silence. Then Zelda felt Faustus’s hand on her middle.  
“Say, what do you think we find a spell that will keep our child right where he or she is, safe and warm forever.”  
Despite herself, Zelda laughed out. “Darling, when this baby is 16 and out of control, you have my permission to bring up this conversation but until then, my body can’t do any more than the 3 months remaining in this pregnancy.”  
Faustus smiled. “Just a thought.”  
“So, what did you do all day?” Zelda asked casually.  
“Well, in an effort to locate the children I spent the whole morning trying to find my own ‘twin’. Then I spent a lot of the public library, researching.”  
“Researching? Researching what? I mean, what could possibly be of any use to you at the public library?”

“Dearest, this is Greendale, the spell books are everywhere if you know where to look. I was researching a couple of things, mostly pagans.”  
Zelda was beyond confused. “Why are you reading about pagans?”  
Faustus got up and sighed. “I was unsuccessful in finding my middle children today but maybe I can still give my firstborn her sister back.”  
Zelda immediately understood what he was saying. “Agatha? Have you found a cure for her madness?”  
“No, not a cure exactly, not yet. More like a lead.”  
Zelda was entranced. “Go on.”  
“I found an old book about local pagans way down in the library archives. In the back of this book was a map for some sort of wooden puzzle box that according to legend can cure any witch of any insanity bought on by a pagan. I immediately knew that it was a map of the Greendale woods!”  
“Is that why you were so dirty when you came home?” Asked Zelda.  
“Exactly! I think I got carried away and left big holes in the woods. I just kept thinking about Prudence and how happy this would make her and I kept digging and digging until I lost the light. I didn’t find anything but if it’s out there I will find it.”  
Zelda said nothing but just smiled as she got up, put her arms around Faustus’s neck, and kissed him. “I love you and I’m so proud that you’ve come so far in so short of time.”  
The husband and wife kissed again but the moment was interpreted by Dr. C and his family who came out the door.  
“We’re going now,” Dr. C told them as the brothers and their wives went to the car. “Zelda, can I have word with you please?”  
“Sure”  
They walked a few steps before Dr. C explained. “I need a favor from you. You see, I need your help to plan a surprise for Hilda.”  
Meanwhile, Faustus went inside and turned into the kitchen where Hilda was wrapping up food.

“I’m sorry I ran off during dinner like that.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Faustus smiled. “I wanted to talk to you, Hilda. I need a favor from you. You see, I need your help to plan a surprise for Zelda."

“What are you looking at, dearest?”  
Zelda was sitting up in bed when she saw Faustus coming to take his place in bed beside her. “Oh, nothing,” Zelda dismissed, “It’s just a picture of me and Letitia, er, I mean Judith that Sabrina took last Yule.”  
Faustus shook his head. “I think you were right the 1st time. I think her true name is and always will be Letitia. I mean, you’ve been her mother since the very beginning.”  
“That’s just a nice way to say that I stole your daughter.”  
Faustus laughed. “I preferred to think of it of saving her from the curse without even realizing it. By the way, where did you get that photo?”  
“Oh, I always keep this in my nightstand.”  
Faustus’s smile only grew wider. “Really? Then great minds think alike.” Faustus turned and got something out of his own nightstand and then placed another photo in Zelda’s hands. “I believe that this picture of you and Judas was taken after we got engaged.”  
Smiling, Zelda nodded. “I remember.” Zelda then took one photo each in 1 hand and moved her knees to lay both pictures down side by side on the bed. “You know, it’s just too tempting” Zelda touched both photos, spelling them into 1. Now, it looked like Zelda held both babes in a single pic. “But that’s too easy,” Zelda frowned as she turned 1 back into 2 again. “We need to be realistic about this.” Zelda offered her hand and Faustus took it in his. Zelda closed her eyes and started to pray. “We pray to our dark mother, Hecate, and to Hera, the mother of all mothers, to watch over these babes, our children until they’re safely back in our arms.” After the photos were laid aside, and she laid in Faustus’s arms in the dark when she said, “They’re going to come home, Faustus, I know it. Soon, this house will be packed with children.”

If Zelda needed a distraction to keep her mind off the twins, there were a lot of distractions for her to choose from. On top of preparing for Hilda’s wedding, the Yule season was fast approaching so Zelda was needed everywhere. At the school, at church, and at home. On top of all her duties, Zelda still managed to work on Hilda’s surprise, even if she had to depend on Sabrina and Ambrose to teach her the technology. The very busy high priestess even found time to steal away for an afternoon to go up to the mountains to visit Gryla. Over a brand new never been opened bottle of gin, Zelda explained the insanity curse and Gryla said she would keep an eye out for the twins.

Before Zelda even knew it, it was December 23, the start of the winter solstice, the shortest day and the longest night. It was also when the Spellmans gathered together to exchange gifts. Sabrina gave Zelda ‘the book of Hecate’. It was so infamously banned by the dark lord that Zelda was shocked that it was in her hands. She tried to keep her reaction reasonable, for Sabrina’s sake. Zelda gave her husband a silver pocket watch. Faustus gave his wife a golden charm bracelet with one 1 tiny charm on it in the shape of a baby carriage.

“Open it,” Faustus suggested excitedly.

Zelda did so and on the left side of the tiny charm/locket was a picture Zelda had never seen before. It was of Prudence and both twins as infants. “Faustus, it’s beautiful. But when was it taken? You don’t have the magic to spell pictures and Prudence had such a short time with Letitia and Judas when they were babies.”

Faustus laughed. “I can’t get anything past you can’t I, Zelda? It’s true no one posed for this picture and no, I didn’t spell it. Instead, Ambrose taught me some new kind of magic on the computer. He called it photoshop. Anyway, I put the children all on the left side and the right side empty so we could put a picture of the baby in it once he or she is born. That way”   
“I will have all my children all in 1 charm.” Zelda nodded while finishing her husband’s thought.  
“And I promise to give you another charm every year until that bracelet is full.”  
Zelda smiled. “I love it and I love you,” she smiled and kissed him.

After a relaxing solstice, Zelda went back to her busy schedule. The Academy was still in the semi-holiday mode so Zelda focused on helping Hilda, whose wedding was less than a week away. On December 30th, Dr. C closed the bookstore so he and Hilda could host a unisex bridal shower. They had party favors, unwrapping of gifts, and something called a cake pulling. A cake pulling is where there are little blue ribbons and all the guests pick a ribbon and pull out a charm that had been baked into the cake. The charm you pulled predicts the future. The next day, New Year’s Eve, was spent in the woods. Setting up for the wedding the next day. A white runner was tapped down to mark the aisle, fold-out chairs were arranged. The 2 trees that Dr. C and Hilda were going to be married under was all decked out with pink streamers were wrapped around the trunks and fairy lights in the branches. Zelda found the streamers a little tacky, but since it was Hilda’s wedding tomorrow, she held her tongue.

“Well, do you ladies need or want anything else before Ambrose and I head out?” Faustus asked as he was dropping off a bottle of champagne in Hilda and Zelda’s old room. It was New Year’s Eve but even more importantly, it was the night before Hilda’s wedding. Dr. C was hosting a little boys’ night at the bookstore. Now that a bride didn’t have to wait for the dark lord on her wedding eve, Hilda took Sabrina up on her suggestion for all girls’ movie night. Sabrina was downstairs right now, making popcorn.  
“Actually, Father, um, Faustus, I’ve been meaning to talk to you all week, but I’ve been so busy,” Hilda explained. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you will do me the honor of giving me away?  
Faustus’s eyes widened. “Me? You want me to walk you down the aisle?”  
“Well, my father and Edward are dead. You are the most senior male member of this family now. Of course, if you rather not, I’m sure Ambrose”  
“No, no I’d love too,” Faustus smiled. “Do you really consider me part of the family? Now I feel bad about the shower.”  
Hilda frowned. “What about the shower?”  
Faustus reddened. “Nothing, it’s silly. It’s the cake pulling. I was grumpy because I got the heart charm. According to the meaning list you gave us, the heart means I’ll meet and fall in love with someone new.”  
Hilda smiled and shook her head. “But the heart token has a double meaning. If you’re single, it means you’ll meet someone new. If you have a partner and you have the heart, it means that your partner is your true love.  
“I don’t care if you made that up or not, I’ll take it!” Faustus kissed Zelda goodbye and left.  
“I’m not making anything up!” Hilda called out after him. “Gosh, the cake pulling was a big hit with Dr. C’s family. What did you think of it, Zelda?”

Zelda looked up from where she was giving the dresses a once over with a lint brush. “Oh, I don’t believe that a cake can predict the future.”  
“That’s just Zelda-speak for I didn’t like my token either!”  
Zelda sighed. “Okay, you got me. I got the engagement ring which means that I’m the next to be married but that’s impossible because I’m already married, the last 2 months, quite happily.”  
Hilda frowned. “Well, maybe Sabrina liked her token.” Then Hilda saw her sister smirk. “What? What token did Sabrina get?”  
Zelda bit her lip as if to keep from laughing. “The thimble.”  
Hilda’s jaw dropped. “No!” Both sisters knew exactly what the thimble meant. “The old maid!” The sisters laughed together.  
They were still laughing when Sabrina came in with the popcorn and the all-girls movie night began for Hilda, Zelda, and Sabrina. They had invited Prudence to join them but it was her night to do bed check at the Academy. So, the line-up tonight was films like Beaches, Pretty Woman, and 27 Dresses. These were girlish dramas and romcoms that Hilda and Sabrina loved. Zelda didn’t but once again she held her tongue. It didn’t even matter because Zelda fell asleep half-way through the 1st movie.  
“Should we wake her up?” Asked Sabrina.  
Hilda shook her head. “No. Let her sleep. I think this is the 1st time your poor aunt Zelda had been asleep before 10 in over a month.” So, they put a quick silence spell around Zelda and returned to the movie.

Hilda didn’t like the idea of getting married in white or black. So, she looked around until she found a material she liked in soft peach. Hilda sewed herself a wonderful looking peach wedding dress of cotton and a little lace. She also had heels, a straw hat, and a short fur coat, all dyed to match and they were all Yule gifts from Zelda. Zelda, the maid of dishonor and the bridesmaid, Sabrina, were both dressed in royal purple. The dresses, which Hilda also made herself, was slim and form-fitting, except Zelda, had a built-in elastic waist to support her baby bump. Hilda and Dr. C chose to have a night ceremony, which served them well, as the fairy lights and dozen of candles used looked wonderful against the glimmering snow. The precession began; Sabrina went first, followed by Zelda, and then Hilda took the arm that a smiling Faustus offered her.  
“You look wonderful,” Faustus said to Hilda they began their walk together.

Dr. C winked at his bride as she came closer to him. Faustus and Dr. C nodded to each other as Faustus handed over the bride. Side by side, Dr. C and Hilda smiled adorably at each other. Still, something was missing.  
“Where is the justice of the peace?” Hilda whispered to her groom.  
Dr. C smiled, “I canceled him so that I could do this,” Dr. C turned to address the crowd. “Hello, friends and family. Hilda and I would like to welcome all of you to our wedding! But before we get started, I have a surprise for my bride. As most of you know, Hilda and I are from different faiths. What most of you don’t know, not even Hilda is that we have 2 ministers of each faith in our own families. Per my request, they’ve been working together via skype on a joint ceremony to marry Hilda and me here tonight. Please welcome my cousin, Brian, and Hilda’s sister, Zelda.”  
As the crowd clapped, Zelda drew a nervous breath, handed Hilda’s bouquet of daisies to Sabrina, and then took her place beside Brian.

“Okay, this is my 1st joint wedding, so bear with me.” Explained Brian.

The crowd laughed.

“This is my 1st wedding ever, so bear with me too.” Explained Zelda.

The crowd laughed even harder.

Brian then got serious. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bear witness and celebrate the marriage of Robert and Hilda. Marriage will always be a symbol of God’s perfect love for his people but in these modern times, with marriages become more and more unsuccessful or sometimes skipped altogether, why do people still marry? People marry because it’s the strongest way to say to your partner and the world that ‘I choose this person before anyone else in the world.’ When 2 people enter into wedlock, it’s a true union of mind to mind, heart, to heart and soul to soul.”

As Brian delivered his address, Faustus and Zelda kept stealing glances at each other. He winked at her and she smiled deeply at him, blushing. Then, it was Zelda’s turn to speak.

“For millions and millions of years, the goddess Hecate has presented herself as the 3 in 1. Those 3 are the maiden, the mother, and the crone. Yet before she could become a mother, she became a wife when she wedded the god Aeete and bore his children. To honor their union, we have been marrying in Hecate’s name ever since.”

“Do you, Hildegard Antionette Spellman, take this man, Robert David Cerberus, to be your legally wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him and comfort him, for better or worse, in sickness or health, for richer or poorer and will you keep yourself only on to him until death do you part?” Asked Brian.  
Hilda looked at Dr. C and smiled. “I do.”  
“Do you, Robert David Cerberus, take this woman, Hildegard Antionette Spellman, to be your legally wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her and comfort her, for better or worse, in sickness or health, for richer or poorer and will you keep yourself only on to her until death do you part? And do you promise to take her to visit her family at least once a week?” Asked Zelda. There was a silent pause before Zelda confirmed “I know what I said.”  
The crowd roared with laughter and when it died down, Dr. C was still smiling. “I do.  
Brian walked over to Dr. C’s best man and took a ring from him. “The wedding ring is perfect for marriage because a ring, like love itself, has no beginning and no end. Robert, you may place this ring on Hilda’s finger and say ‘With this ring, I thee wed.’”  
Dr. C placed the ring on Hilda’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”  
Sabrina passed the ring on to Zelda. “We believe that the ring is a circle to match a full moon, which is a phase of every wit- woman’s life. Hilda, you may place this ring on Robert’s finger and say ‘With this ring, I thee wed.’”  
Hilda smiled and did so. “With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“By the exchanging of vows and the giving and receiving of rings, we now pronounce you husband and wife.” Declared Brian. “Robert, you may kiss your bride.”  
Hilda gave a happy giggle as Dr. C kissed her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s my honor and pleasure to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Robert & Hilda Cerberus!” Announced Zelda.

Everyone left the woods and returned to the house for a very successful reception. Despite earlier misgivings, Ambrose made a wonderful DJ. Everyone agreed it was so them when the bride and groom chose ‘the Monster Mash’ for their 1st dance. Everyone loved the wedding cake that Hilda make herself and Sabrina caught the bouquet.

After Hilda and Dr. C left for their 2 weeks honeymoon in Hollywood, life got back to normal for the rest of the family. For Faustus, that meant looking after the bookshop, per Dr. C’s request, and digging in the woods. It had been nearly 3 weeks since Faustus had found the map of the wooden puzzle box that may hold the cure to Agatha’s madness. Faustus had been digging nearly day. Even when he was helping set up for the wedding, he was eyeing his next digging site. One afternoon, Faustus was worried he was running out of places to dig when his shovel hit something hard. He knelt, dug with his fingers. Faustus smiled and laughed when he realized he was holding the very puzzle box he was seeking. He ran all the way home and up to his room when he studied a photocopy of the spell.  
“Yes! Yes, this should work!”  
Faustus looked up when the brick broke the window.

Ambrose and Sabrina ran down the hall as fast as they could and burst into Zelda’s office.  
“Aunt Z! Aunt Z! You have to come with us!” cried Sabrina.  
“I don’t know what happened! They just stormed into the house and took him!” Ambrose was trembling.  
Zelda held up her hands. “Children, calm down. Now, who took who?”

They led Zelda to the tree where they hung the Greendale 13. Only today, there was only 1 noose for 1 witch.  
Zelda felt her heart leaped into her throat as she saw who the angry coven was getting ready to hang. “Faustus!” Zelda heard sniffing so she looked up and saw her stepdaughter. Zelda ran to her. “Prudence! Prudence, what is happening?”

Prudence, arms crossed and her cheeks stained with tears, shook her head. “I don’t know, Sister Zelda. Dorcas and I were just talking a walk when we saw the adults of our coven leading my father, who had his hands bound behind his back, here, shouting and yelling that they were going to kill him. I tried to talk to some of them but no one will listen to me.”

“Stay with her,” Zelda told Sabrina and Ambrose before disappearing into the crowd. As Zelda fought to get to the tree, Faustus was led out, forced to stand still on a barrel as they put the noose around his neck. Zelda got to the tree trunk then. “Faustus, darling, what is happening?”

He looked down at her and smiled. “Zelda, my dearest, and only love. I’m so glad I got to see you 1 final time.”

“Don’t speak that way! I’m sure we can sort this out.” Zelda was about to say more but someone grabbed her arm and whirled her around. Now Zelda was looking at 1 of the teachers in her employ. “Brother Lovecraft?”  
“Well, if it isn’t the traitor, Zelda Spellman!” He spat at her.

“I’m not a traitor” Zelda snapped.

“You’re a traitor and a lair! You claimed the titles of high priestess and headmistress for yourself and then you gave shelter to the villain who tried to kill us all.”

Zelda shook her head. “He’s not a villain!”

Lovecraft gave a short laughed. “You referred to him as one many times.”  
“That was before. I was misinformed. I can explain-“  
“Explain what? That you lied to the whole coven when you told them you fully intended to be a single mother or that you faked your relationship with Mambo Marie?”  
“I faked nothing!”  
“Enough!” Lovecraft turned back to Faustus. “Faustus Blackwood, any last words before you die?”  
“Forgive me,” Faustus whispered.  
“Like that’s ever going to happen.” Lovecraft sneered before he kicked the barrel out from under Faustus’s feet.  
“NOO!” Faustus heard Zelda scream before everything black.

The next thing Faustus knew, he was underwater. How did I get here? He wondered. Did they hang me and then tossed my body in the river? Am I dead? It was then that Faustus heard a low moaning. Faustus looked beside him and saw a woman he knew but had not seen in years, Prudence’s mother.  
“Madeline?”  
The back of her head looked perfectly normal but when she turned, her rotting skin was peeling off her face and the eyes were missing from their sockets. Before he even knew what was happening, Faustus was swimming for the surface. When he got there, someone was waiting for him.  
“Father?!”  
“Hello, boy,” Liam sneered. “Not dead yet? Here, let me help” Liam reached out to reach his son’s head pushed him underwater, and held him there.

“No!” Faustus struggled and somehow grabbed on to his father’s wrist. Just then, Faustus sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily and realized that he had Zelda’s wrist, who held a damp washcloth, in a death grip. He blinked. “Zelda?”

“Oh, Faustus, you’re finally up! Darling, I was so worried!” She hugged him tightly.   
“Was-was it all a dream?”  
Zelda frowned and shook her head sadly. “No, my darling. Unfortunately, the hanging was very real.”  
“Then how am I alive and back here?”  
“It was a team effort,” Zelda explained, “Ambrose made the rope disappear and he transported you back here where he and Sabrina sealed down the house while Prudence helped me seal the coven in the church until cooler heads prevailed and we reached a deal.”  
“A deal? What deal?”  
“You know, I think this washcloth needs more water. You rest here, you’ve been out of it for 2 days.”

Zelda quickly left the room and Faustus did lay back until the puzzle box and the spell caught his eye. Agatha’s cure! He got up, grabbed the puzzle box and the spell, and ran downstairs. On the 1st floor, he rushed past by Ambrose, Sabrina, and Zelda.  
“Faustus, don’t!” called Zelda.  
“I got to go do this.” Faustus continued to run, opened the door but could not cross the threshold. He tried over and over again but he couldn’t do it. “What’s going on?”  
“You didn’t tell him?” Ambrose asked Zelda.  
“Not yet” Zelda muttered. “I’m sorry darling, but the coven voted to put you under extreme house arrest, you’re not even allowed to leave the house.”  
Faustus said nothing, he just turned and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a pen and hurryingly wrote down instructions on the back of the page of the spell. Then he rushed back to the trio. “Go to the Academy, find Prudence then go to Agatha’s cell and perform this spell exactly the way I’ve written it. I believe that this will cure Agatha’s insanity.” Faustus watched Ambrose and Sabrina scatter out the door but he was puzzled when Zelda didn’t move. “Aren’t you going with them, dearest?”  
“No, I trust them. They will do well.”

“It almost sounds like you’re under house arrest too.” Faustus was joking but 1 look at his wife’s somber face and he knew the truth. “Oh Zelda, you didn’t.”  
“I had no other choice, Faustus. The only way I could get the coven to allow you to live, was to agree to step down as the coven’s high priestess and the academy’s headmistress and if I shared your punishment of house arrest.”  
“That’s absurd! Why should you be punished even more than I was? You did nothing.”  
“Neither did you! I tried to tell them about the curse but no one would listen. I don’t care what I have to give up, as long as I have yo  
Faustus stepped forward, took Zelda’s hands in his, and kissed her. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” They kissed again and just as Faustus was gathering Zelda into his arms, a fury of knocking came from the front door. Zelda went to the front hall and she barely turned the knob when a group of boys barged in, ignored her, and went straight to the living room where Faustus was.  
“Father Blackwood, we knew you would come back to us, what are our orders? Should we burn down the school? Or kill that heretic that now called himself father, Lovecraft?”  
Faustus looked at them in shocked horror. These were his boys, his Judas society. Some were once very fine, decent young men, they now were bitter, angry and murderous and it was all his fault. All his fault! Faustus felt his heart sink like a stone.  
“You’ll be happy to know, sir, that we kept your manifesto, the 5 facets of Judas, safe for you.”  
“Wait a minute,” Zelda said, coming forward. “When we reopened the school, I ordered every copy of that to be destroyed.”  
The head boy laughed. “Right, us listening to you over Father Blackwood is as laughable as you calling yourself a high priestess.”  
“Shut up!” Faustus finally spoke as he grabbed the manifesto. “I had hoped to never see this again. I’m ashamed of every word of this. Every letter! This is complete and utter shit!” Faustus threw it into the fireplace and enjoyed watching it burn.  
The head boy was puzzled. “What happened to you? You’re not our leader anymore.” Then he turned his eyes to Zelda. “You!” he hissed. “What did you do to him? You did something to him, I know it!”

The head boy tried to advance on Zelda but Faustus quickly stepped in between them. “Hey! You want a leader, fine. Here’s my final order. From this day on, from this moment the Judas Society is disbanded!”  
The head boy shrugged. “Fine by us. The way you’re acting now no self-respecting warlock would ever follow you.”  
“I would.”  
The entire room turned to see Ambrose in the door, smiling. “It’s funny. I was so unsure about following Father Blackwood last year, you know, about the time when you all swore your lives to him and now, you guys are writing him off, I would follow him anywhere. He saved Agatha from her insanity tonight for no other reason than it was the right thing to do.”  
For a moment, Faustus forgot all about the Judas boys and focused only on Ambrose. “The spell? Did it work?”  
“To borrow a mortal phrase, like a charm.”  
“So what?” Said the head boy. “Agatha is only a witch, witches don’t matter. You taught us that.”  
“Then I taught you wrong,” Faustus muttered  
“No, you didn’t, the curse did.” Ambrose corrected and stood up to the head boy. “This man is the better choice. Not only would I follow him, but I’m also proud to call him my uncle!”  
“You’re only saying all this because you’re banging his daughter!”  
“That’s it!” Faustus snapped. “You boys are leaving right now! Now, will you be going on your own according or do I have to throw you out?”  
“Oh please, allow me.” Faustus watched Ambrose escort the boys out. Zelda saw that he was upset so she took his arm and kissed his cheek.  
Soon after, Sabrina came home and brought all 3 of the Weird Sisters with her. It was so good to see Prudence, Dorcas, and Agatha, all together and all safe and whole.

“Sabrina? I thought you were going out with Roz tonight?” It was 2 days later and Ambrose was just walking by Sabrina’s room and saw his cousin lying across her bed.

“Yeah, but I don’t feel like going out tonight.”  
Ambrose smiled and sat on the bed beside Sabrina. “Oh, you don’t have to pretend with me, cuz. You feel guilty of going out because Father Blackwood and Aunt Z are under house arrest. Am I right?”  
“Well, yeah, of course. Aren’t you?”  
“You mean because the very man who helped me get off house arrest got it worse than me and he didn’t even commit a crime? Yes, I feel bad but what can we do about it?”  
Sabrina sighed. “I don’t know. Aunt Zelda is so afraid the coven will kill Father Blackwood, she won’t even talk about how unfair this is.”  
“Excuse me, guys,” Faustus stood in the doorway, holding a laundry basket. “Sabrina, here are your clothes. Oh, I’m sorry I brunt dinner tonight. I guess your Aunt Hilda will have to give me some more cooking lessons when she gets back.”  
Sabrina smiled. “Thanks Mr. Blackwood.”  
“It’s really sweet how he barely lets Aunt Z lift a finger the more pregnant she gets. Now with Aunt Hilda out of the house, he’ll pick up even more of the slack. Too bad the coven can’t see him the way he is now.”  
“That’s it! Ambrose, you’re a genius!”  
“What? What did I say?”

For the rest of the week, Sabrina secretly took pictures of Faustus doing housework, or as the curse would have called it, ‘women work’. It was Sabrina’s hope that if Sabrina showed these pictures to Brother Lovecraft, who had overnight become the head of school, and if she could convince him that Father Blackwood had changed and then explain about the curse. Then Brother Lovecraft hopefully would go to the coven. By Monday, Sabrina had enough evidence and was waiting outside the main office when she heard a voice.  
“Hello, muffin.”  
“Aunt Hilda? When did you get back?”

“Just this morning. Ambrose was waiting for Dr. C and me at the bookstore when we pulled up. He explained all that happened and I thought I would come down and help you, be a 2nd witness.”  
“Good idea! Hmm? Did you hear that?  
“What? Sabrina?”  
“I thought I heard Father Blackwood’s voice but he’s stuck at home.”  
Hilda grabbed Sabrina’s hand and together they snuck up to the office door that was slightly ajar.  
Inside, Lovecraft was pouring 2 drinks. “There’s 1 thing I still don’t understand. Why didn’t you let us hang Faustus? He could have been dead right then.”  
“I want that pathetic weakling alive. Alive and close when I kill his beloved Zelda Spellman.”  
“It’s Blackwood, the curse,” Sabrina mouthed to Hilda.  
“Besides, we both got what we wanted. You’re now the head of the coven and with the strong sister housebound and the ditzy one living uptown, I can kill those damn Spellmans 1 by 1 any time I want.”  
“Sabrina, do you have your camera with you?” Hilda whispered. When her niece nodded, Hilda continued. “Get ready to take a picture and make sure the flash is on. Ready, on 3.”  
Hilda counted to 3 and then threw open the door as Sabrina took a photo. The 2 men were both dazed by the flash and Hilda worked fast, grabbed both men, and transport them all to the Spellman’s kitchen.  
Zelda was at the table and when she saw the others, she stood up. “What on earth?”  
“Aunt Z, it was all a setup. Blackwood and Lovecraft have been working together the whole time. Lovecraft wanted to be the head of the coven and Blackwood to control where we go so, he can kill us more easily. It was probably Blackwood who told the coven that Faustus was even here.”  
Before a shocked Zelda could say anything, Faustus came into the room and saw Blackwood. “You!” Faustus hissed and charged for him. “Where are my children? Where are the twins, you bastard!”

“Don’t hurt him, at least not yet. Just hold him there.” Hilda took Sabrina’s camera and took a picture of the two. “There! This will be useful when I tell the coven about the curse.”  
“You’re going to talk to the coven, auntie?”  
Hilda nodded. “I’m going to call a coven meeting first thing in the morning.”

That was exactly what Hilda did. She went armed with every piece of information the Spellmans had. This included the page that Zelda ripped from Lucifer’s book, the one detailing Edward’s deal with the dark lord and the details of the curse itself. The recording Ambrose had made of Zelda confronting Edward about the curse, the spell that saved Agatha, and that had Faustus’s handwritten instructions proving his involvement and of course, the pictures. There was a lot of ground to cover so the meeting took most of the day. Meanwhile, Zelda and Faustus could do nothing but wait on pins and needles at home. They were in the living room when Zelda brought up what had been on her mind all day.  
“You know what I don’t understand is why would Brother Lovecraft team up with the curse against us?”

Faustus lowered his eyes. “I may know why. Last year, before we were married and we were just being professional, I discovered that Lovecraft had a thing for you. I caught him stalking your classroom once or twice and I told him, not so nicely, to back off.”  
“I never knew about any of this.”  
“I know, I think that made Lovecraft even angrier.” Faustus looked out the window and froze. “Dearest, the entire coven is outside and headed this way.”  
“They must have reached a decision.” Zelda put her cigarette out and stood up. Faustus caught up with her in the hall, grabbed her hands, and kissed her deeply.  
Zelda no matter what the coven says or does, just know that I love you and that you are everything to me.”  
Zelda smiled. “Same.”  
“Zelda Spellman and Faustus Blackwood!” Came a booming voice. “Please come out on to the porch.”

For the 1st time in over a week, nothing stopped Zelda or Faustus from going out the front door. As they faced the coven, Zelda slid her hand into Faustus’s.  
“Faustus, Zelda, the coven has reviewed your cave and have come to personally welcome you back into the coven.”  
Faustus shook his head. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I am very grateful for your understanding and mentally, I know that the curse’s actions are not my actions but just the thought of entering the school or church makes me anxious.”  
Hilda, who was with the crowd, spoke up. “They already agreed to put Zelda back as high priestess so it’s basically her choice.”  
“In that case,” Zelda declared, “It shall be an open invitation. Brother Faustus may attend mass. He may even return to teaching if he so wishes but only when he is ready.”

The very next night, Faustus was turning down his bed when a sighing Zelda entered with her medical bag. “So, how was Lilith tonight?”  
“Cranky,” Zelda answered shortly. Lucifer too. Don’t ask me why I didn’t care enough to pay attention. I just did my job and came home. What?” Zelda asked when she saw her husband’s frown.  
“The school called about an hour ago. At supper, they checked the cell. They found Lovecraft dead and the curse…was nowhere to be found.”  
“It got away again? This is the 2nd time!” Zelda sighed. “I was hoping that he would tell us where the twins were and we could live a quiet life for a while.”

In a way, Zelda got her wish. True, they didn’t have the twins, but the rest of January, as well as all of February, was uneventful. After dinner on Feb. 28th, Zelda took a bath, but when she came out of the bathroom, she found herself alone in the house. When Zelda got to her room, she gasped. No one else was there at that moment but someone had put candles upon candles all around the place as well as a few wrapped gifts on the bed. Right in the middle where it was unable to miss lay a sealed envelope with her name on it. Smiling, Zelda picked up the envelope, unsealed it, and began to read.  
My Dearest Zelda, the letter began;  
It has been downright impossible not to be swept up in ‘wedding fever’ that has surged through this house lately (well, before that terrible week) and it got me thinking. Yes, Hilda’s wedding was lovely and I’m truly happy for your sister and Dr. C but what about you? Every woman should get a day that they will never forget. Granted, our wedding day was memorable but for all the wrong reasons. Ever since Hilda and Dr. C got back from their honeymoon, the whole family had aided me in this little side project. That’s right, this time your family not only approves of me, they helped! How? Open the packages on the bed and it will all become clear.  
Then if you want to marry me again (no pressure!) Meet me in the woods by the stone altar.  
I love you,  
Faustus  
After putting the letter down, Zelda eyed a garment bag with the tag SOMETHING BLUE on it. Zelda unzipped the bag and beheld a beautiful airy blue gown with a diamond belt and a note. The note said I really hope you like your new dress! Don’t worry, dear sister, with my alterations it should fit like a glove. -HILDA  
SOMETHING OLD was written on the top of a small golden box. Inside, another note. Great-grandmother Spellman’s diamond clips. They’ll look lovely on you. -AMBROSE Under the note, Zelda found the earrings.  
SOMETHING NEW was the top of a note sitting next to a velvet ring box. The rest of the note said 2 new white gold eternity wedding bands, Father insisted. Yours is the one with all the diamonds. -PRUDENCE  
The SOMETHING BORROWED note rested on a pair of shoes. My very best white dress flats. Auntie, don’t even think of wearing heels in your 12th month! -SABRINA  
Wiping away happy tears, Zelda got ready. When she stepped out of the house, Dr. C was there to drive into the wood. When they got there, Zelda could see fairy lights in the trees and a white runner to mark the aisle, like Hilda’s wedding. The family was all gathered around the stone altar. Each dressed in their best, complete with a beaming Faustus in his best suit. Dr. C escorted Zelda down the aisle. After handing her purple primroses to Hilda, Zelda turned and held hands with the man she now knew she belonged with forever.   
“The bride and groom will now say their own vows.” Said Hilda.  
Zelda laughed. “No, we won’t. Until 5 minutes ago, I didn’t know I was a bride.”  
“Please, then, let me,” Faustus smiled. “September 19, 1826, was my 1st day at the Academy of Unseen Arts. It was during the morning assembly while the headmaster was taking attendance, that I looked across the hall and saw her. The redheaded girl, who that day had her hair in curls and wore a green dress. It is 2 centuries later and the fates have tried to keep us apart more times than I can count but there is 1 thing that hasn’t changed, that will never change, how desperately, hopelessly in love I am with the redhead girl and how she grew into an amazingly strong and intelligent woman that I have the honor to call my wife.”  
“Oh, Faustus!”  
He took the diamond ring and slid it on Zelda’s finger. “I love you, Zelda and just being near you makes me want to be a better man.”  
Zelda smiled and placed the matching ring on her husband’s hand. “The insanity curse got the best of you because I lost faith in who you are. I promise never to lose that faith again because I love you Faustus, so much. I also promise to be the best wife and mother I can be.”  
“It’s time for the signing.” Dr. C said.  
Zelda was confused. Signing a marriage license at a vow renewal? When she saw the papers on the stone altar, she was even more confused. “A legal name change?”  
“I know the family calls the curse Blackwood when I’m not around and if the name Blackwood only brings up the curse or my father, then why am I holding on it? I want to take your name Zelda,” Faustus smiled. “I want to be a Spellman.”  
“We’ve talked about it a lot, Aunt Z,” Sabrina told her “and we think he’s ready. It was just so sweet how he asked Hilda to set up a secret family meeting so he could ask our permission.”  
“What about you, Prudence?” Zelda wanted to know. “Are you comfortable with being the only Blackwood in Greendale?”  
“I’m going back to the surname, Night, like my sisters”  
“But you’re still my beloved daughter” Faustus added quickly.  
“Trust us, Zelds, we thought this through from every single angle. We’ve been working on this since before Solstice. The final papers just came in this morning.” Said Hilda  
Faustus nodded. “That’s right. All I need now to be a Spellman, is a witness’s final signature.” He smiled and offered her a pen.  
She took it and signed it. Then the family clapped.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, for the 1st time, Zelda and Faustus Spellman!” Dr. C announced.  
Faustus and Zelda kissed and were half-way down the aisle when Zelda doubled over. “I think the baby is coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments!


	8. STORM'S BREWING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAUSTUS IS HAUNTED BY 3 GHOSTS WHILE ZELDA WORRIED THAT HE’S FALLEN BACK ON OLD HABITS. THEN GREENDALE IS ROCKED BY A STORM. BY DAWN NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!!!

  
CHAPTER 8-STORM’S BREWING  
“I’m so embarrassed.”  
Faustus couldn’t help but smile. “Please stop. You have nothing, I repeat, nothing to feel embarrassed about. I mean, you’re not the 1st woman to go into false labor.”  
Zelda sighed as she put on her robe. “I’m supposed to be the finest midwife our coven has ever seen but I can’t even tell the difference between real and false labor? Plus, I ruined your wonderful surprise.”  
Not even 2 hours before, Zelda and Faustus were deep in the wood, surrounded by family, enjoying the romantic vow renewal Faustus had surprised her with. However, any romantic thoughts turned to panic when Zelda doubled over in pain and announced that she and Faustus’s unborn child was about to make an appearance. Quick as lightning, the family got Zelda home, undressed her, and got her into bed. Hilda checked her sister over and all seemed to be going well but 45 minutes later, Zelda’s contractions had stopped…completely. They waited 15 more minutes before officially declaring it false labor.  
“Will you stop it?” Faustus asked after hearing about his wife’s embarrassment. “Yes, you are the finest midwife our coven has ever seen but you have never been pregnant before and you didn’t ruin anything. You have my ring on your finger and I have your name. I call that a win-win. I guess we were never meant to have a reception.”  
Zelda laughed out loud and Faustus kissed her smile.  
“But that doesn’t we can’t still have our cake,” Faustus continued, “I’m sure Hilda packed it up before she left.”  
Zelda knew that she shouldn’t be excited over the mere idea of cake, but damn it, she was! “Cake? Is it?”   
Faustus raised an eyebrow. “Chocolate? Why of course, my dearest! Your sister and I have both noticed you craving chocolate like crazy lately. So, why don’t you lay back and relax and I’ll be right back.” Faustus kissed Zelda again and headed down to the kitchen and got the cake, forks, plates, 2 glasses of milk, and some whipped cream. As Faustus gathered up all these items, he saw a shadow pass by him, and then he heard something behind him, close behind him.  
Faustus whirled around. “Who’s there?” He looked around the darkened kitchen only to find himself completely alone. Then the sounds were coming from the side. “Sabrina? Ambrose?” Faustus left the kitchen and went into the greenhouse. He looked all around yet still found nothing and no one in the room. The noise started again but he sighed when he found the noise was just a tree branch tapping on a window.  
He chuckled. “I swear, Faustus, you’re acting more and more like a mortal every day.” He shook his head, returned to the kitchen, put everything on a tray, and went upstairs to a waiting Zelda.

They were enjoying their cake in bed when Faustus said, “Dearest, this I want to discuss something with you.”  
“Of course, darling.”  
“Now that we had our 2nd wedding perhaps this is the time to talk about our 2nd honeymoon,” Faustus suggested with a smile.  
Zelda swallowed a piece of cake before saying, “That’s sweet, Faustus, truly darling, but I’m in no condition to go anywhere at the moment.” She smiled, patting her bump happily.  
“You’re right, of course. However, I didn’t mean now. I meant later, after our child’s birth, and we could bring the baby with us, just like last year when we brought…Judas…with us.” Faustus sighed; his voice was a little sad when he spoke of his son.  
Zelda sought to distract him. “When you put it that way, a 2nd honeymoon sounds lovely. Where should we go? To the mountains or to the sea? Where a good place to go in springtime? London, of course, or oh, how about Paris? Or”  
“Rome?” Faustus suggested shortly.  
Zelda was tempted to lower her eyes but kept them firmly on her husband and her voice even. “Rome? Why Rome? We don’t have to do everything like last year.”  
Faustus nodded. “I know but the witches’ council is in Rome. Thinking of it as a working 2nd honeymoon.”  
Zelda was puzzled. “I don’t understand, Faustus. This is the 1st time you’ve spoken of having business with the council.”  
He shook his head. “No, not me, you. It’s time, Zelda.”  
His wife was completely lost. “Time? Time for what?”  
“The order of Hecate has been doing well these many months and grows stronger each day with you as its leader. Yet, we both know that it won’t be taken seriously as a religion until it is approved by the council and we still need to ordain you as high priestess.”  
Zelda got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with the babe inside her. “The council, well the council is going to be tricky because they’re completely in the dark. They still think that we’re the church of night and that you’re still in charge.”  
“How can that be?”  
“Last year, just as we reopened the academy, they came visiting. Well, Hilda and I panicked! We had yet to tell the schoolchildren or the coven, let alone the council! So, we came up with a plan. I, of course, played my official role as Lady Blackwood, while Hilda used a glamour to fool them into believing she was you.”  
“Hilda was posing as me?” Faustus’s eyebrow rose and a laugh escaped his lips. “I wish I’ve been there to see it.”  
Zelda broke down and laughed too. “It was pretty funny, actually. Anyway, the council went away thinking everything was business as usual.”  
“But it isn’t business as usual, Zelda.” Faustus pointed out. “The coven is not in the church of night and I’m no longer a high priest. Zelda, my dearest, you are ready. I keep thinking of how well you spoke at Hilda’s wedding and how well you handle that crowd. You deserved to be recognized for all your hard work.”  
Zelda smiled at her husband. “It’s a lovely dream, Faustus, and I’m so happy you think so highly of me but you and both know it’s only that, a dream. You and I both know that the witches council had never recognized a high priestess in the history of time.”  
Faustus considered this. “They say there is a 1st time for everything and I can think of no witch more worthy than you, Zelda Phiona Spellman.”  
Zelda simply looked at him. “Why do you believe in me so much?”  
“Easiest question I’ve been asked all day. It’s because I love you but I’ve seen a woman, no, scratch that, anyone so strong. Faith and powers destroyed? Find new ones. Mad husband cursed? Move hell and earth to find a cure. Beloved niece becomes queen of hell? Team up with Elizabeth I. Nothing ever stops you, Zelda, or even slows you down, for that matter.”  
“But Faustus, still, the council? I don’t know.”  
“Alright, forget the council for just a second. This is your last week at the school before you go on maternity leave, right?”  
Zelda nodded. “Yes.”  
“Well, I know you’re almost finished with that book of Hecate that Sabrina gave you at Yule. If the baby isn’t here by next week, I think you should the extra time to really study, research, write your manifesto.”  
“You’re serious about all this, aren’t you?”  
“Completely,” Faustus said honestly.  
Zelda pushed the now empty plate off her lap and stood up. She walked around the room, considering her husband’s words. Suddenly, she smiled when Zelda got an idea. She turned to Faustus. “Alright, Faustus, I’ll do what you ask. I will study, I will write my manifesto, I ‘ll even go to Rome and speak with the council but in exchange, you will do something for me.”  
“Dearest, I already pitched this as a 2nd honeymoon so of course, I’m coming with you.”  
Zelda giggled. “No, Faustus darling, I was thinking about something else.”  
“Really? What do you want me to do?”  
“I want you to take back your magic.”  
Faustus’s smile immediately disappeared. “Oh Zelda, no.”  
Zelda went back and crawled on the bed to take her husband’s hand. “Faustus, you might think I’ve forgotten with all the chaos that went on around here lately. It’s been months since you asked the dark lord to take your powers away. If my memory serves me correctly, you wanted him to take your power because you didn’t want to hurt anyone. That was in early November and tomorrow is the 1st of March. In all that time, not only have you not harmed anyone, but you are the one who found the spell that saved Agatha. Faustus, you’re a born warlock, we both know that denying magic is denying your own nature.”  
Faustus sighed. “How would I even go about getting my powers back? Shall I go begging back to the dark lord?”  
Zelda shook her head. “No, of course not. Faustus, no one in our coven owes their powers to Lucifer anymore because everyone was rebaptized in the name of Hecate, or in the case of warlocks, the god Aeete, the husband of Hecate, who he himself is a 3 in 1, the lad, the father, and the old man. To regain your powers, you must be rebaptized too.”  
“Well, can I think about it for a while?”  
Zelda nodded. “Of course.”  
Faustus smiled. “Good, because it is still our wedding night and all I want to do is focus on you.” Faustus turned his upper body to take something out of his nightstand. He turned back to Zelda, smiling and holding a long jewelry case. “Surprise!”  
His wife gave him a tender look. “Faustus, thank you, but you need to stop this. You’re spoiling me!”  
He gave a mock pout. “But it’s what I live for!” He opened the box and Zelda gasped. “Now I know it’s not much.”  
“Not much?! There are Magda’s pearls!”  
“What? How did you know- Oh, that’s right, the memory spell. Well then, I don’t have to tell you how special this gift is then. I could never bring myself to give them to Constance, seeing how we barely had a marriage. I would have given these to you last year after our 1st wedding but Blackwood wanted that stupid music box. I thought about giving these pearls to Prudence but I didn’t want her to think it was a bribe.”  
“We’ll share it,” Zelda suggested, “and not just Prudence and I, but Letitia too and the new baby too, if she’s a girl.”  
“So that all my girls can use the pearls. What a perfect idea!”  
Zelda sighed. “This has been such a beautiful night, Faustus, but I’m afraid I have a craving even bigger than pearls and chocolate.”  
“What can I get you, dearest?”  
“I think it would be better if you guess my craving?”  
Faustus wore a huge smile as Zelda gently pushed him down, unbuttoned his shirt before putting some whipped cream on his chest, and then licked it off. Instead of kissing him, Zelda smiled wickedly down at Faustus. “Can you guess what I want yet?”  
“Oh, I have an idea.” He cupped her face. “But if I’m wrong, please don’t tell me.” Faustus moaned as he kissed Zelda deeply. They fell asleep in each other’s arms after their lovemaking.

After a couple of hours later, Faustus awoke from a nightmare. These nightmares had continued for months but at least, Faustus has learned not to wake Zelda up anymore. He studied her now, in the moonlight, naked, sleeping peacefully and wearing his wedding ring. As usual, she was glorious. He stroked her cheek and kissed her brow before he got up. Faustus went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face before he filled a glass and took a sip.  
“Shame on you, Faustus!”  
The sudden voice in the quiet night startled Faustus so much that he jumped, as he did, the glass slipped out of his hand and smashed on the floor.  
“Damn!”  
He picked up the glass and looked up to see the ghost of his 1st wife and she did not look happy.  
“Constance?! What are you doing here?”  
“Watching you making a fool out of yourself over that tramp, Zelda Spellman!”  
Faustus immediately got defensive. “Zelda is not a tramp! She’s my wife! We’re finally married, as it always should have been!”  
“She’s a tramp!” Constance insisted “and you’re even worse. Falling all over her like a lovesick schoolboy. Wasting time on stupid things like that ridiculous vow renewal, befriending mortals, helping those weird sluts when you should be looking for our children!”  
“I am trying everything I can think of to find the twins! What you’ll ask is impossible, especially when I don’t have magic. I mean, I can’t fix everything all at once.”  
“Why not? You ruined everything all at once.” This comment was not made by Constance but Faustus did know the voice it did belong to. It made Faustus rolled his eyes and turned to see her seated on the bathroom counter.  
“Shirley Jackson. Forgotten but not gone. To what do I owe this displeasure? No, never mind, I really don’t care. You 2 hens can cluck all night long. I’m going to bed.”  
Faustus turned to left the bathroom but a 3rd ghost blocked the door. Faustus had to admit that the first 2 spirits had come as a surprise, a shock even but not the 3rd one. Looking at him now, Faustus wondered what had taken him so long. “Hello, Edward.”  
“Hello, Faustus. How are you?  
That was it. That simple question was all it took for the blood of Edward’s former mentor to boil. “Better,” Faustus spat at Edward, “Much better, now that the, excuse me, your insanity curse, is no longer on me!” Faustus roughly pushed Edward out of his way and returned to his bedroom. He looked down at Zelda, she was still sleeping but something had changed. Not only had Zelda turned around, but she must also have wakened when the glass broke because she had put her nightgown back on. Faustus was still studying Zelda when Edward came up beside him.  
“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”  
“Zelda? Your sister, my wife? Yes, she’s very beautiful.”  
Edward looked at Faustus. “You don’t get it, do you? It’s obvious to everyone but you.”  
“What is?”  
“That Zelda doesn’t really love you.”  
Faustus felt his hands ball up into fists. “Once again, it’s the world according to you, isn’t it, Edward? Of course, Zelda doesn’t love me, she just tells me she does all the time and seemed delighted at our vow renewal ceremony tonight but, of course, you know best, Edward.”  
The other warlock shrugged. “All I’m saying is to look at the evidence. When I saw my sister in the neither realm last spring, she seemed completely in love with her new girlfriend, Tango Tanya.”  
“It’s Mambo Marie.” Faustus corrected.  
“Right. Well, I think it’s time for you to do the honorable, gentlemanly thing to do and step aside so that Zelda can be with who she loves.”  
Frowning, Faustus shook his head. “You speak as if I tore them apart. I didn’t, if anything I tried to get them back together. I spoke with Mambo Marie and convinced her to set up a romantic lunch but a while later, Zelda told me she loved me and we have been together ever since.”  
“But she had to come to you.”  
“How do you figure that, Edward?”  
“This is Zelda, we’re talking about and Zelda would do anything for her family, even give up her own happiness so that her baby can have its father. You didn’t capture my sister’s heart you just got her pregnant!”  
Faustus was on fire with rage. “Now you haven’t just insulted me but Zelda as well! Plenty of strong women are single mothers or do co-parenting and Zelda is the strongest woman of all!”  
Edward looked unsure. “Still, if you loved Zelda as much as you do, you would want her to be happy.”  
“Why is it so impossible to think that Zelda’s happiness might be with me?” Faustus wanted to know.  
“If it wasn’t for you, who knows? This wedding night could have belonged to Zelda and Mambo Marie.”  
“Oh, shut up, Edward!”  
Zelda stirred and moaned a little in her sleep. Faustus looked down at her and when he looked back up, Edward was gone. He looked toward the bathroom for Constance and Shirley, but they were gone too. Sighing, Faustus got back in bed, turning to look at his wife.  
“I don’t care what anyone says. You are my true love and my happy place.”  
Yes, but am I hers? Faustus quickly dismissed the bothersome thought and cursed Edward for putting it there.

“You see, Zelds? Nothing really needs to change.”  
It was a beautiful March afternoon and Hilda took Zelda out to lunch to celebrate the official start of Zelda’s maternity leave. Meanwhile, it had been a week since the labor false alarm and so far, there was no sign of the baby. During the lunch, the sisters talked a lot about turning their old room into the nursery. Right now, they were walking toward a paint store to look at some samples.  
Zelda wore a teasing smile. “I’m still getting over the fact that you completely moved out of the house.”  
Hilda sighed. “Not this again, Zelda! I had to move out, I’m married now.”  
“Oh Hildie, don’t blame marriage, I’m married and I still live at home.”  
“Well, maybe that’s why I moved, there’s no more bloody room!” Hilda stated and then stormed into the shop.  
“Hilda, come on, don’t be like that. I was just kidding!” Zelda was about to step into the shop herself but then she noticed Faustus was the other street. Before she could call out or wave him over, Zelda realized that her husband wasn’t alone. He was in the company of a slim, strikingly beautiful blonde.  
“Zelda?” Hilda called out. “What’s keeping you?”  
“I’m coming,” Zelda disappeared into the store before Faustus could see her.

Although Faustus had yet to decide about his baptism, Zelda decided to go ahead and start studying so she could write her manifesto. When they were told about it, the family was all for it. Since he was working most days at the academy’s library, Ambrose offered up his attic so that his aunt would have a quiet place to work during the day. It was in the attic that Faustus found her 1 afternoon in mid-March. He came bearing a tray that had tea and sugar cookies.  
“Hi, I thought you could use a break.”  
Zelda put down her pen. “I suppose I could.” Faustus gave her a cup. “Thank you.”  
“So, how’s it going?” He asked her.  
“Well, I now know why the church of night bans most of these readings. According to Hecate, love is not a sin, it’s not even wrong. Love is a right and natural emotion as well as everything that goes with it, like lovemaking, is perfectly normal.”  
“So, all these years of loving you, all the shame and guilt I was made to feel, was all for nothing?”  
“Afraid so, Faustus.”  
Faustus leaned down and kissed Zelda. “Oh well. Good to know.”  
With 1 more sip, Zelda finished her tea so she placed the cup and saucer back on the tray. After taking a bite of a sugar cookie, Zelda picked up her pen and went back to her notes. While she did that, Faustus placed the cookie dish beside her and picked up the tray.  
Just leave now! Faustus’s head screamed but he found himself turning back and his mouth formed the question that had been bugging him for weeks. “Zelda? Are you happy with your life with me?”  
His wife looked up and gave him a genuine smile that told him even more then her words did. “Of course, I’m happy, darling, I love you.”  
Faustus smiled. “I love you too, Zelda dearest.” He got to the door before Zelda called out.  
“Faustus, are you happy with me?” She asked.  
He answered her honestly. “I’ve never been happier. Aside from Blackwood and the twins, life is pretty much perfect.”

When Faustus got downstairs, he was not at all pleased to see all 3 ghosts waiting for him in the kitchen. For the last 2 and a half weeks, Edward, Constance and Shirley were popping up and disappearing everywhere while Faustus was just trying to live his daily life. He was getting sick and tired of seeing them. Faustus threw the tray down on the island and it made a loud sound.  
“If you 3 stooges have something important to say for once, spit it out, will you? Hilda will be here soon to give me my cooking lesson.”  
Constance scoffed. “Do you even hear yourself anymore, Faustus? No magic? Cooking lessons? Your father would be ashamed of you!”  
“Good!” Faustus spat. “The more distance I can put between me and that old bastard the better! Why are you staring at me for, Edward?” Faustus demanded.  
“What are you still doing here?” Asked Edward.  
“Easy, I live here,” Faustus said shortly.  
“But I told you, Zelda is in love with Mambo Marie.”  
“Yes, you did, but you see Edward, I don’t believe you. What you seem to keep forgetting is that I myself, have been in love with Zelda since I was 16 and in all those years, I have learned to read her. Heaven, I probably know Zelda’s face better than she does. In all these months, never once did I sense that Zelda wasn’t happy or wanted to be with someone else. She hasn’t talked to or probably had contact with Mambo Marie in months.”  
“Look down.”  
Faustus was looking down in a pot of boiling water. In the water, Faustus saw a vision of Zelda’s desk and on the desk was a piece of paper containing Mambo Marie’s change of address and new phone number.  
“Still think Zelda and her girlfriend aren’t together?” Edward smirked.  
“How do I know you didn’t put that there?”  
“You don’t belong here!” Edward replied.  
“Edward’s right,” agreed Constance. “You should leave here, never come back and go find the twins.”  
“So, you want me to abandon 2 of my children to find my 2 other children. Oh yeah, that makes sense. Besides, you’re a ghost, you can go places I can’t possibly go to. So, why don’t you go find our children, Constance and report back to tell me where they are?”  
“Like you even care,” Shirley butted in. “You’re so obsessed with Zelda; you don’t care about anything else.”  
“But obsession is not love,” Added Edward. “That’s why he doesn’t even care about Zelda’s happiness.”  
“You’re wrong! You’re all wrong!” Faustus barked. “I love my children, all 4 of my children! I also love Zelda. I love Zelda so much that if I thought I was a threat to her happiness in any way”  
“You would leave her?” Edward asked, much too quickly.  
Faustus nodded. “Yes, I would leave her.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“But I will only go when Zelda tells me that she wants to be with someone else and not a second before!”  
“Was it all worth it?” Asked Shirley.  
Faustus sighed. “Was what all worth it, Sister Jackson?”  
“Oh, come on, Faustus, don’t tell me you never thought about it. This insanity curse, the source of all your pain, all your troubles, never would have happened if you hadn’t pursued her if you hadn’t married Zelda. If you had married someone else, like for example, me.”  
Faustus couldn’t help but laugh. “Marry you?! I don’t even like you!”  
“But you slept with me!”  
“So what? I was a slut back then, I slept with everyone! 2 nights of sex does not make you my true love!”  
“It was 3 times!” Shirley shouted. “We had sex 3 times!”  
“I know!” Faustus shouted back. “But the 1st time wasn’t worth mentioning! It’s a moot point anyway because Zelda didn’t cause the curse. He did!” Faustus pointed at Edward. “You haven’t changed at all have you, Edward Spellman? You still expect others to clean up the messes that you made!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What do I mean? I was in love with your sister and you denied me her every chance you got. Then you met Diana, your feelings were so much more important than mine or even Zelda’s. So, you married Diana, you got the woman you loved but I got the punishment. Constance, you want to take to task for not knowing where our twins are? Well, I believe if it wasn’t for Edward here, I see no reason why our children wouldn’t be happy plump 1-year-olds toddling all over this house. The same thing with Sabrina, you had to have a child so you made a deal with Lucifer, but you failed to tell your sisters, the 2 women who raised Sabrina.”  
“You’re avoiding my question,” Shirley stated. “If you had known about the curse, would you have still married Zelda?”  
“If the outcome would be the same, then yes.”  
“Really,” sneered Constance “so you enjoy that our children are with a madman.”  
“Did I say that? Don’t put words in my mouth! I hate that!”  
“Faustus? Who are you talking to?”  
He turned to a puzzled Hilda then turned back to see that the ghosts were gone. He sighed. “Nobody.”

Early the next week, Hilda stood in the middle of the new nursey, viewing different baby furniture with the snap of a finger when she heard the front door slam and stomping on the stairs.  
“What’s wrong, Zelds?” Hilda asked as her sister went by.  
“What are you doing here, Hilda?”  
“Waiting for you. Today’s your last weekly appointment before the baby comes.”  
Zelda sighed. “Okay then, let’s get this over with then” Zelda took off her coat and lead her sister to her bedroom.  
“Well?” Zelda asked 20 minutes later.  
“Fine. Fine. Baby’s nice and healthy.” Hilda was smiling however; her sister was not.  
“Has it dropped? Has the baby lowered?”  
“Well, no, not yet.” Zelda groaned, but Hilda continued, “It’s all normal, Zelds! You know that 1st babies are almost always late.”  
“This 1 will definitely be late, seeing how I’m due tomorrow!”  
“Okay, Zelda, what’s wrong? You’re so grumpy today.”  
“Oh, I’m on top of the world, Hilda. I’m about 1000 years pregnant, this baby seems to be going nowhere fast and I’m pretty sure that my husband is in bed with another woman right now!”  
Hilda was expecting the first 2 complains but the 3rd one threw her off. “What?!”  
“I was at the bookstore because I was excited to show Faustus the 1st rough draft of my manifesto.”  
“But Faustus doesn’t work on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons.”  
Zelda nodded. “A fun fact is known to everyone but me, apparently. Plus, remember 2 weeks ago when went out to lunch and then to the paint shop?”  
“Yes.”  
“That was the day I saw Faustus on the street with a strange woman.”  
Hilda then got an idea. “The redhead? I saw him talking with her a few times. She’s no threat.”  
Zelda looked at her sister. “The woman I saw was a blond! Well, there we have it, 2 afternoons Faustus isn’t accounted for, 2 strange women and a man who doesn’t believe in monogamy. Doesn’t take a scientist to figure this out.”  
“What did he say when you confronted him?” Hilda wanted to know.  
“Nothing, because I didn’t and I’m not going to. That was Constance’s mistake and he grew to hate her.”  
“But if he’s making love to other women.”  
“It’s not making love, it’s just sex,” Zelda insisted. “I’m his true love and we’re very happy together. That’s all that matters.”  
“How can you be happy if this is bothering you?”  
“Who says that this is bothering me? This is not bothering me.” Zelda said in a tone that left no doubt in Hilda’s mind that her sister was very bothered.

The following night, Faustus was toweling off his hair after a shower when he walked into his bedroom and saw all 3 ghosts waiting for him.  
“Oh, Hecate, not again! Why don’t you 3 get an afterlife so I can get on with mine? I’m getting mighty sick of this!”  
“Then how about this?” Asked Edward “We’ll leave when you leave.”  
“As I said on your last visit, I’m not leaving!”  
“So, you rather stay on in this fake marriage. Clinging to a woman who allowed you back into her life because of pity for her unborn child than actual love.”  
“This is not a fake marriage!” Faustus snapped. “I love Zelda enough for both of us!”  
“You should! You put her ahead of your own children.”  
Faustus rolled his eyes and turned to face the ghost of his 1st wife. “How many times must I say this Constance? I’m doing everything I possibly can to find our twins.”  
“Why don’t you just face it, Faustus?” Edward sneered. “No one wants you here.”  
“I can’t believe I going to say this, Edward, but thank you.”  
“Thank me? For what?”  
Faustus shrugged. “The curse. You see, all my life, I have lived in fear of 1 thing, becoming my father. Yet as hard as I tried, I have found myself slipping into his old habits. I will never forget the innocent people I hurt or the guilt I live with every single day but recently I thought that maybe, just maybe that curse forced me to become the monster I always feared. In other words, your curse forced me to hit rock bottom a lot faster than had I been left to my own devices. In a very odd, very messed up way, you helped me because after hitting rock bottom, there’s nowhere to go but up. Now, I’m becoming the man I want to be. A man that a proud noble family, like the Spellmans, are willing to claim as their own. A man, that for whatever reason, Zelda wants by her side. How can I not thank you for that?”  
“I think you should take that thank you, Edward. It probably the nicest thing someone will say to you all night.”  
All 4 turned toward the doorway and saw an annoyed Zelda, who had her arms crossed. “What are you even doing here Edward? The last time we talked, I honestly told I didn’t know if I ever wanted to see you again and now, I find you in my bedroom trying to convince my husband to leave me on my due date? Are you serious?”  
“I’m only thinking about your happiness, sister,” Edward defended himself. “But Faustus here can’t seem to get it through his thick head that you’re really in love with Mambo Marie.”  
Zelda cocked her eyebrow. “Me? In love with Mambo Marie? Well, let’s see. In the past year that I met Mambo Marie, we’ve shared a few kisses, never went to bed together, fought a lot, broke up twice, once after she gave me an abortion potion, threatened to leave if I left during a lunch date and then did and hadn’t seen her in months. On the other hand, in the last year alone, I married Faustus twice, made a child together, worked hard to undo your curse, prevented his suicide, and told him I loved him. We’ve only grown stronger and closer together ever since. Heavens Edward, I even told you I loved him after swallowing a piece of truth cake!”  
“You did?!” Faustus asked. “Edward didn’t mention that at all.”  
Zelda frowned. “You don’t say.”  
“What about the change of address for Mambo Marie that is still on your desk at the academy?” Asked Edward.  
“I was supposed to give to Prudence, seeing how close they became. The fact that I completely forgot about it for a month and a half should tell you how much Mambo Marie crosses my mind.” Zelda replied.  
Constance stepped up next up to Edward. “See? I told you she wasn’t the problem, he is!” She looked at Zelda. “Did you think you were special? Did you really believe he loved you? Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it, Zelda Spellman? You didn’t give me a 2nd thought as you bedded my husband when I was pregnant and now the same thing is happening to you.”  
“Shut up, Constance!” Zelda ordered.  
Faustus looked confused. “What is she talking about?”  
Zelda only smiled. “Nothing, nothing at all.”  
Yet Constance continued. “She knows, Faustus. She knows all about how you don’t work on Tuesday or Thursday afternoons. She even caught you on the street with your mistress!”  
“Constance! I said to shut up!” Zelda growled.  
“Mistress? You think I’m cheating on Zelda?!” Faustus asked, dazed.  
“Well of course!” Edward spat. “Everyone, even my sister, knows that you can never be faithful to just 1 woman. It’s just not in your nature and even you can’t blame the curse for everything.”  
Faustus said nothing, just stalked out of the room.  
“No!” Zelda called out and rushed to the doorway, hot tears in her eyes. “Faustus, please! Please come back!”  
Edward grabbed his sister by the arm. “Let him go. It’s no big loss.”  
Zelda quickly shook free of her brother. “What did I ever do to you, my own brother, to make you hate me so much?”  
“I don’t hate you.” Edward sounded hurt. “I did this to help you. Zelda, your marriage is”  
“None of your business!” Snapped his sister. Then she advanced to Constance, “nor is it yours,” she said before going to Shirley, “and it’s definitely not yours! What are you even doing here, Shirley? You butted in so much in life that you have to continue to do so in death?”  
“Why are you angry with us?” Edward asked. “Now you can be with Mambo Marie.”  
“I don’t want to be with Mambo Marie! I want my husband! I love Faustus. I love him with all my heart and now it may too late.” Zelda sat down, hung her head, and started to sob.  
“Don’t cry, dearest.” Faustus was back in the room.  
“What are you doing back here?” Edward demanded. “We thought you left, for good!”  
Faustus couldn’t help but laugh. “What?! It will take a long more than 3 clueless ghosts to make me leave my wife and unborn child.”  
“Then where did you just go?”  
“You want to play judge, jury and executor, Edward? That’s fine by me but what would the use of defending myself if you think I’ll only lie so I ran downstairs to the kitchen to grab this!”  
Edward raised an eyebrow. “A bag of cookies?”  
“Not just any cookies, truth cookies! I know it’s supposed to be a truth cake but that’s too complex for me to make but I made sure Hilda showed me the same recipe.”  
“Don’t eat it, Faustus,” Zelda advised. “You don’t owe them anything.”  
“No, I don’t, but I owe you everything. Plus, I have nothing to hide.” Faustus made a show of eating not 1 truth cookie, but 2. “Now, where were we?”  
“We were talking about you cheating on my sister.” Muttered Edward.  
“Oh yes. Well, the truth is that I’ve never cheated on Zelda. Not even last year after starting our affair and when my-then wife was in a very rare mood. I turned down Constance, not Zelda. Nor did I cheat on the night after Zelda and I announced our engagement and this one” he pointed to Shirley, “sneaked unwanted and uninvited into my bed-chamber, bare-ass naked. Not even when we were young and we would enjoy threesome and foursome together.”  
“Then where are you every Tuesday and Thursday?” Asked Edward.  
Faustus lowered his eyes. “I rather not say.”  
“Because you were in bed with a hot blonde?” Constance smiled and Zelda had the sudden urge to rip her apart.  
“Not in bed, in therapy!” Faustus declared and it felt like all the air was sucked out of the room.  
“Therapy? But you don’t believe in it, you said it was only for the weak.” Constance made the statement but both his wives knew this to be true.  
“More of my father’s bull. I had to get over it and ask for help to tame my inner demons. Like you said Edward, I can’t blame it all on the curse.”  
“But 2 therapists?” Questioned Shirley. “Who’s that screwed up?”  
“That is enough!” Zelda frowned.  
“I only saw the redhead twice,” Faustus explained. “She was mortal and I didn’t see the point if I had to censor myself.”  
“I said enough!” The pregnant witch shouted and got off the bed to face the 3 ghosts. “Faustus may not have the power to banish you but I do!” Zelda spoke quickly in Latin and then all 3 ghosts were lined up at the room’s threshold with 3 lit candles at their feet. Zelda came forward, a bottle in her hand. “For those of you in need of a quick recap, this is black salt. In my mind’s eye, I already poured it before the front door. Now, all I need to do is pour the salt before you and blow out the candles, and never again will any of you be able to enter this house until expressly invited. Constance, I promise you that we will find your children and I raise them as if they were my very own.” Zelda then poured the salt and blew out the candles. When the ghosts were gone, Zelda turned back to her husband. “Therapy, really?”  
Faustus chuckled. “Is that so hard to believe rather than me cheating on you?”  
“Forgive me, darling, but yes. You told me that you don’t believe in monogamy.”  
“I was playing it cool. I wasn’t going to say that I used to dream about you all the time when we were apart and that I’d never been with a woman without thinking about you in some way, shape, or form. It would of freak you out.”  
“I don’t know about that.” As they kissed and hugged, a grandfather clock chimed 12. Zelda sighed. “Midnight, my due date came and went. This baby is officially late.”

“Gooooooood morning Greendale! It’s 7:05 on this beautiful April Fools morning. This freak heatwave we’re having continues, making this a great day to spend at the beach. Can you believe this, Mike? April 1st and we’re already talking beach weather.”  
Mike didn’t get a chance to answer because Zelda slammed off the clock radio before she turned around in bed. “Why did you set the alarm for 7? It’s Saturday.” Zelda asked Faustus sleepily.  
“I’m sorry, dearest. I need to be in town by 8:30. Dr. C and I are doing inventory at the bookstore today.”  
The couple got up, dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Yet in the kitchen, there was only Sabrina, for Ambrose had already left for the academy. When it came up that Sabrina planned to spend most of the day with her friends, leaving Zelda alone in the house which made Faustus question his decision to go out at all.  
“Don’t be silly, darling. I probably just be where I always am lately, up in the attic, working on my manifesto. I mean, you’ve been watching me like a hawk for the past 10 days and nothing. I’m not going to go into labor the moment you leave. This is real life, Faustus, not a television show.”

The forecast was right. Although it was only April, it felt more like August. So, Sabrina and her friends spent the beach. At a little after 3, it began to rain, by 4, it was pouring, winds were going wild, complete with thunder and lighting. The plan was just to drop Theo off first but by the time they got to the farm, the storm was so wild, it wasn’t safe to drive so Sabrina, Roz and Harvey agreed to stay with Theo and his dad. Meanwhile, the all-day inventory at the bookstore was going well. Faustus got distracted when he saw that the storm had started. His first worry was, of course, for Zelda. But Dr. C still needed him at the store so Hilda agreed to teleport to the house to check on her sister. Zelda was fine but she had been working all day so Hilda persuaded Zelda to take a break. It was after 6 when the sisters sat down to a little snack of coffee and cake. They were just finishing up when they heard a thunderclap and then all the lights in the house went out all at once.  
Hilda looked up. “Oh, okay. Looks like we have a blackout.” Both sisters got up from the table and Hilda went to a drawer that held flashlights. She got 1 out for herself and then handed 1 to Zelda. “How about I get the candles from upstairs and you get the ones downstairs?”  
Zelda nodded and as Hilda headed upstairs, Zelda went to the closet where she knew a box of candles were waiting. Then she made her way down to the morgue and went to Ambrose’s little cubby hole of an office but frowned when she couldn’t find any candles, Ambrose must have moved them. Zelda turned and scanned the room with her flashlight and found the candles on a high shelf. Zelda went to the shelf, stood on her tiptoes, and stretched out her arm to reach the candles. Zelda gasped in shock when she felt and heard the splash.  
“Zelds?” Hilda called out. “Zelds, are you down here?” Hilda saw her sister and stepped in water. “Oh no. Don’t tell me we have another flooding problem!”  
“No, it’s not a flooding problem, Hilda. My water just broke!”  
“What?”  
Zelda nodded. “Yes. OW!”  
That all it took for Hilda to go into full mid-wife mode. She took Zelda’s hand in hers and put her arm around Zelda’s waist. “Let get you upstairs.”  
Once the sisters got to the main floor, the phone rang. At her sister’s urging, Hilda answered the call, while Zelda started up the stairs. She rolled her eyes as Hilda told the caller, Dr. C, that Zelda was labor.  
“Sister!” Zelda whispered furiously. “You be sure to tell your husband that he cannot tell Faustus that I’m in labor!”  
Hilda covered the phone with her hand. “What? Why?”  
“Are you kidding?! He didn’t even want to leave this morning because of the very thought of me in labor. If he learns that I’m actually having the baby, he’ll want to come home now despite how dangerous the storm is getting.”  
“Right,” Hilda and Dr. C talked a little more and she learned that blackout was happening all over town. Hilda hung up and ran upstairs and into Zelda’s room. She was amazed to see that the room was ready and prepped. There was water, fresh towels, and the medical items lined up perfectly. Zelda had changed into her nightgown and was only now getting into bed. Smiling, Hilda went to help her sister. She was glad she wasn’t the only mid-wife at this delivery.

Sabrina and her friends spent all night at the farm. After supper and setting up the candles, Theo’s dad went to bed and the kids were hovering around Theo’s laptop, watching horror movies.

“Well, all the girls are finally asleep.”  
It was midnight at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Prudence, lantern in hand, entered the head office and flopped down on the sofa, next to Ambrose.  
“The boys are, as well.” They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments yet Ambrose sensed something was off. “Are you okay, Prudence? You seem a little…tense.”  
“I’m fine.”  
But it was when he watched Prudence during the next thunderclap that Ambrose got a fun idea. “Prudence Night, if I didn’t know better, I would say you’re afraid of thunder and lightning.”  
“Nonsense!” Then the next round of lighting sent a jumpy Prudence right into Ambrose’s arms. After staring at each other for a second, they began making out. Soon, they were upstairs, making love in 1 of the academy’s private bedrooms. As Prudence screamed in pleasure, Sabrina screamed in fear because of the movie and Zelda screamed in pain as the baby made it’s through her body.  
At 1, Faustus looked out onto the town street. He watched as the lightning struck the power lines and a live wire hit the wet road.  
“I can’t believe we got this whole store in order in a day! We definitely earned these.” Dr. C handed Faustus 1 of the 2 beers he was holding and the 2 men clinked the glasses in a toast.  
“Do you think Zelda’s okay?” asked a worried Faustus.  
“Zelda’s fine. She with Hilda, remember?”  
“Dr. C, I know I just sound like an overprotective husband that been bugging you all night but the truth is I’m terrified. I want this baby as much as Zelda does, truly I do. But in the back of my mind, I can’t forget that both women, before Zelda, who bore my children, have both died within 24 hours of giving birth.”  
“I -I didn’t know that.”  
“Why did you just turn so pale?”  
Dr. C sighed. “I’m not supposed to tell you this but Zelda is actually in labor right now.”  
“What?! How do you know?”  
“Hilda told me when I called her when the blackout started.”  
“But that was hours ago! I got to go.”  
“Faustus, wait!”

Zelda had had enough! She had been in labor since 6 and had been pushing since midnight. 2 hours later, still nothing.  
“Okay Zelds, 1 more push!”  
Zelda shook her head. “No, Hildie, I can’t, I’m exhausted.”  
“But sister, you’re there.” Hilda took Zelda’s hand and guided it low. “Feel that? It’s the head, it’s crowning. 1 more push, Zelda, and we’re done, I promise. Just give me all you have.”   
Zelda screamed as she so, and as she collapsed onto her pillow, she heard her baby cry.  
“It’s a girl!” Hilda announced with a smile. “Baby girl Spellman, born at 2:08 AM on April 2nd,” A tree branch slammed against the window, making Hilda forget to say the year. “She already has a full head of red hair, just like you.” Hilda passed the baby to Zelda.  
“She’s perfect,” Declared her mother, “Hilda? Is it me or is she wheezy a bit?”  
“Oh, I think I forgot to suction out her nose and I left the pump in the kitchen. No problem, come with your Auntie Hilda, my darling.”  
Down to the kitchen, they went, and just as Hilda finished checking and cleaning the baby, she heard the front door open and closed. Hilda stepped out into the hall and smiled. “Hello, Faustus, I’m glad you’re home safely. Zelda’s upstairs and I’ll be right up.”  
Back in the kitchen, Hilda called Dr. C. “I’m not mad that you told Faustus about Zelda, love. I just called to tell you that somehow he got home safe.”  
“Um, Hilda, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Yes, I told Faustus about Zelda but I managed to calm him down and convince him to stay here. In fact, I’m looking at him right now.”  
“Then who? Oh, Hecate!” Hilda slammed down the phone and ran for the stairs but before she got there, she heard Zelda scream. Hilda forced herself to run back to the kitchen and to the table where the baby lay in her Moses basket. Hilda touched the tiny hand.  
“Precious babe, please be as silent as the grave.” Hilda put the basket on a chair and gently pushed it in so that the basket could not be seen. A moment later, Hilda saw Blackwood on the other side of the kitchen, dripping in Zelda’s blood. “You’re not welcome here!”  
“Like I care!” Blackwood hissed. “But I must say, I am disappointed. I created this storm so that all you Spellmans would be here, but only you and Zelda are home. Speaking of Zelda, I had no idea she gave birth tonight until I got into her room. Where is the baby?”  
“Stillborn.” Hilda lied.  
“So, killing Zelda was a kindness, to reunite her with the child. Looks like there’s only 1 more Spellman for me to kill tonight.” He raised his arm and in a spilt second, every knife in the room was pointed at Hilda.  
She, however, only smiled. “You forget, dearie, that this was my kitchen for many, many years. Every sharp object is spelled not to hurt me. In fact, they’re antispelled to hurt the attacker.” Just like that, the knives turned on Blackwood.  
“You cannot kill me,” he reminded her.  
“Kill? No, but let’s see if you can bleed.” Hilda only raised a finger and then a knife slid into Blackwood’s cheek. He reacted in pain and indeed he bled.  
“A mere scratch,” Hilda dismissed. “But if you don’t leave this house right now, I’ll cut you to ribbons and cause you so much pain you’ll wish you were dead.”  
Hilda and her knives escorted Blackwood to the front door. She was still watching him when he stepped onto the road and got hit by lightning. Hilda smiled. “Well, that will leave a bruise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAY ME IN COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. THE NEWEST SPELLMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS ZELDA RECOVERS, THE REST OF THE FAMILY GREET THEIR NEWEST MEMBER.

By 8 AM, the storm had become nothing more than a drizzle. Hilda Spellman Cerberus had been up all night. Presently, Hilda was pacing back and forth in the Spellman kitchen. She stepped up to the window and sighed.  
“Come on, Zelds, you should be up by now.”  
The cry of a baby distracted Hilda so she went to the kitchen island and peeked into the portable crib that held her newborn niece, who was a mere 6 hours old. “Good morning, my little love. Did you enjoy your sleep? Fancy a bottle?”  
The babe cooed and Hilda took that as a yes and went to warm up a bottle, which she left on the table to cool. Hilda sighed, her 1st bottle, she thought, Zelda should be doing this, not me. Damn bloody Blackwood! Hilda put a smile back on her face as she slung the rag over her shoulder and gathered up the baby in her arms.  
“There we are,” Hilda settled at the table and gave the newborn her bottle. “Pretty little girl. This house is too quiet. Your Aunt Hilda usually likes a silence house because it’s never quiet around here. But now, I think it’s too quiet around here. Why? Well, you don’t know this yet but we come from a pretty big family. Let’s see now, your mommy, my sister, lives here as well as your daddy and your cousins, of course, Sabrina and Ambrose. I live in town with your Uncle C, but I’m always here so you’ll never miss me. Your older sister Prudence is at the academy and the twins, your other older sister and your brother, well, I’m sure they’ll be home soon.”  
The baby finished feeding so Hilda put down the bottle and carefully put the tiny body against her shoulder. Hilda’s eyes drifted back toward the window. Speaking of coming home soon…  
“Good job,” Hilda said to her niece after hearing a burp. “Now that’s we’re done with your breakfast, shall we go relax in the living room?”  
Hilda got up, pausing for a moment to return the baby to her basket before changing rooms. Hilda was just putting down the basket down onto a chair, when she heard a noise from outside. Hilda’s heart jumped high with hope.  
“Zelda?”  
Hilda’s smile quickly turned into a frown. What she saw in the suddenly busy driveway was not her sister, but everyone else. Ambrose and Prudence were holding hands, walking before Harvey’s red truck. Hilda could see Sabrina in the truck’s passenger seat. After the truck, Hilda recognized her husband’s car. The side door was opening and Faustus seemed ready to jump out of the still moving car. With a whimper, Hilda turned away from the window. “The stuff is about to hit the fan. Your Auntie Hilda could be big trouble.” She said to her infant niece.

The front door opened and the younger Spellmans filed in.  
“Aunt Zelda? Auntie Hilda? I’m home,” Sabrina called out.  
“So am I,” Ambrose matched his cousin’s tone, making her laugh.  
Hilda decided to leave the baby in the sitting room while she rushed into the kitchen to greet the kids. “Oh, my loves! I’m so glad your home safely.” She said honestly and hugged Sabrina as Ambrose and Harvey looked on and Prudence helped herself to a breakfast roll.  
The front door opened again and then slammed shut. “Zelda?! Dearest? Are you here?!" Like a flash, Faustus ran across the parlor and up the stairs, taking 2 at a time.

Hilda was somehow able to step around Sabrina and get to the bottom of the steps. “Um, she’s not up there.”  
Hearing his sister-in-law, Faustus turned and went back downstairs. “Then, where is she?”

“Um”

Nevertheless, this answer didn’t please Faustus so he sidestepped Hilda and went into the kitchen. “Zelda?”

Hilda hung her head back and sighed before she sighed and followed him into the other room. “Faustus, I need to tell you something.” 

“Was it false labor again, babe?” Dr. C asked his wife.

“No, it wasn’t false labor again!” Hilda said loud enough for all the room to hear and they did, for at that moment, all the room fell silent. Great, thought Hilda.

“Labor?” Stated Ambrose.

“Aunt Zelda had the baby already?” Asked Sabrina. “When? During the storm? Is she upstairs?”

“That’s what I asked.” Said Faustus. “Your Aunt Hilda says she’s not up there.”

Suddenly everybody started to talk all at once.

“ENOUGH! ENOUGH!” Hilda found herself yelling above the crowd to be heard. “YOUR AUNT ZELDA IS NOWHERE IN THE HOUSE BECAUSE SHE’S IN THE CAIN PIT!” Hilda by no means expected to scream out the news like this but it just kind of slipped out.

Sabrina’s lower lip quivered. “Auntie Zelda’s dead?”

As Hilda went to comfort her, Faustus shook his head. “I knew it. I just knew it. 3 births, 3 deaths, I’m a jinx. I knew it!” Faustus slammed his hand against the breakfast island.

“What? Oh no, love,” Hilda explained while rubbing Sabrina’s arm. “The delivery went very well. Both Zelda and the baby came out of it happy and healthy. No, the trouble really started when,” she sighed “Blackwood showed up.”

“Blackwood was here, last night?” This question came from Prudence, who cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Hilda nodded.

“If it’s not 3 bothersome ghosts, it’s him,” Faustus muttered.

“You see, I was in here, cleaning the baby when the door opened and he came in,” Hilda continued. “He’s the one who created the storm. He’d hoped we would all be trapped here so he could kill us all 1 by 1.”

“That’s why the weather got so out of control in just under an hour.” Commented Harvey.

“Yes,” Hilda nodded and went back to her story. “Anyway, last night when I first saw him at the door, I thought he was you, Faustus, then I called Dr. C and found out that Faustus still at the bookstore. I ran to go help Zelda but I was too late.”

“So that’s what that 2nd call was about last night.” Dr. C nodded. It all made sense to him now.

Faustus looked sharply at Dr. C. “You never said anything about 2nd phone call from Hilda!”

Dr. C shrugged. “I had just gotten you back in the store and got you calmed down. Besides, if there was a problem, I thought Hilda would call back.”

“Good point,” Faustus said before turning to his sister-in-law. “Why didn’t you call back?” Faustus demanded.

“Because there’s wasn’t a problem.”

That’s when Faustus’s jaw dropped. “There’s wasn’t a problem?! My Zelda is dead and you don’t think it’s a problem?!”

“I only meant that I have everything under control,” Hilda explained, “I buried Zelda in the Cain pit as soon I could, as soon as the thunder and lightning stopped.”

“What time was that, Auntie?” asked Ambrose.

“About 2:30.”

“2:30!” Faustus exploded. “It’s almost 9!”

“So, this is Zelda’s 1st time in that pit thingy, right? It would take hours to work. Unlike Hilda, whose down there all the time and can pop up in minutes.” Said Dr. C.

Faustus shook his head. “No, it works the other way around. It’s going on nearly 7 hours now, something must be wrong.”

“Look, I’m been expecting Zelda since before you all got home,” Hilda admitted. “Normally, I would be worried about the hours too, but you forget the 2 things that can tire a witch’s body out the most is returning from the dead and giving birth and Zelda has done both in the last 12 hours.”

Once again, the group all started to talk at once again until Sabrina put out a hand. “Hey! Hey, listen! I think I hear something.”

Everyone did listen and because everything was quiet, they all heard the door opening, 2 light footsteps and the sound of something crashing to the ground. All of the family rushed to the front lobby. There, curled up on its side, was a body, not more than 2 feet away from the still opened front door. The body was filthy, covered head to toe in dirt, muck and dried blood. Although, dirty, lifeless hair covered up most of the face, everyone knew exactly who it was.

“Aunt Zelda!”

“Zelds!

“Dearest!”

Harvey and Dr. C hung back as Hilda, Faustus, Ambrose, Sabrina and Prudence knelt around the body.

“Is she alive?” Prudence asked. 

Hilda, meanwhile, put 2 fingers on Zelda’s neck and smiled. “Yes, she’s alive. Her pulse is quite normal. I just think she’s exhausted.”

Zelda gave a low, deep moan of protest as the others turned her over. Hilda moved so she was able to place Zelda’s head in her lap. “Welcome back, sister.”

It took all of Zelda’s strength just to open her eyes and say only 2 words. “My baby?”

“Don’t worry, Zelds,” Hilda assured her, “The baby’s fine. She’s probably napping by the fire right now.”

Faustus looked up. “She? It’s a girl?”

Hilda nodded, smiling. “Yes, she is,” Hilda turned back to her sister. “Okay, Zelds, time to get you into a tub and then it’s off to bed with you to get some rest.”

“Let’s use my bathroom,” Suggested Sabrina. “My tub is the biggest so is the room so we won’t be tripping over each other.”

“Excellent idea, Sabrina.” Hilda smiled.

Not caring at all about the dirt, Faustus threw his wife’s limp arms around his neck and put his arm under her knees as he lifted her up and carried her upstairs and into Sabrina’s room. Prudence followed him, as did Sabrina, after she said a brief goodbye to Harvey, who was late for meeting Roz. Ambrose agreed to watch the baby.

“Wait,” Dr C. grabbed his wife’s arm while she tried to get upstairs. “If there was no one here to protect you, why didn’t Blackwood kill you and the baby?”

“I’m safer in that kitchen than anywhere else on earth.” Hilda had to chuckle when Dr. C looked utterly confused. Hilda kissed her husband. “I’ll explain later. Meanwhile, can you be a love and fetch a fresh nightgown for Zelda?”

Even with 4 people bathing her, it took over an hour to get Zelda completely clean. Prudence saw to the lift side of Zelda, Sabrina, the right. Faustus washed his wife’s hair and face where Hilda worked on Zelda’s feet and legs. Sabrina was worried. She had never seen her beloved aunt so weak. Zelda just moaned and groaned and every now and then, Zelda would open her eyes but only for a few seconds at a time. Once the cleaning was finally done, they drained the tub of water, they used big towels to dry her off. After working with the others to put the new nightgown on, Faustus carried his wife to their bedroom and settled Zelda into bed. She was asleep in moments.

“She looks so pale,” Stated Sabrina with a worried frown.

“She’s be fine after a few hours of rest and quiet.” Assured Hilda.

“Sleep well, sister Zelda.” Prudence whispered as she patted her stepmother’s hand.

Sabrina said nothing, but she kissed her aunt’s cheek before following Prudence out of the room. Faustus kissed his wife twice. Once deeply on the forehead, and again, lightly on the lips. When Hilda stepped in the hallway, she found that the girls had gone downstairs but Faustus was in the corner, muttering to himself. Hilda went to him.

“Hey, you okay?”

Faustus turned. “I’m so mad at myself. I always told Zelda that I would protect her and our child. But where was I when they needed me the most? I wasn’t even home!”

Hilda shook her head. “You can’t blame yourself, love. There was a nasty storm that made it impossible to travel anywhere, remember?”

“So what? You got here.” Faustus pointed out.

“Yes, but I teleported.”

“I could have teleported too, if I still had my powers! I thought I was doing the right and noble thing asking Lucifer to take my magic but living like a mortal only got the woman I love killed. Damn it, Zelda was talking about getting me my magic back. Why didn’t I listen? Why am I constantly failing?” 

“You’re being way too rough on yourself. Zelda will be fine. What you need now is a distraction. Let’s go met your newest daughter.”

They went downstairs together. Hilda went straight to the living room and picked up the baby. “Hello again, little one. I have your father here with me." Hilda looked up and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Faustus?! Faustus, what…are you crying?”

He nodded as the silent tears streamed down his face. “I was afraid it was a girl. As you know, Zelda and I chose not to know the gender before the birth.”

Hilda thought she understood. She rubbed his arm. “Hey, it’s okay. We can’t always control our feelings. If you’re disappointed that she’s a girl today, you’ll get over it.”

Faustus shook his head and smiled. “That’s just it, Hilda. I thought I would be disappointed but truthfully, I’m not. These are tears of joy. I guess I really am changing.”

Hilda smiled. “You are. You’re a good man, Faustus Spellman.” 

“Faustus Spellman.” He repeated. He loved the way that sounded. Meanwhile, the baby cooed in Hilda’s arms. “Can I hold her?” asked Faustus.

Hilda giggled. “Of course, she’s yours, after all.”

Faustus smiled down at the child as he gathered his daughter into his arms. “Look at her. You know, when I was younger, and I thought about marrying Zelda, I also used to dream of the children we would have together, both girls and boys. I swear to Hecate, this is exactly who I dreamt of. She’s so aware and alert for a newborn.”

Hilda nodded. “Yes, I noticed that too. Have you and Zelda settled on a name for her yet?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, we have, but I rather wait until Zelda wakes up before we tell the family.”

Hilda understood this. “Sure, we waited months to discover her gender, a few more hours to learn the name won’t kill us.”

“Kill” Faustus sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Faustus sighed. “The birth of my daughter is truly a happy event but I would be lying if I wasn’t worried about Blackwood. I mean, to him, this baby is just another Spellman to slaughter.”

That is when Hilda smiled. “Maybe not. Last night, I managed to put a silence spell on the babe and put her out of sight before Blackwood came for me. When he asked about the baby, I lied and said it was a stillbirth. Blackwood may be completely bonkers but even he can’t kill what he doesn’t think exists.”

Faustus kissed his sister-in-law’s cheek. “Hilda, you’re a genius.”

“So, I’ve been told.”

“Father? Sister Hilda? What should we do about lunch?” Prudence entered the room.  
Hilda smiled at the girl. “Let me handle that, dear.” Hilda moved past her and into the kitchen.  
Faustus gave his daughter a huge smile. “Prudence! Come here and meet your newest sister.”  
Prudence did come closer and smiled at her baby sister. “Oh, she’s so beautiful!”  
Faustus put an arm around the shoulders of his oldest daughter and smiled at her as the other arm held the baby. “Just like you.”  
Embolden by her father’s compliment, Prudence wore a playful smile. “Are you sure the babe is yours, Father? She looks so much like sister Zelda; one may wonder if she performed a cloning spell.”  
Faustus laughed out loud. “It did cross my mind once or twice.” Then he stopped laughing. “Oh no. Someone feels wet!”  
“I take her to get change.” Prudence offered, reaching for the babe.  
“No, no, no, no.” Her father refused. “Thank you for offering but I am a father of 4 now. It’s seriously time I learn how to care for children. Besides, I remember you once told me, rather colorfully, that you are not a wet nurse.” Prudence and Faustus shared 1 last smile before he started upstairs.

Yes, a newborn baby meant much excitement within the Spellman house. There was no shortage of hands who wanted to hold her, play with her and cuddle her. She was surrounded by so much love that Faustus thought nothing of leaving his daughter in the kitchen with all her relatives when Ambrose pulled him aside after lunch.  
“There something that auntie Hilda said this morning that I can’t get off my mind.” Ambrose explained as the 2 men made their way to the attic.  
“What’s that?”  
“How she said that she mistook Blackwood for you. That’s mean he must have waltzed in here like he owned the place. I was thinking maybe we could make his arrogance work for us.”  
“Interesting. Tell me more.”  
“While it’s true that we had zero luck in finding Blackwood’s current hideout,” as he spoke, Ambrose combed the shelves of his personal library, searching for just the right book. “However, we can make sure he never darkens our door again.” He picked the right book, flipping to the correct page and put it on the desk and pointed. “We can put a magic lock on the front door. But there is a catch.”  
Of course, Faustus thought. There is always a catch. “What is it?”  
“This magical lock spell has a blood seal. So if we do this spell, the blood seal would be for Spellman blood meaning that the lock will protect me and my aunts but it would actually lock out any non-blood members of this family like Prudence, you, and even” Ambrose sighed heavily, “Sabrina.”  
“May I see this spell?” Faustus asked and Ambrose handed him the book. After studying the text further, Faustus smiled. “Well, this has a simple fix to it. Sabrina and I will have to spell our house keys and Prudence will have to knock. Excellent work, Ambrose.”  
“Thank you, uncle Faustus.” The older man raised his eyebrow and Ambrose felt instantly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from. It just slipped out.”  
“No, don’t apologize. I guess I was just taken aback by how right that sounded.”  
After a few more minutes, Faustus left and as Ambrose put the book away, a folder fell off the desk. As he thumped through it, he realized that it was Zelda’s manifesto and was impressed. “aunt Z really might have something here.”

Meanwhile, on the 2nd floor, Faustus was thinking. Ambrose had the right idea trying to protect the house from Blackwood but what if he could do better? What if he could destroy Blackwood forever? Faustus went directly to his bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Faustus smiled when he saw the book. This book was so rare many thought it didn’t exist but working in a bookstore had its perks. Even with Dr. C’s help, it took months to find. Spell books written by warlocks and witches were a dime a dozen, but what Faustus held in his hands was the only known spell book written by a mortal in the world. Surely, spells written by a mortal could be performed by a mortal or a warlock that gave up his powers. Faustus sighed as he stood up. He went over to the other side of the room where Zelda lay. True, no one had heard a peep out of Zelda since she was put to bed, hours before. Faustus was glad to note that Zelda’s coloring looked much better. He rubbed her back, stroked her hair and softly kissed her. “Rest now, my beauty, and maybe, if this works, when you awake, all our children will be safe under this roof and your murderer shall be no more!” He whispered before kissing her again. Then, book in hand, Faustus left the room and went downstairs. His heart melted as he turned toward the living room. Prudence was asleep on the couch; the blanket was barely on her and her sister was in her basket on the coffee table. Faustus had to smile. Last night’s storm had been so wild and loud that it had been impossible to sleep so most people in the house were taking naps. Faustus had seen Sabrina and Hilda lying down in Sabrina’s room before he came down and even now, he could hear Dr. C light snoring from where he had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Faustus went further into the room and tucked in Prudence and turning, he smiled down at the still awake baby. “Be sure to watch out for your mother, your sister, your aunt, your uncle and your cousins for me. Daddy will be back.” Faustus kissed his fingers and lightly touched his daughter’s head.

The 1st spell Faustus tried was called the circle of 9. Before he could even try to perform the spell, Faustus had to build 9 circles, each 1 bigger and wider than the last, out of sticks. It took 2 hours just to set up. Faustus knelt down to start the spell just as the sun was setting.  
“Circle of 9, circle of 9, draw him here, bring back what is mine. Be it children, be it voice, be it body or be it mind. Circle of 9, circle of 9, draw him here, bring back what is mine!” Faustus waited a few minutes before he said the whole spell again, then he did a 3rd time, a 4th, and still nothing. Faustus moved on to another spell. Before he knew it, Faustus had performed 6 different spells from the book and still he found himself alone in the now pitch-black woods. Faustus now was leaning by a tree, flipping through the book with the flashlight that he, thank Hecate, remembered to bring with him. As he looked up and saw a shadow. If the shadow was real or a fragment of Faustus’s tired mind, he didn’t know but he was beyond caring.  
“ BLACKWOOD!” Faustus yelled. “IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU’RE DONE! I HOPE YOU HAD FUN LAST NIGHT BECAUSE IT WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER, EVER GET NEAR THE SPELLMANS! YOU SEE, THE NIGHT I TOOK THEIR NAME, I ALSO TOOK ON THE FAMILY AS MY OWN AND NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY! NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU RUN AND WHERE YOU GO, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL TAKE MY TWINS BACK. THEN I WILL END YOU! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE MARK OF CAIN, BUT THAT ONLY MEANS I HAVE TO THINK OF A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH. I KNOW YOU DON’T SEE ME A THREAT BUT YOU SHOULD BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, I’LL HAVE MY MAGIC BACK!”  
Once he was done yelling at the trees like a lunatic, a defeated and frustrated Faustus walked home. Getting his magic back was something had been on the back of his mind all day. True, the thought of getting all his power back made Faustus feel just as anxious and nervous as ever. Yet, if it meant he could better protect the family, he would rise above it.

“So, that’s the problem with Nick.”  
Faustus followed the sound of Sabrina’s voice to the living room where he saw that the teen sitting cross legged in a chair by the fire, giving the baby her bottle.  
“Hi,” she greeted him when she saw Faustus. “Where did you disappear to? We’re starting to get worried and you missed dinner.”  
“I’m not hungry,” Faustus dismissed as he sat down across from Sabrina. “Why are you speaking of Nicholas to the baby for?”  
Embarrassed, Sabrina reddened. “It’s nothing, really. I was just telling the baby that Nick invited me to a dance party at Dorian Grey’s next Saturday. I thought it was date, which has its own problems, then I find out that it’s a group thing and now, I’m more confused than ever.” Sabrina sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spill out everything like that. It’s just that Ambrose and Salem are both sick to death, hearing about my love life, aunt Hilda is still in newlywed mode where all love is rosy and perfect and aunt Z is…not…up…yet.” Sabrina sighed.  
Faustus’s heart dropped. He had hoped Zelda had wakened up by now.  
The baby cooed in the silence as if to lighten the mood. Sabrina smiled down at the baby. “Turns out that my new little cousin here is a great listener.”  
“But she a little quiet about giving out advice.” Faustus smiled. “You mentioned that dating Nicholas would be a problem. Do you not want to be with him romantically anymore?”  
Sabrina sighed deeply. “I just don’t know anymore. Last year, when he came back from hell, I wanted Nick to trust me and lean on me the way, well, the way you leaned on Zelda after you spilt from the curse, but he didn’t. He completely shut me out and when he broke up with me, it really hurt. Hecate knows that candle spell didn’t work at all.”  
“It never does,” Faustus muttered. “I could have opened my own candle shop when I tried to get over your aunt Zelda.”  
“But time did help me heal,” Sabrina continued, “I’m been happy being single these past months and I don’t know if I want to fall down the same down the rabbit hole again.”  
“Sabrina, I think you should go to the party, as a group, and have fun. If and when you should be with master Nicholas again, you’ll know when it feels right.”  
Sabrina smiled. “Thanks for the advice, Mr. Blackwood.”  
“Sabrina, I think it’s time you started to calling me Faustus.”  
She smiled. “Okay, Faustus. I think your daughter has finished her meal.”  
Faustus stood up. “I take the bottle for you. You 2 ladies look too comfortable to be disturbed.”

Right before Faustus entered the kitchen, he could hear Dr. C’s voice.  
“Hilda, you’ve been looking at the clock a lot in the past hour. What’s wrong, my love?”  
There were tears in Hilda’s eyes. “Zelda should be up by now. I don’t like talking about it because it’s very rare but if a witch is still asleep 13 hours after a night in the Cain pit, they’re not going to wake up at all. My sister has a half hour left or that beautiful baby girl will grow up without her mother.”

Hearing this, Faustus didn’t cry or yell or even entered the kitchen. Instead, he placed the baby bottle on a nearby side table and ran upstairs. Faustus entered his bedroom to see that Zelda was still in bed and still asleep.  
“Zelda, wake up,” Nothing happened so he went to her and gently shook her. “Zelda, it’s time to wake up. I know you’re tired and you have every reason to be, but please, my heart, just open your stunning eyes and talk to me for 10 minutes.” He shook her again and still got nothing. So, Faustus knelt down and took one of Zelda’s hands in both of his. “What was it you told me the day I tried to commit suicide? That I couldn’t leave you? Well, I’m going to say it right back to you, Zelda. You can’t leave me! And it just not me. Everyone needs you. The coven needs its high priestess. I still believe that you’re going to be the 1st witch ordained by the council. The academy needs its headmistress and there are not enough words to express how much this family needs you. Hilda is downstairs right now crying that she may never see you again. All the children need you, Zelda. Granted, she would never admit it, but I know my daughter and Prudence will be just as heartbroken as Ambrose or Sabrina if you-“ Faustus couldn’t even say it, he just shook his head and continued with his next thought. “The twins, when they return, will certainly need you as well as our newborn girl. As for me, oh Zelda, my dearest darling, I need you most of all. I don’t care if that selfish, it’s true. I know I failed you twice today when I wasn’t here for you when Blackwood killed you and I failed when I couldn’t draw him or the twins to me in the woods. But I am getting better at being a Spellman, I am. Ambrose called me uncle today and I just came from a heart to heart with Sabrina but you have to wake up to see it.” There was still silence and Faustus sighed. “I’ve buried 2 mothers of my children, but I didn’t mourn Madeline or Constance because I didn’t love them. I’ve only ever loved you and the thought of losing you is more than I can bear.” Faustus put his head on the mattress and started to sob.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand going through his hair. “Faustus Spellman, did you really think you can get rid of me that easily?”  
Faustus looked up sharply. “Zelda! Dearest! You’re awake!” Overcome with joy, Faustus, still on his knees, he grabbed and kissed Zelda. It was only mid-way through the kiss that Faustus realized how rough he was being and let go immediately. “Oh! I’m sorry!”  
Zelda chuckled. “Don’t be, I’m fine.”  
Faustus gently tucked a hair behind Zelda’s ear. “No,” he whispered to his wife. “You’re more than fine, you’re beautiful and I’ve finally made a decision. I want to be baptized into the Order of Hecate.”  
Zelda smiled. “Wonderful. When will the next full moon be?”  
“Tomorrow night, I think.”  
Zelda smiled. “Perfect. That way we can do your baptism and the presenting in the same night. Speaking of which, have you met our daughter?”  
Faustus nodded. “I have and she looks exactly like the most beautiful witch in the world.”  
“But I’m her mother. Shouldn’t she look like me?” Zelda smiled.  
Faustus laughed. “You’re up for 15 seconds and you’re already telling jokes? No wonder I love you so much.”  
“I’ve only seen the baby once. Last night before Hilda brought her down to the kitchen.”  
“Well, we can fix that right now.” Faustus kissed her hand before he went to the doorway. “Everyone!” Faustus called out. “Zelda’s up! Someone bring up the baby please.”  
That all it took. The only reason Faustus didn’t invite everyone in the room was because he didn’t want Zelda to get overwhelmed but as soon as he announced that Zelda was awake, everyone came running. First, Ambrose and Prudence came down from the attic, followed closely by Sabrina. There were many hugs, tears of joy and happy words of welcome. When Hilda, who was carrying her niece, appeared at the door, Zelda sat up straighter in bed and held out her arms for her baby.  
“Hello precious. It’s mommy,” Zelda purred to her infant. “Did you enjoy your day getting to know our family?”  
“When will we know her name?” Wondered Ambrose.  
Zelda looked up at her husband, who now sat beside her. “You didn’t tell them her name yet?”  
Faustus kissed her brow. “I wanted to wait for you, my love.”  
“Everyone,” Zelda addressed the room. “Faustus and I would like to officially introduce our daughter, Cordelia Luna Spellman.”

In Faustus’s mind, Zelda looked damn hot in a bathing suit, especially after just given birth 2 days ago. It was the next evening and he knew he shouldn’t be lusting over a high priestess at his own baptism, even if she was his wife but he couldn’t help himself. Still, he tried his best to focus on her words.  
“We gather in the wood tonight to welcome a new member to the order of Hecate.”  
Zelda amazed him. She fallen asleep about an hour after waking and then awoke again at 8 this morning like nothing had ever happened. They had spent most of the afternoon going over his baptism. The details were straightforward; they had spent more time arguing about the coven. A warlock’s baptism was a coven event, they both knew it, but still, Faustus would have preferred it to be just the family. Yes, he knew he had the coven’s forgiveness, but seeing them caused him bad memories and made him uneasy. He only gave in when Zelda correctly pointed out that if they weren’t invited and found out about the baptism later, the coven could accuse Faustus of keeping secrets so, he invited them.  
Meanwhile, Zelda continued. “The church of night demanded that we all be baptized in blood and sign our names over to a dark lord who demanded we serve him and only him. Hecate does not desire to be our lord. As the goddess who first discovered magic and passed it on to her children, Hecate rightly sees herself as our dark mother, and like a mother, any mother, doesn’t want see harm come to her children. Therefore, a baptism done in Hecate’s name is different from what we have witness before. There will be no blood, there will be no sighing of names in any books. All we will use is the cool, refreshing water of the river while it is bathe in the light of a full moon, which is both the start and end phrase of a witch’s life.”  
After delivering her sermon, Zelda took off her robe, revealing that bathing suit that drove Faustus crazy. Zelda waded in the river as Faustus disrobed and joined her in the water.  
“Faustus Spellman, son of night, do you come here tonight of your own free will? To be baptized, to be a part of this coven and a servant of Hecate, the 3 in 1?”  
“I do.” Faustus said clearly.  
“Please kneel,” Faustus did so and Zelda marked his forehead with water.  
“Will you disregard any vows you made to any lesser gods and any books that may bear your name.”  
“I will.”  
“Finally, will you accept Hecate and her beloved Aeete, who is the male 3 in 1, the lad, the father and the old man, into your heart?”  
“I will.”  
Zelda knelt down. “I will now emerge you in the water. If it pleases Hecate to accept your devotions, you will come out of the water, you will be reborn with your magic born anew.” Zelda explained.  
Faustus held his nose before Zelda dunked him under water. A second later, Faustus came up to the surface. Then, holding hands, Faustus and Zelda stood up and together walked out of the river. To see if he really had his magic back, Faustus waved his hand and baby Cordelia, who was in Hilda’s arms, floated through the air and landed in Zelda’s arms.  
Faustus smiled. “I think it’s time for the presenting.”

The presenting was a centuries old ceremony where a couple present their newborn on the stone altar in the woods, to give thanks for a healthy birth and pray to watch over the babe. It was tradition for the presenting to take place the same night of the birth, which is why most witches give birth in the woods. Also, for many years the prayers were offered up to the dark lord. Cordelia was only the 3rd baby in the coven, presented to Hecate. Zelda and Faustus stood off to the side while Hilda, fulfilling her role as night mother, carried the baby to the clearing.  
“Hecate, we thank thee for Cordelia’s safe birth and pray for her continued health and happiness.” As soon as Hilda laid Cordelia on the stone altar, an odd thing happened. A thick white glow of white light, not unlike a laser, coming from the moon, beamed down on Cordelia and only Cordelia. The light came so suddenly that Hilda jumped back.  
“My baby!” Shrieked Zelda. The light was gone when the witch moved to pick up her daughter. Hilda move closer saw on Cordelia’s tiny left wrist was a half-moon birthmark. A birthmark that hadn’t been there 2 minutes before.  
“What’s that?” Asked Hilda. The sisters stared at each other in confusion. Of course, none of the Spellmans knew of the great destiny that awaited their newest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. SECOND HONEYMOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZELDA AND FAUSTUS JOURNEY TO ROME TO FACE THE COUNCIL. THEY LEARN OF A SECRET THAT WORKS IN ZELDA’S FAVOUR, BUT EVEN THEN THE PRICE MAY BE TOO HIGH TO PAY.

The loud cry pierced the quiet night. Zelda Spellman knew instantly that her daughter was awake.  
“Coming, Cordelia!” But Zelda found she had a problem. Her body wouldn’t obey and get off the bed. Her damned eyes wouldn’t even open! While Zelda tried to get up a 2nd time, she felt a hand on a shoulder and a kiss on her cheek.  
“I’ll go.” Faustus whispered into her ear.  
“But it’s my turn,” Zelda muttered.  
“Don’t wake yourself, dearest,” As Zelda fell back asleep, Faustus rolled over, got up, and grabbed his robe as he left their room. During his short walk down the hallway, Faustus put on his robe and tied it as he turned into the nursery. A lot had happened in the 2 and a half months since Cordelia’s birth. Due to Mambo Marie’s sudden move and Lovecraft’s murder, the Academy of Unseen Arts was getting dangerously understaffed. So, although Faustus didn’t like it, he completely understood when Zelda canceled her maternity leave and returned to work, early in the 3rd week of their baby’s life. Prudence and Dorcus were training to become full-time teachers. Agatha would have loved to join her sisters, but she still had a year to make up before graduation. Hilda picked up more classes. Since everyone was so busy at the school, and he refused to return to teaching when Zelda offered him the job, Faustus found himself picking up much of the slack at home. He cooked, cleaned, was Cordelia’s primary caregiver during the day, and after Hilda and Zelda gave him a crash course on how, Faustus started to take care of the business end of running the funeral home. In other words, Faustus was becoming a house husband and he was loving every minute of it! He was still working at the bookstore, but mostly on weekends when someone else could watch Cordelia or when Hilda could swap places with him. What Faustus was most proud of that he was becoming more and more a fully functioning member of the Spellman family. A loving and supportive family that Faustus felt more and more accepted by each day. But everything wasn’t always rosy. Now that he fully had his magic back, Faustus seriously stepped up his efforts to find Blackwood and the twins. Every time Faustus thought he found a tracking spell that would work, he would perform the spell right there in the house or he would settle Cordelia in her car seat and headed out to the woods, depending on the spell. None of which worked. All Faustus knew was that the spellbook written by a mortal was completely fake. After talking about all his setbacks and his frustration with Prudence, his daughter suggested they try the blood spell again. They used 2 maps, 1 of Greendale; 1 of the world but something strange happened. Prudence, who went first, expected her spilled blood to immediately find a spot on the Greendale map but instead her blood slid off the map completely and the blood pooled neatly on the table, just off the map. Prudence gave a confused look and tried it again, only with the world map but the same thing happened. Faustus tried the spell himself with both maps and had the same results. He didn’t tell Prudence but he had a gut feeling that Blackwood was no longer in Greendale and signs pointed to the twins still being with him. Faustus had to thank Hecate for Zelda. No matter how busy she was, no matter how much she missed the twins herself, she was always there for him. Whether it a shoulder to cry on after yet another failed spell or a sounding board once he got a new idea, and Zelda had plenty on her plate lately. Aside from being high priestess, headmistress, and a brand-new mother to Cordelia, Zelda was still Lilith’s mid-wife and put aside her own busy life once a month to go down to hell and look after Lilith. Speaking of Lilith, who was due next month, was growing more and more desperate as her pregnancy drew to its close. She even asked Zelda to find her a spell to pause her pregnancy altogether. That was absurd, of course, everyone knew that there was no magic to delay nature, neither for mortals or witches. However, there was only 1 baby Faustus was concerned about at the moment.

“Hello princess,” Faustus smiled as he leaned into her crib and picked up his daughter. After getting her a fresh diaper change, Faustus sat down in a rocking chair. He held out his hand just long enough for a perfectly warmed bottle to appear out of thin air and fed it to Cordelia.

“There you go. Do you want to know something, Cordelia?” Faustus asked his daughter. “Daddy loves to get up with you. Even in the middle of the night. You see, my little one, oh, how do I explain this to you? We all know that I am a very proud father of 4 and I love both your sisters and your brother but this is my 1st chance to be a proper daddy.” Cordelia gurgled and Faustus chuckled. “It’s true. Let’s see, with Prudence, I tried so hard to be there for her but I couldn’t claim her as my own because your big old meanie of a grandfather threatened to kill her and I couldn’t allow that. The curse was on me by the time the twins were born and it only got worse as they grew older. I was there, I could see and hear them but I couldn’t interact with them. It was maddening. It was like watching Letitia and Judas through a 1-way mirror for the last 16 years. But not now, I’m fine now. Your grandfather is dead and your mother broke the curse. Your mother is the love of my life, she always was and always will be. I know that babies don’t get to pick their mothers but when both Madeline and Constance were pregnant, I wondered more than once, why can’t it be Zelda carrying my child? In fact, I remember when we were young and I hope that Zelda would get pregnant by accident so your uncle Edward would allow me to marry her. It never happened and despite Edward’s attempts to keep us apart, Zelda and I did manage to marry and have you. All that time stuck inside that stupid curse and the life I always wanted was just waiting for me to come home.” Faustus smiled at his infant as he put the now empty bottle on the table beside him. When he burped her, Faustus glanced up at the wall clock. “Oh my, look at the time! We better get to bed. You, me, and mommy have a plane to catch in less than 5 hours.” Right after Zelda returned to work, word came from Rome. The council was holding a summit to discuss the very badly needed religious reformation. It wasn’t just for the church of night. High priests from churches and covens all over the world would be there. Faustus thought it was a perfect opportunity to legitimatize the Order of Hecate and ordain Zelda as a high priestess. Zelda, was to put it lightly, less excited. Although Faustus had kept his part of the deal by being baptized into the coven. Since then, Zelda almost never spoke of the council. After the news of the summit, Zelda still showed no intention of going to Rome. When Faustus pushed her on the subject, Zelda admitted to being afraid for his sake. After all, as far as the witches council knew, they were still the church of night and Faustus was still in charge as high priest. Yet Faustus was proud of all of Zelda’s hard work and knew she deserved to be recognized for it. So, Faustus wrote a really long letter, detailing everything. His curse, how it snowballed into the fall of the church of night, the short-lived church of Judas and all that followed before Zelda stepped up and saved the coven by founding the order of Hecate. Faustus wrote and wrote, leaving nothing out. It was an ancient law that no witch can be held accountable for his or her actions while under a curse. Faustus made a photocopy of Edward’s deal with Lucifer and mailed that in along with the letter, to the council. He was certain that he was doing the right thing. The same couldn’t be said of Zelda.  
“Faustus, have you completely lost your mind?!” Was Zelda’s exact words when Faustus told her about the letter. That night, Faustus made a new deal with his wife. If, after a week, there was no news from the council, they would attend the summit. 7 days and 7 nights passed by, and Faustus booked their flight although Zelda still had major doubts. Of course, Zelda would never admit to be nervous but from the day she agreed to go to Rome, she had her head in her completed manifesto, every free moment she had. Faustus had even seen Zelda fall asleep on it, twice. His wife also seemed to forget that he originally pitched the trip to Rome as a 2nd honeymoon but Faustus didn’t mind. Zelda would just be more shocked when Zelda found the romantic surprises Faustus had in store for his wife. The baby moved, pulling Faustus out of his thoughts. He stood up and walked across the room.  
“You love your mommy, don’t you, Cordy?” He whispered before kissing his daughter’s brow and gently laying her in the crib. “I love your mommy, too. I love her so much I would give her the whole wide world if I could.”  
After 1 last look at the now sleeping baby, Faustus turned, walked back to his room and got into bed. He was surprised when Zelda turned around, stole under the crook of his arm, and kissed him.  
“I love you too, Faustus.”  
Faustus pretended to be upset but the smile was a dead giveaway. “Excuse me, lady. Were you listening in to a private conversation between me and my daughter?”  
“No,” Zelda replied. “But it you prefer to keep your midnight chats with our daughter to be hush-hush, I suggest you turn off the baby monitor. It might be a mortal tool but it works just as well.”  
Faustus couldn’t help but chuckle. “Good point.”

“Do you want to check my carry-on?” It was right after breakfast the next day and Faustus and Zelda were doing some last-minute packing.  
In response of Faustus’s question, Zelda frowned as she looked up. “Why? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Faustus answered, “I just thought I would give you a chance to look for a music box.”  
“Faustus, that’s not funny.”  
“But you did smile,” he pointed out.  
Zelda left her bag, walked across the room, put her arms around her husband’s neck and kissed him. “Yes, I smiled. I smiled because I love you and I trust you. I trust you so much that I somehow, let you talk me into going on this fool’s errand.”  
“It is not a fool’s errand!” Faustus protested. “You really are going to be the first witch put in office by the council. I just know it.”  
Before Zelda could think of a rebuttal, Faustus kissed her again. They were still kissing when a knock can at the door. They turned to see Hilda in the doorway, holding Cordelia.  
“Excuse me, this little girl is all packed and is ready to go. All she needs now is someone to buckled her into her car seat.”  
“Daddy will do it!” Faustus held out his arms and scooped up the baby, who gave a squeal of glee. On his way out the door, Faustus leaned down and whispered in Hilda’s ear, “Maybe you can give your sister some words of encouragement? She won’t listen to me.”  
Faustus left with the baby and Hilda moved more into the room. “So, how’re you feeling, Zelds?”  
Zelda turned to face her sister, wringing her hands. “To be honest, Hildie, I don’t know if I going to faint or throw up.”  
Hilda smiled. “That’s easy. You’ve never fainted in your life and you ate too little at breakfast to throw up.”  
“I feel like I should get my head examined just for agreeing to go on this trip. I mean, in a 1000-year history, the council has never, ever, appointed a high priestess.” Zelda pointed out.  
“Well, it’s important to remember that, no matter what happens in Rome, sister, you will still be the leader of the Greendale coven. Your dealings with the council are just a mere formality.”  
“If it’s a mere formality, as you claim, why go at all?” Zelda muttered as she sat down on her bed.  
Hilda joined her. “A few reasons. The order of Hecate is just as valid a faith as the church of night. Plus, you, Zelda Spellman, have proven yourself to be a strong, caring and above all, capable leader, who rebuilt this coven from the ground up. For that, you deserved the support, the rights and rewards granted to any other high priests.”  
“Thank you for your kind words, Hilda, and I hate for you to think I’m just dismissing your words because I’m not but I’ve seen the witches council in all their sexist glory and why should I believe that they will listen to me?”  
“Because you’re the freakin’ best, Auntie Z!”  
Both sisters turned to see a smiling Sabrina in the doorway.  
Zelda sighed. “Between you 2 showering me with praise and Faustus’s confessional letter, I don’t have a choice, do I?”  
“No.” Hilda and Sabrina said the word together and both smiling.  
Zelda sighed as she got up off the bed, shut her suitcase, and when to leave, pausing to kiss Sabrina’s forehead.  
“No matter what happens, we’ll be back in a week.”

The 3 women went downstairs and out the front door. Zelda was shocked to see most of the coven, plus Sabrina’s friends, came out to see their high priestess off. Some even brought flowers. Zelda gave them to Hilda, to bring into the house, before Zelda got into the backseat of the car and smiled down at Cordelia, who was in her car seat beside her mother as Faustus drove off. Greendale was a small town that didn’t have an airport so Zelda, Faustus and Cordelia drove an hour and a half to the nearest airport in a town called Riverdale. The family of 3 boarded their 10-hour flight to Rome. Zelda and Faustus had the silent spells ready for Cordelia but the baby proved to be a great flyer. Halfway through the flight, Faustus woke up from a nap to find Zelda holding Cordelia and frowning.  
“Is something wrong, dearest?”  
“Not really,” Zelda replied. “I just playing ‘where’s the baby?’ with Cordelia. It was Letitia’s favorite game, which used to make her laugh like crazy, but for Cordy, here? Not even a smile.”  
“Well, that’s because our youngest girl is more into a good game of ‘got your nose.’” Faustus put his thumb between his fingers and showed the baby. Sure enough, Cordelia started to giggle.  
Zelda looked up at her husband. “Showoff!”  
It was already dark when they landed in Rome. Since they were no longer members of the church of night, Zelda and Faustus were not invited to stay at the Vatican necropolis. Instead, Faustus booked a room in a hotel nearby to where the council was holding their summit. The 1st surprise that Faustus planned for Zelda occurred while they were checking in. Zelda spoke 15 languages perfectly and understood every word Faustus and the desk clerk said.  
Zelda looked up at her husband and smiled. “You booked us into the honeymoon suite?!”  
Faustus beamed down at her. “All week long.”  
They collected their key cards from the desk clerk and went upstairs to the suite. Faustus held the door open as Zelda crossed the threshold and gasped in utter amazement.  
“Look at this. Look at the wonderful room Daddy got for us, Cordy!” Zelda excitedly told her daughter while holding on to the baby’s carrier. While Faustus helped the bellhop with the bags, Zelda and Cordelia took a look around. There was a dining room and sitting room but the bedroom and the bathroom were the main attraction. The bedroom had a sleek, modern design with a huge flat screen and a giant king-sized bed. The bathroom was sparkling clean, done mostly in white marble and had a stand-alone shower because the tub was in the shape of a huge bright red heart. Zelda was studying it from the doorway when Faustus came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
“So, did your husband do good?” Faustus asked.  
“My husband did great,” Zelda replied with a smile.  
“I wonder if that heart tub has any water jets? We could have some fun.”  
“We could.” Zelda nodded and Faustus leaned in to kiss her but before he could, Zelda yawned. Horrified, Zelda covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
Faustus gently kissed her on the top of the head. “Don’t be. It’s been a long day, dearest. I’m tired too. I’m just going to take a fast shower before bed.”  
Zelda left the room, leaving Faustus to shower in peace. She placed the car seat on the bed, as Zelda found and threw on her gown and put a bottle in the microwave for Cordelia. After grabbing the diaper bag, Zelda changed her daughter and put her in a nighttime onesie. As she gently fought with the infant, Zelda got ahold of Cordelia’s chubby arm and stared at the crescent moon birthmark on the baby’s left wrist that she was not born with. The mark came when Cordelia was 2 days old during a ceremony called the presenting. At first, the family thought it may just be dirt but after a few days and a few baths later, it became clear that the birthmark was here to stay. Although both Ambrose and Faustus both tried to research the birthmark, they found nothing and they still had no idea what it all meant. Zelda was brought back to reality when a glass of gin and a cigarette magically showed up on the nightstand. She looked up and saw that Faustus was out of the shower and smiled down at her before he got the now ready bottle on the way to the bed. Once he got to the bed, he took Cordelia into his arms and fed her the bottle. Before Cordelia was even born, Faustus promised Zelda that he would try his very best to be an equal partner not only in their marriage but also in parenthood. So far, Zelda thought he was doing an excellent job. Zelda took a sip from her glass, kissed Cordelia on her forehead, and Faustus on his cheek before settling back, cigarette holder on her finger, remote in hand. She flipped through the channel for a little while until she happened upon an old black and white movie called the House of Wax. Zelda had a sudden urge to tease her husband.  
“Oh, look Faustus, it’s your favorite actor.”  
Faustus looked at the screen but frowned when he realized what he was looking at. “Oh, it’s only him.”  
Zelda shook her head. “Will you ever stop being angry with Vincent Price?”  
“Why should I?” Faustus asked. “The guy cheated off me all the time when we were all at school together. Good thing he became an actor, he would never make it as a warlock.”  
Zelda smiled. “How did Dr. Cerberus take it when you told him that a horror star was one of us?”  
Faustus laughed. “You should have seen his face.”  
Zelda laughed too and because it was almost over, they decided to finish watching the movie. By the time the end credits were rolling, Cordelia was sound asleep in her basket as her parents were in each other’s arms, making out. Right as he was about to unbutton Zelda’s gown, Faustus stopped himself.  
“I thought we were both too tired to do this night.”  
Zelda smiled. “Well, I must have gotten my 2nd wind. Of course, if you don’t want to”  
Faustus smiled, pointed to the tv to magically close it, and then made love to his wife.

The witches’ council’s summit started sharply at 9 the next morning. Cordelia’s sitter arrived sharply at 8:30, but Zelda was still getting ready.  
“Zelda, dearest, come on, we’ll be late.”  
“Coming.” Zelda came out of the bathroom and took Faustus’s breath away. Zelda wore a long-shelve black gown, her red hair was swept up in a bun. Magda’s pearls were at her throat. Zelda also wore the charm bracelet that Faustus gave her last Yule. Her fingers were bare, except for her wedding ring. “Will I do?” Zelda asked.  
“Do? You’re stunning, high priestess,” Faustus took his wife’s hand and kissed it. “Now, come on. We don’t want to be late.”  
Turns out that they didn’t need to worry about being late. The council’s main concern was the affairs of the church of night. That took all morning and some of the afternoon. When the council finally got to the new faiths, Zelda was annoyed to learn that the order of Hecate was the very last on the list. Finally, at 5:30 pm, Zelda stood before the council after the announcer, who had been professional all day, laughed and stumbled over the words, high priestess. The council let some of the high priests go on for hours. Zelda got 20 minutes, barely even enough time to tell of the faith’s general information. On that 1st day of the summit, Zelda left feeling absolutely furious.

A few hours later, after checking on the baby, Zelda sat down with a glass of wine and her manifesto. The manifesto had been completed weeks ago and Zelda had committed it to memory just as quickly. Yet, Zelda kept reading it over and over, even she didn’t know why. It was like a nervous tick. Anyway, Zelda had literally just sat down when her husband called out to her from the bathroom.  
“Zelda! Will you come here a minute?”  
“Faustus! I just sat down.” Zelda frowned.  
“Please! It will only take a second.”  
Zelda sighed as she got up and opened the bathroom door. “What do you want because-“ Zelda’s voice died away as she looked around the bathroom. The room was bathed in candlelight, with candles everywhere. The heart tub was filled with water and beside the tub were 2 filled champagne flutes with the bottle resting in an ice bucket nearby. It was only then that Faustus, who was hiding behind the door, appeared, in nothing but a towel and a smile.  
“Faustus? What’s all this?” Zelda asked with a smile.  
Her husband returned her smile. “Can’t a guy celebrate with his wife?” As he asked, Faustus walked to the glasses, he took a gulp out of 1 and offered the other.  
She took the glass but was not happy. “There’s nothing to celebrate, really. I barely got any time in front of the council.”  
“I disagree, dearest. We’re not celebrating anything to do with the council. We’re celebrating how proud I am of you for even coming here. Zelda, I know you’re angry and you have every right to be but”  
“But I should just let it go.” Zelda sighed.  
Faustus shook his head. “No. That wasn’t what I was going to say, at all. I was actually thinking that you need to use that anger on the council. Today you tried to played by their rules and got nothing. Tomorrow, when you’re in front of the council, stand your ground, take whatever time you need to, make them feel what I feel when I’m with you.”  
“And how’s that?”  
“Honored just to be in the same room as you.”  
Zelda smiled before she kissed Faustus deeply.  
“If it pleases your excellency,” Faustus smiled. “I have been daydreaming all day of taking that dress off of you.”  
“Permission granted.”  
Faustus kissed her as he reached around to her back and unzipped the dress. As he slowly lowered it, he kissed all of her exposed skin. “You’re so beautiful, my 1st, last and only love. Sometimes, I think that you’re the goddess we should be worshipping.”  
“You heretic!” Zelda swatted his shoulder playfully.  
Losing his patience, Faustus let the dress fall to the floor and with a single wave of his hand, Zelda’s underwear disappeared. Faustus then swept up the now naked Zelda into his arms and seated her in the tub. After taking off his towel, Faustus joined her in the bath. He reached for her and took Zelda into his lap. They were still kissing and petting each other when they both heard a baby crying.  
Zelda sighed. “That would be Cordelia.”  
Zelda started to move but Faustus stopped her. “I get her.” He kissed her. “Don’t you dare move.”  
5 minutes later, Faustus came back into the bathroom, holding their daughter in front of him. “She needed a new diaper but she wanted Mommy.” He explained.  
“Oh, Mommy’s right here, sweetheart.” Zelda purred during the handover.  
Wearing only a diaper, Cordelia had a ball splashing in the water. Faustus got back in and magically added some bubble bath. The family enjoyed their bath time fun. Faustus and Zelda had no problem picking up their sexy time once Cordelia was in bed.

“The council recognizes the Order of He-Heca-Hecate and its hi-high pri-priestess, Zelda Spellman.”  
Zelda shot the giggling idiot of an announcer a deadly stare as she passed him and stood at the platform before the council.  
“Sister Zelda, we are truly surprised to see you back here.”  
Zelda knew they only wanted to see a rise out of her but Zelda refused to give it to them. “Why is that, my lords? Is this not only the 2nd day of a 6-day summit?”  
“Damn it, woman!” Snapped the 2nd of the 8 council members. “Do we have to spell it out for you! You are not welcome here! The only reason we allowed you to speak yesterday was out of respect for your brother.”  
“My work has nothing to do with Edward!” Zelda said firmly.  
“Pity.” Sighed council member #4. “And with that, we lost any interest in you.” #4 gestured to the announcer to escort Zelda back to her seat but Zelda held up her hand and the announcer was back in his own chair so fast, it rocked.  
“I am not finished!”  
“Oh yes, you are!” Boomed #1.  
“I don’t understand, my lords. I mean, why hold a summit at all if you’re not open to listening to new ideas?”  
“Oh, we are open to listening to new ideas,” Reassured #2. “But only by men, you know, the ones with experience.”  
“Experience?” Suddenly, Zelda had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. “No disrespect to the other coven leaders, but some of these men are so young, they could be mistaken for 1 of my academy students. I wouldn’t be surprised if they never even spoke to a high priest. I, however, grew up not with 1 high priest but 2, my brother and my husband.”  
“Which brings us to a valid point,” Stated #1. “Why should we support you when your own husband doesn’t?”  
“Who told you that? That is an out and out lie!” Zelda snapped.  
“Faustus Blackwood, come before us! Faustus Blackwood, come before us! Faustus Blackwood, come before us!” All the council chanted.  
From his place way, way, in the back, Faustus sighed, rolled his eyes, got up, and went to join his wife. “Did you get my letter, my lord?” He asked.  
“We did,” confirmed #1.  
“Then you fully know that my name is Faustus Spellman. Now, what’s this nonsense about me not supporting my wife?”  
Council member #4 snapped his fingers and an image appeared before the council as if by an invisible projector. The image was of the academy’s office. They could also see Zelda, Sabrina, and Faustus in the scene but it was only Faustus spoke, “there will never be a high priestess of the church of night.”  
#4 snapped his fingers again and the image disappeared. “Do you deny that you made that statement, brother Faustus?”  
“I did say that,” Faustus answered. “But that was when that curse, I wrote to you about, was getting stronger each day. Anyway, I was right; there is no high priestess of the church of night.”  
Zelda gave her husband a sideways glance. Where was he going with this?  
“But there will be a high priestess in the Order of Hecate. I misspoke, there already is a high priestess in the Order of Hecate and if it is Hecate’s will, there may be many more, not for many, many years, of course.” Faustus smiled at her and Zelda felt herself falling deeper in love with a man she already adored.  
“We’re getting sidetracked,” muttered #5. “This is just a lame attempt to get you sorry self back into power.”  
“Hey, you the ones who called me up here,” Faustus pointed out. “I assure you; I have no desire for power and all of Zelda’s hard work is strictly her own.”  
“So, you do support your wife in this?” #4 wanted to know. “Would you, for example, ever consider being baptized into the order of Hecate?”  
“I already have. About 2 months ago.”  
“Who performed the ceremony?” demanded #5.  
“I did.” Answered Zelda.  
“You?” #1 snorted. “We haven’t given you permission to be ordained yet, let alone perform rites like baptism.”  
“Well, it worked.” Zelda shrugged. “Hecate gave Faustus his magic back right then. Also, I didn’t come here for permission, I came here to inform you as a professional courtesy.”  
#2 smirked. “I think you overstated your abilities, Sister Zelda.”  
“I think that the mighty council is afraid to work with a woman.”  
#1 looked as if he just smelled something foul. “That’s not true.”  
Zelda’s eyebrow rose. “Oh no? You call yourself the witches council and yet…there is not a single witch among you.”  
Council member #3 shifted in his seat but it was #2 who spoke next. “A high priestess who performs rites and who thinks she doesn’t need our approval? What’s next? Did she write her own manifesto?”  
Zelda knew he was mocking her but she went on regardless. “As a matter of fact, I did.” Zelda took some papers out of a leather parchment. “These are the 5 facets of Hecate,” Zelda began.  
1\. As they are all the beloved children of our beloved dark mother, Hecate, witches and warlocks are and must be equal.” The crowd grew noisy with outrage. Yet, Zelda went on. “They share a common culture, education, and home. Rewards will be earned by individuals, not gender.  
2\. Feelings, such as love, friendship, kindness and tenderness are right, just and not only for mortals. One should care for one’s family and friends as one cares for oneself.  
3\. Witches may reveal themselves to mortals. However, with the tragedies of the Greendale 13 and the Salem witch trials in mind, they are encouraged to do so with extreme caution.  
4\. Our rites and holidays, especially those that includes blood and cannibalism will be revised.  
5\. No much how troubled, no soul deserves to abandoned or left behind. These are our mother’s words and we will follow them as faithfully as we will Hecate.”  
#1 shook his head and frowned. “Most of what you said is heresy, Sister Zelda.”  
“Mother Spellman.”  
“What?”  
“Every high priest is called father and his surname. Why should I expect any less?”  
“Why should you expect anything at all?” Demanded #2. “Whose support do you have?”  
“My coven’s,” Zelda replied.  
“The Greendale coven will follow whoever we say.”  
“No, we won’t.”  
Everyone turned to see who spoke and Zelda was surprised to see Malcolm White, a shy warlock from home.  
“Brother Malcolm? What are you doing here?” asked Zelda.  
“I have a friend from another coven, whose high priest is attending this very summit. We got to talking and it turns out that you need a member of the coven to serve as a character witness. Since you never mentioned this, we wondered if you even knew.”  
“No, I didn’t,” Zelda frowned and turned back to face the council. “You never told me I needed a witness but I know why you did it. To discredit me, to make me look unprofessional and unready and even worse, to make it look like none of my own coven supported me.”  
“Witness day is tomorrow, Mother Spellman,” was all #1 could say.

“You were amazing, dearest, simply amazing. Have I told you yet just how proud I am of you?”  
“Only about a dozen times, Faustus, but who’s counting?” Zelda smiled.  
An hour after Zelda’s big showdown with the council, today’s session was over. After thanking him for coming all the way to Rome, Faustus and Zelda got an extra hotel room for Malcolm, who kindly offered to be Zelda’s witness for the next day. As Zelda got Malcolm settled, Faustus went out to get them some take-out pasta for dinner. Dinner was just winding down when Faustus smiled, stood and went to his wife.  
“Well, I am proud of you and I don’t care if I have to say it 1000 times.” Faustus kissed Zelda on top of the head and then on her lips. Zelda stood up, deepening the kiss. Just as Faustus was thinking of taking his wife to bed, there was a knock at the door.  
“I get it,” Faustus sighed. He went to the door and used the peephole. “Oh Hecate! It’s Brother Maxwell! What’s he doing here?”  
Zelda knew that Brother Maxwell was #3 in the council lineup today. What she didn’t know was what he was doing here. “Let him in,” she told Faustus and as her husband did so, Zelda took a gulp of wine from her glass before greeting their guest. “Brother Maxwell, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?”  
“Please forgive my visit at this late hour,” Said Maxwell “but I was really impressed with your report today.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No, I mean really impressed. I’ve seen women stand up for themselves before but never quite like that. I knew you were special when you pointed out that there are no witches on the witches council. Before you, only the great queen Elizabeth, dare bring it up. In fact, after much thought, I decided to let you in on my deepest secret.”  
Zelda had no idea what Maxwell was referring to so she just nodded.  
Maxwell let his eyes drift over to Faustus. “Is he trustworthy?”  
“Yes,” Zelda said immediately. “I trust my husband completely.”  
“I just can’t be too careful with my secret,” Maxwell explained. “You see, I’m not what I seem. All of this,” Maxwell used both his hands to gesture all over his body. “This is just a glamour. In fact, my name isn’t even Maxwell, it’s Maxine.” He snapped his fingers and instantly transformed from a white-haired, dark robbed old man into a blond-haired woman who looked about Faustus and Zelda’s age.  
“You’re a witch,” Zelda said in disbelief.  
“You’re a witch, who has a seat on the council.” Added Faustus.  
“Yes,” Maxine said proudly. “And thanks to my glamour spell, I had that seat for over 3 centuries.”  
Zelda was confused. “The other council members don’t know?”  
“Or even suspect?” added Faustus.  
“Oh, dark lord, no!” Maxine remarked. “Those unholier than thou idiots can’t see anything beyond their own dicks!”  
There was giggling coming from the hallway.  
“You’re not alone?” asked Zelda.  
“It’s alright, girls. You can come in now,” Maxine called out.  
3 more witches appeared in the room.  
“These are my 3 closest advisers,” Maxine explained. “There are 11 of us altogether. We formed our own council called the sisterhood. I report back to my sisters after every council meeting. Every now and then, we find a person or a group that we get really excited about something that I, or rather, Brother Maxwell, pushes extra hard for the witches council to approve of. You, Mother Spellman, and the order of Hecate had the sisterhood’s full support.”  
“I’m honored,” It was all Zelda could say while trying to process all this new information.  
“This is wonderful,” Faustus smiled. “I think this call for drinks all around.”  
10 minutes later, there was a glass in each hand. Zelda, Faustus, Maxine, and 1 of the advisors were talking. The other 2 advisors went over to admire Cordelia in her basket but then they saw something.  
“Maxine! This child bears the mark of the divine!”  
Before either Zelda or Faustus could react, Maxine was by the baby, staring down at Cordelia’s crescent moon birthmark. “Where did you find this child?” she demanded of the couple.  
“What do mean ‘find her?’” Zelda demanded back. “She ours.”  
Maxine shook her head. “That’s impossible. That would mean” She didn’t finish her thought before turning her head. “Come, sisters, we must get this babe to somewhere safe before the council discovers her.”  
Zelda felt shock and rage pulse through her body as she watched Maxine take Cordelia into her arms. As Maxine and her crew started for the door, Zelda stood in the way and took her baby back.  
“There’s no way you’re leaving this room with my daughter!” Zelda snapped. “I already had to give up 1 baby girl. It isn’t happening again.”  
Maxine sighed. “We have no time for this! That child needs to be protected.”  
“I will protect her! I’m her mother!” Zelda shrieked.  
“This child bears the mark of the divine. Do you even know what that means?”  
“I don’t care if it means she’s the 2nd coming of Hecate, you are not taking my child!”  
Now, ignoring Zelda completely, Maxine reached for Cordelia. However, Maxine was only able to touch the soft fabric of the baby blanket before she and her friends were body slammed up against the wall. It was an attack done by a furious Faustus.  
“I’ll be damned if I let someone take a 3rd child of mine away! You 4 ladies are leaving right now. Either you can go by your own free will or I can deliver your dead bodies to the sisterhood!”  
“If anything happens to me, the council will look into it,” Maxine warned.  
“Then I guess I’ll have to kill them too!”  
Maxine looked to Zelda. “Are you just going to stand there and let him talk to us like that?”  
“Of course not. I would help him in the slaughter.”  
“Give me that baby or you can forget about being a high priestess!”  
Zelda shook her head. “If you truly knew me, you would know that’s no true threat! Now, get out!”  
They left then and Faustus locked the door and performed a sealing spell for good measure. Zelda only managed to sit down before her legs gave out.

“So, what did they call it again?”  
Faustus had put Ambrose and Prudence on speakerphone so he could bathe Cordelia and give her a night bottle. “They called it the mark of the divine. It must be a very big deal because 1 moment the sisterhood was praising Zelda and the next, they only wanted the baby.”  
“We’ll try to help, uncle Faustus,” said Ambrose “but we only have home and the academy’s resources, you have all of Rome!”  
“I know” Faustus agreed. “Your Aunt Zelda had been gone for over 3 hours, searching for answers. I offered to go but Zelda said the council’s library would easily buy her lie about being unprepared.”  
“Yep, sound about right.” Muttered Prudence. “As Ambrose said, Father, we’ll try to find some information but we’re just about to start another school day and every teacher is already stressed to the limit.”  
“Dang it, I forgot about the time change!”  
It was right then that Faustus heard the door open and close. “It’s alright, children, I found the answers we need. Just focus on your school duties and we’ll see you all on Sunday.” Said Zelda  
After exchanging goodbyes and pressing the button to hang up the phone, Zelda tossed her purse on the bed and when to the bar to fix herself a drink. Faustus, who was still feeding Cordelia, studied his wife from the bed. Had she been crying?  
“Dearest, what’s wrong?” Faustus asked very gently. “What did you find, Zelda?”  
“Do you remember when I said I didn’t care if Cordelia was the 2nd coming of Hecate?”  
Faustus was confused. “Yes?”  
“Well, I was close.”  
“What?”  
Zelda sighed, downed the rest of her drink, and when to sit beside her husband. “Thousands of years ago, the Greek gods fell into disgrace, Hecate among them. Hecate was able to send her 2 beloved grandchildren, a pair of cousins, 1 male and 1 female to earth. Because they were both of Hecate’s bloodline, they both had magic. The cousins didn’t get along and soon parted ways. The male cousin was lucky enough to settle in a village that accepted both him and his magic. The villagers even gave him a good-natured nicknamed, ‘the man who spells.’ His descendants would later take the surname, Spellman. The female cousin, meanwhile, had less luck with her life. People feared her because of her magic, the father of her child ran out on her. One day, some say out of spite, others say it was an accident, the female cousin bought down a thunderclap that started a wild forest fire. From that day on, she was known as ‘the lady of the blacken woods.’ Her family took the surname, Blackwood. Do you understand, Faustus? You and I are direct descendants of the 2 most ancient bloodlines in the history of magic. I looked it up and the cousins are the 2nd and 3rd witches, after Lilith but before Cain.”  
“Then why aren’t they more well-known?” asked Faustus.  
“I think it’s because some people think Greek gods are myths. Anyway, there’s a prophecy. If a Spellman and a Blackwood marry and have their own child, it will be Hecate’s bloodline reborn. The babe will grow up to be the most powerful witch ever born.”  
After Faustus finished burping her, Zelda took Cordelia into her arms.  
“It’s said that Hecate will recognize her bloodline during the child’s presenting and will bless her with the mark of the divine, a crescent moon birthmark, that proves that Cordelia is of Hecate’s true bloodline and will be the greatest witch to ever walk the earth.”  
Finished with her tale, Zelda gently fingered her daughter’s birthmark as her eyes filled with tears. “Faustus, I’m so scared. They’ll never let us leave Rome with Cordelia now. I stupidly believed because I gave birth to her, I would get to keep the child this time.”  
“Shh, Zelda,” Faustus put an arm around his wife and kissed her brow as Zelda’s put her head on his shoulder. “No one is going to take Cordelia away from us, not ever. I don’t care if we have to smuggle our daughter back to Greendale and sleep in shifts for the rest of our days to keep an eye on her. We are Spellmans, remember? We do what is right.”  
Zelda’s proud smile broke into a deep yawn. “I should be worried sick, I mean, I am worried sick but at the same time, I can barely keep my eyes open.”  
“Well, it’s no wonder, dearest. Today alone, you went through a full day summit meeting plus your brilliant showdown with the council, then the meeting with the sisterhood and then over 3 and half hours of research with only the words, the mark of the divine, to work with and then you came back and explain it all to me. I say that’s a long day, Zelda. Zelda?” He looked down to see that Zelda had already fallen asleep against his shoulder. He succeeded in gently ease her off him but when he tried to take the baby, Zelda awoke with a start.  
“No! I want Cordelia near me tonight!”  
Faustus placed his lips to hers. “She will be, dearest. Just give me a moment to get her, and you, settled. Lay down, my love.”  
Zelda did as he asked, handing him the baby and lying down, fully clothed on the still made bed. Meanwhile, Faustus laid Cordelia in her basket. Looking around, Faustus took 2 suitcase stands and placed both of them near Zelda’s side of the bed and placed Cordelia’s basket on top of them, placing the baby next to her mother. With a wave of Faustus’s hand, Zelda’s clothes disappeared and were replaced by her nightgown. A snap and Zelda was under the covers. Faustus finished tucking in his wife and daughter with a kiss.

Zelda fell asleep immediately and remained deeply asleep for hours until Cordelia cried out for a bottle. Zelda opened her eyes, stretched, sat up in bed, took the baby into her arms and gave her the bottle. As Cordelia fed, and Zelda became more awake, she realized that Faustus wasn’t in bed beside her nor did she think he was in the bathroom.  
“Where is your father?” Zelda asked Cordelia and laughed when her daughter’s only answer was to wriggle her nose. Zelda looked up when she heard the door open.  
Faustus smiled. “Hello, my girls.”  
“Where have you been, Faustus? It’s not even dawn yet.”  
Faustus crossed the room and sat on the bed. “I’ve been talking with Maxine for 4 hours and I think we reached a compromise regarding Cordelia.”  
Zelda was shocked. “What?! How did you even know where to find her?”  
“Oh, I used a tracking spell on the glass she was using earlier, led me right to her. Anyway, the reason it took so long was that, at first, I couldn’t get her to listen. I mean, the 1st hour alone was just me repeating how, no matter what, Cordelia will be going home with us on Sunday. Once I allowed Maxine to perform a DNA spell on me, proving that we are indeed Cordy’s parents, she became much more…reasonable. Eventually, we reached a compromise. You and I will go home, raise our daughter as we see fit, and just occasionally report in with the sisterhood about her magical development. Don’t worry,” Faustus added when he saw Zelda’s frown, “I didn’t promise Maxine anything. I just said I would talk to you and we would talk to her together.”  
Zelda shook her head. “It’s not that, Faustus. I agree that it’s a good compromise and I would have taken it too but we know nothing about the sisterhood. How can we be sure that they wouldn’t back out of the deal?”  
“Excellent point, my love and 1 I’ve already considered. That’s why I called in a favor from an old friend and he gave me this.” Faustus gave Zelda a folded piece of paper.  
“A suggestion spell?”  
“Yes, if they try to take Cordelia away from us again, we perform this spell, suggest that they never saw the mark of the divine and that will be true for them.”  
Zelda smiled. “You, my husband, are brilliant and I love you.”

Zelda had nothing to fear. Maxine had every intention of keeping her word. Both with the compromise and pushing Zelda for the council. She even apologized about the sisterhood’s behavior. She even laughed when the suggestion spell fell out of Faustus’s pocket. Later that week, Zelda found herself using magic to protect herself when part of the council got ‘handsy’ like 1 of them was with Hilda once. Thankfully, Faustus and ‘brother Maxwell’ found them in time. Zelda declined her husband’s offer of breaking the council members’ necks but she did agree for Maxine had to use the suggestion spell on the council so that they would vote Zelda in as a high priestess and it worked.

On their last day in Rome, Zelda was ordained as a high priestess of the Order of Hecate. The ceremony was private, witnessed only by the council. Faustus was a former high priest and knew all about the vows to protect the coven and order, her forehead marked and she signed her name on a document making the Order of Hecate a true and legal religion according to witch law. After the ceremony, there was a traditional ball to celebrate.  
As they waltzed together around the floor, Faustus beamed at his wife. “You look so beautiful tonight, your excellency.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You know, Zelda, I can’t believe it was 17 years ago when I was dancing with Constance at my own celebrational ball and I remembering thinking how badly I wanted you in my arms.”  
“It’s amazing how things can change in just 17 years.”  
“I think we should go now,” Faustus whispered.  
Zelda was confused. “The ball just started. Why do you want to leave?”  
“This is the last night of not only the summit but also our honeymoon and I have a double surprise for you.”  
“Wow!” They went to a grotto 20 minutes outside the city and Zelda was amazed. The blue-green water was so still the lake looked like a mirror.  
“It’s so beautiful down here.”  
“I found it 50 years ago and I promise myself I would bring you here someday.” Faustus kissed Zelda.  
“What’s else?”  
“What?”  
“You said it was a double surprise.”  
Faustus smiled and started to unbutton his shirt.  
“I’ve seen that before,” Zelda teased.  
“No, you haven’t” Faustus took off his shirt and Zelda saw that his church of night tattoo was gone and in its place was a hollowed-out heart. Inside the heart were words and numbers. When Zelda took a closer look, her own heart melted. The words were actually names, the names of Faustus’s children in birth order, Prudence, Letitia, Judas, and Cordelia. The numbers beside the names were their birth dates. At the bottom of the heart, Zelda saw her own name and 2 dates; their actual anniversary and the date of their vow renewal.  
“Like it?” Faustus asked.  
“Like it? I may have to get 1 of those myself.”  
“Ruin your flawless skin with ink? I don’t think so.”  
They skinny-dipped and made love twice. Once in the water and again on the shore. The next day saw them on a plane, going home. Zelda was exhausted from her busy week so she slept a lot on the flight. Zelda was grateful as she held her baby close and with her husband beside her, she was happy they were all together.  
The sun was just setting when Zelda and Faustus got to the Spellman house.  
“Sabrina! Ambrose! We’re home!” Zelda called out.  
However, it was Hilda who came out of the kitchen. “Zelds? Thank Hecate, you are home. We tried to reach you at the hotel, this morning, but you had already left.”  
“Why Hildie? What wrong?”  
“Dezmelda died this morning.”  
Zelda was sad to hear it. She had been fond of the wood witch and unsuccessfully tried to convince her to rejoin the coven. Yet Hilda wouldn’t have called Rome just to tell her of the old witch’s death. Zelda sensed that there was more and she was right.  
“When they went to her hut, they discovered that Dezmelda wasn’t living alone. She kind of had a roommate,” Hilda explained.  
Prudence then came out with said ‘roommate’, and when Zelda saw who it was, her eyes widened and her heart leaped into her throat.  
“Letitia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIFE IS NOT EASY FOR GREENDALE’S HIGH PRIESTESS. HER BELOVED STEPDAUGHTER KEEPS REJECTING HER, IT’S GETTING HARDER TO RUN THE ACADEMY AND WHEN LITILH FINALLY GIVES BIRTH, THINGS GO FROM BAD TO WORSE!

She was horrified. “Here, Father?! You want to spend the night here?!”  
“Yes,” came the answer, “and as I’ve been trying to explain to you, it wouldn’t be only for tonight. I live here now and as of this moment, so do you.”  
“But this the Spellman house! We can’t live at the Spellman house! We hate the Spellmans! You most of all!”  
“I don’t hate anyone and the Spellmans are my family now, our family.”  
“Have you lost your mind, Father? The Spellmans are the enemy. They’ll silt our throats in our sleep. You taught us that!”  
“I didn’t teach you anything, that’s kind of the problem,” Faustus said with desperation in his voice. “Also, for Hecate’s sake, lower your voice please.”  
Yet, it was already too late. The 1 person Faustus really didn’t want to hear this conversation was hearing everything and had been for the past 10 minutes. For Zelda Spellman, clad in her nightgown could hear the voices in the kitchen perfectly from she was, on the left bottom staircase before the stairs spilt. It wasn’t Zelda’s intention to spy on anyone. She had a valid reason to come downstairs, Zelda just couldn’t remember what it was at the moment. Instead, for the last 10 minutes, Zelda found herself listening to her husband and stepdaughter’s conversation, hoping to answer her burning questions. Questions like how on earth did she manage to escape Blackwood, the insanity curse that raised her? Where was her twin, Judas? And how did she come to live with Dezmelda again, the very witch that Zelda had entrusted Letitia’s care to? However, all Zelda was learning was how much anger and hate her beloved stepdaughter had toward her, and the rest of her family. This was not at all what Zelda had in mind for Letitia’s homecoming. 4 hours ago, when she, Faustus and baby Cordelia returned from their trip and found Letitia, the girl Zelda had loved since birth and thought of every day, had come home, at last, Zelda’s 1st instinct was to give the girl a hug. It hurt a lot when Letitia shrunk away from her touch when she figured out Zelda was going to hug her. Zelda also saw the fear in the girl’s eyes when she beheld Faustus.  
“I’m sorry I ran away, Father,” the girl’s voice trembled. “Please don’t punish me.”  
Everyone knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. Letitia would only talk to Prudence and her father, ignoring the Spellmans and refuse to speak to any of them.  
4 hours later, Faustus and his daughter were still speaking in the kitchen. Hilda and Prudence had gone home, Sabrina and Ambrose were both upstairs, asleep and Zelda was only getting sadder listening to Letitia bashing the family. Giving up entirely on trying to remember what she came down for, Zelda turned and started back upstairs while still hearing yelling coming from the Spellman kitchen.  
“Letitia, please calm down.”  
“There it is again! My name is Judith, Father, not this Letitia you keep calling me!”  
Letitia. The very name Zelda herself had given to the babe and now, only 2 years in Zelda’s timeline, but 16 to Faustus’s daughter, and she hated the name Zelda had given her. Zelda sighed as she opened the door that separated the funeral formal front from the family’s personal 2nd-floor hallway. Zelda let out another heavy breath as she leaned against her now closed bedroom door. She looked up as she heard baby noises. She crossed the room and took Cordelia out of her bassinet. It was then that Zelda finally remembered what she forgot, Cordelia’s bottle! Yet, it wasn’t that big a deal. Being a witch sometimes meant you could cut out the middle man. Once she relaxed on the bed with the baby in her arms, that bottle magically appeared.   
“You won’t ever turn against Mommy, will you Cordelia?” Was it Zelda’s imagination or was her baby girl snuggling up against her?   
Even after feeding her, changing her, and settling her daughter back into the bassinet, Faustus had still not come up. Zelda smoked an entire cigarette and found herself anxiously pacing up and down the room, absent mindlessly playing with her wedding ring when her husband, at last, came into the room.  
“How is she?” Zelda asked the moment she saw him.  
“Fine,” Faustus replied. “Letitia’s asleep now. I put a root of sage under her pillow. I put her up in the nursery on the roll away bed. I hope that’s okay?”  
“Oh, of course, of course,” Zelda demised his concern quickly. “Now, please tell me all you know about Letitia. How did she escape from Blackwood? Where is Judas? Why was Letitia back living with Dezmelda again?”   
“Well, it’s a long story, but it all started the night of the twins’ dark baptism.”  
“Their baptism?! But that was way back in December! That was over 6 months ago!” Zelda’s eyes widened.  
Faustus knew that look. After so many centuries together, Faustus was still amazed by Zelda. She had long ago perfected her cold, hard outer shell. Yet, the ones who know her best, aka her family, knew that Zelda had a big, kind heart, especially when it came to children. Zelda had not only delivered his twins as part of her duties as a midwife. She had cared for Letitia and Judas as if they were her very own. First as their night mother and then stepmother. It wasn’t only the twins. Zelda was a perfect blend of supportive friend/concerned mother that Prudence needed. Of course, other than Hilda, there was no one Sabrina loved and trusted more. Faustus also felt honored that he not only fathered Zelda’s only natural child but Zelda also chose him to raise Cordelia with. Zelda was still looking at him for an answer, so he walked over to his wife and rubbed her arm affectionally.  
“Just let me change and I’ll tell you all I know.”  
5 minutes later, Faustus and Zelda lay in bed, talking.  
“Just as I feared, Blackwood planned to marry the twins to each other on their 16th birthday. Apparently, Judas had no problem with this, but Letitia, rightly so, didn’t want to become her brother’s bride. So, before dawn that day, before Blackwood and Judas were awake, Letitia ran away.” Faustus explained.   
“Poor girl. What a horrible way to spend your 16th birthday,” Zelda shook her sadly. “I hope she wasn’t alone for long?”  
Faustus saw the genuine worry on Zelda’s face and couldn’t help but smile. Was it any wonder that he absolutely adored the ground Zelda walked on? “No, not too long,” he replied. “Just for 2 days and a night. Dezmelda found her right before the 2nd sunset.”  
Zelda frowned. “Well, then that begs another question if Letitia has been with her for over 6 months, why didn’t Dezmelda tell anyone?”  
“Letitia told me that she begged Dezmelda not to tell anyone that she was there. Letitia was terrified of being taken back to me, er, Blackwood.”  
“You did explain the insanity curse to her, didn’t you?”   
Faustus sighed. “I did but I don’t think she understood. I may have to explain to her all again. I mean, it is all very complicated. I really think that all Letitia needs is some”  
“Time?” Zelda offered. “We can surely give her that. I’m just so happy that she’s here under our roof where we can protect her.”  
Faustus stroked Zelda’s cheek and kissed her. “My thoughts exactly. I love you.” They fell asleep shortly after.  
Hours later, Zelda woke up to Cordelia’s cries and stepped from the bed to her daughter’s bassinet. After feeding the baby, Zelda realized that she had a perfect excuse to sneak into the nursery. After tiptoeing into the room and settled Cordelia in her crib, Zelda turned to look at the young girl that was asleep in the pale moonlight. Zelda longed to sit by Letitia’s side, stroke her hair, and kissed her brow. Yet she didn’t do anything like that for fear that Letitia would wake up and flinch from her as she did before.  
“Sleep well, Letitia,” Zelda whispered softly. “I’m so happy that you’re finally home.”  
Zelda sadly closed the door, went back to her room, and got back into bed. Zelda instantly felt a bit better when a still half-asleep Faustus wrapped an arm around her.

Despite the fact that she would have preferred to stay with Letitia, on her full 1st day home and was still tired from the trip from Rome, Zelda kissed Faustus and Cordelia goodbye the next morning before heading to the academy. Zelda froze at the front door when she heard Letitia asked her father.  
“Are you really going to just stand there while that bitch steals your job?!”  
“Watch your mouth, young lady! Zelda isn’t stealing anything!”  
The redhead closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and forced herself to continue on her way.

It was during morning assembly that Zelda got to tell the whole school, students, and staff alike about her trip to Rome and how successful it was. Zelda was touched when the whole crowd burst into applause and then Zelda kept on being stopped on the way back to her office to offer their congratulations. When she finally got to her office, Zelda saw her 1st appointment was waiting.  
“Hello, brother Barker.” Zelda smiled. “Please take a seat.”  
The warlock sat before the desk as Zelda went to sit behind it. “So, what can I do for you today?” Zelda asked.   
Barker sighed. “I hate to do this to you, Zelda. Especially when you’re just back from Rome, but I’ve thought long and hard about it and I’ve decided to retire.”  
Zelda was shocked. “Retire? You? But you are the most experienced teacher at this school. You taught most of the staff, myself included.”  
Barker nodded. “I know, I know. As I said, I hate to do this but I’m a whole century older than the rest of you and I just can’t keep up. Even with your sister and the young teachers in training, the student body still outnumbers us 3 to 1.”  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. “So, your solution to a teacher’s shortage is to resign yourself?”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t keep up this pace anymore.”  
Zelda sat back in her chair, thinking. “Brother Barker,” Zelda said slowly, “if you were me, how would you solve this problem?”  
The old warlock shrugged. “I don’t know. Take out an ad in the newspaper?”  
Zelda laughed shortly. “Oh, that would go over well. Wanted: 2 or more experienced teachers for a secret witch’s school right in our own backyard. Oh, I can see that in the Greendale Gazette.”  
Barker shook his head. “No, I didn’t mean the gazette, I actually was referring to the IWD. I’ve heard they had gone digital.”  
Zelda closed her eyes. “The newspaper run by the International Witches Database, of course, that’s what you meant! Forgive me, Brother Barker, I’m afraid I’m still suffering from jet lag from the flight from Rome. Anyway, I think placing an ad in the IWD is a brilliant idea! I think as the most senior member of this academy’s staff, I think you’re the perfect person to write up the ad, or at least the 1st draft. In fact, what’s your next class?”  
“Um..it’s casting 101,” Barker answered.  
Zelda nodded. “I’ll handle your class so that you can get started on the ad. Please feel free to use my office. I’ll also take a look at the schedule and see if I can divide the classes more evenly between the teachers. I just need to ask you 1 favor. Until the person who is selected from the ad is picked and settled, can you stay on?”  
“Are you kidding? If this leaves off enough pressure, I may not retire after all.”  
Zelda smiled. “Good.”

1 crisis down, about a million more to go. Barker was right; every teacher was stressed to the limit. Of course, the fact that the headmistress had been gone for a whole week, didn’t help matters. On top of her classes, Zelda also had a mountain of paperwork to get through. Zelda was so swamped that she had to call Faustus at home to tell him not to hold supper for her. Zelda sensed something in her husband’s voice, sadness perhaps, but decided not to pursue it. By 7, Zelda was still working at her desk and was not all happy when she looked up and saw the hell minion was right before her.  
Zelda sighed. “What on earth are you doing here?” She demanded of the bellhop.  
“Lilith is” the minion started and Zelda, tired and cranky, cut in rather quickly.  
“Is not due for another 6 weeks and her last check-up is not for another 2 weeks.”  
“Be that as it may,” the minion tried again. “Lilith said that she was bleeding and to fetch you right away.”  
Zelda sighed as she opened her desk drawer, took out a pad of paper, and quickly wrote a note that she quickly spelled to the dining table of the Spellman house where Faustus was sure to find it. Then Zelda stood up and held out her hand until she felt the handle of the medical bag in her palm. Then she gestured to the minion. “Lead the way.”

Hell was the last place Zelda Spellman thought she would be tonight. All she wanted to do was go home, check on the children, have something to eat, cuddle up next to Faustus, and go to sleep. Yet, duty called. The minion was walking her down a palace hallway when Zelda felt herself being grabbed and pulled into a room. The next thing Zelda knew, she was face to face with Lilith.  
“Did you find it? Did you bring it?” Lilith demanded.  
“Did I find or bring what?” Zelda honestly didn’t know what Lilith was talking about.  
“The spell!” Lilith cried as if it was the obvious thing in the world. “The spell that pauses my pregnancy.”  
Zelda made a face. “No, I bring that! The spell would be against nature. There is no magic against nature! You know that! Every witch knows that!” It was only when Lilith threw up her hands and was walking away from her, that Zelda noticed something. “You’re not bleeding, are you? You bought me down here for nothing.”  
“Nothing!” Lilith turned back sharply. “I’m due in only 6 weeks! The moment after I give birth, my stay of execution will be over and Lucifer will kill me!”  
“You’ve had 13 months to plan your escape,” Zelda pointed out, “why didn’t you?”  
“How can I plan anything with Lucifer watching me 24/7! Besides, why should I plan anything, when it’s your fault I’m in this mess!”  
Zelda was so shocked she could only blink. “My fault?!”  
“Yes!” Lilith returned with a hiss. “If you hadn’t turned me away, I wouldn’t be in this mess!”  
“You having a baby, I hardly call that a mess, Lilith! And for the record, I turned you away because you are untrustworthy, and as high priestess, I always have to put the safety of my family and coven first. Besides how was I to know when you left the academy, how was I to know you would run right into Lucifer’s arms!”  
“I was trying to save my life!” Lilith defended herself. “As Lucifer already showed, I wasn’t in his arms. I was in your husband’s and you say I’m untrustworthy.”  
“Blackwood is not my husband, Faustus is!”  
Lilith waved her hand dismissingly. “Same difference.”  
“There’s a lot of difference!” Zelda instantly defended. “Blackwood is a soulless, evil parasite. A curse, who we would have been rid of by now if you haven’t of given him the mark of Cain. Faustus is a real person, who has been through the darkest pain, has owned up to his mistakes and now tries harder to be better every single day, to redeem himself. That’s the difference. Lucifer hasn’t paid me in information for months. The only reason I’m still your mid-wife is to protect my coven and family, including my husband, from the dark lord.” Zelda turned to leave but then turned back. “As you said, you’re due in 6 weeks, and if I were you, I’ld start planning something.” Then Zelda left.

Although she was tired and long to go home, Zelda returned to the Academy and managed to do another hour of paperwork. Then she went home. Stopping at the kitchen’s entrance, Zelda watched Faustus cleaning the island while Letitia fluttered around him.   
“I bet she’s not even a mid-wife. I think she been with her lover all night.” Suggested Letitia.  
Faustus didn’t even bother to look up. “Zelda doesn’t have a lover,” His tone was completely calm, if slightly annoyed.   
Letitia then lit up. “Why am I saying it like it’s a bad thing? The more time she spends with her lover, the more you can spend with your mistress. Maybe even invite her over so I can meet her. Anyone would be better than a Spellman.”  
Faustus sighed. “I’ve already told you; I don’t have a mistress and Zelda doesn’t have a lover. We are faithful to each other because we’re a happily married couple. We love each other and have no need for anyone else.”  
It was a sweet statement but Letitia looked horrified. “I don’t believe it. No man is happy with only 1 woman.”  
Faustus shrugged. “Believe it or not, it’s true and as I’ve told you numerous times today, I’m very happy being married to Zelda, caring for Cordelia and being a house husband.”  
His daughter frowned. “That’s not natural. Women should stay in the home.”  
“So, you’ve said numerous times today!” Faustus forced himself to stay calm. “It’s late, Judith, maybe you should go up and get ready for bed.”  
The girl left the kitchen and Faustus finished up and hung up the kitchen rag before he turned and finally noticed Zelda. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough to know that you had a rough 1st day.” Zelda walked over to her husband, putting her medical bag on the island and then kissed him. “Feel better?”  
“Much,” Faustus smiled and put his arms around her.   
Zelda smiled. “I’m glad to hear that you don’t have a mistress. If you did, you realize I would have to kill you.”  
“As would be your right.” Zelda laughed and Faustus kissed her. “Listen, I only called her Judith just now is because she yelled at me all morning that her name was not Letitia.”  
“There’s no need to explain,” She told him truthfully as he put an arm around Zelda’s shoulder as they left the kitchen. In the parlor, they found Sabrina bouncing the baby. Zelda lit up at the sight of her niece and her daughter.  
“Cordelia! Did you miss mommy today? I sure missed you. Hello, Sabrina. How was your day?”  
“It was good, aunt Z and Cordy is finished her night bottle,” Sabrina explained as she handed Zelda the baby and Faustus the bottle. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a little more homework to do before bed.”  
“Goodnight,” Zelda smiled as Sabrina kissed her goodnight.  
“Thank you for all your help tonight,” Faustus added.  
With Sabrina gone, Zelda sat down and began to rock Cordelia. Faustus sat down on a stool, and he took Zelda’s foot out of its high heel and began to rub the foot. The pleasurable moan that escaped Zelda’s lips made Faustus smile. “Feel good?”  
“Like Hecate’s palace,” Zelda’s smile was one of pure bliss.  
“Funny, there’s where I thought you came from,” Faustus got up and kissed her.

A little while later, Letitia was in bed, reading, however when she heard the door opening, she stashed her book under her pillow.  
“Don’t mind me,” her father said softly. “I just need to put your sister to bed.”  
Letitia was confused. “She’s not my sister. You told me yourself this morning that Cordelia was Zelda’s baby.”  
Faustus put the infant in her crib before turning to answer Letitia.  
“Yes, Zelda is Cordelia’s mother but I’m her father. She’s a part of us both.”  
Letitia’s eyes widened as she got up off her cot to face her father. “Father, are you telling me that you actually mated with a Spellman? That is so wrong!” She wore a look of utter disgust.  
Faustus sighed; his mouth was a thin line. “The only thing wrong here is that statement. I married a woman I loved and we were blessed with a child. It’s that simple.”  
“But a Spellman!? To dirty our bloodline like that?! Father, you can do so much better.”  
“That’s enough!” Letitia opened her mouth to say something else but Faustus held up his hand. “This is not up for debate, young lady. Now get back in bed and go to sleep!” Faustus closed the door behind him and went to his own room. There he saw Zelda, in bed, her arms around her knees, in a very un-Zelda like manner. In her hand was the 2-way baby monitor. She looked up at Faustus.  
“She hates me,” Zelda was on the verge of tears.  
Faustus went to her and took the monitor from her. He switched it off to ensure that they could talk in private. “She doesn’t hate you,” Faustus assured her. “She doesn’t know you. She doesn’t even know me yet. All she knows is Blackwood and his warped world view. After 16 years, it’s tough to overcome. Believe me, I know. Like you said last night, it’s going to take time.”

He was right, partly. Over time, Letitia did get closer, to some people. Like her sister, Prudence, and even Sabrina, once Letitia learned she wasn’t a true blood Spellman. As for Ambrose, Hilda, and Zelda, Letitia remained ice cold, no matter how much or how hard they tried to befriend her and it was breaking Zelda’s heart.

It was a few days after Dezmelda’s funeral, that Zelda was in the middle of teaching a class when something odd happened. Zelda smelled the smoke before she actually saw it. Then the pain set in. It was only then that Zelda’s finger burst into flames. The screaming students certainly didn’t help anything. Zelda ran out of the classroom and was thankful for whoever placed the water pitcher in the hallway. Dropping her whole hand in the jug, it did stop the fire but not the pain. Only when Zelda took off the boiling hot ring and dropped it on the floor, that’s the pain started to fade. Once she caught her breath, Zelda leaned down and saw her smoking, half-melted, and now utterly unwearable wedding ring.

Faustus looked up from his cooking and smiled. “Welcome home, dearest.” He kissed her hello. “So, how was your day?”  
“It was fine darling, mostly.”  
Faustus arched an eyebrow. “Care to explain that mostly?”  
Zelda sighed and then dug into her purse. “I was smoked,” She explained as she produced the ring.  
“Is that your wedding ring?” Faustus asked and frowned when his wife nodded. “I was afraid of this.”  
It was only then that Zelda noticed that Faustus’s hand was ringless as well. “What happened to you?”  
“I was feeding Cordelia her bottle this morning when suddenly, out of nowhere and for no reason at all, my ring snapped in 2 and fell off. Alright, I’m going to fix this right now,” Faustus put down the wooden spoon and turned off the stove before marching out of the kitchen.  
Zelda followed him. “What are you doing?”  
“Going upstairs to talk to Letitia. It’s obvious that it’s her who did this. Who else would want to destroy the symbols of our marriage?”  
“Faustus, no!” Zelda grabbed his arm. “We have no proof that it was her. And even if was her, I’m sure it was nothing but a childish prank to blow off steam. I’m sure the worst is over.”  
How wrong Zelda was.

“So, what do you think?”  
It was the following week and Zelda and Faustus were alone in their room. It was late at night and Zelda was asking her husband his opinion about Brother Barker’s newly finished teacher’s ad for the IWD’s newspaper.  
“This is fine, very fine, indeed. This should attract some excellent teachers. Yet, I’m afraid that Barker forgot something very important.”  
Zelda took back the paper. “Really? I could swear Barker got in all the information.”  
Faustus chuckled. “I truly do trust you, dearest, I do. But I do remember that the last time you hired a teacher, it was Mambo Marie and she was wildly attracted to you. Not that I blame her. I mean, any person with eyes would be attracted and since most teachers have eyes…”  
Zelda smiled. “So, you think we mention that the headmistress is not available right in the ad.”  
Faustus smiled back. “How about the headmistress is married?”  
“How about the headmistress is in love?” Zelda suggested.  
“Madly in love?” Faustus added.  
“Passionately?”  
“Completely?”  
“Forever.”  
Zelda allowed the ad to slip through her fingers to the floor and closed her eyes as Faustus began to kiss her deeply. They were in each other’s arms as they both fell backward toward the bed. The moment their bodies touched the mattress, Zelda and Faustus were torn apart. Due to some unknown source, Faustus was flung into the left side of the room; Zelda, the right.   
“Hey!”  
“Ow!” After a few seconds, they got up, dusted themselves off, and looked at each other. “What the heaven was that?” Zelda asked her husband.

The next morning, after Zelda left for work, Faustus sighed as he went back upstairs, into his room and lifted up the mattress. His heart dropped as soon as he found it. There, right in the middle of the frame was a penny. One side of the penny was flat, the other side stood straight up. Frowning, Faustus took the penny and when downstairs to the kitchen was Prudence and Letitia were.  
“Hello girls,” Faustus forced his tone to remain calm.   
Both of his daughters looked up and smiled at him. Prudence was helping Letitia with some of her schoolwork. It was hoped that if she worked hard enough that Letitia would be ready to attend the academy next term. Prudence gestured with her pencil. “What do you have there, Father?”  
Faustus kept it cool. “Oh, this? This is a bent penny. I haven’t seen 1 of these in a very long time. That’s because a bent penny is used in a specific spell that is usually used by jealous teenage witches with cheating boyfriends. Anyway, the witch would enchant this penny and put it under the boyfriend’s mattress and if the boyfriend took another lover to his bed, he and the lover would be jolted off the bed and far away from each other.”  
Prudence smiled. “Well, I’ll have to remember that if Ambrose starts acting strangely,” she joked. However, Faustus was more interested in his younger daughter’s reaction. Letitia didn’t even look up from her schoolwork. However, when Faustus turned to leave, he saw in the glass above the door that Letitia wore a smile.  
That smile told Faustus all he needed to know.

“I can’t believe it took a whole month for all of us to come together again.” Hilda declared as she and Zelda prewashed a few dinner dishes while Faustus and Dr. C got the cake and coffee ready.  
Zelda smiled. It was true, the Spellmans had not been all together for a full 30 days, since the night Faustus and Zelda got home from Rome. That was 1 of the reasons for tonight’s get together. The adults made their way out of the kitchen and into the dining room where the kids were waiting but 1 had flown the coop.  
“Where’s Letitia?” Zelda asked.  
Ambrose shrugged. “She said didn’t want dessert and went upstairs.”   
Zelda sighed. Be it meals together or any other family event, Letitia would get away as soon as possible or not show up at all. Zelda hoped it would change over time but it was a month now but nothing was changing. Zelda smiled at Faustus when her husband took her hand. It was to focus on telling the family the news.  
“Everyone,” Zelda began, “as wonderful as tonight’s dinner has been, Faustus and I have gathered you all here for another reason. You see, we have something to tell you, something we learned in Rome. We planned to tell you all the night we came home but we got sidetracked by Letitia being found and everything.”  
“Is it about the council?” Hilda asked. “Did something happen? You are still a high priestess, aren’t you?”  
“What? Oh yes, Hildie, of course, I am. No, this news has nothing to do with me, and everything to do with Cordelia. Do you remember what happened the night of her presenting? Her birthmark- “  
“The mark of the divine,” Ambrose said, suddenly remembering a phone call he, Faustus, and Prudence had, “Did you find out what it all means?”  
“Yes,” Zelda had the whole table’s attention as she told the family everything. She told them all about Maxine and the secret sisterhood. How they freaked out about Cordelia’s crescent moon birth mark-the mark of the divine. Zelda told them all about her research, about Hecate’s grandchildren, the tale of the 2 cousins, the start of the Spellman and Blackwood bloodlines, and what it meant for baby Cordelia.  
It was Prudence who first broke the shocked silence. “My baby sister is fated to be the most powerful witch ever born?!”  
“That is what all the prophecies I read said, yes.” Zelda nodded.  
“I can’t believe it,” Prudence whispered.  
“I can,” Said Hilda. “A lot of things make sense now. The reason why Cordelia has been so alert and awake since she was born. The reason the pregnancy was healthy and was able to survive even after you were shot, Zelds. It makes complete sense now. Cordelia was meant to be born.  
“I didn’t even consider all that, but yes, Hildie, I believe you’re right,” Zelda nodded.  
“So, what are we going to do with this information?” Asked Sabrina.  
Zelda shrugged. “I don’t know if there is anything to be done. I just remember how hurt Hilda and I were that Edward didn’t tell us about going to the dark lord for a child. So, this is us telling you all about Cordy.”  
Ambrose frowned. “What about Cordelia herself? When and what will you tell Cordelia about all this?”  
“Faustus and I spoke about almost nothing else on the flight home and for the foreseeable future, we decided to say nothing to Cordelia. We want to give her as normal a childhood as possible.”

A couple of hours later, after the meal, after Prudence, Hilda and Dr. C went home and Sabrina and Ambrose were in their rooms. Zelda entered the nursery and smiled at her baby.  
“Hello, Cordelia. Mommy going to give you a little bath and your bottle before bed. Won’t that be fun?” Zelda tried to pick up Cordelia but she just couldn’t. It was as if there an invisible wall around her daughter. “What the heaven?”  
“I’d step away from the baby if I were you.”   
Zelda turned to see Letitia, her arms crossed and leaning against the door. “Letitia, what have you done?”  
Letitia’s frown deepened. “Firstly, my name is Judith! Secondly, if what I heard you say is true, I must protect my little sister. I can’t just let anyone come in off of the streets and take her.”  
Zelda looked from Letitia and Cordelia and back again. Her heartbreaking with every glance. “But I’m not just anyone. I’m her mother.” Zelda said firmly.  
Letitia made a movement of dismissal. “You’re a Spellman! I made it so no Spellman will ever be able to touch Cordelia Blackwood ever again.” As if to rub it in, Letitia took the bottle from Zelda, made a show out of taking Cordelia out of her crib, and then sat down to feed the baby.   
Before a stunned Zelda could react, Faustus came into the room. “What’s going on here?” he demanded.  
“Nothing, Father,” Letitia said calmly. “Just protecting your youngest from the Spellmans.”  
Not quite understanding, Faustus looked to his wife.  
“She cast a spell so I can’t touch Cordelia,” Zelda explained.  
“It’s not just her, it applies to all the Spellmans.” Letitia seemed proud of herself.  
Beyond annoyed, Faustus rolled his eyes. “Not 1 of your stupid, childish spells again! Letitia, I want you to take your spell off your sister and apologize to your mother! Right now!”  
Letitia was seething. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS? MY NAME IS JUDITH AND SHE,” Letitia eyed Zelda upper and down in utter disgust, “IS NOT MY MOTHER!”  
Faustus sighed deeply, trying desperately to keep calm as he reached out to grab Cordelia. “Please don’t scream in the baby’s ear. Now, why did you feel the need to put a spell on the baby?”  
“I overheard some of the conversation that was happening downstairs. About how powerful Cordelia will be and I wanted to protect her. It’s like you always told us, it’s us or them. It’s the Spellmans or it’s the Blackwoods.”  
Faustus sighed. “For the 10000th time, I didn’t tell you anything, the curse did. Also, there are no Blackwoods here. Like I’ve already told you, I’m a Spellman now, Cordelia is a Spellman and even you are a Spellman.”  
“I will NEVER be a Spellman!” Letitia snapped.  
“But you already are, isn’t she, Zelda? Zelda?” Faustus wasn’t sure when but Zelda had left.  
After telling Letitia they’d talk more about later, Faustus went looking for Zelda. He found her across the hall, in their own bedroom. Zelda was seated at the end of their bed. Her head was buried in her hands. Faustus could tell she was crying because her shoulders were shaking violently.  
“Oh, dearest,” Faustus took Zelda into his arms.  
“I’m such an idiot!” Zelda declared between sobs. “I truly believed that once we found the twins, we would be 1 happy family.”  
Faustus found himself rocking his wife. “We will be, my dearest, I promise you. I just need to figure out how to get through to Letitia. Maybe a little time.”  
“Time? It’s been a month already. Instead of things getting better, they’re getting worse. Letitia hates me, she hates me so much that she doesn’t even want me to touch her little sister, my own baby!”  
“I will never allow the spell to stand!” Faustus soothed as he rubbed Zelda’s back. “I’ve Cordelia back in your arms before you know it.”

It was easier said than done. Letitia refused to take off the spell and Faustus was having trouble finding an anti-spell. Father and daughter got into screaming matches. Faustus no longer trusted Letitia to be alone with the baby so Cordelia moved into her parents’ room. It drove Zelda absolutely crazy not being able to hold or touch her own child but Faustus made it somewhat better was when Faustus would lie Cordelia down to sleep between them and they could be near each other. It was at the most heartbreaking when Cordelia would smile at Zelda and hold out her arms, obviously wanting to be picked up by her mommy. No matter how hard she tried, Zelda couldn’t, and it wasn’t just her. Both Hilda and Ambrose tried to hold the baby and all failed. This awful tension, which grew and grew, continued for 2 weeks. The tension in the house got so bad that certain members of the household, namely Sabrina and Ambrose, went out of their way to be out of the house. She would never admit it, but even Zelda was happy that the academy needed her more and more. They were starting the summer session and the responses to the teacher’s ad were coming in and there was much more than expected. This meant a lot of late nights for Zelda. It all came to a head 1 evening.   
Faustus was sitting at the table, feeding Cordelia her bottle while Zelda was at the stove, stirring the soup.  
“Dinner, children!” Zelda called out. Ambrose and Sabrina presently came into the kitchen, smiling at and thanking their aunt as she handed them their bowls. A moment later, everyone heard a door slam and stomping on the stairs, Letitia came into the kitchen. Like she did for the other kids, Zelda held out the soup bowl to her stepdaughter.  
However, all Letitia did was stare daggers at Zelda. “Whore!”  
Hearing this, Faustus balanced the baby on his hip and went over to his wife and daughter. “Hey! What did I tell you about calling Zelda names?”  
“But she is a whore!” Letitia insisted. “I was just in my room, doing a memory spell”  
“You did a memory spell, all by yourself?” Zelda asked softly. She couldn’t help but be impressed.  
“Yes, I wanted to see my mother and I did see her when she was pregnant with Judas and me and I found this 1,” She pointed at Zelda, “tending to her.”  
Faustus shrugged. “So? I told you that Zelda was your mother’s midwife.”  
“Yeah, but after the check-up, I followed her, down to the cells, where she promptly had sex with you.” Letitia turned her attention back to Zelda. “You killed her, didn’t you? You killed my mother and blamed it on childbirth?!”  
“No, I didn’t.” Zelda’s voice was reassuring but also very firm.  
“Yes, you did!” Letitia screamed. “It shouldn’t have been her. I wish it had been you who had died!”  
Sabrina gasped as Faustus took a step forward. “That’s it! Go to your room! Now!” Faustus watched his daughter stalk out of the room and turned to his wife. “Are you alright, dearest?”  
“I’m fine,” Zelda said but looked anything but as she shut off the stove. “I’ve just remembered, I’m going to be late for an appointment.”  
Faustus followed Zelda into the hall where she began to gather up her things. “What about dinner?”  
“I’m not hungry.”

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”  
Zelda looked across the room at Lilith and shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong. The baby’s fine and everything right on schedule.”  
Lilith frowned. “I meant with you. You show up 2 hours early and that is the 1st sentence you said all the time you’ve been here. So, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Zelda cleared her throat. “It’s personal.”  
“Zelda, you just finished working inside of me, I think we are beyond personal.”  
Zelda sighed deeply. “Fine, if you really want to know, Letitia hates me.”  
“Oh,” Lilith nodded. “Who’s Letitia?”  
Zelda drew an even deeper sigh as she explained about the twins to Lilith.  
Lilith was less worried. “Why should you care? She’s not even your daughter.”  
Zelda rolled her eyes. “Why am I even discussing this with you? You’re due soon and I don’t even think you love your own baby. I told you it was a boy months ago. Have you spent 1-second thinking of a name? Or even wanting to hold him?”  
“I already told you, this baby is not for loving.”  
“All babies are for loving!” Zelda snapped. “I remember when I was pregnant before finding out about the curse. I remember being terrified but ready to be kicked out my coven and disowned by my family, as long as I got to keep my baby.” And now I can’t even hold her anymore. Zelda thought to herself as she quickly wiped a tear away and went back to pack up her medical bag. Her back to Lilith.  
“You know the difference between you and me?”  
Zelda shrugged. “I’ve loved before and you haven’t?”   
“I’ve loved. I loved Adam!”  
“Adam? As I recall, you couldn’t run away from him or the garden fast enough.”  
“No, another Adam.” Lilith was afraid she had said too much so she lashed out. “You know what? You’re a fool! That girl will never see you as anything but as an evil stepmother!”  
Zelda said nothing; she just closed her bag and left in an annoyed huff.

“Now I know that we never talked about manners, young lady but calling your stepmother a whore, especially to her face, is certainly bad form.”  
After having a quiet if slightly awkward dinner with Sabrina and Ambrose, Faustus decided to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen before he called down his daughter for a stern talking to in the living room.  
“But she is a whore!” Letitia insisted, rather loudly. “She had sex, knowingly, with another woman’s husband. That’s the very definition of a whore!”  
Faustus sighed. “Then what about me?” he wanted to know. “I was the 1 who was married during the affair. I’m married now and you been encouraging me to take a mistress.”  
Letitia shook her head. “That’s different. You’re a man. All men enjoy sex but the only women who enjoy sex are whores.”  
“That is your grandfather talking! I didn’t believe in that stupid double standard when I was 12 and I don’t believe it now.”  
“Let’s leave,” she sat up straighter, “You, me, and the baby, let’s leave this house and never come back.”  
“We are not going anywhere. As a minor, you will live where I live and I’m not leaving Zelda.”  
“Of course, you’re not leaving Zelda, because you’re under her spell. How else would you explain enjoying being a housekeeper while she’s at work every day?”  
Faustus crossed his arms. “That’s ironic. Lately, the only 1 casting spells and trying to control things is you and that has to stop, Judith.”  
Their conversation was interrupted by a ringing phone. Faustus walked in the hallway to answer it. “Hello?”  
“Hello, darling.”  
“Zelda, my love! Thank Hecate! I’ve been worrying about you ever since you left here 4 hours ago. Where have you been?”  
“I went to see Lilith for her last check-up and then I returned to the academy to do some paperwork. In fact, that’s why I’m calling. I’m afraid it’s going to be another long night, Faustus. I’m going to stay here tonight.”  
Her husband was not fooled, not for a single second, “Dearest one, I know you’ll still upset about what happened with you and Letitia and you have every reason to be so, but running away is not the answer.”  
“No, I’m fine,” Zelda said but the tightness in her voice told Faustus that she was anything but. “I just have a lot of work to do.”  
Faustus tried again. “Alright, I get that you have work to do. But even if it’s 3, 4, or 5 in the morning, please0 feel free to come home at any time, even if it’s just for a few hours. I love you. I need you.”  
“No, he doesn’t!” Faustus was horrified to hear his daughter’s voice on the phone. Then he remembered. The Spellman house was an old house and as a result, it only had 1 landline. Faustus was using the phone in the hall, Letitia’s voice sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.  
“That’s right,” Letitia continued to scream at Zelda over the phone. “No one needs or wants you here! The longer you stay away, the better! In fact, I suggest you never come back, mother killer!”  
“What are you doing?” Faustus growled as he came up behind his daughter, took the phone out of her hand, and covered up the mouthpiece. “You have no right to attack Zelda like that. Go upstairs, NOW!” Faustus placed the phone to his ear. “Zelda? Honey?” All he heard was a dial tone. “Damn it!”

Although Faustus waited up for her, Zelda didn’t go home that night nor did she come home the next night even though she had called several times during the day to check on the family. It was becoming clear to Faustus that if he wanted his wife to come home, he would have to go get her himself. But first thing first.  
Cordelia laughed wildly as she splashed in the water, Faustus couldn’t help but laugh too. Yet this was no regular bath. Faustus was bathing Cordelia in the strongest anti-spell he had ever come across. “Thank Hecate you’re such a water baby, Cordy.” He kissed her head before Faustus looked to the ceiling. “Ambrose! Can you come here for a moment?”  
A second later, Ambrose appeared at the door. “Yes? What can I-Judas Priest, what is that smell?”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. It’s the anti-spell,” Faustus pointed to the sink where Cordelia sat.  
Ambrose made a face. “That is foul! How can you stand it?”  
“I spelled myself and Cordy before we started. I can’t smell anything right now.”  
“Well, you could have warned me!”  
“Sorry,” Faustus grabbed a fluffy towel and scooped up his daughter. “Anyway, you can go as soon as I figure out if the anti-spell worked. Can a Spellman hold this baby?”  
Ambrose held his breath as he held his cousin.  
“It worked!” Faustus took Cordelia back, kissed her, and gave her a proper bath to wash off the stench.

To avoid any more fighting, Faustus waited until nighttime to make his move. He checked that everyone was asleep before returning to his room.   
“Well, Cordelia, all is quiet and well here. Shall we go visit Mommy?” Faustus watched the 5 months old squeal excitedly. Faustus smiled and picked up the basket and teleported. A moment later, Faustus was walking into his old bedroom on the top floor of the academy. Faustus felt a little uneasy about seeing it again. After all, this was his 1st time in the academy in years. After a nervous breath, Faustus focused and noticed that the bed was littered in papers. Ad responses and corrected schoolwork. Zelda was in the shower; he could hear the water running. A moment later, Zelda appeared.  
“Faustus?! What are you doing here?”  
He smiled. “I decided that 3 nights without my wife is much, much too long. Plus I have a surprise for you.” Faustus picked up Cordelia and held her out in front of him.  
Zelda tilted her head. “Faustus, what are you doing? You know I can’t touch her.”  
“But you can, my love. I broke the spell today.”  
Zelda was still doubtful but came forward. Her eyes lit up as she took Cordelia in her arms. “My baby! Mommy missed you so much!” Zelda covered the infant’s face with kisses making Cordelia giggle which led to more kisses. Faustus watched the precious mother/daughter moment, put his hand on the small of Zelda’s back.  
“I missed you too.” He kissed his wife and she smiled.  
Since it was already brewed, they sat down and had tea while Cordelia curled up and fell asleep on Zelda’s chest. Later, when Zelda was settling Cordelia into bed, Faustus noticed the black and gold robe that didn’t quite fit her. He waited for Zelda to turn to him before Faustus tug the robe’s belt and Zelda was in his arms.   
He kissed her deeply before he asked, “Isn’t this my robe?”   
Zelda smiled. “Yes, it is and that 1 of the 2 reasons I’ve worn it all 3 nights I’ve been here. To remind me of you and the 1st time I wore this robe was to check on baby Judas and he gave me the cutest smile.”  
As Zelda talked, Faustus kissed Zelda’s neck and untying the knot in the belt of the rope. When she mentioned Judas, he thought about when Zelda called home to check in, she never failed to ask about Letitia, no matter how badly the girl had mistreated her. The fact that she still worried and thought about the twins constantly proved that Zelda was their mother.  
“I love you,” Faustus whispered against Zelda’s collarbone. “I could live a million years and never adore anyone half as I adore you.”  
They undressed and made love all night long. Zelda had to leave the bed only once; to tend to the baby, but then happily returned to her husband’s embrace.  
They met the dawn in each other’s arms. “I have a favor to ask of you. Come home tonight.”  
Zelda sighed. “Faustus, Letitia is-“  
“A 16-year-old child,” Her husband rushed to remind her, “and we’re a family. As parents, we should correct, not reward Letitia’s bad behavior. Speaking of correcting behavior,” Faustus reached down into his discarded pants pocket on the floor and took out a small velvet box. “I ordered these weeks ago but they only came in yesterday,” Faustus explained and opened the box to reveal another pair of wedding rings that Letitia’s spell had destroyed.  
Faustus slid the ring onto Zelda’s finger and kissed her. “Will you come home?”  
Zelda smiled and put the ring on him. “I will.”  
After a few hours of sleep, Zelda hurried downstairs to attend morning assembly while Faustus and Cordelia went home. Faustus spent all day working. Be it protection spells, sealing spells, anti-spells, and more, he makes sure that every inch of the house was ready to take on his daughter’s spiteful little spells. Faustus didn’t tell Letitia that Zelda was coming home until the very last minute. He also told her, quite sternly to be nice to her stepmother and to everyone’s surprise…she was.

5 days after Zelda came home, Letitia laid out a wonderful tea service and sandwiches and then invited Zelda to join her. Touched, Zelda accepted. Meanwhile, Faustus was upstairs, putting Cordelia down for a nap. Turning away from the crib, Faustus noticed that Letitia’s cot was unmade. He made the bed, but when he grabbed the pillow up to fluff it, a book hit the floor. The book fell spine up and pages spread out. Faustus picked it up, flipping the pages, thinking nothing of it until he got to the last page, then his eyes bugged out.  
“NO!” He dropped the book instantly and ran downstairs.  
“A toast,” Letitia raised her teacup, “To us and a new beginning.” They clinked the cups together and Zelda was just about to take a sip when the teacup flew out of her hand and crashed against the wall. Zelda turned and saw a panicked Faustus entering the room.  
“Dearest, how much tea did you drink? Do you think you can bring it back up?”  
Zelda shook her head. “I haven’t had any tea.”  
“Father, I can explain- “  
“I’m not even ready to talk to you yet!”  
“What’s going on?” Zelda asked.  
“I was making up Letitia’s bed for her and under her pillow, I found a book of spells and on the last page was a cargarli spell and I thought that” Faustus waved an arm over the tray, making the tea and sandwiches vanish and then he flipped over the tray, revealing a picture of Zelda taped to the bottom of the tray, “she would try to use it on you.”  
Zelda took a step back, her hand over mouth. When she looked at Letitia, her eyes filled with horror. “Is that why you been nice to me these past few days? To lull me into a false sense of trust?”

Letitia opened her mouth but it was Faustus spoke first. “No, I don’t even want to look at you now! Get upstairs!” Letitia left in a huff and Faustus took a shaken Zelda into his arms.

Meanwhile, Letitia wasn’t in her room long before she had a visitor.  
“What the heaven were you trying to do down there?”  
Letitia turned and saw Prudence standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. “Where did you come from?” Letitia asked.  
“I was in the attic, hanging out with Ambrose. I was just leaving with I saw Father running down the stairs, I followed him and I heard the whole ugly scene. Did you really try to put Sister Zelda under a Cargarli spell?”  
Letitia shrugged. “So, what if I did?”  
Prudence shook her head. “That’s not good enough, this time. Your other spells were childish and annoying but a Cargarli spell is dangerous and traumatic to those who already were under it as Zelda and Father both were. As a girl, you should stay away from that spell.”  
“You know, as a girl, I was raised a different way.”  
“Yes, and you know it was wrong, or you wouldn’t have run away. Letitia, you have to let go of this anger and stop pushing away the ones that love you the most.”  
“Judith! My name is Judith and why do you care so much about Zelda Spellman? She’s not your mother, either.”  
“No, she isn’t,” Prudence agreed. “But if I had to choose my own mother, I would pick Zelda every time.”  
Letitia scoffed. “I bet my mother was the better stepmother.”  
“Before or after she tried to kill me?” Prudence raised her voice, disturbing Cordelia. Prudence went to the crib and patted the baby’s belly. “Sorry, Cordy, we’ll keep it down.”  
Letitia, however, wanted to continue the fight. “I see, it’s wrong when my mother tries to kill you, but it’s perfectly alright when Zelda Spellman actually kills my mother?”  
Prudence sighed and rolled her eyes. “For the last time, Zelda did not kill Constance.”  
“How would you know?”  
“I know because I helped Zelda with the delivery, the night you and Judas were born.”  
Letitia looked confused. “You were there?”  
“How did you not know that? You said you preformed a memory spell. What did you do, you didn’t like the 1st memory so you ended the spell early?” 1 look and Prudence knew. “Oh, Hecate, that’s exactly what happened.”

“So?”  
“So, doing a memory spell for 1 memory is as foolish as reading only 1 chapter in a book and then claiming you know the whole plot. You can continue to be an angry, misinformed girl or you can do another memory spell and face reality. The choice is yours, little sister.”

A week later, Zelda awoke in the middle of the night, to the sound of crying. Since it was her turn, Zelda took extra care not to wake Faustus as she slipped out of their bed and tiptoed down the hall and into the nursery. As Zelda got nearer to the crib, the little nightlight let Zelda see that Cordelia was sound asleep. The baby was not the 1 crying in this room.  
“Zelda?” The redhead turned to see Letitia in bed, tears shining all over her face.  
“I’m sorry, I thought Cordelia needed me. I’m going.”  
Letitia sat up and reached out to grab Zelda’s wrist. “No, please. Don’t go.”  
Despite herself, Zelda’s heart jumped with hope. “You want me to stay with you?”  
Letitia nodded. “Yes, but I feel like I don’t have the right to ask you to stay. In fact, you could demand that I get out of your house right now and I wouldn’t even blame you.” Letitia started to cry again as she buried her head into her hands. “I’m so ashamed!”  
Zelda sat down beside her on the cot. “Slow down, child,” Zelda gently wiped away the tears. “Now, what bought all of this on?”  
She told Zelda all about her fight with Prudence and how she just quit after just 1 memory.  
Zelda nodded understandingly. “So, you went back and took a look at all your father’s memories.”  
“Not only his but yours too. That why it took me all week long. You didn’t need to help me but you did. You didn’t need to love me but you did. And to repay you, I was an utter jerk to you.” Letitia started to cry again and Zelda took her stepdaughter in her arms. “I just don’t know how I’m ever going to make this to you.”  
“You already have. You are letting me hold you, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. All the rest is water under the bridge.”  
Letitia sniffed as she moved to hug Zelda around the waist. “You’re so wonderful. Why are you so wonderful?”  
Zelda placed a kiss into Letitia’s raven hair. “I love you. I may have only have given birth to Cordelia but I love all you children.”  
“You’re not at all what Fath, I mean the curse, said you were. But he lied a lot. He always blamed me for killing my mother but I learned quite surprisingly, that I was born first.”

They sat and talked for over an hour. Suddenly, Zelda felt a presence over them. She smiled; Faustus must have heard them over the baby monitor. Zelda looked up and her smile faded. The man before her wasn’t her husband; it was the hell minion.   
“Ms. Spellman, you have to come with me. Something’s wrong with Lilith.”  
“Now?! It’s the middle of the night.”  
“Go,” Encouraged Letitia, “We’ll talk tomorrow.” Zelda stroked her cheek, got up, and went with the hell minion.

Lilith was lying on her side, moaning in pain when the minion led Zelda into Lilith’s bedchamber.  
“What wrong with her?” the minion asked once Zelda had a chance to examine the patient.  
Zelda looked up, annoyed. “Nothing. She’s just having a baby, right now.”  
“No!” Lilith cried. “It’s too soon!”  
“What do you mean? You’re due in less than a week.”  
“I mean for me! I don’t want to die!”  
Zelda sighed. Up to the bitter end, Lilith’s pregnancy was all about her. It was a long and difficult labor. In her long career as a midwife, Zelda had seen her fair share of stubborn mothers, but Lilith was the worst. She constantly screamed at Zelda to stop the labor and Zelda tried numerous times to explain that her body was preparing itself for the birth, whether Lilith liked it or not. By early evening, Lilith was delivering.  
“Push!” ordered Zelda.  
“No! I am not giving birth!”  
“You have to! The head is already out!” Despite Lilith fighting her all the way, Zelda soon delivered the rest of the child. “It’s a boy!” She announced, “born at 5:40 pm on August 10th.”  
Lilith said nothing but only took a glance from Zelda to tell that Lilith was not happy. Zelda felt sorry for the infant was she cut the cord, cleaned him up, and swaddled him in a blanket. “Come with me, sweet boy.” Zelda bounced the baby gently as she crossed the room and put the babe in Lilith’s arms. Lilith beheld her son for the very 1st first time, a strange expression on her face.  
Lilith looked up at Zelda. “Get me out of here.” And it still all about her. Zelda sighed, rolled her eyes, and started to turn away but Lilith grabbed her sleeve. “Okay, forget about me. You got to get him out of here, I beg of you.” And there it was. For months and months, Zelda had tried to see any little maternal instinct in Lilith, any little sign to prove Lilith cared for the life inside of her. However, as the pregnancy progress, all Lilith did was complain about how uncomfortable she was and how her delay of execution was drawing closer. But now, she was begging Zelda to get the baby to safety, with or without her. Lilith was prepared to make a sacrifice, a mother’s sacrifice. At that moment, Zelda knew what she had to do.

“Ok, I’m going to get you both out of here. But you have to help me by doing what I say. Now, scream!”  
“Scream?”  
“Yes. If you scream, Lucifer will think you’re still in labor and that will buy us some extra time.”  
So, Lilith screamed and Zelda ran around, readying both mother and child. She bought Lilith slippers and a robe. Then both witches grabbed the baby and teleported.

“Penny dreadful for your thoughts, my dear?”  
Letitia looked up to see her father smiling down at her.  
Faustus handed his daughter a mug of hot chocolate and sat across from her in the living room. “Are you okay? Aside from telling us about the memory spells and where Zelda went to, you barely said a word all day.”  
Letitia smiled, “I’m fine, just thinking. The memory spells made me see that most of my life was a lie.”  
“How I wish I could be there for you.”  
“We’re together now, that’s what matters,” His daughter said sensibly. “Besides, what I really been thinking about is my name.”  
“You name?”  
She nodded. “I now understand why you all call me Letitia, I do, but after 16 years, I got used to the name Judith, but I think I’ve reached a compromise.”  
Faustus raised an eyebrow. “A compromise? On your name?”  
She smiled. “Yes. Father, what do you think of LJ?”  
“LJ, huh? I like it. Trendy.” That made her laugh, “LJ Blackwood.”  
LJ frowned. “Actually, after all, I learned about our family’s past and the curse, I would prefer LJ Spellman but considering what I put them through, I don’t think the family would agree.”  
“I love it and I think the Spellmans will too.”  
They both looked up as Zelda and Lilith holding her baby appeared before them. Zelda stepped forward. “Okay, something happened.” Zelda quickly explained what was going on and then the family spent the next 2 hours preparing the house for an attack. 3 hours later, Lucifer showed up.  
“LILITH! WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
Zelda told Lilith to take the baby and go up to the nursery and look after Cordelia as well.  
“Don’t worry, guys. He can’t get in here. I put the magic locks on myself.” Ambrose said proudly.

Everyone heard a loud crack and the dark lord appeared in the huge hole in what used to be the Spellmans front door.  
Ambrose gulped. “Never mind.”  
They tried to fend him off but they were pushed aside with a wave of Lucifer’s hand. He climbed the stairs to the nursery. When the family caught up with him, they all saw the was no sign of Lilith or her newborn.  
“WHERE MY SON?!” Lucifer demanded. Before anyone could say anything, a baby’s gurgle was heard and Lucifer’s attention turned to Cordelia.  
“No!!” Zelda cried. After magically throwing Zelda into a wall, Lucifer picked up Cordelia.  
“She’s not my son, but she’ll do until you give me my son.” Cordelia opened her eyes and cried. Her cry was so powerful, it was like a sound wave, Lucifer dropped her immediately, was pushed across the hallway, downstairs, out the ruined door and onto the lawn. Zelda ran in and picked up her daughter. After Lucifer dropped her, Cordelia landed back in her crib, unharmed, and giggled.  
Zelda hugged her baby. “Thank Hecate you’re alright.”  
“Nice to know that the mark of the divine is already working,” Faustus added.

“He’s passed out,” Sabrina said as she beheld Lucifer lying on the grass. “That’s good, right? Easier to get him into a cell.”  
“Yeah, cuz, but he won’t stay there long. You know, we need a body to trap him in.” Ambrose sighed and got an idea. “Blackwood would be perfect for the job. Too bad we don’t know where he is.”  
From her place beside Sabrina, LJ smiled. “You might not know where he is, but I do.”

Faustus wouldn’t let LJ come with him to go get Blackwood, so they worked together to draw a detailed map, then LJ stayed behind to babysit Cordelia. Meanwhile, Zelda and the others rushed to get Lucifer into chains. They even spelled him to stay out cold longer. Zelda then went upstairs to take a nap. After all, she had been up for over 53 hours.  
When Hilda woke her up, she had news. “Faustus found Blackwood.”  
The sisters ran downstairs and sure enough, both were there. Everyone helped with the soul transfer and Ambrose had a bonus spell to send them to hell. Later, the family went home. Faustus said he had to go get Judas. The other Spellmans went into the kitchen, while Zelda went upstairs to check on Cordelia.  
“NO!”  
The others could hear Zelda’s cry and they ran upstairs only to find Zelda crying on the floor of the nursery.   
Zelda looked up and held out a letter. “I found this in the crib.”  
Hilda took the letter and the more she read, the whiter she got.  
“What is it, Auntie?” asked Sabrina.  
Hilda looked up. “Faustus never found Blackwood. He searched all over the hideout but there was no sign of Blackwood or Judas.  
“But we just saw them together.”  
Hilda nodded. “Faustus knew that we couldn’t hold Lucifer for long, so after looking for Blackwood, Faustus went down to the river, made a man out of mud, used a glamour spell to make it look exactly like him so the mud man could pose as Faustus so Faustus could pose as Blackwood. Saying he was going to get Judas was like code for the spell is over and I’m going back to being mud.”  
Ambrose’s head was spinning. “So, the real Faustus is-“  
“In hell, with Lucifer.” Sabrina finished.  
“He saved us,” Hilda said.  
As the others talked, Zelda got up and left the room.  
“Where are you going, Zelds?”  
“I’m going to hell and getting my husband back.” Zelda charged down the stairs, the others were at her heels. However, when Zelda opened the magically restored front door, someone fainted into Zelda’s arms; someone they all knew. “Elizabeth?”  
“He stole my world” was all Elizabeth Tudor could say before she passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. FRIENDS OR FOES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WITH PROBLEMS UPON PROBLEMS TO FIX, THE SPELLMANS MUST HURRY TO DISCOVER WHO IS AN ALLY AND WHO IS NOT.

There was a rather large mud puddle just inside the mine’s main entrance. Large enough to cause ripples when it came into contact with Zelda Spellman’s high heeled shoe. Zelda herself paid no mind to the puddle, nor to the dampness that set in just above her ankle. All she could focus on was finding lot 13. For hidden deep within lot 13 was, (what else?) the gates of hell. Not even an hour before, the Spellmans seemed on the verge of getting rid of 2 enemies with 1 stone. The trouble all started 2 days ago, when Zelda had foolishly agreed to smuggle Lilith and her newborn child out of hell. It was foolish because when Lucifer showed up looking for his servant and their child, Lilith had flown the coop leaving the Spellmans to deal with Lucifer on their own. Due to a miracle, courtesy of baby Cordelia, they managed to get the upper hand on Lucifer. Getting him safely chained up and down to the academy’s dungeon. However, everyone knew that the dark lord could only be held by a prison of flesh and blood. Using Blackwood, Faustus’s curse was Ambrose’s idea but it was Letitia who knew where to find him. All seemed to be going well when the family performed the soul transfer and sent both Blackwood and Lucifer to hell. Until Zelda found a letter from Faustus in the baby’s crib. He confessed that he couldn’t find Blackwood, so he switched places using a cloning spell, meaning that Zelda’s beloved husband was not only Lucifer’s jailer but was in hell as well! The letter explained that he was doing this to protect their family, not only Zelda and his children, but also Sabrina, Ambrose, Hilda, and Dr. C, all the people Faustus considered his family. Plus, they never spoke about it anymore, but Zelda knew that Faustus still felt immense guilt for the curse’s actions. Once the shock of the letter wore off, nothing could stop Zelda from reaching the gates of hell. Not even when Elizabeth Tudor, their old ally showed up on their doorstep and literally fainted into Zelda’s arms. She just passed her to Hilda and continued on her way. Now, she had arrived at the gates of hell. Zelda immediately went to work, twisting and turning the symbols in the correct order. As Lilith’s midwife, she was given the combination months ago. Only…now it wasn’t working. She tried again, once, twice, 3 times. Still, it didn’t budge.  
“Oh no,” Even with no warning, it appeared that Lucifer still had the foresight to change the locks. “Lilith!” Zelda screamed, hoping against hope that the witch was on the other side. “Lucifer?! Faustus?! Minion?”  
It soon became clear that no one on the other side of the gate was going to help her or Zelda didn’t know if anyone was even there.  
“Faustus, darling? If you can hear me, I love you and I will get you out of there!” Zelda sighed, wondering what her next move should be.

“Let’s put her on the bed, Prudence, love,” Hilda suggested as she turned down the bed in 1 of the academy’s private bedrooms. Tonight had been a very odd night indeed. First, there was the whole Blackwood/Faustus switch thing, (Hilda was certainly not looking forward to telling her husband that his best friend was in hell,) then Zelda insisted on going to the gates without backup or a plan. On top of all that, Elizabeth had shown up at the door, just to collapse. Elizabeth Tudor had been a useful ally to the family and proved very helpful in aiding Sabrina with her identity problem. But that whole thing had been months ago, Hilda never expected to see her again.  
“What do you suppose happened to her?” Asked Prudence.  
Hilda sighed. “I don’t know,” she said truthfully. All she did know was the proud, regally dressed, half-mortal, half-witch immortal 16th-century queen the family met months ago looked next to nothing to the poor, half-dead wretch they were looking at on the bed. Her once bright, curly red hair was now limp and dirty. Her once thin yet healthy fame was now nothing but skin and bones. Elizabeth was always sharply dressed in modern outfits now all she wore was a dirty one-piece prison garb of her own time that was barely better than an old potato sack. Also, the E necklace that could always be found at her throat, was nowhere to be found. Hilda couldn’t help but notice that there were many, many, cuts and wounds on Elizabeth’s bare legs. However, that was nothing compared to what Prudence and Hilda saw once they removed the dress.  
“Oh, dear!” Hilda gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. Elizabeth’s bareback was bruised, covered in welts, and both dried and fresh blood. It was quite clear that she had been whipped several times over.  
“What on earth happened here?” Hilda wondered out loud. Not only was Elizabeth a queen of a kingdom of millions of loyal subjects, but she herself was also a known warrior. Who would dare attack her?  
“Looks like someone tried to burn off her mark of Cain.” Prudence lifted up Elizabeth’s wrist so the other witch could see the burn marks.  
Hilda shook her head and told herself to focus. There was a jar of healing cream on the side table. Hilda gently dipped a tip of each finger into the cream and approached Elizabeth, whose Prudence held to ensure that Elizabeth remained on her side. As soon as Hilda touched her skin, Elizabeth, who had been unconscious ever since she fell into Zelda’s arms, awoke and began to scream bloody murder. When Hilda tried to touch her again, Elizabeth only screamed louder. Hilda spoke some words in Latin and Elizabeth was once again silent and sleeping.  
“What happened? Is she dead?” Prudence asked.  
Hilda smiled. “No. Just a little trick from my midwife days. Whenever a mother would be in too much pain, I would put her to sleep with a quick spell, and then we would continue our work. Now, let’s tend to her wounds and then maybe a quick sponge bath. Ambrose is downstairs in the library and I promised him I would help him find a spell to get your father out of hell.”  
“I’m meeting Sabrina later for the same reason.”

Very, very late that night, a frustrated Zelda let herself into the house. She vowed not to come home without her husband, but what else could she do? It was 3 AM and she was still no closer to opening the gates. Zelda could swear that today she said every spell that ever mentioned the gates of hell. She even recited some spells she only knew by overhearing Sabrina practicing in her room when Nicholas was in hell. Zelda grew still so desperate that she returned to the school, right to the very same dungeon cell they kept Lucifer in, drew a pentagram on the ground, and tried to summon the devil that way. All to no avail. When Zelda entered the house this late, she expected it to be pitch dark and as silent as the grave. While it was quiet, Zelda noticed that there was a light on in the parlor. When she went in there to check it out, no one was in the room, but Zelda noticed that most of the family’s spellbooks were all over the room. I’ll clean this up tomorrow. Zelda thought as she yawned and switched off the light. Zelda went upstairs and was surprised to see that the only light on was coming from her own bedroom. Zelda walked in and her heart melted. Among the mess of books that were everywhere, some were Ambrose’s from the attic, and others that were Faustus’s were on the nearby bookshelf and the 4 girls that Zelda loved the most in the world were all on her bed. Her niece, Sabrina, who was farthest from the door, was lying on her stomach and her head was lying on an open book. Her youngest stepdaughter, Letitia, better known these days as LJ, was next to Sabrina, lying on her side. An open book resting against her hip. Her older sister, Prudence, was on her back, Cordelia on her chest. At first glance, Zelda thought everyone was asleep but when she came closer, she saw Cordelia gurgling, lifting her head, and was about to move. Luckily, Zelda was there in time to catch her daughter.  
“Got you, my little wiggle worm!” Zelda smiled and kissed the baby’s cheek but then Zelda smelled something foul. Zelda brought her daughter to the makeshift changing table across the room and got her a fresh diaper. Zelda couldn’t help but stare down at Cordelia. If she hadn’t seen it with her own 2 eyes, Zelda would have never believed that yesterday that her 5 and a half-month-old baby had literally thrown the actual devil out on his ear with just her cry. True, it had been some time since Zelda learned about the mark of the divine and how it meant that Cordelia was destined to be the most powerful witch ever born. Yet reading about a prophecy and seeing it happening right before you are 2 different things. Besides her crescent moon birthmark, before today, they had no proof, it was more like…hearsay. Besides, both as a midwife and Cordelia’s mother, Zelda had been keeping an extra close eye on her daughter ever since learning about the mark of the divine, and Zelda could swear that Cordelia was developing at the same rate at any other normal 5 months old. Cordelia had just recently learned to sit up by herself, her crib mirror could provide hours of entertainment and why, it was only last week, that Zelda had come home to find Faustus, rolling around on the floor like a fool. Cordelia, who laid on her stomach nearby, had no intention of rolling over, but laughed and slapped the floor with glee over her father’s antics. How could someone so small be so powerful? Zelda wondered as she carried her baby back to the bed. In order to make room for them both, Zelda made sure that she herself laid on her side, her back to Prudence, and laid Cordelia down on the mattress, holding by a hand on her babe’s belly. Yet, the baby was still fussy.  
“Hush child,” Zelda kissed Cordelia’s brow, “Dream of Hecate. Pray for your daddy’s safe return.”

Despite the fact that she had gone to bed past 3, Zelda was up by 6 AM. She grabbed an apple as she rushed out of the door. Zelda was headed to the academy’s library. Hoping to do more research about opening the gates of hell before morning assembly. Zelda was surprised but happy when within an hour, most of the rest of the family had shown up as well. Apparently, no one wanted to see Faustus in hell. Sabrina, who was the last to arrive, told the others that last night she sent Salem to keep an eye on Blackwood’s hideout all night long. The familiar had reported back this morning, saying that there was no sign of Blackwood or Judas.  
The hours flew by and the study succession didn’t really uncover any new or useful information. Before Zelda knew it, it was time for morning assembly. Somehow, she got through it and after dismissing the students, Zelda headed down toward her office. She walked in and saw LJ settling a now sleeping Cordelia into what was her old cradle. It warmed Zelda’s heart until she noticed that LJ was frowning.

“Letitia, err, I mean, LJ, is anything wrong?” Zelda asked.  
LJ sighed and flopped down on 1 of the seats before the desk. “I just feel so guilty.”  
Zelda sat down next to her. “Oh? Whatever for?”  
“I’m the one who told Ambrose and Sabrina I knew where the hideout was. I helped Father with the map.” LJ sighed and hung her head. “It’s my fault that Father is in hell.”  
Zelda gave a gentle half-smile, leaned forward and cupped her fingers under LJ’s chin, forcing her stepdaughter to look her in the eye. “No, it’s not. You were just doing what you thought, what we all thought, was the right thing to do and that’s never wrong. I also want you to know that your father and I made a vow. We vowed, both of us, that we would never rest until we reunited all our children, and that includes you and your brother.”  
LJ made a face. “That’s another thing I’ve been worrying about. I’m truly sorry about all the things I did to you, I can almost promise you, Judas would have been worse. You see, growing up I was the unimportant one. I was just the girl. Judas, however, was the hell sent boy, the beloved male heir who could do very little wrong. As a result, my twin brother grew up to be rather arrogant.”  
Zelda nodded understandingly. “Being raised by the curse, I was afraid of that. But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we have to get you ready before my 2nd-period class. Did you bring your assignment from home?”  
LJ nodded and Zelda helped her stepdaughter to settle behind her desk. “You know, I keep on forgetting to tell you how impressed I am with your schoolwork. Not only do I think you’ll be able to attend the academy next term, but I believe we might bump you up a year.”  
“Thank you. I’ve always loved reading and learning new things. Of course, I had to hide it most of my life because well, Judas never liked school and hell forbid that I should get ahead of him.”  
Zelda placed a hand on LJ’s shoulder. “You’ll never have to play dumb or go at anyone’s speed but your own ever again, I promise you.”  
Zelda was rewarded with a smile that lit up the room. Zelda patted the girl’s shoulder affectionately before she went to collect her things for her next class. She kissed Cordelia goodbye and headed out. She hadn’t gone far down the hallway when everything around her changed. Zelda was no longer at the academy, she was now on the balcony at Grey’s bar. Confused, Zelda looked down to see that she was no longer wearing the business suit she put on this morning and in its place was a black ball gown with a full skirt, a tight corset, and off the shoulder shelves.  
“Praise Hecate, it worked! It actually worked!”  
Zelda’s eyes widened. She would know that voice anywhere but it couldn’t be, could it? Zelda turned around and looked down. There he was, on the main floor and in black tie. “Faustus, darling!” Quick as lighting, Zelda ran downstairs and threw herself into her husband’s arms and covered his face with kisses. Then she asked him some of the millions of questions going through her mind. “How did you get away from Lucifer? How did you ever manage to escape hell?”  
“I didn’t exactly escape hell, dearest, and Lucifer and I still share 1 body, sort of,” Faustus answered.  
“Faustus, are- are you astral projecting from hell?”  
Her husband made a face. “Not exactly. You see, I researched some spells just in case this happened-“  
“Researched some spells just in case this happened? Who could have foreseen this?” Asked a confused Zelda.  
Faustus couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “It dawned on me that I should do my homework right around the time Lilith entered her last trimester. Even if you wouldn’t help Lilith, I knew you could never refuse an innocent newborn so I figured it was better safe than sorry.”

Zelda frowned. “When it comes to Lilith, I am very, very sorry. I helped her and she put the entire family in jeopardy and indirectly put you in hell. I haven’t seen hind or hair of that ungrateful witch since I sent her upstairs to the nursery to better protect her son and watch over our daughter. Have you seen her? In hell, I mean.”  
Faustus shook his head. “No.”  
“If Lucifer still wants Lilith dead, he just may have to stand in line,” Zelda mumbled.  
Faustus felt his wife’s anger so he quickly changed the subject. “So, anyway, this is the 2nd spell I’ve tried since yesterday and I’m pleased to report that they both worked.”  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. “What sort of spells?” She wanted to know.  
“Well, the first spell was called the 50/50.”  
“The 50/50 spell? I’ve never even heard of that.”  
“It's a very, very obscure spell. I had to dig for weeks to find it. Anyway, what happens is that I have full control of the body 50% of the time and when Lucifer is in control, I’m actually asleep, which brings me to the 2nd spell, a dream spell.”  
“A dream spell? But darling, I’m not even asleep, I’m at work. So how could I’ve pulled you into my dream?”  
Faustus laughed. “Oh no, my dearest. You didn’t pull me into your dream. I pulled you into mine. I do confess I don’t know how long this spell hold. But this is not a surprise. Most of my dreams involve us dancing and dressed to the nines.”  
Zelda looked down at her dress. “Well, I understand being dressed to the nines, but how are we to dance without music?”  
Then the music started.  
“A slight delay,” Faustus smiled and took his wife in his arms. “For my next trick, I’m going to need your help.”  
Zelda cuddled closer to her husband. “I would die for you.”  
“Thankfully, I won’t need anything that dire. Now, all I need you to do is put a pen and a pad of paper on the kitchen table before you go to bed tonight and I’ll do the rest. Now, how are the children?” He asked as they danced.  
“They miss you, we all do,” Zelda answered. “Fear not, beloved, we’ll have you out of there before you know it. As soon as we find a way to open the gates of hell and track down Blackwood.”  
“Blackwood wouldn’t help you.”  
Zelda shrugged. “Not willing, of course, but no matter, I wasn’t thinking of asking permission.”  
Despite himself, Faustus laughed. “No, dearest, what I meant was it’s all in the name. Blackwood can’t do a soul transfer because he doesn’t have a soul because”  
“He’s a curse” Zelda finished for him. “Damn, you’re right!”  
Faustus nodded. “And since there is no one else who deserves this fate, I think it’s best for everyone if I stayed with Lucifer.”  
Zelda was shocked. “What? Faustus no! You already promised me that we would raise our family together.”  
“Yes, but if we let Lucifer run loose we might not have a family.”  
“We won’t let Lucifer run loose, but you can’t give up the rest of your life for him, I won’t let you. We find another way.”  
“But what if there is none?”  
“There must be!” Zelda stressed and got on her tiptoes to hug Faustus. She gave him an extra squeeze before she saw it, a painting, hanging on a wall behind Faustus’s shoulder. Zelda had no idea why but it felt like the painting was calling her. Zelda slowly smiled as she remembered something Sabrina told her long ago. “That’s it! I know how we’re going to get you out of hell.” Zelda turned her head but both Faustus and Grey’s bar were gone. She was back at the academy.  
“Are you alright, Sister Zelda?” A confused Prudence was at the other end of the hallway.  
“Come, child. We must tell the others at once!”

Sabrina couldn’t believe it! How could she be so stupid? How could she have forgotten about Dorian’s painting into hell over at Grey’s? True, it had been a while since she and her friends had rescued Nick from hell, but still! Sabrina felt so guilty that she accompanied Ambrose and Prudence to Grey’s bar, only to find it closed. Meanwhile, Zelda was home at that very moment neatly putting a pad of paper and pen on the kitchen table before going upstairs to check on Cordelia. The next morning, the family found notes, all in Faustus’s handwriting, to all the members of the family. Some were short and friendly but 1 was a long, steamy love letter to Zelda. All of the notes said that Faustus was alright but Zelda wasn’t so sure. Grey’s bar remained closed for 3 days and things got even worse on day 4.

Zelda stood up sharply from behind her desk. “Sold it? What do you mean he sold it?”  
Ambrose shrugged. “I’m sorry, Auntie, but Dorian told me himself he sold it to the highest bidder.”  
“That Dorian Grey always was a vain fool!”  
“Now we have no painting and no way to open the gates of hell. So, we’re back to where we started. We are not giving up, are we?” Prudence wanted to know. “I know he writes every night that he’s alright, but still”  
“Prudence, we will find a way to get your father out of hell, I swear,” Zelda promised her stepdaughter. Zelda sighed as she got up after kneeling to comfort Prudence. As Zelda got up, she spotted her sister standing in the doorway. 1 look at her sister’s face told her that she heard everything.  
“Yes, Hilda? What is it?”  
Hilda took a step forward. “I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news but I don’t know what to do with her anymore.”  
Zelda was confused. “Her? Her who?”  
“Why, Elizabeth, of course.”  
“Oh.” Zelda was so worried about Faustus and how to get him out of hell, that she had completely forgotten about their guest.

“It’s been 4 days and not only has Elizabeth not come out of her room, she won’t eat, she won’t do anything but lay in bed and cry. I think she’s depressed.” Hilda told Zelda as the sisters walked down the hallway toward Elizabeth’s room.  
Zelda was shocked. “Depressed? Why on earth would Elizabeth Tudor, of all people, have to be depressed about?”  
Hilda shrugged. “I don’t know, Zelds, but in the 4 days I’ve been treating her wounds, she hasn’t said a word to me.”  
They reached the door to Elizabeth’s room. The room was pitch black inside, despite the fact that it was almost noon. Zelda went straight to the window and drew back the drapes. Bright sunlight flooded in and the figure in the bed groaned and put an arm over her eyes.  
“I know I’m immortal but can’t you at least, leave me to pretend I’m dead?”  
“What do you want that, my love?” Hilda asked. “What’s wrong?”  
“Indeed! You think that a queen would have better things to do than stay in bed all day.” Zelda’s tone was firm.  
“But I’m not a queen anymore!” Elizabeth snapped with tears in her eyes.  
“No longer queen? But that’s impossible! The Elizabethans-“  
“Have chosen a new leader!” Elizabeth finished for Zelda. Giving up on sleep altogether, Elizabeth got up and went to the fireplace, her arms wrapped around herself. “And because I love my people more than my own life, I had to step aside.”  
Hilda shook her head. “That makes no sense. You’re a great queen.”  
“If I was such a great queen, how could I allow myself to be defeated by nothing but a stupid curse?!” Elizabeth half asked, half sneered.  
The Spellman sisters exchanged a glance, surely she couldn’t mean? Meanwhile, Elizabeth, who was now openly sobbing, collapsed on a nearby stool by the fire. “Do you have any idea what it means to believe to the depths of your soul that you’re meant for something, only to find out, 500 years later, that you were wrong all along?”  
Zelda stepped forward. “It’s Blackwood, isn’t it? That’s why you’re here, Blackwood made himself king of your people.”  
“King? No,” Elizabeth laughed shortly. “King wasn’t good enough for him. So, he made himself emperor, Emperor Blackwood. 1 day he showed up out of nowhere, I still have no idea how he found my dimension, he snapped his finger and all my people rallied around him.”  
Zelda made a face. “Elizabeth, this can’t be true. Blackwood must have tricked or spelled them.”  
“You don’t think I’ve thought of that?” Elizabeth asked. “The whole reason I allowed myself to be captured and tortured by my own men for over 5 months, looking for any sign, any clue, any crack of a spell that I could break and there was nothing! Just an insanity curse who declared himself emperor of the empire that I built!”  
“5 months?” Zelda whispered more to herself than to anyone else. “No wonder we can’t find him. The bastard must have moved right after Cordelia was born, right after he killed me.” In a louder voice, Zelda asked Elizabeth. “What about Judas? Is he still with Blackwood?”  
Elizabeth nodded. “Yes, I didn’t get to speak with him, of course, but the boy looked fine.”  
Hilda stepped forward and knelt before Elizabeth. “There must be more to the story. We’ll help you.”  
“Once we find a way to free Faustus,” Zelda muttered.  
For the first time in months, Elizabeth thought of someone other than herself. “What happening with Faustus?”  
“Long story short, Faustus allowed a soul transfer with Lucifer in order to save us all and now, he’s stuck in hell and we can’t go get him until we figure out how to open the gates,” Zelda explained.  
Elizabeth looked confused. “What about Sabrina? Surely, she would help.”  
“What does any of this have to with Sabrina?” Zelda wanted to know.  
“You know that the spell I did with her proves Sabrina is a Spellman to her very core, but, and forgive me for even saying so ladies, but Sabrina has the blood of a Morningstar and since hell belongs to the Morningstars, all it would take would be her blood to open the gates.”  
“How much blood?” Zelda, ever the overprotective aunt, asked with care.  
Elizabeth shrugged. “Just 1 drop. No more, no less.”  
“Cool!”  
All 3 women looked up to see the teen witch in the doorway.  
“Sabrina-“  
Sabrina held up her hand. “Now, Aunties, I know you’re probably going to say you’re worried but this is the answer! I can feel it in my bones! Now, come on!”  
Zelda and Hilda had no choice but to follow their niece out the door and down the hall. Along their way, the 3 found Prudence and Ambrose, so the Spellmans were all together when they entered the mines. Sabrina marched in first, pausing only long enough to whisper Latin words that allowed her to pluck a needle out of thin air. She pricked her finger with the needle and she saw a small but decent pool of blood on her finger, she placed it on the gate. Sure enough, as soon as it came into contract with Morningstar blood, the huge stone doors began to open.  
“Whoa,” Sabrina jumped back. “It actually worked!”  
Ambrose was amazed. “After all our research, this is a little anticlimactic Aunties, not going to lie.”  
Zelda didn’t care what it was, all she cared about was that the gates of hell were open and she could finally get her husband back. The family went into hell and found Faustus/Lucifer exactly where the previous spell had sent him. Faustus must have been asleep because it was Lucifer’s smirk that greeted them.  
“Oh, not here, again,” Lucifer sneered as the witches teleported with him to the dungeon under the school. “I didn’t know you cared so much about Daddy, Sabrina.”  
“I don’t,” Sabrina retorted “but my uncle has more than proven that he deserves more out of life than simply being your jailer.”  
“And now that we know where Blackwood is, we can free Uncle Faustus all that faster.” Said Ambrose, finishing his cousin’s thoughts.  
Lucifer gave the children a gleeful smile before turning to Zelda. “Do you wish to tell them, Lady Blackwood, or should I?”  
Zelda sighed deeply and crossed her arms. “Blackwood can’t do a soul transfer because as a curse, he has no soul.”  
“Now,” Lucifer continued firmly. “You people have 2 choices here; either accept that you beloved Faustus Spellman is gone for good or separate us and allow me to walk away free.”  
Zelda frowned. “Neither of those things are going to happen.”  
“Come now, Lady Blackwood, we both know you have no choice. Now that Blackwood is not an option, your husband is lost to you forever unless you let me go.”  
“I do it. I’ll be his next prison.” Came a voice in the back. Everyone turned to see Elizabeth.  
Zelda went to her. “What are you doing? You’re just as innocent as Faustus. I can’t let you do this.”  
“I’m an immortal who lost her kingdom. Though I still don’t know why the spirit of England abandoned me. I’m the only 1 who can do this.”  
“No one thinks Blackwood has your people’s loyalty rightly. We find another way.” Zelda announced to the room.  
Zelda, in fact, already had an idea. “I’m going to send word to the council to come help,” Zelda announced to the others as they walked in the hallway.  
“Do you really think they will come?”  
“They have to. As an ordained high priestess, it is my right to call on the council if I feel my coven is in danger, even if it’s from their dark lord.” Zelda said in a tone that was much more certain than she felt.

As soon as classes were done for the day, Zelda went straight to her office and began to compose a letter to the witches’ council. Only Zelda wasn’t happy with her 1st draft, so she rewrote, again and again, and again. Time flew by, and before she knew it, it was very late and Zelda had rewritten the letter 5 times. Zelda had to step away from her desk and she went upstairs to collect LJ who was catching up with Elizabeth. Once they were home, as LJ headed up to bed, Zelda casually walked into the kitchen. Going near the kitchen table, Zelda saw the pen and the pad of paper. Zelda bit her lip. She hadn’t seen Faustus in days, she missed him, and boy, did she have news for him! Zelda had read about how to write him but had no way of knowing if it would work. Zelda sat down, took the page that Faustus wrote his notes on last night, flipped it over, and wrote her own message backward.  
Faustus, darling, I need to see you. Please come into my dream tonight- if you can. I love you. Zelda  
It had been a long day so after saying her goodnights, Zelda went right to bed. Zelda was jolted out of a deep sleep when someone pulled on her blanket. Yet she didn’t mind, not when she saw who was smiling down at her.  
“Faustus! Faustus, darling! You’re here! You must have gotten my note.” She reached up and hugged him.  
“Of course, I got the note and when the woman of your dreams asks you to join her in bed, you don’t 2nd guess it.” He said and kissed her.  
“Faustus, I have so much to tell you,” Zelda told her husband as they settled back in bed.  
“If you want to tell me that you went to hell, I realized that as soon as I woke.”  
“Yes, darling, but there’s more. We finally found Blackwood and Judas is still with him.” Zelda went on to explain in greater detail about Elizabeth and how Blackwood took Elizabeth’s kingdom and her men.  
“And what’s even sadder is that no one but Elizabeth herself believes that Blackwood won that kingdom honestly.”  
“Nor do I. But sweetheart, I told you before the curse can’t take my place because it doesn’t have a soul.”  
Zelda nodded. “I know that. That’s why I’ve written to the council for their aid in this matter.”  
Faustus made a face. “The council?! Do you really think they’ll help you?”  
Zelda both sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know but I have to try. If worse comes to worst, I suppose we could always swap.”  
“Swap?”  
“Yes. Maybe I’ll take a week or so in Lucifer’s body and then switch back or something.”  
“No way, Zelda! I refuse to put you in danger like that!”  
“I wasn’t asking permission and I refuse to let you condemn yourself for all time because you still feel guilty over Edward’s damn curse!”  
Her dead-on analysis stopped him cold. “How did you know?”  
Zelda smiled. “Because I know you.”  
“I know me too,” Faustus returned her smile, “But in my few days away, I learned a few things about myself. For example, I’ve always known I loved you and my own children of course, but I’ve also realized that I love Hilda and Dr. C and Ambrose and Hecate, even Sabrina.”  
“And they love you, I know it. That’s why we Spellmans do, we love each other.”  
“I also want a boring life.” Faustus continued. “Ever since I got free from the curse, all we’ve been doing is dealing with problems after problems. I want the biggest problems with the twins being that they won’t share the remote or that Sabrina needs help with her homework. Not help with being the queen of hell.”  
Zelda blinked back tears. “I want that too, darling. More than anything.” She held on tight to Faustus as he kissed her. Zelda was pleased that dream sex was as passionate, pleasurable, and romantic as real lovemaking. Afterward, Zelda tried hard to cover up her yawn, but Faustus saw it regardless.  
“Dearest, why don’t you just go to sleep if you’re tired?” Faustus wanted to know.  
“I am tired,” Zelda confirmed. “But you told me yourself that you can’t control how long these dreams spells last and I want to spend every moment I can with you.” Poor Zelda really did put up a good fight, but all too soon, her eyelids began to droop against her will. Next thing she knew, Zelda opened her eyes to a bright morning and an empty bed. She ran her hand along Faustus’s side of the bed. “I miss you.”  
Zelda could swear that she heard his voice on the wind. “I miss you too.”

The next few days were rough ones. Zelda’s letter to the council got no answer so she sent a 2nd one. When that one got no response as well, she called Rome, only to be put on hold most of the time. The good news was Zelda wasn’t the only Spellman working for the greater good.  
It was Friday when Ambrose walked into Prudence’s classroom.  
“Hey, sexy!”  
Prudence looked up and smiled at her boyfriend.  
“You know what I was just thinking?” Ambrose wanted to know. “I was thinking that it has been a while since you and I had been on a proper adventure.”  
“I agree, but with all that’s going on here, I don’t think we should leave right now.”  
“But what if it was for the greater good?” Ambrose tossed Prudence the spellbook he held in his hand.  
Prudence’s eyes lit up as she looked over the dog eared page. “Ambrose, you’re a genius!”  
“If this doesn’t cheer Elizabeth up, nothing will. Now let’s go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we’ll get back.” They left that very day.

The next day, Zelda received a telegram. It said the council would be there by Monday, and Zelda knew she could trust the note because it was written by Maxine. Sure enough, on Monday, Zelda found herself welcoming ‘Bother Maxwell’ and 3 other council members. However, getting the council there was only half the battle. Trying to discuss Faustus or Lucifer was like pulling teeth. On Tuesday, Ambrose and Prudence returned from their trip and went straight to Elizabeth.  
“Where have you 2 been these past few days?” Asked the queen.  
The kids exchanged a look before Ambrose answered. “We went to England.”  
“We went to find England’s oldest tree,” Prudence added.  
Elizabeth’s eyes widened. She knew exactly what that meant. “You performed that spell that allowed you to speak to the spirit of England, didn’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
Elizabeth moaned and threw up her hands.  
“The spirit of England didn’t abandon you,” Ambrose stressed. “When we first got there, he refused to even talk to us because he thought we were working for Blackwood. When we explained that we were there on your behalf, he said he knew that something had disturbed England, but he didn’t know which monarch was robbed. Then he gave us these to give to you.” Ambrose gave Elizabeth a stack of letters. For almost 10 minutes, Elizabeth quickly skimmed all the letters. Her face ranged from surprise to shock to pure rage.  
Then she looked up. “Where is your aunt Zelda?”  
“In her office,” Ambrose answered.  
“But she’s with the council, I think.” Added Prudence.  
“Perfect,” Elizabeth muttered.

“Shall we discuss the school’s budget next?”  
Zelda felt like screaming. “Gentlemen, as I said before, I didn’t call you to speak of the running of this academy. As I already told you, there is a situation involving my husband and Lucifer.”  
“And as we’ve already told you, we cannot go against the dark lord’s will.”  
“Isn’t it the council’s duty to help all covens regardless of what church they belong to?”  
“You presume to tell us what the council’s duties are?” The council members were laughing at Zelda 1 second and were floating up in the air the next. “Mother Spellman! Put us down this moment!”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“She’s right,” Came Elizabeth’s voice. “I did!” She let her hand fall and the group also fell in a huff.  
Zelda couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Elizabeth? What on earth?”  
“Pardon the interruption, Your Excellency, but it appears that we were both betrayed by this so-called witch’s council!” Elizabeth tossed the stack of letters on Zelda’s desk. “This is a series of letters between Blackwood and the council. They have been helping him all along! When he asked to be hidden in April, the council gave him step by step directions on how to get to my dimension and they also gave him a very strong spell to steal my people’s loyalty.”  
Maxwell wore a look of confusion. “My lords, no one told me any of this,”  
Another council member shrugged. “You simply weren’t around when the first few letters came in and later, well, we all know what a fan of Elizabeth Tudor you are.”  
“At least 1 of you has some taste,” Elizabeth crossed her arms. “But why involve me or my kingdom at all?”  
“Because he wrote requesting a hideout and power and we thought why not give him the kingdom run by the half-breed woman?”  
“This half-breed woman has commanded the armies of men, both mortals, and witch, centuries before you were born! I, who won and kept the goodwill of my people, without any spells, for over 500 years!”  
“ENOUGH!” Zelda cried, furious. “These letters go back to February! How can this be? My husband wrote to you about this whole situation in May and we met face to face at the Summit in June. Why the heaven didn’t you say anything?!”  
“He asked us not to and we have to protect a powerful, skillful warlock.”  
“My husband is a powerful, skillful warlock! All you did was aid a dangerous insanity curse, who still has my stepson! You have 5 minutes to get out of this office and this school!”  
Elizabeth looked at Zelda. “High Priestess, I suggest you keep 1 here for…personal reasons.”

Faustus looked up as he heard the dungeon door unlock and open. A man was pushed in before Zelda and Elizabeth came into view. Before Faustus could ask what was going on, Zelda kissed him and explained all about how the council helped Blackwood and Elizabeth’s idea about performing a soul transfer into this council member.  
“But won’t the council miss him?” Faustus wanted to know.  
Zelda shook her head. “No, Maxine assured us that she could easily make up an excuse to leave him here, and once back in Rome, someone from the Sisterhood will use a glam spell to look like him.”  
Once again, the soul transfer was performed and the council member/Lucifer went sent back to hell.

“I can’t believe I have to leave you again so soon.”  
It was 3 days later, and Zelda and a newly freed Faustus were saying a quiet goodbye in the woods.  
Zelda placed a hand on her husband’s cheek. “It’s time to reclaim your son, once and for all.”  
“And figure out how to destroy Blackwood. Then can we have an ordinary, boring life?”  
Zelda smiled. “That’s the dream.”  
They kissed as Ambrose came out of the bush. “We’re ready.”  
After saying a final goodbye to Zelda, Faustus and Ambrose joined Prudence and Elizabeth next to a hole in the air. They went through the hole, from the woods at night to a village at midday.  
“Are we here? Elizabeth, is this your world?” Faustus asked.  
Elizabeth nodded. “Everything looks familiar. Expect for that” Elizabeth pointed to a tree that had a poster on it praising Emperor Blackwood.  
Meanwhile, Ambrose noticed something. “Um, guys, this tavern says it’s close for the royal wedding. What wedding?”  
Having lived in castles her entire life, it was quite easy for Elizabeth to sneak the others into the palace. They were already in the balcony when Blackwood and his bride arrived. From where they were standing, they couldn’t see the bride’s face.  
“I have a gift for my bride,” Blackwood announced.  
“It better not be a damn music box,” Faustus growled.  
“No,” Elizabeth answered. “It’s my stolen E necklace.”  
The new empress moved and for the 1st time, the gang saw her face, and they were shocked.  
It was Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. CHAPTER 13-FIGHT TO THE FINISH *SEASON FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SPELLMANS MUST USE ALL THEY HAVE TO DEFEAT BLACKWOOD ONCE AND FOR ALL.

Faustus was awakened by the sound of clashing swords. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the soft grass. It took a minute to remember. Yesterday, he, Prudence, and Ambrose had crossed over a magical time barrier into their ally’s Elizabeth Tudor aka queen Elizabeth I’s, world. A world frozen in 16th century England, simply because its people willed it so. Faustus got up, off the grass, and saw his daughter and Elizabeth were some 30 feet away, practicing their swordplay. Faustus smiled; they seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
“Good morning, uncle,” Ambrose yawned, getting up himself. “Do you suppose Prudence is just trying to calm Elizabeth down?”  
Faustus chuckled. “Maybe she is.”  
They all knew that Blackwood had stolen Elizabeth’s kingdom and declared himself emperor. But when they first got there, they were blindsided by a royal wedding happening that very day. They were all surprised, but Elizabeth was absolutely fit to be tied when they discovered that the new empress was none other than Lilith! Her famous temper was on full display, as Elizabeth was fuming, slipped away from the group. She went down to the main floor, heading straight for Lilith and Blackwood. There would surely be a confrontation if Faustus didn’t teleport them all away quicker than lighting.

“Why did you do that?!” Elizabeth demanded.

Faustus stepped forward. “Must I remind you that we have yet to come up with a plan of attack and yeah, the fact that Blackwood is immortal?”

“So am I!” Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

Ambrose and Prudence broke up the fight by pointing out that it was getting late and it would be dark soon. They also noted that it would be safer to make camp out in the woods rather than risk being spotted if they stayed in town somewhere. Faustus’s inner snob wanted to say no but when Elizabeth, the rightful queen of the very kingdom, agreed it was hard to say no.

Faustus’s mind returned to the present as he slapped Ambrose on the back good-naturedly on the back. “Come on, let’s go see what we can dig up for breakfast while the ladies finish their workout?”

All they could find in the woods were nuts and berries. No one really minded that much as they all sat around the campfire.

“So,” Prudence said slowly, “I get that Lilith always had a thing for power, but what I can’t figure out why Blackwood would marry her.”

“Simple,” Elizabeth responded. “The only thing more valuable than a male heir to a ruler is 2 male heirs. Blackwood made that quite clear when he announced Lilith’s son as his royal highness, Prince Alexander.”

Faustus thought of last night too, not for Lilith’s son but for his own. After all these months, it felt so good to see Judas again, even if it was just for a few moments and from afar. The fact that he was still with Blackwood made Faustus’s blood boil. “So what’s the plan?” he asked the others.

“Well, according to the council letters, we know that Blackwood used a spell to win the people. Can’t we use the same spell and use it in Elizabeth’s favor?” Ambrose suggested.

Elizabeth immediately shook her head. “That would still leave the people bewitched. After 500 years of faithful service, I won’t do that to them. I refuse to take away their free will.”

Faustus shifted uncomfortably as the all too familiar guilt set in. He loved Zelda every bit as much as Elizabeth loved her people yet didn’t he once take Zelda’s will away from her? That wasn’t you, that was the curse, Faustus reminded himself with the very words Zelda used so often. Damn it! Mentally, he knew how to distance himself from Blackwood, but would these emotional scars ever heal? Faustus made himself focus on the task at hand. “What we really here is an anti-spell; to put everything back the way it was.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

They sneaked back into the village to collect an empty barrel. They almost got caught at 1 point but Faustus saved the day by pretending to be the emperor. Then they rolled the barrel back into the woods, found a lake, and filled it with seawater. It was heavy as Faustus and Ambrose pulled it right side up again.

Elizabeth slid her hand over the water as if calming the tiny waves. “I, the lord of English wind and rain, will end the emperor’s reign of pain and my people’s memories shall be regained!” With a smile, Elizabeth turned back to the others with a smile. “Now, we just need a test subject.”

The wagon driver saw the boy wave him down a mile away. When he got close enough, he stopped the wagon as Ambrose came up to him. “Hello sir, sorry to bother you, but there’s a fallen tree that you can’t get around, blocking the road up ahead and it’s too heavy for my friend and I to move. Will you please help us?”

The man nodded. “Of course.”

He hopped down off the wagon and he and Ambrose walked to the tree.

Ambrose pointed. “You take that side and I’ll take this one.”

The man groaned. “Boy, this thing is really stuck!”  
Little did he know that Ambrose was holding down the tree by magic. 10 minutes later, when Prudence gave him a nod, Ambrose released the spell and the tree finally gave way.  
That’s when Prudence walked up to them and gave them both canteens of water. “You gentlemen must be thirsty after all that physical labor.”  
Ambrose pretended to take a drink. “By the way, my friend and I are new here. I know this might be a stupid question, but who runs the kingdom?”  
“Why, Emperor Blackwood, of course.”

Ambrose and Prudence exchanged a glance while the man took a drink.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Who did you say?” Ambrose tried again.  
“I said that the emp-um, no, why did I say that? It’s Elizabeth, of course, Queen Elizabeth.”  
“I’m glad you feel that way.” Elizabeth came out of her hiding place.

The man bowed. “Your majesty!”  
“Now, now, there will be plenty of time for that later.”  
“Imposter!” The man hissed as soon as he saw Faustus.  
Elizabeth caught up with the man. “No, he’s not the emperor! He just looks like him. Come with us and we’ll explain everything.”

They explained to him the whole long story. As luck would have it, the wagon was filled with barrels of ale, the man was delivering to a local saloon. Just a few drops of the anti-spell in every barrel and everyone in the saloon were themselves again and it didn’t stop there. In less than a week and a half, thousands of Elizabethans had been turned back to normal, and not 1 of them chose to stay loyal to Blackwood.

Night had fallen before Lilith realized that she didn’t know where the carriage was bringing her. “Driver, where are we?” When the driver said nothing, Lilith grew angry. “I am your empress and command you to tell me where we are!”  
Silence.  
They rode a little further before the carriage door opened and a man helped Lilith out. Lilith looked around and saw that they were at a camp with tents as far as the eye could see  
“Where are we?” Lilith repeated for the 3rd time.  
“The queen wants to see you.”  
“Queen? What queen? There is no queen, only the emperor and I! Now, take me home!  
Lilith tried to get back into the carriage but the driver blocked her way and then a guard came over and lead the way to a tent in the back and the men left Lilith alone. Before Lilith knew what was happening, the E necklace flew off her throat.  
“First of all, this,” Elizabeth came into view, holding the E necklace, “was always mine. Second of all, if you’re waiting for me to bow, you’ll be waiting forever."  
“Elizabeth?! I thought they told me that you left.”  
The redhead nodded as she fastened the E necklace in its proper place. “You’re right, I did leave. I went to Greendale to help the Spellmans with that nasty dark lord problem you left them with. As soon as I learned that Blackwood falsely won my people, I returned to reclaim my throne.”  
“But my husband already beat you.”  
Elizabeth smirked. “Your husband? Come now, Lilith, you’re a smart woman. You know that Blackwood is a curse, and you can marry a curse no more than you can marry a chair. And he didn’t beat me, I surrendered because, at the time, I thought that’s what my people wanted. Besides, in your quest for power, you made a mistake, my mother’s mistake. You only have a consort’s power and you’ll only keep that power if you keep the insanity curse happy.”  
Lilith rolled her eyes. “Is this all you wanted to tell me?”  
Elizabeth shook her head. “No. You see, I had you brought here to give you a warning.”  
“A warning?”  
“Yes and be grateful. For we both know that I owe you nothing, yet I know I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t at least try to convince you to leave Blackwood, if only for the sake of your infant son.”  
“But I have nowhere else to go.”  
You know, I find it very ironic that you settled for the 2nd spot in my kingdom just as the power you’ve always wanted becomes available.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Elizabeth crossed her arms and stepped forward. “I’m speaking of the throne of hell. It’s free to claim.”  
Lilith was shocked. “How can that be?”  
“Lucifer is unable to rule as Zelda and I trapped him inside the body of that pathetic so-called council member and Sabrina, that sweet, smart girl, wants nothing to do with her father’s kingdom so that leaves the throne empty.” Elizabeth watched Lilith’s eyes widened as she digested this new information. “Do with this what you will but mark my words, when I make my attack against Blackwood, I will show no mercy to either him or anyone foolish enough to stand with him.” Elizabeth went to the edge of the tent and gestured. The men reappeared and led Lilith back to her carriage.

Although Lilith would never admit it, deep down she knew that Elizabeth was right. Sooner or later, Elizabeth would face Blackwood head-on and she would win. Elizabeth always won and Lilith had been a fool to believe that she wouldn’t return. At first, Lilith was sure that Elizabeth was lying about Lucifer and the throne of hell, but then while she was leaving, Lilith saw Faustus, Prudence, and Ambrose. Lucifer had to be captured or they would surely be dead. Now Lilith had to go get her son and rush back down to hell before 1 of those damn court demons even thought about claiming HER throne. The carriage finally pulled up to the palace and Lilith rushed inside. As she reached her bed-chamber, Lilith noticed that her favorite guard was on duty just outside the door. She knew it was crazy; it had only been a little over a week and as far as everyone in the palace was concerned, she was married. Yet, Lilith couldn’t explain it, but when it came to this 1 guard, she felt…drawn to him. Odder still was the fact that she had never seen his face, as he always wore a helmet that covered it. Lilith shook her head; this wasn’t the time to think about that. As soon as Lilith got to her room, she dismissed her maids and started to pack for her and the baby. Lilith was busy running around, gather things up that she didn’t notice when the guard came in.  
“Madam, what are you doing?”  
“Um, well- “  
Then the guard saw the suitcases on the bed. “You’re planning to run away, aren’t you? Not that I can blame you, rumors are growing stronger every day that Elizabeth is coming to regain her throne and that the emperor’s days are numbered.”  
Lilith was shocked. “If the news has already spread to the palace, why haven’t you fled to Elizabeth’s camp?”  
“I respect Elizabeth as queen, truly I do,” He said slowly, “but I have no wish to serve her nor the emperor, I only wish to serve you. For some reason, I feel…drawn to you.”  
What he said, took Lilith’s breath away. “Take your helmet off. Let me see you.” He did remove his helmet and Lilith’s heart leaped into her throat. “Adam?”  
He nodded. “Yes, my lady, I am Adam, 3rd earl of Marsters.”  
He must be an ancestor of Mary Wardwell’s Adam, Lilith thought as she stepped closer to him. “Tell me, do you want to serve me, or do you to be with me?”  
“Both,” he whispered before kissing her.  
“Adam, I hope you like warm weather.”

3 nights later, Elizabeth couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about her meeting with Lilith. Perhaps she had been too cocky, maybe she has shown her hand too soon. Maybe Lilith was back at the castle right now, telling Blackwood all she knew. Elizabeth groaned, going around in circles like this was doing her no good. She rose from her cot and fastened her cloak into place. After a half-hour, Elizabeth dismounted from her horse and sneaked into the palace. It wasn’t hard at all to find Blackwood’s rooms, for he was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
“What do you mean you can’t find her? It’s been over 3 days!”  
“I’m sorry, sire, but we’ve looked everywhere for Empress Lilith and Prince Alexander. They’re gone.”  
Well, what do you know? Elizabeth smiled from behind her hiding place. So, Lilith did make the right choice. Elizabeth was on her way out when she heard another angry male voice.  
“Ow! What are you doing? Trying to poke me to death or something?!” The young man demanded.  
“I’m sorry, Your Grace, but I’ve told you before we even started that I’m no good at sewing.”  
“I thought you were being modest since sewing is woman’s work. Oh, forget it, you’re just as useless at this as you are at pleasing me in bed!”  
The poor girl fled the room, crying. Elizabeth stepped back into darkness, as not to be seen. Then Elizabeth looked into the slightly ajar door. You must be Judas, Elizabeth thought as she recalled conversations she had with both Faustus and LJ about how arrogant Judas had become and how hard it would be for him to join the Spellman family. Perhaps Elizabeth could help with that. She waited until Judas to get into bed before Elizabeth began to hum, slow and soft. Still humming, she stole into the room and sat down on the bed beside Judas and checked to ensure that his pulse was still steady. Then she sang.  
“Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child. Guileless son, I’ll shape your belief and you’ll always know that your father’s a thief. And you won’t understand the cause of your grief, but you’ll always follow the voices beneath. You will expose his puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty. Guileless son, each day you grow older, each moment I’m watching my vengeance unfold, for the child of his body and the flesh of my soul. He will die in returning the birthright he stole!”

Ambrose yawned and stretched as he left the tent. When he finally looked straight ahead, he couldn’t believe what he saw. “Uncle! Uncle Faustus, wake up! You got to see this!”  
“What? What is it?” Faustus stopped speaking as soon as he saw what Ambrose saw. The sun was just coming up and it seemed like Elizabeth was walking out of it. In her arms, she carried a slumbering Judas. Her cloak draped over him like a blanket. Faustus and Ambrose looked at each other and then ran to Elizabeth.  
Faustus was gobsmacked. “Elizabeth, why- how- where did you find him?”  
“I couldn’t sleep last night. I was worried that Lilith would stand by Blackwood. I sneaked into the castle to learn that she did leave. On my way out, I found him.”  
“Why is he asleep?” asked Ambrose.  
“He’s in a magical coma. This way he can’t hurt himself or others, the way LJ did. Someone should stay at his bedside to tell him why the Spellmans aren’t the bad guys and once all the poison that Blackwood fed him over the years washes away, the spell will wear off and he’ll awake on his own.”  
Faustus’s jaw dropped. “That’s amazing! Why didn’t I think of a spell like that?”  
Elizabeth shrugged. “You keep forgetting, I’m a lot older than you.”  
Ambrose took Judas from Elizabeth and Faustus led the queen into breakfast.

It might have been morning in that world, but back in Greendale, it was late at night. Hilda yawned as she locked up the storefront. Then she went to the living room, in the back, and picked up the baby.  
“Well, Cordelia, it seems that it’s going to be just you and me for a while. Your uncle C is out back still talking to his supplier and Zelda’s not here yet.” The baby cooed. “Oh, don’t you worry, love, I expected your mother to be late. Today was the 1st day of the school term and your poor mommy has no less than 5 new teachers to train.” Hilda rocked the baby to sleep and half an hour later, she answered the knock at the door.  
“Hello, sorry I’m so late.”  
“No problem, Zelds. Come on in. Would you like a cup of coffee or something?”  
Zelda smiled kindly at her younger sister. “No, thank you, Hildie, it’s getting late. I should get Cordy and head on home.”  
Hilda nodded. “Yeah, that made sense, you must be tired. Now that school has started and with you not sleeping at night.”  
Zelda looked up from greeting her daughter. Who told you that I’m not sleeping at night?”  
Oops. “Well, Sabrina was in here earlier with her friends and she might have mentioned that she hears you pacing in your room every night?”  
Zelda sighed and sat down on the sofa. “Oh, Hildie, you’re right. I haven’t been sleeping because I’m just so worried. Do you know what today is?”  
“The 1st day of school?”  
Zelda rolled her eyes. “Other than that, sister! It’s been a month since Faustus, Ambrose, and Prudence went off to Elizabeth’s world. 1 whole month! I thought for sure they would be back by now. What’s even worse is that Faustus hasn’t found a way to contact me. I know that they’re in another dimension but Hecate, Faustus was in hell, trapped in Lucifer’s body and he still found a way to get in touch. Sometimes, I think that they can’t get in touch, that Blackwood has already- “  
“Zelda Phonia Spellman, don’t you even think of finishing that thought,” Hilda instructed. “Elizabeth is immortal and if things really did get that bad, I’m sure that she would’ve found a way to get to us.”  
Zelda smiled, for her sister’s words did give her comfort.  
“For now,” Hilda continued, “I think that it’s best for us to stay patient and adopt the motto that no news is good news.” She put an arm around her sister in an effort to comfort her and Zelda sighed as she rested her head on Hilda’s shoulder. Such a somber moment was expectedly followed by cheerful whistling as Dr. C came in. It was enough to snap Zelda into action, as she got up and started to put Cordelia’s jacket on her.  
Hilda turned to her husband. “So, how was your meeting, dear?”  
“Wonderful! That Mike is always a laugh riot! Oh, and he gave me this!” Dr. C reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a precious object.  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. “A pen?”  
Dr. C shook his head. “Not just a pen, it got disappearing ink! It’s a classic! Here, Zelda, you can have it. I got like 3 cases in the back.”  
After giving her brother-in-law an unsure look, Zelda took the pen and left.

“Your Majesty!”  
It was a week later in the other world, and a royal aide rushed into Blackwood’s room. “The traitor Elizabeth and her entire camp have been located.”  
“Excellent” Blackwood smiled. “I knew that stupid half breed couldn’t hide forever. Prepare the horses, we shall leave at once.”  
20 minutes later, Blackwood was at the head of his army as they pulled into the camp. Oddly enough, no one seemed afraid of him.  
“Elizabeth Tudor!” Blackwood called out, shouting. A moment later, the redhead came out of a tent and headed toward the men on horseback, the Spellmans right behind her. Meanwhile, Blackwood continued to speak. “You and your loser friends are exposed as traitors to my crown. Surrender now or prepare for war.”  
Elizabeth shook her head. “There will be no war. I won’t let my people’s blood be shed over you and if anyone should surrender, it should be you.”  
Blackwood laughed. “Me surrender to you?! Why would I do that?”  
“Because, you ill-mannered curse of insanity, you have unknowingly stepped into my trap. Seize him!”  
Before he even knew what was going on, Blackwood was being dragged off his horse by his own guards. “What are you doing?”  
“They’re obeying their true leader,” Elizabeth explained. “You know; war was never an option. I did worry about what I was going to do with the people who stayed loyal to you but no one ever did.”  
Blackwood addressed his guards. “You can’t possibly follow her! She a woman and a half-breed! She shouldn’t even exist! I’m a better leader by far!”  
“LAIR!” Someone yelled. The Spellmans were shocked to see Judas stomping across the yard. They have checked on him just this morning and he was still asleep. But now, he was awake, awake, and angry.  
Blackwood smiled. “Judas, my son.”  
“I am not your son! I am his son!” Judas shouted, pointing to a nearby Faustus. “I don’t know how or why, but I woke up 5 minutes ago and everything suddenly became so clear.” He turned to the crowd. “Do not trust this man! For 16 years, he has done nothing but lie and use me and my sister.” My sister thought Judas. The things he’d done to Judith. Hades, the things I’ve done to Judith.  
“Enough of this,” Blackwood declared before he head-butted 1 guard and stole his dagger to injure the other. Then, blade raised high, he advanced on Judas. For his part, the boy was frozen to the spot. He couldn’t speak, move, or react whatsoever. Judas felt himself being pushed out of harm’s way, but it wasn’t until he saw Faustus on the ground, the dagger firmly lodged in his father’s lower back, did he understand what had happened.  
“No!” cried Judas.  
“Father!” cried Prudence.  
“Uncle!” cried Ambrose.  
“Guards! Seize him!” Elizabeth’s order was much more stern this time. Instead of just 2 guards that held him like before, Blackwood was advanced on by 50 men. Content that the villain was surrounded, Elizabeth turned to the threesome that hovered around Faustus. “Close your eyes, think of home and I’ll teleport you.” She instructed, “I’ll join you there later.”

They all closed their eyes and when Ambrose, Prudence, and Judas opened their eyes, they were in the front hall of the Spellman house. Before they could react, however, they could hear footsteps. It was Hilda, Sabrina, and LJ coming in from the kitchen.  
“I thought I heard something,” Hilda said to the girls before she saw the others and gasped. “You’re home!”  
“Yes, but Blackwood stabbed Father.” Prudence explained.  
Hilda took charge. “Let get Faustus upstairs, then.”  
Zelda was upstairs with the baby, so she wasn’t aware of what was going on until the others passed by the nursery. She hurried into the hallway. “Faustus? For Hecate’s sake, what happened to him?”  
“Blackwood stabbed him.” Ambrose said simply as they bought him into his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Faustus’s eyes were closed and his body was still, too still.  
Fear for her husband chilled Zelda to the bone. “Is-is he…dead?”  
Ambrose checked his pulse. “No, he’s steady, but I think he’s in a coma.”  
Hilda shook Zelda out of her funk and both sisters began to dress the wound.  
“This is all my fault! That dagger was meant for me!” Everyone looked up to see a shell shocked Judas in the doorway.  
“Judas!”  
Before he could start crying, the boy ran away.  
Zelda started to go after him but LJ put a hand on her arm. “Let me go to him.”  
Judas sat on the sofa but jumped up when he heard footsteps. Judas relaxed when he saw it was his sister. “He tried to kill me, Judith! The man, not man, he’s just a curse, but he did raise us and he tried to kill me without batting an eye and now because of that, our real father might die. Also, he lied to us, our entire lives about everything.”  
LJ nodded. “I know. I understand, I’ve been there too.”  
“You were the smart one. You ran away because he was horrible to you. Because we were horrible to you.”  
“He was always pinning us against each other. It’s over now. We don’t ever have to see him ever again.”  
Judas shook his head. “The coven here will never accept me. I’ve already been baptized into the church of Judas.”  
“So, you’ll be re-baptized, if you want to into the Order of Hecate,” LJ assured him. “As the whole coven was, as Father was and as I plan to be. Talk to Zelda about it, she’s the high priestess.”  
“A woman cannot be a high priestess.” Judas gasped and covered his mouth. “I sorry, it just came out.”  
“Judas, it’s okay. Not one expects you to change a lifetime of thinking in a day, but you corrected yourself. That’s a good sign.”  
Her brother still seemed unsure.  
LJ sat down with him by the fire. “Do you remember when we were very young, no more than 3 or 4, and we used to dream about a house with a family that would accept us no matter what? Despite what we were taught, I believe that this is that house, and the Spellmans are that family.”  
For the 1st time that day, Judas smiled.

True to her word, Elizabeth showed up 3 hours later, bringing with her the finest witch doctor she could find. As the witch doctor gave Faustus a complete exam, Elizabeth took Zelda aside.  
“I bought Blackwood back to this world, as Faustus requested,” Elizabeth explained, “I left him in the woods, chained up and heavily under guard. Now, I completely understand why Faustus wanted to deal with Blackwood himself, but given all the times Blackwood has escaped justice before, I think it’s just too dangerous to wait. Faustus told me all about the plan that you and he worked out, so, I think we should just do it.”  
Zelda instantly nodded. “I completely agree.”

With that, the 2 women went downstairs and out of the house, Zelda stopping just long enough to something out of her coat pocket. When the queen and the high priestess got to a deep wood, they came across 2 guards, taking turns beating up Blackwood. There was a 3rd guard nearby, digging.  
“That’ s enough, gentlemen. We’ll take it from here.” Elizabeth said casually.  
The 2 guards bowed and stepped aside.  
“You?!” Blackwood hissed as soon as he saw Zelda. “I killed you!”  
“You did,” Zelda agreed. “But I have 3 words for you; Cain pit, moron.”  
Elizabeth folded her arms. “It’s over, Blackwood! There’s nowhere left for you to turn, to hide and the council can’t help you now.”  
Blackwood laughed. “You bitches really are stupid! I can’t die!”  
Zelda and Elizabeth exchanged a look and smiled. “Who said about dying? It’s just saving us a step.” Zelda said before handing Elizabeth her cell phone and started to explain.  
Blackwood raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing now?”  
“Oh, we’re going to record this, for Faustus, when he wakes up.”  
“He’s not going to wake up! Unlike me, that weakling can and will die.”  
Angry, Zelda stepped forward. “Faustus is not going to die! I won’t let him and another thing- “  
“Zelda,” Elizabeth cut in. “Don’t even bother, he’s just stalling.”  
“Right” and just like that, Zelda was calm again. “The sooner we get done with you, the sooner I can get back to my husband. Look there” Zelda pointed to the pit. “Most mortals stop digging at 6 feet, but Faustus and I decided to double it to 12. We want to be careful just in case you escape your coffin.”  
“What coffin?”  
Zelda snapped her fingers and a casket from the funeral home appeared at her feet. “That one.” Zelda grabbed the chains and yanked Blackwood toward her. “Now, it’s my turn to put you in a box!” Zelda hissed. Zelda practically threw Blackwood into the coffin, spelled him still when he fought to get out, put the top on, and secured it all by wrapping the coffin up in the 2nd pair of chains. All the while, Elizabeth recorded it all. It was only when Zelda was with the casket in the pit that Elizabeth remembered. “High priestess, it was at this point of the plan that I shared a suggestion with Faustus and he loved it. Might I show you?”  
Zelda smiled and nodded. “Please.”  
After calling over a guard to taking over the recording, Elizabeth teleported herself to beside Zelda. After looking around, Elizabeth plucked a pebble from the ground. After putting the pebble on the coffin, Elizabeth spelled it into the size of a bolder.  
“Very nice,” Zelda smiled.

After filling in the grave, Zelda walked home alone. Elizabeth had to get back to her world. After all, Elizabeth had a whole kingdom to put back together. As Zelda reached her driveway, she looked up and gasped in horror. Most of the family was already standing around the out of place cement truck. The most shocking thing was that cement was being poured into the Cain pit!  
Zelda ran up to join the others. “What are you doing?” Zelda demanded of the cement truck driver. “Stop it!”  
The worker seemed annoyed. “Listen, lady, I’m just doing my job.” He showed Zelda his clipboard. “See, right here. It says to fill in Lot 34, which is what I did.”  
“Might I suggest that you get glasses because this says to fill in lot 43 which is on the other side of the yard!” Zelda pointed angrily.  
The worker checked his notes and turned red. “Oops, sorry. I promise I’ll fix it 1st thing Monday.”  
“Monday?!” Zelda shrieked. The worker said more things like it was getting late and his wife and supper, yet Zelda barely listened. All she could think about was Faustus might not live until Monday. After the worker left and the kids went back inside, Zelda dropped to her knees.  
“It’s already hardening, Hildie. I simply don’t believe this! We’ve never needed the Cain pit more. After all that’s happened, my Faustus can’t die!” Zelda burst into tears.  
“Then we just have to keep him alive,” Hilda rocked her sister as one would a child.

For 3 nights in a row, Zelda sat by her husband’s bedside, refusing any offers from the others to relieve her. Around midnight on the 3rd night, a thoughtful Prudence brought her a warm blanket. She was wrapped up in the blanket when Zelda awoke, stiff and sore at dawn. Faustus was still out cold, but Prudence was next to her father, sound asleep. Zelda got up and put the blanket on Prudence. As she did, Zelda flashed on another night, shortly after her marriage, when she tucked Prudence into bed at the academy. The curse was heavily upon Faustus, but Zelda could never regret that night, for it was the night they made Cordelia. Speaking of Cordelia, the baby slept through her diaper change. When she checked on them, Zelda found Sabrina and Ambrose were both asleep. Downstairs, in the parlor, she found both of the twins asleep on the sofa. Judas’s head rested on the right arm, LJ the left, and their feet were intertwined in the middle.  
Faustus, darling, Blackwood is gone and all our children are here and happy. You can wake up now. Zelda thought as she looked out toward the now filled Cain pit and sighed. Even if that worker did show up today, she doubted that the mortal would fix the whole problem in 1 day. With another heavy sigh, Zelda walked into the kitchen and lit up a cigarette. Zelda didn’t like it, but she could only think of 1 place of turning to for help.

“Elizabeth told me that you reclaimed hell’s throne,” Zelda told Lilith as soon as the minion showed her in.  
“How thoughtful, you wanted to congratulate me in person.” Lilith smiled.  
“No,” Zelda said firmly. “I’m not here for that.” Zelda went on to explain about Faustus.  
Lilith frowned. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. My reign is still in its infancy and I have to show the court I put their needs ahead of doing favors for an outsider.”  
“Since when am I an outsider?” Zelda demanded to know.  
Lilith shrugged. “You’re not a part of hell’s court. You’re no longer a member of the church of night of night or the church of Lilith.”  
It was on the tip of her tongue to say that the church of Lilith was not actually official, but Zelda was able to sallow it. She did say, “You owe me. How soon we forget. I’m the 1 who helped you who smuggled your newborn out of here and you put both my family and me in danger, and when Lucifer came for you, you disappeared! Only to show up again as the consort of the man who wanted my family dead.”  
“Lilith? Honey? Come back to bed.”  
Zelda blinked in shock as she beheld a man in a robe and holding Lilith’s son. Lilith went to him. “I’ll be right there, Adam.”  
Zelda folded her arms. “Adam?”  
Lilith shook her head. “It’s not what you think. He’s not Adam from the garden or Mary Wardwell’s Adam. He’s,” Lilith smiled “My Adam.”

“So, you get your true love while mine dies? That’s unfair!”

Lilith sighed. “Alright, perhaps we can reach a mutual deal.”

A shiver ran down Zelda’s spine. “A deal?”

“I am the queen of hell now and if anything unforeseen should happen to me, then my little Zander will follow me. Who better to rule beside him as his consort than the divine child, the one fated to become the most powerful witch the world has ever seen?”

“You want me to promise you the hand of my 6-month old daughter in marriage to your 1-month old son?”

Lilith nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright.”

Lilith was beyond shocked. “Really? I mean, wonderful. Shall we?” The 2 women walked to a side table where a paper that outlined the deal proofed into thin air. “Let’s get you a pen.”

“I bought my own.” Zelda sighed her name to the paper. “Well, I must get going.”

Zelda didn’t even get across the throne room before Lilith cried out. “Hey! Why did your signature just disappear?!”

“Damn it! I thought that trick pen would buy me more time.”

“Why try to trick me at all?”

“Because I saw the fear in your eyes when I agreed to your terms. You have no idea how to help Faustus.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Lilith snapped. “Now, sign the deal for real.”

“Never! I will not compromise my daughter’s future for what I want in the present. I am not Edward!”

“Then, enjoy widowhood!” Lilith hissed.

Zelda shook her head. “Faustus won’t die; I won’t let him! I don’t care if I have to break the world in 2, I will get my husband back!”

Easier said than done. Aside from phone calls made on the hour, every hour, to check on Faustus’s non-changing condition, Zelda spent the entire day in the school library, trying to find something, anything that would help. She found nothing. It was dark when Zelda got home and she couldn’t help but notice that the Cain pit was still wrecked. As soon as Zelda entered the house, she heard voices in the kitchen.

“Where did you get this?” asked Hilda.

“It was in the last box I unpacked from the supply from Riverdale. Will it help?” asked Dr. C.

Hilda bite her lip. “It might. I mean, it says here that the spell with shrink Faustus’s wound by putting some of it on the witch who cast the spell but still- “

“What are you two doing?” Zelda asked.

“Nothing!” Hilda declared as she hid the spellbook behind her back. Zelda raised her hand and the book float up and into Zelda’s waiting hands.

After studying the book for a moment, Zelda smiled. “This could work!”

“But sister!” Hilda objected. “This spell is unstable. It could possibly kill you both.”

“It says right here that the spell is only dangerous if Faustus is not my soulmate which he is.”

Hilda sighed. “Zelda, you can’t know for sure.”

“But I am sure!” Angry and annoyed, Zelda ended the conversation by teleporting herself into her room and locking the door. It wasn’t long before knocking at the door. For the most part, Zelda ignored the noise, but then she saw her daughter in her basket.

Zelda stoked Cordelia’s soft cheek. “Don’t you worry, my dark angel. I’ll bring your daddy back to us, I promise.” Zelda blinked and the basket showed up outside of the door.

“Open the door! Zelda Phoina Spellman, open this door at once!” Hilda screamed.

Zelda just put a silencer spell on the door and went to lay down next to Faustus. “I don’t care what anyone else says, I know we’re soulmates,” Zelda whispered and kissed his lips. Zelda magically summoned a knife. She winced in pain as she sliced her palm open and did the same to Faustus’s hand. Holding his hand tightly in hers, Zelda rested her forehead against her husband’s.

“Now, my beloved, let the spell begin. As we are now flesh to flesh, heart to heart, and blood to blood. Let your sorrows be my sorrows, your joy my joy, and your pain, my pain. From now until the world is done, you and I are one.”

Zelda groaned as Faustus’s wound became her own. The family came in just as Zelda passed out from the pain.

3 days later, Zelda heard faraway noises as she slowly opened her eyes. Then she saw Faustus, sitting up in bed, and watching cell phone footage.

He turned to her. “You did it! You got rid of Blackwood!”

“And you got our son home at last. If they agree, I’d like to adopt the twins as soon as possible.”

Faustus smiled. “I love you so much, dearest. This is a new beginning and we are going to have that quiet, boring life, I can feel it.”

And he was right…for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS-I LIVE FOR THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. A SPELLMAN FAMILY SOLSTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 YEARS LATER, THE SPELLMANS GATHER FOR THE YULE SEASON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my Christmas special! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faustus and Zelda had a long recovery in front of them. Faustus had only awakened 1 hour before his wife so they were healing at the same time. They both were assigned to complete bed rest for the next 3 weeks. In that time, they rested, snuggled together, and watched the defeat of Blackwood video numerous times. They both agreed that there was no foolproof way to get rid of Blackwood forever; they had to just keep their guard up and hope for the best. Zelda also told Faustus how Lilith had reclaimed hell for herself and found happiness with a new Adam. After the 3 weeks of bed rest, Faustus and Zelda were up and around and just in time to help celebrate Sabrina’s 18th birthday. (Since this was Sabrina’s last year at home before college, new rules were set. Thursday nights were family dinner night, absolutely no excuses for not attending, and Sunday was family movie night.)  
Later that week, Faustus and Zelda managed to find some time to sit down with just the twins to have a serious talk about the adoption. Zelda explained that this adoption was less about guardianship, as the twins were almost 17, but more of a show of commitment to be their mother. Zelda nodded with understanding when they told her that they wanted time to think about it. Yet, there was 1 issue that the male twin didn’t need to think about at all. Just like his sister, Judas wanted to forget about his life with Blackwood. Soon enough, he confessed that he hated the name of Judas, so with his parents’ full support, changed his name to Jacob. It wasn’t long at all until he was used to the family calling him Jake. 3 days later, Faustus took Zelda for a romantic dinner in the fanciest restaurant in town. As they clinked their wine glasses together, Faustus explained that it was the 1st anniversary of him being free from the curse. Hearing this, Zelda re-clinked the glasses.  
“To the first of many, many years,” She smiled.  
They went home, and make wild, passionate love before drifting off in each other’s arms. Late that night, Zelda turned around and found herself alone in bed. She caught Faustus at the entrance of the attic, which Ambrose and Jake now shared.  
“I still can’t believe we’re all home now,” Faustus whispered as his wife linked her arm with his. With a kiss, Zelda led him back to their room, where they made love for the 2nd time that night.

Their 1st solstice all together as a family was a very special one. LJ and Jake were both all smiles as together, they handed Zelda a gift. After wrapping it, Zelda gasped, for the box was filled with papers, but not just any papers. On top were the half-filled adoption papers and beneath that, were papers for legal name changes. The twins explained that not only did they want to be adopted but they were also ready to become Spellmans. All the family couldn’t agree fast enough. Zelda did a pretty good job of blinking back her tears of joy, or she did, right up until the twins called her ‘mom’ for the very 1st time. This happened right after Zelda gave LJ and Jake their Yule present. A thick photo album filled with pictures of their birth mother, Constance, at every stage of life so the twins could look at it whenever they wished.  
In the new year, after Hilda and Dr. C celebrated their 1st anniversary and Zelda filed the paperwork for the twins’ adoption and name changes, plans went full steam ahead for LJ and Jake’s joint dark baptism. Jake kept it simple, by picking Jacob Faustus for his baptismal name. LJ’s was longer. LJ explained that her name was to be Letitia Judith Constance Zelda.  
“To honor both my mothers.” LJ smiled and Zelda kissed the girl on the head, blinking back happy tears once more.  
The baptism, attended by family and coven alike, went off without a hitch. For the next few months, the Spellmans’ lives were blissfully quiet and uneventful. Their lives revolved around work, school, and most importantly, each other. On April 2nd, the whole family gathered to celebrate Cordelia’s first birthday. They threw a party, of course, with cake and gifts but it was Faustus and Zelda who got the best present that day. It was later that night after they readied Cordelia for bed, they sat Cordelia down in front of her crib as they did for the last 3 weeks. It was normal when Cordelia pulled herself up to the crib with her tiny hands but then something new happened. Cordelia took her hands off the crib and took her 1st few unsteady steps towards Zelda. She playfully touched her mother’s cheek before saying her 1st word loud and clear. “Mommy!” After kissing her daughter silly, Zelda turned Cordelia around so she could walk to Faustus. The baby took 3 steps before she stumbled on the 4th and would have fallen but Faustus managed to catch her. He was rewarded with a giant smile. “Daddy!”

Spring and summer flew by and before anyone knew it, it was September again. Everyone came out to see Sabrina and LJ, who graduated a year early, off to college. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. When she was 3 and big enough for a big girl bed, Cordelia was given Sabrina’s room by her still at college cousin. The following year, Hilda, Faustus, and Sabrina convinced an uneasy Zelda to allow Cordelia to attend mortal kindergarten, just like Sabrina before her. Cordelia’s parents sat her down and explained to her not to talk about witches or use magic at school. They also kept their promise to the witch’s council, to keep them updated on Cordelia’s magical development. Yet, there was little to report. The baby who cried the devil out of the house was growing up as normally as any other little witch, except for a slammed door or a few floating items. Her powers were at their strongest when her emotions were at their peak. One afternoon, Cordelia wanted to play outside but Hilda explained she couldn’t because it was raining, hard.  
“I don’t want it to rain!” As soon as Cordelia stamped her foot, the sun came out. Hilda stared wordlessly, yet Cordelia didn’t even seem to notice. It was on the 1st day of school that Cordelia met Erin, Emily, and Erica Warner, mortal triplet girls who quickly became her BFFs. Meanwhile, with his youngest now in school, Faustus was feeling a little lost. Ambrose and Jake formed the perfect team to run the funeral home together and the rest of the family were busy with their own thing. 1 night, Zelda suggested her husband should return to teaching. Zelda knew she got through to him and was waiting for Faustus to ask her to return to the academy. So, she was shocked when he told her he gotten a job at Greendale middle school, teaching 7th grade. Theo Putnam was also a new teacher.

It was a cold night in the late December of Cordelia’s sixth year that the child awoke with a start.  
“Who’s there?” She demanded with the greatest demand she could mutter as she sat up and looked around the darkened room. She looked around and saw nothing, yet she felt someone was nearby. Cordelia sighed, this wasn’t a new feeling. She pulled back her blankets and got up. Might as well go to the bathroom while I’m awake. She thought.  
“Hey, Salem.” Cordelia petted Sabrina’s familiar on her way back to bed. Then she picked up her favorite doll, tucked it under her arm, sighed as she laid down, and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, sunlight tickled at Cordelia’s eyelids. 1 quick look at the clock and she jolted out of bed and down the hallway. Her own school had let out for Christmas yesterday, but the academy was a year-round boarding school that demanded much of its headmistress. Cordelia felt that she spent less than 10 minutes with her mother all week. Maybe it was still early enough to catch her. She stopped short in her parents’ doorway. Not only was no one in here, but the bed was made and everything was neat, suggesting that both her parents left long ago.  
“It's not even 9 yet! Well, so much for that idea.” Cordelia muttered as she headed for the steps. Downstairs, Cordelia found her brother fluttering back and forth before the front door as if he was preparing to go out. “Where’re you going, Jake?” she asked from the stairway.  
Jake looked up, pausing as he put on his coat. “Good morning, Cordy. Mom just called, she needs someone to fill in for her with the choir ASAP.”  
“Mom’s already at the school?”  
Unfortunately, Jake was too busy to notice the sadness in his sister’s tone. “Yeah. Bye.”  
Cordelia was left to frown at the closed door when the wonderful smells finally reached her nose. Those smells only appeared when someone special visited. Now wearing a tiny smile, the 6-year-old ran into the kitchen and hugged the visitor from behind. “Hi, auntie H!”  
Hilda, who was baking, half-turned and gave her niece a 1 arm hug. “Hello, darling.”  
From his stool 3 feet away, Ambrose waved. “Hello, cousin.”  
“Hello, another Spellman who no longer lives here.” Cordelia teased good-naturedly and Ambrose laughed. He and Prudence had only moved into a small apartment together downtown 3 months ago.  
Meanwhile, Hilda wiped her hands on a towel. “It’s cereal alright for breakfast?”  
Cordelia smiled and nodded. “Yes, please.”  
“So, Cordy, how did you sleep?” Asked Ambrose.  
“Good! For the most part.”  
Ambrose and Hilda exchanged a look. “For the most part?” repeated her aunt.  
“Ghostbusting again, cuz?”  
Cordelia gave Ambrose an annoyed sideways glance. “No, Ambrose. Ghostbusting would imply that I actually see the spirit.”  
Ambrose was now confused. “Wait, you don’t see the ghosts? Ever? But you had this problem for a while.”  
“Since before feasts of feasts as I recall,” Hilda added.  
“I don’t understand. If you can’t see them, how do you know they’re ghosts?”  
Cordelia shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know, it’s just a feeling. Most girls my age are scared of ghosts; I just want them to make up their minds! They should show themselves, tell me what the problem is so I can help or just let me be so I can sleep at night.”   
Hilda and Ambrose both had nothing to say so they just stared at the girl. Cordelia sighed, what was needed now was a change of subject and she found it on the serving tray. “Who pops popcorn this early in the morning?”  
Ambrose sprang to life. “Oh, I almost forgot! I was supposed to bring out the cranberries and popcorn to Dr. C and Uncle Faustus. They finally setting up the Yule tree!” Ambrose grabbed the tray and rushed out of the kitchen.  
“Well, I got to go too,” Cordelia announced.  
“Why?” Asked Hilda.  
“Because my bowl of cereal was on that tray!”  
Hilda laughed, shook her head, and returned to her baking.

“I swear, we get this tree up later and later every year.” Faustus sighed.  
“Well, we’re busy men,” Dr. C assured him. “Me at my bookstore, you at the middle school. Here comes Ambrose, at last.”  
Faustus smiled as the younger warlock rushed in. “We were beginning to think you’d forgotten us.”  
“I’m so sorry that it took me so long,” Ambrose said. “Aunt Hilda and I got to talking and then Cordelia walked in.”  
“Oh? Cordy’s up?”  
“I sure am!” The child was right on Ambrose’s heels. She was closer to Dr. C so she greeted him first. “Hi, Uncle C” She hugged him and then went over to her father. “Hi, Daddy” she giggled when Faustus kissed the cheek of his youngest child. The 2 men went back to trying to steady the tree, as Ambrose found a chair and began to thread the popcorn and cranberry strings together. After reclaiming her breakfast, at last, Cordelia sat on the sofa and asked about the only thing on her mind.  
“How long ago did Mom leave for the academy this morning?”  
“About an hour and a half to 2 hours ago” Faustus answered casually. “Why? Do you need her?”  
Cordelia frowned. “No, I don’t need her per say, but I do miss her. It’s like I barely have seen her this week.”  
“Don’t worry, baby,” Faustus soothed his daughter. “While it’s true that Solstice demands more of the high priestess’s time than normal, all she has to do is get through today and perform tomorrow’s midnight mass then Zelda will be free to spend the rest of the holidays with us.”  
“Don’t forget when we go get the girls tomorrow.” Dr. C added. “Zelda would never miss that.”  
Although both LJ and Sabrina left for college 6 years ago, the girls were still away for their education but for different reasons. Unlike Jake, who left a year after his sister and cousin and return 2 years later, business degree in hand. Poor Sabrina was having a tough time, having changed her major 3 times. On the flip side, LJ had not only completed university in record time but was enrolled in 2 different medical schools. When done, LJ would not only be 1 of the few female witch doctors, she would also be the 1st witch doctor trained in mortal medicine. With a sister on her way to glory and her mother already in the history books as the 1st high priestess, Cordelia was extremely proud of her family and sometimes wondered if greatness lay in her future as well. Having finished her breakfast, Cordelia now lay the now-empty bowl on the coffee table and went to the old cardboard box that held the tree decorations. After a few seconds of digging around, Cordelia was able to her favorite one. It was a diamond full moon on 1 side and the other side was a picture frame. The picture itself was taken on her 1st solstice. It was of Zelda, Faustus, and Cordelia herself, when she was still just a baby. While Cordelia stood admiring the photo, Dr. C lost his balance on the step stool and bump into the girl, causing her to lose her grip on the glass moon and it smashed on the floor.  
Dr. C rushed to the child’s side. “Oh Cordelia, I’m so sorry!” He hugged her.  
Cordelia put on a brave face. “It’s okay, uncle C. We have lots of others.”  
As they spoke, the fragments of the glass moon float up in the air and magically fixed itself.   
“But this 1 is your favorite,” Faustus held it in the palm of his hand. “I know because it’s my favorite too.”  
Cordelia smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

Putting up the tree nearly took all day. Cordelia was excused because right after lunch, the Warner triplets called their friend to come with them to go to the mall to see Santa. Cordelia was gone all afternoon and returned just in time for dinner yet her mood seemed to change. She was quiet and seemed angry. At first, Hilda thought her niece was annoyed because Zelda called to say that she was too busy to come home for dinner. Then, in the middle of supper, Jake knocked over a glass of water. On the other side of the table, his baby sister jumped up in horror.  
“You should be more careful!” She shouted before she ran out of the room. Faustus and Hilda found Cordelia in her room pacing back and forth before her bed. “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry!” She muttered to herself.  
“Cordy? What’s wrong?” Faustus asked.  
His daughter looked up, frowning. “You should have told me. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Tell you what?”  
“THAT OUR KIND CAN MELT!!” Cordelia shouted.  
Faustus and Hilda exchanged a confused look. “Cordelia, love,” Hilda said gently, “what exactly did you and your friends do this afternoon?”  
Cordelia sighed. “After the trip to the mall to see Santa, Mr. Warner invited me back to their house for hot chocolate and it was there that Erin, Emily, Erica, and I watched a movie.”  
“What movie?” Her father asked.  
“The Wizard of Oz.”  
Both Faustus and Hilda felt instant relief. Hilda left to go inside the bathroom while Faustus took his daughter by the hand, guided her to the bed, so they could both sit down.  
“Darling, while it’s true the mortals have short lives, while we witches can live for centuries and centuries. Surely, we can’t live that long if we are in danger of something as common as water.”  
“But in the movie-“  
“The movie is not real. It’s pretend, make-believe. You remember when you, Mommy, and I had our talk about make-believe?”  
Cordelia nodded. “I remember, but it’s so confusing! After all, mortal parents tell their children that witches are make-believe.”  
Faustus nodded. “That’s true but I can prove I’m right! Think back to every mass you attended, all the times Zelda took you with her to the academy, have you ever, after all that time with the coven, even seen a green witch?”  
“No. Hey, wait a second, I didn’t tell you that the witch was green! How did you know?”  
Faustus laughed. “The Wizard of Oz is a very famous movie and you’re not the 1st witch to get spooked by water after seeing it. I guess you could call it a witch childhood rite of passage by now.”  
“Your father’s right,” said Hilda, coming toward the bed, glass in 1 hand. “When your cousin Sabrina saw that movie, she reacted the exact same way you did. That’s when Zelds and I came up with the test.”  
“Test? What kind of test?”  
“Come here and I’ll show you.” When Cordelia didn’t move and kept staring at the glass, Hilda tried again. “What’s wrong? Don’t you trust me?”  
This softened Cordelia immediately. “Of course I do, Auntie H.” The child got off the bed and came forward and Hilda knelt down to look her niece in the eye. “Now just give me 1 of your fingers.” Cordelia offered up a finger. Hilda took it and put the tip of the finger just under. “Now, how does that feel?”  
“Wet.” Was the child’s only reply.  
Hilda laughed. “Yes, it’s wet, but what else? Does your finger feel like it is going to fall off or melt?”  
Cordelia smiled and shook her head. Hilda smiled. “Good, the test has worked in our favor yet again.”  
“Thank Hecate!” Faustus added. “Can you imagine how foul our world would be if none of us would be allowed to bathe?”  
Cordelia laughed at her father’s funny face as Hilda kissed her brow.

A few hours later, Faustus turned down the bed as Cordelia got ready in the bathroom.  
“Cordy, have you brushed your teeth yet?”  
“Doing it right now, Dad.”  
Faustus couldn’t resist. “With water?”  
First, there was silence then came a low moan. Faustus smiled to himself.  
Cordelia switched off the bathroom light and walked more into her bedroom. “Hecate, I’m dumb,” She muttered.  
When she was close enough, Faustus put his arm around his daughter. “You are not dumb. You, my girl, are 6. Considering how you speak and behave most of the time, it’s easy to forget how young you are.”  
Cordelia gave a half-smile. “Still young enough to be read to?”  
“Not very subtle, miss Spellman.”  
Cordelia giggled and crawled into bed as Faustus grabbed the book on the nightstand. Some little girls like fairy tales, most, at least, like a story with a plot. But most nights, Cordelia favored spell books, especially the Latin ones, even though Cordelia didn’t speak the language. She said it soothed her faster. Tonight, Faustus only read a page and a half before Cordelia was fast asleep. He tucked her in and tiptoed out of the room. The next thing Cordelia was aware of; someone was arranging her blankets. Her 1st thought was that the troublesome ghost was back but she was instantly awake when she saw who it really was.  
“Mommy! I missed you so much today!” Cordelia sat up and threw herself into Zelda’s arms.  
Zelda kissed her brow. “I’ve missed you too, little one. I didn’t mean to wake you, but your father told me that you had a scare today.”  
“That’s not important,” Cordelia dismissed. “Will you come with us to pick up LJ and Sabrina tomorrow morning?”  
Zelda nodded. “I will, but I must get back to the academy by early afternoon at the very latest.”  
Cordelia frowned. “But tomorrow is the day before Solstice. You always spend it with us.”  
“I know precious but we’re so behind this year. I mean, the church is not yet decorated or prepared for midnight mass yet.”  
“How about I go with you? That way you could get your work and we could still be together.”  
“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”  
“No! Wait! Don’t go yet.” Cordelia grabbed her book. “Read to me.”  
“It’s late, Cordelia.”  
“Please, Mom?”  
Normally, Zelda would have held firm but she felt massively guilty about barely being home lately. Zelda sighed and took the book. “Move over.”  
An hour later, Faustus went to look for his wife and found Zelda and Cordelia snuggled up together, both fast asleep. Faustus went to Zelda to whisper to her. “It’s late, my love. We’re going to have to leave for the airport, well, in just a few hours now.”  
“Mmm,” was Zelda’s only reply.  
It was only then that he saw the book. “Did Cordy get another story out of you?”  
Again, “Mmm.”  
“Dearest, are you asleep?”  
“Mmm?”  
Faustus smiled. “That’s what I thought.” Gently, he put 1 hand under Zelda’s head and the other 1 under her knees. Then he carried Zelda out of Cordelia’s room and back to their own bed.

Even though they had only been home a few weeks before for feats of feasts, Sabrina and LJ’s homecoming was a joyful one. At the airport, there was much hugging and kissing, done by all the family. The morning flew by with all their laughing, talking, and catching up. After lunch, most of the family went to the church with Zelda to help set things up, yet Sabrina went for a different reason. All Sabrina had to do was wait for an opportunity to talk to her aunts alone. She got 2 and chickened out both times. Fed up with her own failure, Sabrina teleported herself back to Spellman’s kitchen and groaned.  
“Just tell them, you coward!”  
The loud whistle of the kettle startled Sabrina. She turned and saw Faustus at the stove,1 of his eyebrows rose. “Something wrong, Sabrina?”  
She could feel her eyes watering. “Yes.”  
Faustus said the 1st thing that came to mind. “Are you changing your major again?”  
Sabrina shook her head. “No, I’m not changing my major. I’m not going back to school at all!” There, she finally said it.  
For his part, Faustus got out 2 cups and saucers, poured the tea, and sat down at the table with Sabrina.  
“I can’t seem to bring myself to tell Auntie Hilda and Aunt Z. I wasted 5 years, 3 majors, and all that money. My aunties are going to be so disappointed.”  
In an effort to comfort his niece, Faustus took Sabrina’s hand in his. “All your aunts have ever wanted for you is to be happy.”  
“I tried, I tried so hard.” Sabrina’s lip quivered.  
“I know,” Faustus soothed. “Maybe this could be a blessing in disguise,” he suggested. “Maybe, by taking a semester off will help you relax and figure out for sure what you really want to do.”  
“But I was sure all those times I change my majors,” Sabrina stressed.  
“You know, 1 of my favourite teachers once told me that the secret to professional success is to pick something that you love and are good at.”  
“But I don’t know what I’m good for a job.”  
“What about helping people? You’re good at that.”  
“But that could any career.” Sabrina pointed out.  
“How about a therapist? I would be lost without mine.”  
Sabrina smiled. “A therapist? Me? You remember I’m the one who causes most of the problems around here?”  
“Oh, that was when you were a teenager,” Faustus dismissed. “You’re grown up a lot since then. Besides, if nothing else, the outlook of a half-mortal, half-fallen angel raised by witches is bound to be interesting.”  
Sabrina laughed. “True. You’ve given me a lot to think about. Thanks, Uncle Faustus.”  
He was shocked. “You’ve never called me uncle before.”  
“I know but it’s high time I did.”

“Dad? I’ve been wondering something for a long time, but I’m not sure how to ask.”  
It was late that night and Faustus was readying Cordelia for midnight mass. In his opinion, she looked great. His daughter was wearing a new red dress, her white winter tights, and shiny black Mary Janes. He was now adding the finishing touch of a ribbon in her red hair, exactly like her mother’s. “Cordy, don’t be scared. You know you can ask me anything.”  
“Okay, Dad, don’t you believe? I mean, I know that Uncle C isn’t a warlock, so it makes sense that he doesn’t share our faith, but why don’t you believe?”  
“But I do believe, sweetheart. I was baptized the night after you were born.”  
Cordelia seemed confused. “You were?! Then why don’t you ever attend mass?”  
Faustus sighed. “You have to leave in a few minutes and it’s a very long story and I promise that someday we will discuss this in greater detail, but for now all I can tell you that when I was high priest, before you were born, I did things that I am deeply ashamed of. The coven has since forgiven me but I am still weary of being near them. I do attend mass, in fact, I’m there every week, but I don’t sit up front with the rest of the family, I actually like to sit in the very back pew. I also like to be the last one to arrive and the first one to leave. I like it when the coven doesn’t even notice me.”  
Cordelia thought for a moment and then said, “Are you sorry about what you did?”  
“Oh, Hecate, yes! I’m sorrier than anyone can ever know.”  
Cordelia shrugged. “Then the coven has to forgive you. It’s just good manners.”  
Faustus hugged his daughter, grateful for her innocent logic.

A little later, Cordelia found herself at the church, sitting in the front pew with Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose, and the twins while Prudence sang in the choir. Even at 6, Cordelia felt proud that it was her mother who performed the service, glorious in her white and gold robes. During the middle of the service, Cordelia took advantage of her end seat and looked toward the back. Sure enough, she found her father, who waved at her. After mass, Cordelia stayed behind to help clean up and help her mother say goodbye to the coven. When they drove home, there a raven haired woman near the stairs. Cordelia didn’t know who the lady was but, judging the way her mother was gripping the wheel, Cordelia guessed her mother did.  
“Is she the one who keeps bothering you?” Zelda asked.  
“No, I don’t think so. Mom, who is that?”  
“Go inside and get dressed for bed, Cordy. It’s late.”  
Cordelia did as she was told but she did pick up some bits of dialogue.  
“Bright solstice, Zelda.”  
“What are you doing here, Lilith?”  
“Come now, surely I’m allowed to check up on my son’s future bride.”  
That was all Cordelia heard. 10 minutes later, Zelda came into Cordelia’s room to kiss her daughter goodnight.  
“Mom? I heard you and that lady talking. Who’s getting married? Prudence or LJ?”  
“No one in this house is getting married!” Zelda declared firmly.  
Zelda went to bed mad and woke up even angrier. “I don’t get it, Faustus.” She said to her husband as they went downstairs for breakfast. “We heard or seen nothing of Lilith these past 6 years and the 1st thing she mentions is that stupid marriage contract that I signed in invisible ink and can’t possibly be binding. Lilith knows that! What game is she playing at?”  
“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Faustus answered honestly. “Whenever it is, we’ll deal with it together like we always do. Today is solstice. It’s time to celebrate that and the fact that this is your 1st day off in weeks. Then, later on, tonight, I get to show you how terribly I and our bed, have missed you.” He kissed her hard before they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.

According to tradition, the family waited until sundown to gather round the Yule tree and start exchanging gifts. Half an hour later, the get together was in full swing, with music, talking, and laughing all filling the air. It was about this time that Faustus gave Zelda a small blue ring box. Inside was the 6th annual charm that Faustus gave his wife every Yule to go on the bracelet that he had given her on their 1st Solstice that they spent together as a married couple. However, the meaning of this year’s charm was lost on Zelda.  
“A white rose?”  
Faustus nodded. “A symbol of eternal love.”  
Zelda gave a sly smile. “Yours or mine?”  
Faustus laughed and stroked his wife’s cheek as he received Zelda’s thank you kiss. Then Faustus stood up and grabbed a skinny gift from under the tree. He passed it to Cordelia. “Speaking of jewellery, here a little something from your mother and me.” Cordelia smiled as she took the gift and unwrapped it. It turned out be a golden chain with a crescent moon attached, not unlike her own birthmark. She looked up at her parents from her place on the floor.  
“I love it! Thank you, Dad. Thank you, Mom.” Cordelia got up and hugged both her parents.  
“May Hecate bless and keep you, my Cordelia.” Zelda smiled at her daughter.  
“Amen.”  
“Oh, it seems we ran out of music and could use a new Christmas CD.” Hilda sighed.  
“I’ll go change it since I’m up.” Cordelia offered and journeyed to the stereo but before she got there, she passed a window and froze. She looked very upset.  
It was Hilda who first noticed her distress. “Cordy, darling? What’s wrong?”  
“It’s her,” Came her niece’s reply. “The ghost that keeps up me at night. She’s right outside.”  
“How do you know? You said you never saw her.” Ambrose pointed out.  
Cordelia shook her head. “I never did, but I always felt her just as I feel her now and I’m looking straight at her.”  
Faustus got up to collect his daughter. “Come sit down, sweetheart. We’ll figure all this out later.” Yet just as he put an arm around Cordelia, he looked out the window and saw the ghost too. “Constance?”  
“Faustus, may I see you out in the hall for a minute?” Zelda asked as she rose.

“I think we should let Constance in.”  
Faustus couldn’t believe his ears. “What? Zelda dearest, what are you saying?”  
“Well, I think it’s perfectly oblivious why she’s here.”  
Faustus nodded. “Yes, she’s here to ruin our family solstice.”  
“No,” his wife disagreed, “I think she’s here to see her children, the twins, as is her right.”  
“I think you’re giving her too much credit. Don’t you remember how she behaved the last time we made contact with her? You had to bar her from the house!”  
“That was over 6 years ago. Maybe she changed.”  
“Changed?!” Faustus sneered. “Then why has she been bothered Cordy for over a month?”  
“Why don’t you go out there and ask her yourself?”  
“Fine, I will,” Faustus agreed. “But you’re coming with me.”  
A moment later, Zelda and Faustus stepped out onto the frozen porch. Constance was right before them.  
“If we allow you into this house, will you abide by its rules and customs?” Faustus asked.  
Constance smiled as she nodded. “I will.”  
“Come in. You are welcome.” With those simple words, Zelda broke her own spell.  
The whole family was shocked when Faustus and Zelda returned with the ghost. Hilda was the 1st to recover.  
“Um, Ambrose, Prudence, Sabrina, Cordy, could you come to help me and your uncle C in the kitchen?”   
“I think I’ll join you.” Zelda turned to join the family, but Constance called her back. “Please stay, Zelda, there’s something I would like to say to you too.”  
“Ok.” Zelda was unsure as she slid into her chair next to Faustus. The twins were sitting on the sofa. Zelda noticed that the twins were holding hands, something they only did when they were really anxious.  
“Is it true?” Jake asked. “Are you really our mother?”  
“She’s only our birth mother,” his sister answered him, “Zelda is our real mother.”  
“LJ, please!” Zelda didn’t mean it, but her mothering tone came through.  
Constance didn’t seem to mind as she stared at the twins and smiled. “You are both so beautiful.” She touched LJ’s face. “My daughter on her way to becoming a witch doctor!”  
Jake lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m not a genius like LJ.”  
“Are you happy, my son?”  
“I am.”  
Constance smiled. “That’s all that matters.”  
“And we’re safe,” LJ added.  
“That’s right,” Jake agreed. “Blackwood is no more.”  
Constance smiled. “I know; I’ve been watching you. I’ve been watching all of you.” Constance turned. “Which brings me back to you, Zelda Spellman. I have something important to say to you. Thank you. Ever since you dispatched with Blackwood, you have done everything to make sure that my children felt safe and loved. I can never thank you enough for that.”  
LJ got up and walked to Zelda’s side. “Why would even doubt her? She cared for us when we were babies. I mean, this is the same woman who whisked me away at birth and loved me when she didn’t have to.”  
You must understand,” Constance stressed. “The last time I saw Zelda; she was heavily pregnant. I thought that she would prefer her own child and become a petty and jealous stepmother to the 2 of you. Just” Constance sighed and cast down her eyes in shame. “Just as I did with Prudence. Happily, that didn’t happen. She loves you as if you were her own.”  
“I love them because they are my own,” Zelda said gently, “Just as Cordelia and Prudence are. Perhaps you would have learned this if you’ve survived but a mother’s heart can never be too full.”  
“Wait,” Jake was confused. “If all you wanted was to have a peaceful heart-to-heart, then why have you been bothering Cordy all this time?”  
Constance looked startled. “Have I? I didn’t mean to. Please apologize to her for me.”   
LJ leaned in to whisper in Zelda’s ear. “I guess the divine child’s powers can pick up a rogue ghost better than we can.”  
Zelda’s focus was elsewhere at the moment. “Constance, you’re glowing. You’ve never looked better.”  
The ghost blushed like a schoolgirl. “Am I? Well, I guess being at peace agrees with me then. You see, I recently re-met a friend from childhood on the other side, and he has been helping me to put aside my anger and bitterness. I’m starting to see things differently now. Zelda, I understand that you didn’t set out to break up my marriage, Faustus’s heart was yours long before I came around. It’s perfectly fine that my children have 2 mothers, as long as they are loved and protected.”  
Sensing that her time was up, Constance kissed both her children and turned to leave when  
“Wait.” It was the 1st time Faustus had spoken since they had all sat down. Now, he stood and when to the ghost. “Constance, I have never seen you speak so tenderly or behave so kindly. I just to say I’m sorry. We never were a love match but I could have been kinder to you during our marriage. Not pressuring you for a son, been more of a comfort during your miscarriages. Enjoy the happiness you have now; you certainly deserve it. Bright Solstice.” He gave her a peck on the cheek. The lights flicked and then the ghost was gone.  
It was when Constance was gone that Jake fell on his knees before Zelda. “We love you, bonus mom.”  
LJ hugged her. “We sure do.”  
Faustus watched this touching scene for a moment and then turned his attention to the hallway. “Okay, guys, you can come out now. Don’t think I don’t see you spying over there!”  
The guilty gang filed back into the living room and the Solstice celebrations continued.1 hour later, the room was quiet as Ambrose read Charles Dickins’ A Christmas Carol aloud. Fearing that she would too big to do it next year, Cordelia grabbed her favorite blanket and settled herself on Zelda’s lap. She was going to ask if she was too heavy when her mother held her closer.  
“Hecate, bless us, everyone,” Cordelia whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I want for Christmas? COMMENTS OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. THE DREAM/PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WORKING MORNING, NOON AND NIGHT FOR 3 DAYS TO GET THIS ‘EMERGENY’CHAPTER OUT TO YOU. IF YOU’VE NEVER COMMENT ON MY WORK BEFORE, NOW’S THE PERFECT TIME TO START BECAUSE AS A WRITER AND A SPELLWOOD FAN, I’M FEELING FRAGILE RIGHT NOW.  
> -THANKS, LYNEZELDA

“No! Oh dark mother, please, no!” Faustus Spellman jolted up in bed, pushing the bedspread off his naked chest which now heaved up and down with heavy breaths. Faustus was unaware of just how sweaty he was until he buried his face in his hands.  
“Honey? What is it? What’s wrong?”  
Faustus looked up to see his Zelda, in her eyes he saw concern for him. “Zelda, come no closer! Don’t make me hurt you more! Please, I beg of you, stay away!” Faustus moved from the middle of the bed to the end. 1 moment he felt the mattress beneath his hand, another moment there was only air. Faustus prepared himself for the fall, only it never came, for Zelda had rushed to his side, pulled him up and in an effort to comfort him, tried to put his head on her chest, which made him very confused. He fought her. “Zelda! Get away from me while you can!”  
Still, Zelda was worried. “Darling? Hush now, can’t you see that you just had another nightmare?!”  
Faustus shook his head. “It wasn’t,” He insisted. “It was too real this time.”  
Zelda tried again. “What did you dream about? Walk me through it, all that you can remember.”   
Faustus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “It was like no time had passed. I was struck inside Blackwood, who of course, trying to hurt you and the coven. I just can’t escape it, can I? I truly am evil!”  
“Try to focus, Faustus. Please tell me what happened.”  
“I founded another church. The Church of the Night Pilgrims.”  
Zelda shook her head. “There is no such church. I would know, as an ordained high priestess, I have a current list of all the world’s covens. I can show it to you if like.”  
“I won Mary Wardwell to my cause!” He said firmly.  
“Impossible for 2 reasons!” Zelda’s reply was just as firm. “Mary Wardwell would never abandon her faith that easily and secondly, you never properly meet that mortal, only once when you with stuck in Blackwood.”  
“I freed the Eldritch Terrors. I did!” He insisted when Zelda only sighed. “All 8 of them, the darkness, the uninvited, the weird, the perverse, the cosmic, the return, the endless and the void. I also almost ruined Hilda’s wedding with the uninvited.”  
Zelda pleaded gently by putting her hands on his chest. “You have warned us about the Terrors ever since you spilt from the curse. We have taken all the precautions but not 1 terror has shown up yet. It’s been 13 years and waiting. You didn’t ruin Hilda’s wedding. You escorted her down the aisle after saving her groom from armed robbers. The 2 of you have been best friends ever since remember? Darling, please, you have to stop!”  
But Faustus couldn’t stop; He was afraid if he stopped talking, he would give into the tears that were just below the surface, and then he would never be dried eyed again. “Oh, and Lilith gave birth to a boy and called him Adam.”  
“Easy fix. Lilith’s son is named Alexander and shortly after his birth, she met a man called Adam who was working for Emperor Blackwood. You just got your wires crossed on that 1.”  
Rather than calm down, Faustus stiffened. “Oh, goddess! Emperor Blackwood! Even if I had the power, why would I go around arresting witches? It makes no sense! For goddess’s sake, I’m a witch myself! And why would I spend so much time and energy to get rid of Sabrina? She’s such a sweet girl and we have made our peace.”  
Zelda listened patiently. “Yes, I agree with you about Sabrina, but I have no idea what else you’re talking about. Blackwood took the title of Emperor when he stole Elizabeth’s throne, not you. As for arresting witches, well, my love, that simply never happened.”  
“What of the weird sisters?” Faustus demanded.  
“They’re fine,” Zelda assured him. “Prudence, Dorcus, and Agatha are all fine.”  
“No. Agatha was insane and was murdered by Prudence and Dorcus.”

“You cured Agatha of her insanity years ago and then all was forgiven, for her and you.”  
“And the other sisters?”  
“What other sisters?” Asked a confused Zelda.  
“Well, for 1, Rosalind Walker.”  
“What?! Rosalind is a seer, not a witch. Never was, never will be.”  
“And Mambo Marie? Or Baron S-something, as he turned out to be. He was a lord of the underworld, who was still in love with you.”  
“What? Poppycock! Mambo Marie is still living in New Orleans. We know that because she got married last month. Prudence went to the wedding and we sent her off with a gift. Hecate, Faustus, you signed the card. We all did! I just got a lovely thank you card from Marie and her new wife the other day. Anyway, it doesn’t matter because I love you.”  
“Well, you shouldn’t!” Faustus jumped away from the bed and Zelda’s gentle touch. The tears finally started to fall. “I killed Sabrina! Or I helped her to her death when I tried to sacrifice her to the void so I could have it power for myself. You tricked me which made me blind and later, Prudence took a chainsaw, cut off my limbs, and buried them at the 4 corners of the world and you were both right to do it!”  
Zelda calmly got off the bed and went to her husband. “I don’t know what the void is, but I do know that Sabrina is fine. Yes, she is!” Zelda stressed when Faustus shook his head violently. “In fact, right before I came back in here to check on you, I just off the phone with her. Sabrina just got final approval for her new office and she wanted me to thank you.”  
“Sabrina thank me? Whatever for?!”  
“Perhaps because you helped her find the place? Or because you co-signed for the loan. Or because you gave the idea to be a therapist in the 1st place?”  
“I did?”   
“You did,” Zelda confirmed. “What about the other things you said? Are you blind now?”  
“Only by my tears,” Faustus mumbled.  
Zelda gently wiped his eyes for him. There. Now, what do you see?”  
“What I always see when I look at you. The most beautiful woman, witch or mortal, in all the realms.” Zelda smiled at him and it would have been so damn easy to give in. Faustus wanted so badly to believe he could be this great guy who would live with this goddess who had owned his heart forever. He leaned in to kiss her but turned away at the last second. “No! I can’t! If I can dream all this, then I must still be dangerous.”  
“Faustus- “  
“Zelda, I’m going to leave now and you must promise me that if you ever even hear the name of Faustus Blackwood, you will run the other way!”  
“Alright, I will.”  
It broke his heart completely to hear her agree but it was for the best. However, he only half turned before he felt Zelda’s hand on his arm.   
“You know; Faustus Blackwood no longer exists. You are Faustus Spellman and this” Zelda leaned over and took a framed picture from the nightstand. “is Faustus Spellman’s family, taken not even 2 weeks ago.”  
Faustus looked at the photo. They were all there. Him, Zelda, Hilda, Dr. C, Sabrina, Ambrose, Prudence, the twins, Judith, and Ju-no, their names were LJ and Jake now. They were all smiling and happy. Then Faustus saw a face that was not in his dream at all. “Cordelia?”  
“Of course, Cordelia.” Zelda smiled. “Our 12-year-old is probably downstairs right now, eating cereal and watching TV like she does every Sunday. I love you, and I won’t let you throw away 13 years of your hard work to be mentally well. It was all a dream, Faustus. It means nothing. Everything’s fine. I really hate that it’s been over a decade and Edward’s curse still has the ability to haunt you like this.”   
Faustus couldn’t quite hide a little smile. He was touched beyond words by how Zelda thought of it as Edward’s curse, not his own. Still, he wasn’t sure. “How can I know that this isn’t the dream?” Faustus wondered. “What if I’m still stuck inside Blackwood?” That thought terrified him.  
“Blackwood has been gone and buried for the last 12 years. Still, if you have to be convinced that this isn’t a dream.”  
“Ow,” Yet he smiled when Zelda pinched him.  
His wife raised her eyebrow. “Not enough? Okay.” Zelda leaned forward and kissed him deeply.   
During the kiss, Faustus felt Zelda unbuttoning his shirt. “What are you doing?”  
“Checking,” Zelda said matter of fact. “Earlier you mentioned Prudence cut your limbs off. If that actually happened, you would have scars.” She lowered his shirt and kissed around his shoulders. “No scars here. Wait, I need to check on something.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“On the night we buried Blackwood, I had to save your life with a binding spell. Which means that if you have a mark on your body, I have it on mine as well.” Zelda explained as she went to look in the mirror.  
Faustus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. “I was beheaded too, but your neck seems fine.” He gently brushed her hair aside and began kissing her neck.  
“What about my shoulders?”  
Faustus was still kissing her neck when he tugged off Zelda’s silk robe and let it fall to the floor. Then 1 at a time, he pulled down the straps of her nightgown. “Nothing here,” he reported. He claimed her lips with his own and then kissed her brow. “You know; I did say all 4 limbs.” Zelda felt a delightful shiver as Faustus let her nightgown fall to the floor. His long arms felt the front of her until he got to the limbs of her thighs. His fingers made quick work of her underwear, letting them fall as well. “You are perfection.” He whispered as he touched the most secret part of her.  
As soon as she was able, Zelda turned around. “Now that I’m all checked out, let’s finish with you.” The pretense was dropped entirely after that, just like Faustus’s pants. They tumbled backward onto the bed, clinging tightly to each other as they made love.  
“I love you, Zelda.”  
“I love you, Faustus.”  
Faustus fell asleep quickly after their lovemaking. It was no surprise to Zelda. After all that dreaming in the night, he must have gotten very little rest. She kissed his forehead and whispered, “Sleep long, sleep sound. Let no more dreams come around.” Happy with her spell, Zelda got up, got dressed, and started the phone calls.

Faustus awoke to the sounds of a busy kitchen. 1 look at the clock told him he had slept the day away. Just taking a shower and getting dressed made him feel better. He went downstairs and the 1st thing he saw was the weird sisters, who were setting the table.  
Prudence looked up first. Although Faustus felt weary, her eyes and her smile were welcoming. “Hello, Father.”  
“Hello, Mr. Spellman.” Agatha and Dorcus said together, in that unique weird sister way.  
It was oddly comforting. “Hello, girls.” Faustus was still smiling when he felt a pat on his back.  
He looked beside him to see Dr. C. “Hey buddy! Zelda called and said you had a rough night. We thought a nice family dinner would make you feel better.”  
Faustus remained speechless but he walked into the kitchen with Dr. C. Then he saw the steel wrist band on Dr. C’s arm. “You still have the incubus?”  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Uh…never mind.”  
They reached the kitchen where he saw more Spellmans readying dinner. Well, most of them. Ambrose was leaning against the island, casually reading a book and dipping his free hand into a food bowl, until LJ slapped his hand away.  
“Father! You’re finally up, sleepyhead!” Jake tossed him a teasing smile as he carried the chopped carrots to the stove and dropped them into the pot that Hilda was stirring.  
“Hey Dad,” the child’s comment was casual as she walked by him, carrying a side dish, bound for the dining table. However, Faustus had to reach out and touch her, afraid she would disappear right before his eyes.  
“Cordelia! You’re real!”  
Her face, exactly like Zelda’s, clouded over in confusion. “Thanks? So are you?”  
He watched her walk away and for the 1st time, Faustus thought that perhaps Zelda was right, perhaps it all had been just a dream! Then Faustus saw something that made his heart drop into his stomach. A very much alive Vinegar Tom got off his dog bed and went to his food bowl. Of course, he had no problem with the dog being alive. Heaven, when he first heard of the familiar’s death, his gut instinct was to run and comfort Zelda, yet he couldn’t because he was still married to Constance at the time. No, the problem was that Tom’s life was Marie’s final gift before returning to the underworld. If that part of the dream was real surely everything else was real too.  
Faustus was still trying to sort fact from fiction when an arm came around his waist and Zelda kissed him. “Feeling better, darling?”  
“Vinegar Tom is alive?”  
“Yes.”  
“How?”  
“Don’t you remember?”  
“Humor me, dearest, please?” Faustus begged.  
“Well,” Zelda’s voice lowered to a whisper. “As you know, I cried hardest for Tom on his birthday and you always do your best to comfort me. But 3 years ago, when she was 9, Cordy must have heard us for later, when we went downstairs, we found her petting Tom’s stuffed form.”  
“Yes!” The memory struck Faustus’s brain like lighting. “I managed to get Cordelia out of the room, but you called me back a moment later, Vinnie was alive. We didn’t know how to explain it to Cordy, so you kept Tom at the academy for a few weeks. When Vinnie came back, we told Cordelia that he was a new dog, named Vinegar Tom as a tribute.”  
“Yes! That’s exactly what happened.”  
Faustus was smiling at his wife when his feet felt warm. He looked down to see Vinnie sitting on his shoes. He picked up the dog and, together with Zelda, petted him. “I’m glad you have your soul mate back.”  
“I’m glad I have both my soul mates back.”  
“You said that to me before. The night VT came back.”

5 minutes later, with everyone around the table, Faustus finally realized who was missing. He was about to ask when the front door opened.  
“Hi, all. Sorry, I’m late.”  
Before he realized he was doing it, Faustus ran to her and hugged her. “Sabrina!”  
“Hi, Uncle Faustus. Nice to see you too.”  
“Your tongue! For the love of Hecate, please show me your tongue!”  
“O-okay.” Sabrina spit out her tongue.  
“Pink and normal. Yes!”  
“What’s with him?” Asked Sabrina.  
Zelda came up behind her husband. “Your uncle had an awful dream last night. I’m afraid he’s still recovering.”  
“Oh, well, don’t worry, it’s just a dream.” Sabrina kissed his cheek.  
Faustus was still feeling his cheek when Zelda took his hand and led him back to the table. “1 more question, have any of you ever felt like you ever on a tv show?”


	16. THE NEW GIRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CORDELIA SPELLMAN, NOW 12, FEELS UNEASY AROUND THE NEW GIRL IN HER CLASS…

Cordelia Spellman, smiled at herself in her full-length mirror, as she finished buttoning her blouse and admired her new skirt. Then she sat down at her vanity and picked up her golden chain with a single crescent moon attached. Ever since her parents had given her the necklace as a Yule gift 6 years ago, Cordelia never left the house without her necklace. Whenever she felt anxious or upset, Cordelia would hold the half-moon and pray. Guess being the daughter of a high priestess made you believe a little more. It was a long-standing family joke that if Sabrina’s black headband was her trademark then the necklace was Cordelia’s. After fastening the chain to her neck, Cordelia gathered her school books together and putting them in her backpack when she heard a bird. Turning around, she saw a dove in a tree right outside her bedroom window. A dove that Cordelia knew well.  
“Hello, October.” Cordelia greeted the dove before grabbing her backpack and exiting her room. Out in the hallway, Cordelia encountered another animal. A huge brown greyhound lay across the floor, directly in Cordelia’s way. However, this was no mere dog. This was the familiar of Cordelia’s brother, Jake.  
“Come on, Apollo, move! You’re in the way!” The dog did move when Cordelia scratched him behind his ear. The dog and the 12-year-old walked through the living room together. As they neared the kitchen, Apollo ran ahead, searching for food and his master. Cordelia stayed behind just long enough to put her book bag down on a hallway bench. Inside the kitchen, Cordelia found the usual suspects: her parents  
“Good morning, Mom and Dad.”  
Her brother was now feeding Apollo a strip of bacon, and Vinegar Tom, her mother’s dog wasn’t far behind.  
“Morning, Jake.”  
And her cousin, who unlike her parents and her brother, didn’t live there but worked there and often showed up early enough for breakfast.   
“Hey, Ambrose.”  
Plus 1 new face around the table.   
“Hey, it’s the good doctor.” Cordelia hugged her big sister before sitting down next to her.  
“Good morning, Cordy!” LJ smiled. “You don’t seem that surprised to see me here.”  
“I’m not,” shrugged Cordelia as she dug into her oatmeal. “Perhaps that’s because I just saw a certain dove perched outside my window not 5 minutes ago.”  
“Damn that October! I swear that familiar of mine spoils all my surprises! Anyway, the official reason I’m here is to drop off some medical forums for the boys but I also wanted to check up on you. Are you sure you’re ready for what you need to do today?”  
Cordelia couldn’t help but smile. Not only was today the 1st day of school, but it was also Cordelia’s 1st day of 7th grade at Greendale Middle School, the very class that her father taught since she was 4.  
Annoyed, Faustus came forward with his cup of coffee. “Hey, you have been teasing your sister all summer about being in my class. I wish you would stop it. I’m a good teacher and you, Cordy, don’t think I’m going to be easy on you because I’m your father.”  
Cordelia shook her head. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Dad. I going to pass 7th grade with hard work and good grades, the same way I’ll become a top student when I attend the academy.”  
Zelda smiled at her daughter. “Now, that’s the right attitude.”  
“Butt kisser.” Jake teased his sister good-naturedly.

10 minutes later, everyone left the kitchen. Ambrose and Jake went to work in other parts of the house, while everyone else was heading out the door. Zelda, to morning assembly at the academy, LJ was heading to the hospital to start her rounds and Faustus started the engine to his white VW bug as Cordelia climbed in beside him.  
“So, did you and Mom have the talk today?” she asked her father.  
“What talk?” Faustus asked his daughter.  
Cordelia shrugged. “The talk, the talk you and Mom have at the start of every school year. The one where Mom asks you to come to teach at the academy and every year, you turn down Mom’s offer.”  
“You know about that?”  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Everyone in the family knows. What I don’t get is why you keep turning her down. When I was little, you told me that Ambrose is the most powerful warlock in the family but I’ve known for a long time that it’s you. Plus, I heard Uncle C and Aunt Hilda talking about how you used to work there and- “  
“Cordy, I don’t feel comfortable talking about this.” Faustus cut in. “Yes, I used to work at the academy, but that was a long time ago, before the curse.”  
“Of course!” His daughter spat. “Whenever I try to bring up anything about your past, all you ever say is it happened before the curse. Never mind that you always say you’ll tell me about this curse someday, but you never have. Dad, I’m 12 now, whatever this curse is, I can handle it.”  
Faustus sighed as he pulled into the school parking lot. He couldn’t blame Cordelia for her anger toward him. She was right, of course, he brought up the ‘before the curse’ line a lot but what the child didn’t know was that he tried twice as much to tell his daughter what the curse actually was. Yet, he just couldn’t do it. Even when Zelda was right there beside him to support and help him to explain it all. But 1 look in Cordy’s innocent, trusting eyes, and Faustus chickened out every time. You’re weak, boy, you’ve always been weak. His father’s words were never far in Faustus’s mind. No words could be enough to express how thankful and grateful he was to the Spellmans for their unending understanding and support of him for the last 13 years. However, no matter how loved, safe, and secure his family would make him feel, something always happened, a memory, a nightmare, (last week’s was a real doozy) to trigger his never-ending guilt yet again. That’s why he declined Zelda’s yearly offer to return to teaching at the academy. It was no longer a school to him, just a scene of his crimes. He felt the same way about the church, though he found it easier to avoid the school. When he did go to mass, he sat in the very last pew, even if as the spouse of the high priestess, it was his right to sit upfront with the rest of his family. He liked to get in and out, to see as less of the coven as possible. Even if the coven and the family’s forgiveness had lasted for 13 years, Faustus still lived his life as if that forgiveness could be revoked at any moment. This is why he couldn’t tell the youngest Spellman that it was only because of her mother that he wasn’t trapped forever inside a wicked, murdering husk. Sometimes it felt like Cordelia was the only 1 left in the world who didn’t know of his crimes and, selfish or not, he liked it that way.  
“No, your mother and I didn’t have ‘that talk’ today, we had it yesterday.” There, it was all Faustus was willing to say on the subject. Faustus parked the car and pointed. “There are your friends.”  
Thankfully, the sight of her best friends, blond triplets Emily, Erin, and Erica Warner, was enough to distract Cordelia from their current conversation.  
“Thanks, Dad,” Cordelia pecked her father’s cheek, left the car, and made a beeline for her friends. “Hi, guys!”  
“Hey, Cordy,” Said Emily.  
“Hi, Cordelia” Replied Erica.  
Erin just waved.  
Cordelia frowned. “What’s wrong with you 3? You all look like you didn’t sleep a wink all night long.”  
“We didn’t,” mumbled Erin.  
“How could we when Mom and Dad had another all-night screaming match.” Emily agreed with her sister.  
“Again?!” Cordelia frowned, the triplets confided in her that their parents were having marriage problems for quite some time.  
“Hey there, girls!” came a voice from behind.  
“Sara!” All 3 Warner girls cried and turned to embrace the girl coming towards them.  
Cordelia wasn’t sure what disturbed her more. The fact that she had never seen this new girl a day in her life or that she got a warmer welcome from her besties than she did. However, Cordelia easily dismissed the thought when Erin turned back to her.  
“Cord, this is Sara Reed. She just moved 3 doors down from us about 2 weeks ago. Sara, this is Cordelia Spellman, she’s been our best friend since, like, ever.”  
“So, I’m finally meeting the famous Cordelia Spellman.”  
“Well, I don’t know about famous,” Cordelia smiled.  
The bell rang so the girls headed inside the school.  
“Are you kidding?” Sara told Cordelia, “the triplets talk about you all the time. To hear them tell it, your family owns the town.”  
“Hardy,” Cordelia giggled. “Truthfully, they only own 2 businesses, but they are all over town. Let’s see, my uncle owns Dr. Cerberus’s books and spirits and he runs it with my aunt Hilda. She herself co-owns the Spellman Sisters mortuary with my mother but Mom teaches high school with my oldest sister, Prudence. So the mortuary’s day to day business is run by Ambrose, my cousin, and my brother Jake. Not too far from Uncle C’s shop, is the new office of my other cousin, Sabrina, who’s a therapist. LJ, my other sister, is a doctor.”  
“What about your father?” Sara asked.  
“Oh, Dad’s right here,” Cordelia answered. “Dad has been teaching 7th grade at this school since I was 4.”  
“Which means that Mr. Spellman is our teacher this year.” Erin pointed out.  
This made Sara confused. “Wait, I thought you guys were going into 8th grade?”  
Emily shook her head. “Nope,7th.”  
“I’m going into 8th.” Sara declared.  
“I thought she was 12, like us,” Cordelia whispered to Erica.  
“She is, but Sara is so cool, I’m not surprised she skipped a grade.”  
“Oh yeah,” Cordelia smiled. “What makes her so cool?”  
“She’s a Wiccan.”  
Her friends didn’t notice when Cordelia froze and her smile disappeared.

Nina Robinson was the school’s new 8th-grade teacher and she was not at all happy to be there. Some teachers’ passion was children, but Nina’s true passion was men. That was got her in her current troubles. If her boyfriend-correction, ex-boyfriend, had simply told his wife about them, he probably could have avoided a political scandal. Yet here Nina was, in a backward hic town instead of her beloved New York.  
How am I going to find Mr. tall, dark and handsome here in the middle of Nowhere, USA? Nina thought to herself just before Mr. tall, dark, and handsome walked by.  
Luckily, Nina was standing right next to Theo Putnam, the vice-principal of the school. “Um, Mr. Putnam? Who is that?” Nina asked, pointing.  
“Oh, that’s Faustus Spellman, he’s been teaching 7th grade here for 8 years. His niece, Sabrina, is a childhood friend of mine.”  
Nina could care less about childhood friends as she checked out this Faustus guy and she liked what she saw. Most women would back off when they saw Faustus’s wedding ring, but not Nina. She liked a challenge. 

“So, how are you today, Mr. Wilson?” LJ smiled at her favorite patient.   
“Much better now that you’re here.” Mr. Wilson took LJ’s hand and kissed it.  
“Well, I’m certainly glad that those 3 surgeries didn’t rob you of your charm.”  
LJ turned as the door opened and there was a man LJ didn’t know. “Excuse me, Mr. Wilson? I was sent here to check your I.V. and do some bloodwood.”  
“Well, do it, then. Can’t you see I’m trying to flirt here?”  
LJ chuckled as she moved to allow the stranger room to work. LJ also check the chart at the end of Mr. Wilson’s bed. “Everything looks good here. I’ll check back on you this afternoon.”  
LJ and the man left the hospital room together. “I’m sorry, but have we met?” LJ asked the man out in the hallway. “It’s just that I’ve worked here for the last 5 years and I can’t place you.”  
The man smiled. “Nor should you. I’m part of a group of interns that just transferred here from Moon Valley.”  
“Oh, okay. Well, welcome to Greendale Memorial Hospital. How are you liking it so far?”   
“I like it very much. I mean, the people are great. There’s only 1 thing I’m nervous about. My pals keep telling me how tough our supervisor is. I haven’t met him yet; some guys say that our new supervisor is some hard ass resident named Dr. Spellman. Oh, where are my manners?” I’m Peter, Peter Watson.”  
“LJ. LJ Spellman.”  
Peter stopped walking. “You’re kidding, right.”  
LJ kept smiling as she shook her head. “Afraid not.”  
“Look, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“After I get my foot out of my big mouth, how about I apologize properly by buying you a drink after work?”  
LJ’s smile got bigger. “I would like that.”

Over the years, some found it odd, that everyone at Greendale middle school, both staff and students alike, all had their lunch break at noon sharp. Yet today, it was a blessing. For at 10 after 12, a fire broke out in the southeast end of the school. Far away from the cafeteria and the teacher’s lounge. By 12:30, all the fire alarms were screaming at full force and the firetrucks were arriving just as the yard was filling with people. By 1 pm, the principal and vice-principal were busy calling parents to tell them not only about the fire but also the happy news that no one was hurt. To give the school a chance to air out all that extra smoke, afternoon classes were held outside, made possible by the nice weather. Although the flames were brief, it did ruin 2 rooms. The library and the 8th-grade classroom were burnt and would be unusable for months. By 3, it was safe to come back inside. By 3:30, the school was over and Cordelia was putting some books in her locker before heading into the girls’ bathroom. Cordelia pushed open the door and froze. There, among a dozen lit candles, were her 3 best friends and the new girl, Sara, all hovering over an Ouija board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEAR, NEW SEASON, NEW FRIENDS, NEW FOES, NEW PLOTS AND, HOPEFULLY, NEW COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 😁😁😁


	17. WITCHES IN A MORTAL WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS CORDELIA FEELS HER FRIENDS DRIFTING AWAY FROM HER, FAUSTUS MUST DEAL WITH VERY UNWANTED ATTENTION FROM NINA.

The silence in the car was deafening. Once or twice, Cordelia felt brave enough to turn her head to look at her father. Usually, she could gauge how her father was feeling just by looking at him, but now his face was just as unreadable as her mother usually was. Still, Cordelia knew she had to say something to defend herself. After all, she didn’t do anything wrong.  
“Dad,” Cordelia started. “I had nothing to do with whatever the Warners and that new girl were doing in that bathroom. I swear I was only there a second before Becky came in.” Becky Mercer was the hallway monitor, who had entered the girls’ room right after Cordelia did. Becky incorrectly assumed that all 5 girls were in on this together, so all 5 girls were hauled off to Mr. Putnam’s office. Unfortunately, Faustus and the new 8th-grade teacher, Mrs. Robinson, were already there. Cordelia felt very uncomfortable having her father there as Becky described the scene in the bathroom. When it came time to leave, her friends gave her dirty looks, as if it was her fault. “I swear I had nothing to do with it,” Cordelia stressed.  
“I know.”  
“You do?"  
“Of course, Cordy,” Faustus turned to his daughter, smiling. “I know you know what real magic is. It’s sure not a painted piece of cardboard made by Parker Brothers.”  
“So, you’re not mad?”  
Faustus shrugged. “Why should I be? If you say you weren’t involved…”  
“I wasn’t.” Cordelia insisted.  
“I didn’t know that the triplets were interested in magic.”  
“Nor did I. But I suspect that their new friend, Sara, could be at the heart of it. She claims to be a Wiccan.”  
“A Wiccan!” Faustus scoffed. “It’s a false word used by mortals to make themselves feel powerful. Besides, all I have read says that real Wiccans died out with the age of the pagans and there have not been any pagans in Greendale since before you were born, Cordelia.”  
Cordelia knew that it was time to change the subject. “So, why were you in Mr. Putnam’s office anyway?”  
“Well, while your friends were trying to start the 2nd fire of the day, Theo was dealing with the first one. You see since both the 8th-grade classroom and the library are burned and therefore will be unusable for several months, Mrs. Robinson and her class have nowhere to go and since our class happens to the smallest one this year-“  
“They’re going to move the 8th grade in with us.” Cordelia finished.  
“Yes,” Faustus confirmed.  
“Do we even have that kind of room to share?”  
“We should, once we move some desks and things around. What I can’t tell you is how they expect 2 teachers to run 1 classroom.”  
Cordelia didn’t know either, so she just shrugged and looked out the window. They were passing city hall when she saw a happy brunette couple on the front steps. Cordelia thought she knew the woman, but she couldn’t quite place her.

“There, that should do it!” It was Friday afternoon and Faustus and Nina were finish moving the last desk. They had been working after school all week to rearrange the room. 8 graders on 1 side, 7 on the other.  
“Now you can all move on Monday.” Faustus smiled.  
“Great! After bunking down in the cafeteria all week, it will be nice to enjoy lunch again, not have to rush to dismiss my class early for it every single day.”  
They both laughed then Nina came closer. “Seriously, Mr. Spellman, I’m really grateful to you for taking me in.”  
“Oh, think nothing of it.”  
“No, I mean it. If I can do anything, and I do mean anything, to thank you, just ask.”  
Faustus’s smile remained on his face right up until Nina goosed him.

“What?! Oh no, Faustus, she didn’t do that.” Zelda giggled.  
It was late that night, Faustus and Zelda were alone in their bedroom. Faustus was telling his wife about his day.  
“Oh yes, she did!” Faustus insisted. “And I didn’t misread or misunderstand the situation. That foolish woman walked straight up and goosed me! She willingly and knowingly grabbed my left buttocks with her hand and squeezed, hard. So hard that I think she left a mark.”  
Zelda burst out laughing. Faustus felt annoyed. Zelda was the only woman he had ever been faithful to. Hecate knows that he had no plan or desire to change that, ever! Still, was it so wrong to want the woman he loved to be a tiny bit jealous? That he would comfort her and calm her fears by telling her, truthfully, that he immediately stepped, (okay, more like jumped), several steps away from Nina and told her that he was flattered but very happily married. Was that too much to ask? Faustus supposed it was as Zelda continued to laugh.  
“I’m glad this amuses you, dearest. I know that I’m pushing 400, Zelda Spellman, but I thought that another woman being attracted to me isn’t that humorous.”  
“It isn’t humorous at all.” Zelda was instantly serious. “I wasn’t laughing at that. You’re a very handsome man, darling. No, I was laughing at the irony.”  
Faustus was completely lost. “What irony?”  
“Her name.”  
“Nina?”  
Zelda shook her head. “No, Faustus. Mrs. Robinson. A woman named Mrs. Robinson made a pass at you! Have you never seen the movie, the Graduate? All that’s missing is for that woman put her leg on a chair and the camera to pan under her leg.”  
Now, Faustus was the one laughing.  
Zelda smiled. “Remember, dear heart, sexual harassment goes both ways.”  
“I’ll remember that. In that meanwhile, I have a question for you,” Faustus leaned forward and tucked some fingers into the knot of Zelda’s bathroom and gently pulled his wife into his arms. “Will you seduce me, Mrs. Spellman?”  
“I thought you would never ask.” Zelda smiled and kissed him.

Ever since they were 7 years old, Erin, Emily, Erica, and Cordelia had a deal with their parents. As long as they kept their grades up, the girls were allowed to have sleepovers once a month. They took turns at each other’s houses. That 1st Saturday after the start of 7th grade, it was Cordelia’s turn to host the triplets and she was excited about it. True, she saw her friends all the time in class and hung out with them outside of school quite often. But something was off this week, namely…Sara. It wasn’t that Cordelia didn’t like Sara, the girl had done nothing to her. It was just that she had known Warners a long time and knew that the sisters had loud, different personalities. So, why were they seemingly turning into Sara’s yes men? Cordelia tried to bring the subject up to the triplets but they all stared at her like she was crazy. It was like Sara was voted president of a club, a club that Cordelia wasn’t even sure that she belonged to. Of course, they would play with other kids sometimes but the sleepovers were always just for the 4 of them and that’s why Cordelia was so excited about it. That’s why her heart sank when she heard Mr. Warner’s car pulled up and Cordelia saw at the window that the sisters had brought Sara with them. Still, Cordelia knew it would be rude to turn Sara away so Cordelia swallowed her disappointment and welcomed all of her guests. The girls usually bunkered down in Cordelia’s room but 5 girls didn’t fit, so they made themselves comfortable in the living room. 3 hours into the sleepover, Sara turned to Erica.  
“So, are you going to ask her or what?”  
Cordelia immediately felt ill at ease. “Ask me what?”  
“Cord, you know those old books you have in your attic?” Erica started slowly. “We were wondering if we could go take a look at them.”  
“You mean, my cousin Ambrose’s collection?” Cordelia asked, knowing full well that’s exactly what they meant. “Why would you guys want to look at that?”  
“To see if Sara could find a spell in one!” Erin said excitedly.  
Of course. Cordelia forced herself not to roll her eyes. After never talking about it ever before, the triplets talked about nothing but magic all week long. The only difference between this week and any other, as far as Cordelia knew, was Sara. Still, Cordelia knew she better play it cool.  
“You guys don’t want to go up there. It’s nothing but dusty 1st editions of Charles Dickens and Jane Austin.”  
“And you’re sure you can account for all the books up there?”  
It was comments like that made Cordelia think that Sara was annoying.  
“Trust me guys, if I would come across something as cool as a spellbook, I would share it with you.”  
The triplets agreed and the subject was dropped, or so Cordelia thought. In the middle of the night, Sara woke up the triplets and said that she found books to look over right there in the living room.  
“Should we wake up Cordelia?” Emily asked in a whisper.  
“No,” Sara whispered back. “She’ll only try to stop us or slow us down.”  
They all took an armful of books and went into the hallway, leaving Cordelia in a deep sleep on the sofa.

1 hour later, the triplets were ready to give up.  
“There’s nothing here.” Whined Erin.  
“Hey, I think I found something!” Declared Erica, but her smile faded quickly. “Never mind, these words aren’t in English.”  
Sara took the book from Erica and immediately started to chant words that the triplets could not understand, leaving the sisters to stare at each other. Soon, a fog of green smoke rose up out of the book. It floated away to the left and into the Spellman dining room. By the time the girls had turned the corner, the smoke had turned into a 7-foot green monster. Erin gasped and Erica rushed to cover her sister’s mouth. Only…she wasn’t fast enough for the noise caught the monster’s attention.  
“I have been awakened.” The monster boomed at them. “Once I dispatch with you 4, no one can stop me from spreading my brilliant fear.”  
“Boy, did you pick the wrong house.”  
The monster turned toward the new voice and then the girls saw who was in the doorway.  
“Mr. Spellman?”  
“Warlock!” The monster’s growl was so loud that it woke up the 3 people in the house who were still sleeping. Zelda came out of her room and met Jake in the hallway.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know.” He answered.  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Cordelia opened her eyes, pushed herself up by her elbow, and saw by the dying firelight that all the sleeping bags, 2 on the floor, 1 on a chair, and 1 on the sofa across from her, were empty. “Um…guys?!”  
After getting up, Cordelia was met at the door by her mother and brother.  
“Cordy, what’s happening?”  
“Don’t know, Mom, but my friends are gone.” Cordelia saw the books in the hall and brushed by her brother. “Oh no! I told them not to go upstairs and sort through Ambrose’s collection.”  
“They can’t! They might find a spellbook!”  
Little sister gave big brother a dirty look. “Jeez, you think so?”  
Another noise came and Zelda ran into the other room. Cordelia was right behind her and Jake stayed behind just long to pick up the only book that was still opened. They stopped right behind the girls and Sarah. They also beheld the monster with their only eyes. After Jake shook off the shock, he turned the page in the book he held and spoke a sentence. Instantly, the monster howled in pain and then it disappeared. As it did, the green goo spat out of the monster’s mouth and landed on Faustus’s face.  
Zelda watched her husband as his lip quivered and she came closer. “Darling, are you alright?”  
“Please, don’t leave me, Zelda.”  
“Leave you?”  
“I know you can have Mambo Marie or anyone in the realms that you desire. But no one can love you as I do. Hecate, I love you so much, Zelda! Please don’t leave me, dearest, please!” Now openly sobbing, Faustus sank to his knees and clung to Zelda’s nightgown.  
Unsure what was happening and not sure what to do about her husband, Zelda sighed and looked back at the children. “Cordelia, take your friends back to bed. Jake, perhaps you can fetch the girls some hot cocoa to calm them down.”  
“Calm down?!” Erin shrieked. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that the R rated version of Shrek just came and went? What was that? Why is Mr. Spellman now crying?”  
Erin had a million more questions as a fuming Cordelia gathered her friends and led them back into the living room. “I thought I told you not to go to the attic and look for books.” Cordelia’s tone was very much like a disappointed parent.  
“We didn’t,” Sara shook her head. “All the books we found, came from that cabinet.”  
But I locked that up myself before you got here. Cordelia thought silently. For 10 minutes, Cordelia tried and failed to come up with an explanation for what had happened. She was so grateful when Jake came in with the hot cocoa. Emily remarked how yummy the cinnamon was. Cordelia’s mug didn’t have any for she knew that the cinnamon was laced with aunt Hilda’s kitchen magic, designed to make her mortal friends forget the events of this night.

The next morning, Faustus woke up with a splitting headache.  
“Darling, you’re alright!” Zelda rushed to his side. “How are you feeling?”  
Faustus groaned. “Did anyone get the plate of that truck?”  
Zelda smiled. “There was no truck. Turns out that our friend, the not-so-jolly green giant is a demon. A fear demon, to be exact.”  
“But why did I get hysterical last night and then I remember…nothing else?”  
“Well, you were crying so hard that Jake and I couldn’t even think so we put you under a sleeping spell and put you to bed for the night. As Cordelia tended to her friends, Jake and I were able to study that spell book and that’s how we discovered it was a fear demon.”  
“But why did I cry at all?” Faustus asked.  
“It’s the fear demon’s green goo. Once the goo made contact with your skin, it made you believe that your greatest fear had come true. Given, how you asked me not to leave you, does your greatest fear involve me?” Zelda asked gently.  
Faustus sighed. “As a matter of fact, my greatest fear is you realize what I already know. That you can do so much better than me.”  
Zelda clicked her tongue, sat beside Faustus on the bed, and took his hand. “Darling, that’s simply not true. I will never leave you, never! Why won’t you believe me when I say I Iove you just as much as you love me?”  
“Because I’ve never been that lucky.” He muttered.  
“Will I do.” Zelda insisted and kissed him long and deep.  
After gently stroking his wife’s cheek, Faustus got up and reached for his robe. “1 final question, dearest, how long should we punish Cordelia for showing off in front of her friends?”  
Zelda frowned. “I’m not sure Cordy did this. She seemed just as shocked as Jake and I was and she’s never behaved like this before.”  
“If Cordy didn’t do this, then who did?”  
Zelda shrugged as Faustus put his arm around her. As they went downstairs and toward the kitchen, Zelda explained how they were able to rid Faustus of the demon’s goo by using the strongest anti-spell they had. The one Faustus had discovered himself when they first found LJ and she had spelled Cordelia as a baby. In the kitchen, they saw Jake, who was sitting on the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal. Ambrose and Prudence were at the table, studying a book. The sleep-over guests were gone but Cordelia, still in her PJs, was pacing back and forth.  
“Dad!” Cordelia ran up to her parents as soon as she saw them. “Are you alright? Are you okay?”  
Faustus reached down and tucked a stray red hair behind his daughter’s ear. For the past 12 years, 1 of Faustus’s greatest joys in life had been able to raise and claim Cordelia as his own since the moment she was born. Something fate had cheated him out of with his other 3 children. The fact that she was also Zelda’s child was just extra icing on a very sweet cake. The way she ran up to him, coupled with the heavy concern in her eyes made Faustus feel bad he had accused her of anything. He bent and kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m perfectly fine.”  
Zelda sat down at the table, addressing Ambrose and Prudence. “What are you 2 doing here so early on a Sunday morning?”  
“I called them,” Jake explained. “I know you and I studied the spell a lot last night, Mom, but I thought it couldn’t hurt to call in the expert.” Jake pointed his spoon at Ambrose. “Especially since Cordy still says she’s innocent.”  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. “I am!” Cordelia insisted. “The only thing I’m guilty of last night is of falling asleep.”  
“I believe you, Cordelia, and I believe the evidence does too,” Ambrose said calmly.  
“You found something?” Zelda asked.  
Ambrose nodded. “This just happens to be 1 of the oldest spellbook in the whole house. The demon summoning spell would have had to be performed by someone who could speak perfect Latin.”  
“And we all know that my Latin is very far from perfect.” Cordelia cut in.  
Prudence was confused. “So, the Warners did this?”  
Her little sister shook her head. “No, no, no. Erin, Emily, and Erica don’t speak a word of Latin nor do they know any magic. I’ll tell you exactly who did that spell. It was the new girl from school, Sara Reed. It was her.”  
“Do you really think so?” Faustus asked his daughter.  
“I’m certain of it! The triplets have slept over here hundreds of times and nothing bad ever happened until last night when they brought Sara with them. Hecate, it was Sara’s idea to go upstairs to haunt for books.”  
“Is this Sara girl magical?” Jake asked.  
Cordelia crossed her arms. “She’s a self-proclaimed Wiccan.”  
“But a Wiccan isn’t magical, none that we’ve ever seen anyway.” Prudence pointed out.  
Cordelia shrugged. “I don’t know who or what Sara truly is but I know now that my gut instinct was right. I don’t trust her.”

Cordelia was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. She was still angry on Monday morning when she entered the school and the 1st thing she saw was the triplets and Sara huddled together in front of a poster. After a heavy sigh, Cordelia went to join them.  
“Well, ladies, it seems that it’s play season yet again,” Emily said as her sisters moaned.  
“What? Don’t you like plays?” asked Sara.  
Cordelia was now near enough to hear her friends and she was happy. She was happy because they were talking about normal stuff confirming that the hot cocoa had worked. Also, she was happy because she knew the problem about the play without having to ask unless Sara.  
“This school does a play 2 times a year, in the fall and in the spring. But the only play they ever put on, year after year is Death of a Salesman.” Emily explained.  
“They?” asked Sara.  
Well, the play is mostly done by the 7th & 8th graders.” Erin said.  
Erica lit up. “That’s us this year, guys. Maybe we could request a change of the play.”  
“That a great idea!”  
The 4 girls turned to see Cordelia. The triplets greeted their friend warmly, but as Cordelia noted, Sara did not. The girls had no more time to talk since the bell rang. But Cordelia managed to block Sara’s way.  
“I was just wondering how did you learn how to speak Latin?”  
Sara shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know a word of Latin.”  
No wonder I don’t trust you. Cordelia thought as she watched Sara walk away. You just lied straight to my face.  
The school day didn’t get much better. Since this was the 1st day that grades 7 and 8 were sharing a classroom, it was fitting that their 1st assignment was a joint 1. The whole class has 2 weeks to research and write an essay about their family trees. Later that afternoon, it was announced that some of the 7 graders, including Cordelia, would be bumped up to grade 8 English.  
“I’m very excited about the first novel we’re going to read.” Mrs. Robinson declared. “It was 1 of my favorite when I was your age. It’s The Witches by Roald Dahl.”  
Faustus overheard all this and didn’t have to look up to know that his daughter had cringed.

“So, what do you think your father will say when you tell him you’re dating a white guy?”  
LJ smiled and shook her head. “I don’t think my father will have anything to say about it. Mostly because he’s a white guy himself. I didn’t tell you because, well, it just slipped my mind. That’ll show unimportant it is to me. I hope that’s not a problem.”  
“Not at all. I just needed another reason to say we’re dating.”  
It was a week later and it was lunchtime at the hospital. After 3 weeks of spending every spare moment together, LJ Spellman and Peter Watson are very happy because last night they both decided that they were officially dating.  
“My family is very important to me,” LJ told Peter as the 2 doctors sat down with their food trays. “In fact,” LJ reached into her pocket and fished out her wallet. “I always have this with me,” LJ said as she placed the photo in the middle of the table and slid it over to Peter. “See the tall guy with the black hair in the middle there? That’s my father, Faustus.”

“I had no idea you had such a big family,” Peter said, studying the picture.

“It’s not that big. It just looks like it because we have the whole gang here.” LJ got up and went closer to Peter to guide him through the picture. “I’m 1 of 4 children. The girl with the platinum hair here,” LJ pointed, “is my older sister, Prudence. The boy next to my father is my twin brother, Jake and this is Cordelia, my baby sister. And this is Zelda, my stepmother-“  
Peter frowned. “You have a stepmother? Ug, I’m so sorry. I’ve 2 stepmothers of my own and, well, there a reason why they called evil stepmothers.”  
LJ shook her head. “I’m sorry if you had some bad experiences, but it’s not like that for me. Zelda is wonderful, in fact- “LJ sighed, how to explain the insanity cure to a mortal? “Look, I know how insane this will sound, but I swear to you that all of it is true.”  
“Okay,” Peter said slowly.  
“Jake and I were babies when we were kidnapped by a…would-be cult leader.” LJ continued. “The man was insane and sexiest. He taught us all the wrong values. Thankfully, when we were 16, Jake and I were returned to our father. It wasn’t easy having to relearn almost everything and basically how the real world worked. But our father was there for us every step of the way. So was Zelda. I was so mean to her in the beginning but she refused to give up on me or Jake. Whatever or whenever we needed her, she was there. Even though she had a 5-month-old at home and a whole school to run, she was never too busy to help us or hold us, whatever we needed. Zelda wanted to adopt Jake and me right from the start but she waited until we wanted it to. Our birth mother died in childbirth, so Zelda is the only mom Jake and I have ever known.”  
Peter was impressed. “Wow, I’m sorry for my earlier comments. You obviously love Zelda very, very much.”  
LJ smiled and then pointed out the other people in the photo. Her Aunt Hilda, Uncle C, and cousins, Ambrose and Sabrina.  
“They all seem delightful. When can I meet them?”  
LJ blinked. “You want to meet my family?”  
“Yeah, I want to find out for myself if they’re as cool as you,” Peter said before kissing her.

Early the next morning, Faustus was at his desk when Nina came in and without a single word, closed the door and sat in his lap!  
“You’ve been holding out on me.” Nina sing songed.  
Meanwhile, Faustus could barely be bothered to look up from his work. “No, I’m not. As I told you before, your makeshift desk is over there” Using his pencil, Faustus pointed to the corner “and if you require a new chair, I suggest you get yourself one.”  
“No, it’s not about that. You told me that you were happily married. You lied, Fausty.”  
“No, I did not. And don’t call me Fausty, ever!”  
“But you did lie,” Nina insisted. “I asked around and that is how I learned that you are famous or should I say I infamous, for cheating on your wife.”  
Faustus made a face. “You asked? Who did you ask?”  
“You know, just around town.”  
Faustus was furious, standing up and Nora rolled off him and would have crashed to the floor if she hadn’t awkwardly grabbed the desk.  
“Where do you get off?” Faustus demanded. “Running around town, asking everyone about my personal business!”  
“Look, I’ve respected your marriage up until now- “  
“Are you kidding me? In the 3 weeks that we have shared this classroom, all you ever do is come on to me, shamelessly flirt with me, use any excuse to bump or brush up against me, and talking in double meanings. Often in front of our students, 1 of which is my own daughter!”  
“I won’t tell your wife if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
Faustus sighed deeply. This was truly like talking to a brick wall. Actually, the brick wall would be more of an upgrade. “I don’t care if you talk to my wife because there’s nothing to tell her.”  
Nina shook her head. “That’s not what I heard, and you know the saying, once a cheater, always a cheater.”  
“I’m no longer a cheater! I am not that man anymore!” Faustus declared. “And comparing my 1st marriage to my second is as pointless as comparing day and night. Judging from that look on your face, I can tell that you didn’t know that I’ve been married twice, which proves just how little know about me.”  
“Then why don’t enlighten me?” Nina came closer.  
“Fine! But because it’s almost class time and I have no desire to tell you my life story so let me give you the cliff notes. I was blackmailed into my 1st marriage. Since we met less than a month before our wedding, I didn’t even know Constance when we got married and when we did get to know each other, I didn’t like her. Yes, I cheated on her, a lot, because I was so unhappy. I was trapped in a marriage I never wanted. My faith doesn’t allow for divorce and worse of all, I had to sit by and watch as the only woman I’ve ever love go out with men that were beneath her. Aside from my twin children, nothing good came out of my marriage with Constance. When she died, I was finally free to marry my Zelda and it was the best thing I ever did. It’s been 13 years and I still thank all the stars in the sky every day for that woman and the family she gave me. My marriage to Zelda has given me a happiness that I never knew existed. I used to think that you needed power to be happy, not so. As long as I know my children are safe and I get to wake up next to Zelda each morning, I am perfectly content. You see, Zelda is my very best friend as well as the love of my life and I would never do anything to willing hurt her. For I would be completely lost without her.”  
Nina crossed her arms. “You told me about yourself. Now, let me tell you about me. Back in New York, I’m considered a legend. Once I’m interested in someone, that’s it. He’s mine. A man has never refused to share my bed.”  
“Well, you know the saying, there’s a 1st time for everything.” Faustus returned.  
Nina sighed as she unbuttoned half her top, exposing her bra. “Does this give you any ideas?”  
“You know, it does.”  
Finally! Nina thought as she smiled, closed her eyes, and puckered up for a kiss. Only there was no kiss, and Nina could only feel a tiny movement of fabric. She opened her eyes to see Faustus now had his back to her. She looked down to see that he had buttoned her blouse back up. She was going to call out to him when the bell rang and the children flooded in. After attendance, Nina had an announcement.  
“As I told you on Monday, your request to do a new play has been approved. After taking your suggestions all week, I’ve decided to go with the Warner girls’ and Ms. Reed’s idea.”  
At her desk, Cordelia frowned. She had no idea that they had submitted a play idea, and the triplets used to tell her everything.  
“As per their suggestion,” Nina continued. “we will be doing a watered-down version of The Crucible by Arthur Miller. For those of you not in the know, this play is about the Salem witch trials.”  
That is when Faustus and Cordelia sighed and buried their faces in their hands at the exact same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Good? Bad? You want more? TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 😀😀😀


End file.
